


The Potion Master's Grace

by Deadlydollies13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Dark Past, Depression, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mentions of pop-culture, Modern Muggle world meets Wizard world, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Snape and Dumbledore and all are alive, The Harry Potter storyline never really happened, foster child, so much ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 121,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: It all started one week before the end of Fourth Year. Everything was relatively normal for Grace McClivert; she had been enjoying her years at Hogwarts, made lots of new friends, done well in all of her classes, started to grow out of her awkward phase, and had been happily residing with her foster family for four years now. Or, at least, she thought she had.





	1. Chapter 1

 The tiny Ravenclaw was just cleaning up in potions class and was putting back some of the excess ingredients, but it seemed she was out of luck because everything belonged on higher shelves than her arms’ length. Grace was used to these obstacles since she had barely reached the five-foot mark. She jumped up onto the table and put the ingredients back when she was startled by a very annoyed voice.

    “Miss McClivert, you best not be getting footprints all over the tables,” Professor Snape was in a particularly bad mood today, mostly because a Hufflepuff nearly blew up the entire classroom. It was just a misread, a mere accident, but as Third Years, Professor Snape was getting to be less lenient on the students.

    Grace whipped her head around to come eye to eye with the professor. Truth be told, potions class was her favorite class, and she bared the unpopular opinion of Professor Snape being one of her favorite professors. But, she would never admit that, especially to him. 

    Professor Snape had his usual scowl, but being eye-level with him, he didn’t look so intimidating. In fact, he just looked rather grumpy, and it was kind of amusing. She smiled and said, “Sorry, Professor. I was putting my things back but I couldn't reach and I didn’t want to leave them out for you to put away because that’s just rude and I promise my shoes aren’t dirty, I’m sorry.” She spoke swiftly and tried not to ramble, and she jumped down from the table. Standing next to Snape, she was maybe at his chest and had to crane her neck to look up at him. 

    He just sighed and said, “No wonder you are so often mistaken as the first year. Even they are starting to outgrow you. Next time you can’t reach something, ask one of your fellow classmates to do it. It would be pathetic if you got injured in Potions by anything other than an assignment.”

    “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” she gathered her books in her arms and was starting for the door when Professor Snape called out, “Professor Dumbledore wished to see you in his office after classes. It seemed rather important.”

    “Thanks, Professor! I’ll get right going. Have a good day, okay?” and with a small wave and a smile she left.

 

-

    

    Snape rolled his eyes. He didn’t know what was worse, a cocky Gryffindor, or a peculiar Ravenclaw. All of the other Ravenclaws were so cold and had a superiority aura around them that said, “I can outsmart you in anything and humiliate you for it.” But not this one. Perhaps she spent too much time with the Lovegood girl, but even she steered clear of him. But Grace was kind to everyone. Sometimes even those who perhaps didn’t deserve it.

    He was going to start grading papers and planning tomorrow’s lessons, but he noticed a worn book lying on the ground. _Children can’t even remember their things. They’d lose their heads if it wasn’t attached to their bodies_. He held out his hand, “Accio book on the floor.” The book flew into Snape’s hand. The paperback book was a book Snape had never seen before, so it meant it had to be a Muggle book. Inside the front cover read, _This book belongs to Grace McClivert. Please do not remove my bookmark or damage my book in any way. I’ll kill a man._ Grace must have dropped it on her way out. Snape found her threat amusing. She was so short she couldn't even reach a grown man’s neck. And her wand was the shortest wand he had ever seen someone use; only 10”, it looked like it belonged to a child. 

    He decided to spare the Ravenclaw’s sanity and return the book to her. Merlin _forbid_ a Ravenclaw to go without their favorite book. 

 

-

 

    Grace entered Professor Dumbledore’s office to find him, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall standing before her, both wearing sympathetic faces. She had been surrounded by sympathetic faces for six years, and it looked like she wasn’t escaping them anytime soon.

    “Grace dear, have a seat,” McGonagall said pointing to a chair.

    “Am I in trouble?” Grace slowly made her way to the large chair and sat down. She hadn’t done anything to get in trouble, but who knows with this school, you can get in trouble for the wrong posture depending on the professor and what mood they’re in, nothing goes unnoticed. 

    “No dear, you just may want to be sitting down when you hear this,” the professor replied. _Oh great, bad news. What could it possibly be now?_

    Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, “Miss McClivert, as you know, next week students will be returning home for the summer holiday.”

    “Yes, I know. The Nobles’ were planning on taking a trip to Germany for a while,” Grace’s foster parents were the Nobles’. She had lived with them for four years after spending two years in Miss Lanes’ Foster Home for Girls, jumping around from foster parent to foster parent just so Miss Lane could get rid of Grace every once in a while. She had told Grace that her depressing demeanor was having a negative impact on the home. The Nobles’ were Grace’s first chance at another family after child services took her away from her real one. 

    Professor Dumbledore looked apprehensive to say whatever he wanted to say. He didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, or just couldn’t find the words to say it. Instead, he handed over a letter addressed to Grace from the Nobles’. It had already been opened, the three Professors already knew. 

 

  _Dearest Grace,_

 

_The past four years with you have been a joy. You were our chance at having a child when we thought it was impossible. You brought a bright, cheery atmosphere to the household. But, with you attending your wizarding school and not being home very much, we do find ourselves lonely. But alas, a miracle has happened. We have been blessed with a child of our own who will be arriving at us in seven months!_

_Of course, that means that we are tight on space in our tiny apartment. And as you grow, you take up more room. We also cannot risk the baby’s life with your magical ways. That is why we have decided that your time with us has come to an end. You can pick up your belongings next week when you return home for holiday and head back to the orphanage. We hope you understand. We’re sure you’ll be taken to a new foster home soon, you are a good kid._

 

_Thank you,_

_The Nobles’_

 

    Grace couldn’t believe what she had just read. She honestly couldn’t believe it. After four years, they just give her up! She’s replaced by an unborn child! Her hands started shaking violently, tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably, her chest tightened. She tried to hold in her sobs but at the exact moment Professor Snape walked in, she just broke down. 

   All had seemed lost, something that seemed minor to one was blown in proportions by Grace and it was as if she had just read a headline saying the world was ending. She lost all control when attacks like these happened. Her body’s natural reaction to them was to just cry it out. And suddenly, all went black and the world was silent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.
> 
> Comments and reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

When Grace woke up, she was in the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey was immediately on her.

    “Oh thank Merlin you’re awake! I don’t know what any of this Muggle medicine does, but Luna was abstinent you take them!” She handed Grace a blue bag with a giant red cross on it. It was Grace’s “Muggle Medical” bag, filled with her anxiety medication, anti-depressants, and her inhaler. She took two puffs of the inhaler and soon started to feel relief in her lungs. The chest pain, however, would not subside without her medications. She swallowed the handful of pills, so many just to get her to be what she considered “normal.” 

    Another voice came from her bedside, “How can your tiny physique take all of those in at once?”

    When did Professor Snape get there? He hadn't been there the whole time, had he? 

 

-

 

    Snape watched as Grace, not twenty minutes ago her happy and cheerful self, now on the floor in the fetal position clawing at her face and arms. Was she hexed? Possessed?

    McGonagall knelt next to her and tried to pin her arms down, but she still thrashed and sobbed. He had never seen anything like it.

    “The child has lost her mind!” said Dumbledore, wand ready to cast a spell on her. But before he could, she threw her head back hard for the last time and finally knocked herself out.

    Snape watched the entire thing happen, standing there dumbfounded. But the sickening thump of Grace’s head on the hard floor broke his trance and he looked to see Grace had knocked herself unconscious, “What in Merlin’s name happened here?” 

    Professor Flitwick tore the letter from Grace’s tight grip and handed it to Snape. He skimmed over the letter and for some odd reason, his heart sank. He didn’t know she was a foster child. How _could_ he’d known? Her mood was always happy and cheerful, the opposite of what he saw her demonstrate just now. In mere minutes, her life had been torn apart by a matter-of-fact letter. How could someone do this to a fourteen-year-old? How could they be so heartless to give her up like she was furniture?

    “We need to get her to the infirmary!” McGonagall tried lifting the girl up, and that was when Snape noticed the pool of blood forming around her head. He didn’t know what came over him, but in an instant, he had swooped her up in her arms and began carrying her down to the infirmary without a word. He felt her blood quickly soak through his robes, but oddly enough, that didn’t bother him as much as how she looked. Her eyes were puffed from crying and her face was paling. There were scratch marks and a few cuts across her face, one deep cut sliced right through the strip on her cheek that was littered with freckles. The blood blended in with her deep red hair.

    Unfortunately, there was no potion to fix her mental state. Madame Pomfrey covered her in creams to repair her head and cuts and scratches. But nothing could fix a broken heart or a ruined mental state.

    After Snape brought her to the infirmary, he couldn’t find himself to leave her. She doesn’t have a guardian anymore, someone should stay to see how she recovers. He thought. He just hoped no one came in to see him sitting by a girl’s bedside mildly concerned. He had a reputation to keep, after all.

    By the second hour, she was unconscious, he decided to occupy his time with her Muggle book that brought him to find her in the first place. He opened it, careful of her bookmark and highlights and notes, and began reading.

 

- 

 

    Grace’s face was free of all scratches and cuts now, but her eyes were still red and puffy. She had lost all of her colors in her face as well. But her breathing had gone back to normal and the pain in her chest was going away. She sat up and stared at the professor, then at the book he was holding, her book. 

    “Does she die at the end?” He asked.

    “Wh-what?” What the hell did he just ask her? Some stupid question about the book? And she just woke up and now he’s here?

    Professor Snape looked mildly uncomfortable, but repeated himself, pointing to the front cover, “Miss Lancaster. She just had an attack of some sorts and they rushed her to the hospital. Is she going to die?”

    Oh, Merlin, she couldn’t believe it. Snape was reading a teen novel. A _Muggle teen_ novel. And he was so interested in it, that was the first thing that came to his mind to ask her! “Does she- I’m not spoiling the book! I- _what happened?_ Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?”

    He looked rather annoyed at that last part, “You started having a fit after reading that letter, which, was cowardly and selfish of them to do to you. I was the one to carry you here before you bled to death!”

    Grace had forgotten about the letter, tucked it away deep into the depths of her mind because it made her depressed and so she decided it wasn’t good information to keep, but there it was again, and there were the tears forming. She mumbled a, “Thank you, Professor,” and laid back down. Hot tears ran down her face again, her body too exhausted to do anything but. 

    “I’m sorry, Miss McClivert. How are you feeling? You were out for almost three hours,” a stupid question to ask. Of course, she wasn’t feeling okay. She had been abandoned, once again!

    Snape got up, “I should let you process this on your own and-“

    Grace quickly reached up and grabbed the sleeve of Snape’s robes, “Please don’t leave. Stay?” She had already been abandoned and felt alone as it was, she just wanted to be in someone’s company. Even if that someone was Hogwart’s most hated teacher.

    Snape stared at her for a moment before sitting back down at her bedside. But it took her longer to finally believe that he wasn’t going anywhere and let go of him. 

    “What’s going to happen to me once holiday begins?” her throat sounded raw and groggy from sobbing, along with sounding shaky and ready to break into another wave of sobs any minute. She couldn’t bear going back to the home. She had no privacy there and remembered being bullied and teased for the dark bruises that littered her tiny seven-year-old body. On top of recovering from the abuse, her parents inflicted on her, the children's’ psychiatric diagnosed her with depression and anxiety, something a child shouldn’t have to live with. The medication at first made her feel weird, and it took years of trying new things to get her to even out into a child that would be desired by couples coming in looking for a little girl.

    Grace knew if she went back to the home now, she would never get taken home somewhere. She was too old, no one wanted an old dog when you could have a cute puppy. She would probably live in the home until she was eighteen and then be forced to fend for herself in the big, scary world. 

    “Everything will be discussed tomorrow, Miss McClivert. For now, just focus on your mental stability,” and went back to reading.

    Grace huffed out something along the lines of a laugh. She couldn’t wait to tell Luna all about how Snape was reading a Muggle book. “Hey… Can you… Like, read to me? Please?”

    He looked at her for a long time. She looked exhausted, and if you had known her, she looked like a corpse of her old self. Maybe she was an annoying Ravenclaw, but she was perhaps the only student in Hogwarts that didn’t give him a problem or show disdain. He nodded and began reading her the terribly depressing Muggle novel of a girl who had cancer. What a bedtime story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace shouldn’t have kept her hopes up that Professor Snape would stay by her side through the night. But she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at the sight of the empty chair. That was _after_ she nearly had a heart attack from waking up in an unfamiliar place. Her panic must have set off an alarm and Madame Pomfrey ran into asses her.

    “What’s wrong? Are you having an attack? Do you need your-“ Grace cut off the medi-witch.

    “No, I just got scared cause I didn’t know where I was. I’m fine.”

    It was Saturday so at least Grace wouldn’t miss any classes, but she felt fidgety and alone in the infirmary bed. Plus, Professor Snape must have taken her book to finish it, leaving her with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling or sleep.

    As if she read her mind, and Grace was certain sometimes that she could, Luna floated in with a handful of objects. She plopped them down on the bed by Grace’s feet, “Good morning!” she said in a sing-songy voice. “I brought you some things to keep you occupied. Breakfast, your favorite books, a Quibbler, and your… electronics.” Luna quickly handed Grace her phone and laptop and she slid them under the covers in one swift motion. Electronics were not supposed to work on Hogwarts grounds. They worked in Hogsmeade, but in Hogwarts, they would glitch and crash and die quickly. Grace, Luna, and a few other Ravenclaws had pulled a few all-nighters their second year just to figure out how to get their iPhones to work. It was 2016, and everyone, even young wizards and witches, owned an iPhone, and it was nearly impossible to go without them. After a series of spells, their electronics worked, they were slow, but they got the job done. They shared their discovery with other students, all vowing to keep them a secret.

    Grace picked up her plate of breakfast: a fried egg and ham squished between two pieces of toast. “Thank Merlin, I was starving. I didn’t even eat dinner last night, my stomach was going to start eating itself,” she bit into the sandwich, getting crumbs all over her lap. But it was _so_ good. 

    Luna squeezed in to sit next to her best friend in bed. The two girls had become inseparable since the day they met. The fact that Luna was a Pureblood and Grace was a Muggle was an unspoken truth between them. Luna paid no mind to the difference and instead of _Muggle book,_ it was just a book. She made Grace feel like her equal, even though she was far from it. And that’s what made Luna such a great friend.

    “They didn’t have coffee,” Grace almost choked on her breakfast.

    “I’m starting a riot. That’s it. First, they tell me that I’m being abandoned by my foster parents, _now_ they’re denying me of my caffeine fix?” She hoped that making light of the whole situation from yesterday might make things easier to cope with, but when the words came out of her mouth, she only felt worse. 

    Luna gave her a sad smile, “I was worried about you yesterday. You didn’t show up for dinner and I didn’t see Professor Snape at the head table and I thought you might have gotten detention but when I went to the classroom, you were nowhere to be found. Professor Flitwick told me what happened and that you were in the infirmary. Grace, I'm so sorry…” She pulled her friend into a tight embrace. 

    “I just don’t know what’s going to happen to me,” Grace said into Luna’s shoulder.  “I don’t have a foster family anymore. They’ll send me back to the home and I’ll stay there until I’m eighteen because no one wants a teenager! No one wants an abandoned kid over ten!” Tears started to form in her eyes. Luna smiled and wiped her friend’s tears. Stress was _not_ something that needed to be on Grace’s mind right now. 

    “Why don’t we watch something?” Luna asked, pulling Grace’s laptop from underneath the sheets. Grace had spent most of their time together indulging Luna in Muggle movies and TV shows and books. Luna always found them quite fascinating and often insisted on watching them more often that Grace had. 

    Grace pulled up a funny movie from the 80’s for them to watch. The two girls had seen _Better Off Dead_ countless times, but it was just a feel-good movie, and that’s what they needed right now. 

    They sat close together on the infirmary bed, shoulder to shoulder, watching the movie. Every so often, they’d echo the movie, making the other giggle. Grace considered Luna to be like a sister. She never had such a strong bond with any other girl before. She’d been in Miss Lane’s for two years and could never bring herself to get attached to the other girls. She knew that one day they would be fostered or adopted, and didn’t want to risk heartache. But with Luna, she knew she’d always be there for her. Luna would always be waiting for her at Platform 9 3/4 to sit with her on the Hogwarts Express, she’d always be in the bed next to her in Ravenclaw Tower, and she was only a message away after Grace talked Luna into getting a phone their second year. Owling each other took too long so they only used it to send packages to each other.

    “Do you know where Professor Snape was last night if he wasn’t in the Great Hall?” Luna asked halfway through the film.

    Grace didn’t take her eyes off the screen, “Oh. He carried me to the infirmary after I knocked myself out.” The words came out of her mouth so blatantly that Luna was taken back in shock.

    “He _carried_ you?” Luna’s eyes got wide.

    Grace nodded her head and pointed to the chair next to the bed, “Sat there until I regained consciousness. He was reading _The Fault in Our Stars_ when I woke up, so I asked him to stay and read to me until I fell back asleep. I don’t know how long he stayed but he wasn’t here when I woke up.”

    Luna’s jaw was agape, “You’re lying! Grace don’t make up such ridiculous lies! If Professor Snape heard you telling preposterous stories about him-“

    “But Luna, I’m not lying! It was the _strangest_ thing ever. But, I don’t know, maybe it was the potions I was on, but he actually looked relaxed and not his usual grumpy self,” Grace pulled her eyes away from the screen to look into Luna’s. Luna searched her friend’s eyes for some sign that she was playing a joke on her, but she was completely serious.

    “I can’t believe it! I know you love the man’s class but there’s no denying the man is a bit terrifying!” Luna was convinced Grace had hit her head a bit too hard the previous night. 

    Grace just shrugged, “Maybe he’s just misunderstood. No one ever really gives him the chance to find out, now do they?”

    She’s absolutely mad! Luna thought. She stayed silent for a moment before nudging Grace’s shoulder, “Watch your movie, weirdo.”

    Grace huffed out a tiny laugh and continued watching the movie. Just then, the infirmary doors flew open and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walked in. “Speak of the devil,” Grace muttered under her breath. But her anxiety hit her like a bus when she saw the three adults wearing grim faces. 

 

    Grace stiffened at the sight of the three professors in front of her. She was frozen with panic and didn’t even remember to hide her laptop. Thankfully, Luna quickly slammed the lid down and shoved it under the sheets before they got close enough to see what exactly they were hiding. She got off the bed and slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbing Grace’s arm, “Breathe. I’ll see you later, okay?” Grace gave a slight nod, but her mind was elsewhere. Her eyes were staring at the wall in front of her, and Luna just knew she was so deep in thought, it was like she was drowning. She gave her friend a sad smile, though Grace didn’t see it, and turned to leave the infirmary. “Good morning, Professors,” Luna gave a bow of her head before leaving the room.

 

-

 

    Grace did indeed feel like she was drowning. She was preparing herself for the worse, but the worse scenarios running through her mind caused her breath to catch in her throat and her chest tighten. 

    “Grace, dear?” Professor McGonagall snapped her out of her trance. She blinked a few times, releasing a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding in. 

    Dumbledore started, “Miss McClivert, we’ve come to discuss with you-“

    Grace cut the Headmaster off before he could finish, “Please, you can’t send me back!” her words ran together as the anxiety grew. Her hands started shaking and her eyes began to fill with tears, “I can’t go back to the foster home! You don’t understand, I’ll be stuck there for the next four years, miserable and alone, please don’t make me go back there! I’ll do anything, can’t I stay at Hogwarts in the summer? I’ll work to earn my keep, I promise! Just please!” Her words were pleading and hot tears were running down her cheeks. She looked frantically at the three adults but her eyes couldn’t focus on anything.

    “Miss McClivert!” Snape shouted, earning Grace’s attention at once as her eyes finally focused on him. His hands grabbed at both of her forearms, “Get a hold of yourself this instant!” His hands squeezed her arms, and for some reason, they stung. She looked down to see her arms and hands littered in red scratches. She honestly had no idea she had been doing that. 

    Snape let her get her rapid breathing to slow before releasing her arms. She took a deep breath, “Please, you have to understand… The Nobles’ were my only and final chance at a ‘family.’” The tears just kept coming, but she forced herself to wring her hands along the sheets instead of on her skin.

    “I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t you be taken to another family again?” McGonagall tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, and not show any worry for the child in front of her.

    As if like a light switch, Grace stopped her tears and spoke in a matter-of-factly deadpan tone, “I am never going to get adopted. I am too old now and have been in too many foster family’s cares. They see my file and think I’m troublesome. I’m not cute, I’m not young, I have too many issues. I’m undesirable. I’m just another waste of space to whither away in that orphanage now.”

 

-

 

    The words had come from the Ravenclaw’s mouth like they had been drilled into her. She knew exactly what her fate was and she thought everything she said to be true. Severus felt a slight pang in his chest. For some peculiar reason, he pitied the young girl. She was only fourteen and her chance at a someone normal home life had been ripped away from her, from people she trusted. 

    The girl just yesterday morning had so much cheerfulness and hope in her eyes, but now when he looked down at her, all he could see was an empty shell of her former self. He knew nothing of her personal life, why should he? He wasn’t her Head of House. He had watched her swallow a handful of pills when she gained consciousness and wondered why a girl so young had to live like that. It was then he realized that her cheerfulness was merely a ruse, just a side effect of the medication she took just to make her feel that way. 

    Never in a million years would Severus ever believe that Grace McClivert was ever on the receiving side of abuse. It was something that hit too close to home, but after learning the truth, he could sympathize with the girl. She was so good at hiding her dark past, whereas he let the abuse his drunk Muggle father had inflicted upon him consume him to create a bitter adult. Why would a parent ever raise their hand to a young child? No one knew the extent of the abuse she suffered when she was young. The only evidence was the amount of medication she took. The only ones who knew were Dumbledore, her best friend Luna, and a mind healer that visited Grace once a week to deliver her prescriptions. But as far as Dumbledore knew, Grace had long ago buried her emotions and memories of her birth parents deep down and refused to talk about them, only leading to Grace’s mental demise.

    Severus watched the girl leap out of her bed and pace back and forth across the infirmary floor, bartering nonsense deals to persuade Dumbledore into letting her stay here during the holiday. 

    “Miss McClivert, because you are a minor, we cannot let you go without a legal guardian. I’m afraid that there is simply nothing we can do,” Dumbledore tried his best to get the child to calm down for just a moment.

    Grace only picked up her pace and started to bear the aura of desperation. She was hanging on to her last string of hope, “I’ll run away! I’ll- I’ll just hide somewhere in Hogsmeade! And I’ll make sure none of you can find me because I’m not going back to that wretched hell hole!”

    She’s a child, for Merlin’s sake! Severus didn’t know what came over him. Perhaps he was overwhelmed that he had watched a child crumble in minutes or he really did have a soft spot for the Ravenclaw. “ _I’ll_ be her legal guardian,” everyone stopped in their tracks. Even Severus had surprised himself, he wasn’t meant to say that aloud. 

    Dumbledore whipped around to look the potions professor in the eyes, “Severus-“

    He was cut off by McGonagall, “Could you _possibly_ be serious, Severus?”

    He looked at Grace, who looked like a deer in headlights. Her face had paled even more than usual and she looked paralyzed. Her stomach was twisting in twelve different directions and she was suddenly very cold and started to feel dizzy.

    “It’s… Ultimately up to Miss McClivert’s wishes,” Severus said, looking at the ginger-haired girl. She looked like she was going to faint.

    Grace edged herself closer to her bed and mumbled, “I… Need a moment, please,” before collapsing onto the bed.

 

-

 

    Grace awoke with a pounding headache and the chills. She tried to sniffle but she couldn’t breathe out of her nose. She sighed. She knew that a great amount of stress lowered her immune system, but this had hit her like a sack of bricks. She tried to sit up but felt a hand on her forehead.

    “You’re burning up,” it was Snape by her bedside in the chair once again. “Take this, it will break your fever,” he handed her a vial of the potion. She drank its contents and stuck her tongue out in disgust, it tasted absolutely disgusting. But almost instantly, her headache subsided and her sinuses started to clear. She laid back down and took a deep breath before turning on her side to face the professor.

    “How long have you been there?” she got the chills once again and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

    “Since you fainted. Which was about an hour ago.”

    “Oh. Okay, then.” Grace suddenly went blank on everything to possibly say, which led to an uncomfortable silence between the two. Severus Snape had just offered to be her legal guardian, just so she wouldn’t have to return to the home. And her reply? She fainted. “So, did you… mean that? When you said you’d be my… you know.”

    “Your legal guardian? Yes. But it is up to you to take the offer. I am not going to force you into anything, Miss McClivert.” Severus gave the slightest of smiles, barely detectable to the naked eye, but Grace definitely saw it.

    “Can I have time to think it through?” she asked. 

    “Of course, take all the time you need, Miss McClivert.”

    _Was this completely inappropriate? He’s my Potions Professor. But then again, no one else was offering up. I barely know him outside of Potions Class. He’ll probably just have me clean. Where does he even live? In a cave somewhere? In a coffin? What if he gets tired of me? Should I? I mean, it beats Miss Lane’s. Unless he chops me up and serves me for dinner like Hannibal Lector. Actually, that sounds much better than Miss Lane’s._

    Grace had a tendency to make faces while she was in deep thought as if she were having a conversation with her own Jiminy Cricket. And the professor had certainly noticed.

    “Miss McClivert, are you all right?” Severus gently nudged her shoulder, breaking her train of thought.

    “Huh? Oh, um, yes I’m okay. I just- Yes. I am completely on board with you being my legal guardian. For the time being until I’m eighteen or you get tired of me.”

    Well that was certainly thought over fast, Severus thought. He would have expected her days to think this through. Or maybe it was him who needed to think this ordeal through completely.

    “Just, on one condition,” she added.

    “And what might that be, Miss McClivert?” his tone may have come off a bit annoyed, but it had most likely been from the lack of sleep he’d been getting. He barely slept the night before while at Grace’s bedside in fear she would wake up and have another attack. By the time breakfast was being served, he found it suitable that if Grace needed anything, Madame Pomfrey would be there.

    “The whole ‘Miss McClivert’ thing has got to stop, Professor. If you’re going to be my guardian then it is only suitable that you call me by my first name, Grace. Or Gracie, I don’t mind that either.” 

    Severus was slightly confused and honestly shocked at how quickly the Ravenclaw bounced back to the Grace he knew or at least the Grace she made everyone know. She had gained color back in her cheeks, and her eyes had hope in them. “Then it is only fair that you may call me Severus.”

    “Can I call you ‘Sev’?” she held back a giggle.

    Severus narrowed his eyes, “Don’t push it.”

    She immediately shut her mouth, “Right, sorry. Won’t happen again.” She tried to keep a straight, serious face, but she couldn’t help but smile at the man. This was her last chance at a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

The last week of school went by with much ease without the stress of wondering where Grace would return to after getting off at King’s Cross Station. She had finished her last exam when she was summoned to Dumbledore’s office. He and Severus were already there waiting for her.

    “Good evening, Miss McClivert,” Dumbledore said rising from his chair.

    “Good evening, professors,” Grace had gotten the bounce back into her step and her eyes shone brighter. It was visually obvious the child had been relieved of any stress not involving exams.

    “Are you finished all of your exams for the year?” Dumbledore waved his wand and a cup of tea appeared in front of her. Grace took the cup and sat down in the chair on the other side of his gigantic desk.

    “Yes, in fact, I just finished my Potions exam before coming here,” she looked over at Severus with an amused look. 

    “Then I hope you did well, Miss McClivert,” Severus added. Grace had always done excellent on the exams he gave, it wasn’t any surprise that she would get less than High Marks. But why was she looking at him like she knew something he didn’t?

    “Oh, I did, Professor. But there were a few spelling errors in the questions. I only hope everyone else knew what you meant by them,” _oh so that’s how it was going to be?_ Grace only smiled wider when Severus gave her an utter look of annoyance. This wasn’t the first time she had corrected a minor error on an assignment he gave them. She would often take matters into her own hands and fix his errors in the questions or instructions. _Now I remember why I despise Ravenclaws,_ he thought. _They are insufferable know-it-alls._

    Grace and Severus were caught in an intense stare-down, so Dumbledore decided to break the uneasy atmosphere, “Miss McClivert, once students return home from Hogwarts, you will be returning with Professor Snape.”

    Grace turned away to look at the Headmaster, “Where is that exactly?” She held her tongue to make any snide remarks about it being some secret lair in a cave somewhere.

    “Snape Manor. Secluded from the rest of society frankly in the middle of nowhere,” it would be befitting for Snape to live in a haunted house on top of a hill somewhere. She envisioned the Haunted Mansion, dark and gloomy and full of cobwebs. 

    Grace had never been to a manor before. She’d always dreamed of living in one, just in case living in a castle didn’t quite work out. Her mind couldn’t comprehend a home with so many excess rooms just for the sake of having extra space. She had only lived in flats before, except for the home. She had stayed in one couple’s fancy home for about two weeks, but she was told she wasn’t allowed to touch anything, and so she stayed in her room for the duration of her stay. She was taken back to the home with the complaint that she was “too antisocial.” That had been her life for the two years leading up to the Nobles’ taking her in. She felt like a jumper that no one could seem to love and spent most days on the return rack.

    “I have to get my things from the Nobles’ flat. It’s not very far from the station, only a few minute’s walk. And I’ll be quick about it, I don’t have many things to pack anyway,” Grace gave Severus a lop-sided smile. Severus nodded, it would give him some time to prepare the manor for Grace’s arrival. It was only himself and his house elves that lived in the massive estate, he never had to accommodate for anyone else, let alone a fourteen-year-old girl. That was probably what scared Severus the most. The most familiar he had been with girls was the female Slytherins, who were rude and brutish, unlike Grace who was the essence of happiness and wore her heart out on her sleeve. He would just have to learn and adapt as things went on. 

    

    

-

 

 

    Grace walked next to Severus on their way to the Great Hall for supper. She wanted to ask him so many questions, _what was the manor like? were there children her age close by? was there anyone else residing at the manor with them? would Luna be allowed to visit?_ So many important questions to ask and all she could muster was, “Do you have any pets?”

    Severus halted for a second and looked down at the girl like she had eight heads, “What?”

    Grace’s cheeks turned a deep red, matching her hair, “Pets. Do you have them? And owls don’t really count. I’m talking about dogs, cats, horses?” She had always wanted a pony growing up, but alas, there was nowhere to fit one in their small flat in the middle of London.

    Severus shook his head, “No, none of the sorts. I never quite understood the Muggles’ way of keeping animals as pets.”

    Okay, Grace was slightly disappointed at that statement. The Nobles’ were allowed a small dog at their flat, but Grace adopted a kitten before attending Hogwarts her first year. She didn’t want an owl and certainly didn’t want a toad. He was a small black kitten named Cas. He was more of a therapy cat than a witch’s assistant, as he enjoyed shredding up her notes and knocking potions off of the table. But Grace was almost afraid to mention the cat to Severus. She’d deal with that when they arrived at the manor. _Surprise, Severus!_

    Severus held the door to the Great Hall open for her but stopped her before she could walk inside, “Miss-… Grace… What’s your favorite color?”

    Grace raised an eyebrow. _What a more random question than mine_ , she thought. “I really like blue. But, if it’s going to disturb the aesthetic of the manor, maroon will do just fine, Severus,” she walked into the Great Hall in a fit of giggles that grew into full laughter by the time she had reached the Ravenclaw table. Luna honestly believed Grace’s last episode had managed to break something in her friend’s mind, and that was rich coming from the “Loony Lovegood.”

 

-

 

    Luna and Grace stepped off of the Hogwarts Express onto Platform 9 3/4. Luna set her luggage down next to her and looked at her best friend. She knew how much she was dreading going back to her former foster parents’ flat, but Grace insisted on going alone. She wished Grace knew by now that she didn’t have to take on every single burden by herself, Luna was more than happy to stand by her side through her toughest times. “Promise you’ll tell me if he turns out to be a psychopath?” Luna grabbed her friend’s hands and held them tight, reassuring Grace that she would always be there for her.

    “I promise, Luna. But I really don’t believe things are going to be as bad as you think. Maybe you could even come visit? It’s just going to be him and me at the manor,” Grace gave Luna’s hands a tight squeeze before catching Severus walking towards them to of the corner of her eye. Luna followed Grace’s line of sight and peeked over her shoulder at Professor Snape.

    “I guess that’s your call to go,” Luna said looking back at her.

    “Yeah, I guess so. Have fun this summer, okay? I’ll message you as soon as I get settled in.”

    “You better!” Luna pulled her friend into a tight embrace. “I love you, Grace. Please take care of yourself.”

    Grace tucked her head into Luna’s neck, squeezing her back, “I love you, too. And I will, it’s a new window opening for me. This will all be good, I just know it.” Grace felt the tears forming in her eyes. Luna had been there for her for the past three years and they had grown so close together, they were practically sisters. Furthermore, Luna was the only person she ever said _I love you_ to. The three words held more weight to Grace than anyone could ever believe, having not spoken them to anyone else since before being taken to the home.

    The girls stood in each other’s arms for a moment before grudgingly pulling away. They never said Goodbye, goodbye meant that they wouldn’t see each other again. They tried to act as if they’ll see each other the next day like they were still in school. Grace watched Luna tug her luggage down the platform before calling out, “I miss you already!”

    Luna laughed, looking over her shoulder at Grace, who was now frantically waving. She blew her a kiss, “I miss you more!” Grace dramatically caught the kiss in the air and held it to her heart, Luna just rolled her eyes before disappearing among the crowds.

    Grace was uncontrollably giggling. When she looked up at Severus, he was sporting a rather amused smirk, having just witnessed the girls’ fiasco. Her face flushed a deep red shade and cleared her throat. “Um, I should get going to get my things. I shouldn’t be too long. Here’s the address,” she pulled a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Severus. 

    “You may take your time, Grace. I have to return to the manor early to prepare for your arrival. I’ll take your luggage from Hogwarts so you’re not carrying too much,” Severus didn’t even know where to begin with the preparations. He should have really asked for a woman’s assistance but figured he had better get used to dealing with these ordeals on his own. 

    “Well, you have fun playing interior designer,” Severus looked annoyed by her sarcastic comment. But he figured he should just let it slide. She already was looking pale as she got closer to returning to the flat.

    “I’ll be back soon,” was all he said before he apparated away, leaving Grace standing alone in the middle of King’s Cross Station. 

 

-

 

    There wasn’t much Grace had to pack. The Nobles’ weren’t rich, and by no means had spoiled the child. She kept most of her casual attire in London, she wore a uniform every day anyway. She also kept her violin at home, along with her record player and stacks of vinyl. Some of the vinyl belonged to Mr. Noble, but she had no intentions of giving them back. 

    Mrs. Noble left a note to Grace saying they were out baby shopping and should expect her things to be gone so that they could start on the nursery. So Grace packed anything she could get her hands on that would fit into her bags. She even went into the kitchen and stuffed some junk food in with her clothes. No way was she going to live without junk food!

    She set all of her luggage down by the door, ready for Severus to come get her. Along the mantle was photographs of her and the Nobles’, in all of them, Grace was smiling, but her eyes were sad. They had never been considered a family. She felt she had simply been a tenant to the Nobles’ for the past four years, dependent on them for everything since she had squat. She noticed something she hadn’t before, picking it up, it was the document releasing the Nobles’ guardianship and responsibility of the girl. They had already signed it and even gotten a judge to sign it as well. Now all was needed was Grace and Severus’ signatures and she’d be in the professor’s care.

    It was so painful, how easy it was to give up on a child and write them off. Once again, Grace felt like she was just a piece of furniture being handed off to another home. There was no sentiment or compassion in the matter and the foster child had no say in anything whatsoever. Her eyes stung with tears as she signed the document, clutching it in her fist. Four years, completely wasted and meaningless. She slid down the wall and brought her knees to her chest, finally letting herself to let it all out once again. Between her sobs, she didn’t even hear the door opening or see the dark figure in front of her.

 

-

 

    The apartment door was left slightly ajar and as Severus walked down the hall, he heard cries becoming increasingly louder. He picked up his pace and threw open the door to find Grace huddled in the corner with her knees to her chest. Her long red hair covered her face, but by the shaking of her shoulders, he knew the girl was crying.

    Severus pulled out his wand, “What happened?” His voice was laced with annoyance and anger, but not pointed towards the girl. He looked around the small flat for the Nobles’, hoping to find them so he could give them a piece of his mind. They had put the child through enough pain. “Miss McClivert, are you hurt?Where are they?”

    Grace wiped her tears away and slowly stood up and looked up at Severus with puffy bloodshot eyes, “They're not here.” Her voice sounded strained and full of pain. “I’m sorry… You must think me a huge hormonal mess.” She fixed her hair and tried to shake out the wrinkles in her uniform and handed the guardianship document to Severus.

    The document was missing his signature, and that would finalize the “handover.” He wondered how many times Grace had to sign her name on one of these; how many times a foster parent grew tired of her and wanted her gone. Four years was a long time to belong to a foster parent and gave the false hope of a possible adoption. To be thrown away like yesterday’s garbage because they found a replacement was no excuse, and Grace deserved better. Severus just wasn’t sure if she was going to find that “better” with him.

    “You have every reason to be emotional, Miss McClivert. What was done to you is unacceptable and the Nobles’ don’t deserve children if they justify themselves like they have. Hand me a pen,” Severus held his hand out.

    “Y-you mean you still want me?” Grace was in disbelief that Severus had still wanted an emotional wreck of a foster child. No one wanted a kid no one else wanted, especially one with so many issues. It was something that was drilled into Grace’s head for years that she came to know as truth.

    “Merlin, child! Pen! Before I change my mind,” Severus would never really change his mind, but it was the only way to keep the girl from going on and on with doubt. She quickly handed him the pen and he signed off the document and handed it back to Grace. She stood there staring at the document, like she was afraid it would disappear if she took her eyes off of it. “So what does that make me to you?” he asked her, breaking her attention from the paper to him.

    “Oh, um, my legal guardian. My foster parent, really. You’re like a parent but without the title. That would consist of adopting me, and filling out a bunch of paperwork to get me for good. Miss Lane’s or my old parents can’t take me away without a court case that they certainly can’t afford.” _Not that you’d want to adopt me anyway,_ she thought. She suddenly found great interest in her black trainers. 

    Severus felt a pang in his chest and pulled the document from Grace’s hand. There was a tiny box to check off for “Request of Adoption Papers.” The document made it look as if the life and fate of a child weren't contained in it. The children were seen as objects to be tossed around from home to home. A sad and miserable life to lead and the girl was only fourteen years old. He stared at the tiny box for a long time, his mind teetering on the subject. _Grace is a good kid,_ he thought. _She’s done nothing to deserve this and yet, I don’t believe I can grant her what she does deserve._  

    The Ravenclaw stood there staring off into the distance as if saying goodbye to her life for the past four years. Severus folded up the document, deciding he’d make his final decision in a few days time. “Come, Grace. We should be going on our way,” he said, leaving the flat.

    Grace silently nodded, grabbing her bags. She looked back into the apartment, her grief being replaced by resentment towards the Nobles’. She closed the door for the last time on the life she used to know. _It’s time for a change for a better_ , she reassured herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus and Grace apparated in front of Snape Manor, something about there being a magical force field protecting the manor from unwanted guests. When Grace finally got rid of the dizziness of apparating, she looked up at the manor. “Holy shi-,” she caught herself, fully aware of the side-glare Severus was giving her. _I’ll have to work on my sailor’s mouth,_ she noted.

    The manor looked like something out of a fairy tale. It was walled in by at least seven feet of dark brick, with a large broad-iron gate to let them in. A long gravel walkway led up to the house then formed a roundabout with an impressive fountain in the middle. The grass was almost unnaturally green and looked oh-so-lush. The fountain, however, was not running, and the gardens in front of the manor looked rather bare. _I’ll fix that,_ Grace thought to herself. She grabbed her luggage and started up the walkway, the gravel making the most satisfying noise under her feet. The manor itself was very large, almost as large as Hogwarts Castle. It was built with a dark gray stone, gothic architecture, detailed with gables and even a spire! She picked up her speed until she was running towards the enormous, double front doors, giggling the entire way there. Even though the place was supposed to look gloomy, it filled Grace with glee, a pure glee she hadn’t felt in a very long time. When she got to the front doors, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath but was by no means wheezing like she usually did after a run. Even the air was different here, fresh and clean, unlike the smog-filled air of London. 

    She sat there with a huge smile plastered on her face and waited for Severus, who was taking his time walking up to the manor. His robes were billowing in the breeze, and Grace wondered what he wore on a normal day when not teaching. It was hard to imagine Severus as a normal person and not as the mean Potions professor who probably burrowed himself in his laboratory when not teaching or yelling at a student. 

    “Did you enjoy your run, Miss McClivert?” Severus said finally reaching the doors.

    “I did! First time I actually could run without passing out. Do you really _live_ here?”

    “Yes, the manor was passed down from generation to-“

    She cut him off, unable to contain her amazement, “It’s beautiful. I mean, it’s _really_ beautiful here, Severus. I’ve only read about places this magnificent in fairy tales, but even though it’s right here in front of me, I can’t seem to believe this is all real.” 

    Severus gave her a small smile. It had been the first time the girl looked happy all day. “Let’s go in, shall we?” he said unlocking and pushing open the heavy door.

    The inside of the manor was just as beautiful as the outside. Everything was so ornate and polished, but it was evident that most things there had been passed down from past generations. Grace was afraid to touch anything, she didn’t want to take a chance of breaking something. In the foyer, there was a huge staircase with two smaller staircases coming from either side to meet in the middle and form a larger one. She slowly spun around to get a 360º view, from the floor to the high ceiling. “Wow,” she whispered in awe.

    

-

 

    Grace counted the steps on the grand staircase: which was fifty-five steps. _By the end of the summer, I’ll have the best legs ever. And I can’t wait to slide down the railing!_ There were several hallways that went off of the main hall, and Grace wondered just how she’d be able to remember where to go and not get lost. She followed Severus to her bedroom, trying to memorize her steps so she at least wouldn’t get lost going to bed.

    When Severus opened the door, Grace gasped. Her new bedroom was _huge_! She really didn’t have much to go off of since her room at the Nobles’ wasn’t really a room but a storage room they didn’t use, and at the home, she shared a room with twenty other girls. 

The walls were a deep gray and the floors were made of a dark wood. In the middle of the room, up against the wall, was her very own bed, although it looked like it could fit five of her. The frame was the same color as the floor and the bedding was a deep royal blue, the same blue the Ravenclaw House bore. There was an oh-so-soft looking rug in front of a fireplace and a chair great for cuddling up with a book in and a desk near the window, her very own work desk!

    Grace turned around to Severus, but she couldn’t manage to thank him. She had become _literally_ speechless! All of those stories she thought were exaggerating about being so happy, words failed, and she had just proven herself wrong. Severus looked worried like she hadn’t liked the room. _Who_ wouldn’t _love this room?_ She thought, if she couldn’t say how thankful she was, she’d have to show him. So she took a step closer and hugged him, feeling him stiffen and after a moment, relaxing and somewhat hugging her back. Only then could she manage to say, “Thank you. For everything, Severus. Thank you so much.”

    Severus felt his ice-cold heart thaw slightly. He was by no means a hugger, but the look on Grace’s face when she saw her room was almost worth the foreign concept. Grace finally let go, roaming around the room with her hand stretched out to touch any surface, as if the reality of what was in front of her hadn’t set in yet. “You may decorate however you like in here. This is your home too now,” Snape said. _Home,_ Grace loved the sound of that. The Nobles’ never told Grace to feel welcome or at home, but that their flat was simply a place where Grace would find a bed. That wasn’t a home. A box could be a better home. But here was Severus who, after maybe thirty minutes, had given Grace half of what she yearned for: a place to call home. The other half was a family, but one step at a time, Gracie. “I’ll leave you to settle in and pack,” when Snape left and closed the door, Grace took it as her cue to finally start freaking out. She covered her mouth as to not make too much noise, but couldn’t help but jump around and do a little dance accompanied by her giggles and squeals. 

 

 

-

 

    There were two doors in her room that had yet to be searched. One led to a bathroom, and by just how beautiful this bathroom was, there was no way Severus had done this! Grace wondered if he had called in a female professor to help or a female friend. _Wait, does Severus have a girlfriend?_ That was certainly something Grace would have to find out. But what intrigued her most was how Severus pulled the bathroom of Grace’s dreams from her mind. Forget about colors and style, but it was the same royal blue as her bedroom and everything was so damn shiny and new, but _the tub!_ The tub is what Grace’s eyes fell on first. A large, white, claw-footed tub that could probably fit three of Grace. A separate shower, a full vanity, Grace was dreaming! Just to check, she pinched her arm, which to her satisfaction, did hurt.

    At Hogwarts, she shared a communal shower with the girls in her House and argued constantly over mirror space. Grace learned early on that it was wiser to get showers at night and sleep in a few minutes longer in the morning while the other girls fought over the shower stalls. At the Nobles’, she shared one bathroom with Mr. and Mrs. Noble, but they only had a shower, and Grace spent more time spraying the shower with bleach to scrub the soap scum off than spending time in the shower long enough to get soap scum on the tiles herself. She barely had any space to put her own toiletries on the tiny counter vanity. Grace basically lived out of her luggage during the summer. She saw no point in unpacking from Hogwarts when she didn’t have the space to put her things. But anything was better than Miss Lane’s, where she went some days without a shower because she shared a bathroom with twenty other girls. And said bathroom only had two showers, where at least Hogwarts had twenty stalls. Some of the foster girls couldn’t even get to the toilets sometimes, and so they kept buckets outside of the bathroom door for that exact reason. 

    Looking around at the beautiful bedroom and bathroom, Grace finally realized just how badly she had lived since being taken away from her parents. Of course, she didn’t regret being taken away from them for what they had done to her, but she just wished she had some other family member alive or willing to take her in. At least then, she would have felt wanted and loved.

    The second door off of the bedroom turned out to be a walk-in closet. By the time she had unpacked all of her things, only half the closet was filled. It wasn’t a very big closet, but Grace hadn’t much, to begin with. Besides her school robes, she only had a few outfits for summer and a few for winter, one bathing suit, a couple pairs of pajamas suitable for the warm or cold weather, and one “formal” dress. It wasn’t very formal, though. It was a cocktail-length, lavender, sundress she had gotten two years ago. She had never gotten around to replacing it but figured that now that she lived at the manor, she’d have to find fancier clothes. She didn’t want to embarrass Severus any more than she probably was already.

    

-

 

 

    She had unpacked the rest of her things into her room and bathroom. She hung polaroids of some of her favorite photos, most of them consisting photos of her and Luna from school or the occasional summer visits they spent together. She put her books on the shelves and propped her broom against the closet door. But her favorite self-contribution to her new room was her record player. She had spent years saving up for the pink Crosley record player, putting a few pounds in a jar when she had some to spare. Foster kids, when in a foster family’s care, receive a monthly allowance so the parents aren’t dishing too much out of their own pockets. Grace used her allowance for things like clothes and books and mostly her “wants” and the Nobles’ took care of her “needs.” But once she started at Hogwarts, she soon realized that she couldn’t very well for her supplies with Muggle money, so she took her allowance and had Gringotts convert her money into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. And ever since then, she would take half of her monthly allowance and get it converted to Wizard money. By Christmas of her third year, she had saved up enough pounds to buy herself the record player along with a few must-have vinyl records. Every weekend since then, she’d send money to the Nobles’, who in return, sent her a new vinyl record for her collection. The collection ranged from The Beatles to Elvis Presley, to Broadway and movie soundtracks, to contemporary bands of various genres. The record was her most prized possession because it was all her’s. 

    She put on a Mumford & Sons record and opened the glass doors to her balcony. It was only big enough for her and another person to stand or sit on, but to her, it was still magical. Her room overlooked the back of the house where there was a huge yard with bright green grass and a hill that rolled into a small pond. _That’s going to be so much fun to sled down in the winter,_ she thought. _And maybe that pond will freeze over hard enough to skate on._ She looked over to the right, and just off in the distance, she could make out a small town. _So he really doesn’t live in the middle of nowhere._

    Grace sat down, dangling her legs off of the balcony through the railing. Behind the pond was a forest filled with trees that filled the air with leaves bustling. It was so beautiful here, she could have never imagined Professor Snape living anywhere but Dracula’s Castle, but here they were. Grace smiled to herself, humming along with the music. Yes, she could certainly see herself being the happiest she’d been in years here, and she was even gladder that her new life would consist of her favorite professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace spent the time in between unpacking and supper on the phone with Luna. Her best friend couldn’t believe that Snape lived in a giant, beautiful manor, let alone had accommodated for Grace. 

    “It could all be a trap, Grace. He could be working with the Nargles. You never know. They’re sneaky creatures, those Nargles. Make sure you hide your shoes,” Luna said over the phone.

    Grace giggled, “Luna, I don’t think he’s working with Nargles. I believe Professor Snape has a totally different side to him that he hides from us students at school. Misunderstood is all he is.”

    “Grace, the man is a bully. At least, he is to anyone but his snakes.”

    “I think we should both give him a second chance. You don’t have to really, but I do since I’m going to be his ward until who knows when,” Grace curled her hair around her finger, bobbing her foot that was crossed over her leg.

    Luna sighed, “I’m sorry, Gracie. I don’t want you to think I’m not happy for you. I _am_ really happy for you. If this is your chance at happiness, then you deserve it. Although, I still think you got lucky being fostered by your favorite professor. I mean, you _did_ have a crush on him since first year.” Grace could hear Luna’s smirk over the phone.

    “I did _not_ have a crush on him, Luna!”

    Luna laughed, “You practically skipped to Potions class every day! Thank Merlin that stopped in second year!”

    “Ssshhh, bye Luna, I smell dinner! Gotta go!” Grace was now blushing deeply, eager to end the awkward conversation. “Love you, talk to you later.”

    “Love you too, make sure you check your food for poison!” And with that, Grace hung up. 

 

-

 

    Grace had changed out of her school uniform into jean shorts and a t-shirt and flats. Cas had burrowed himself in the pillows after a long day of being hidden in Grace’s purse and trying hard not to make any noise. Grace awarded him with a treat and allowed him to sleep, confident he wouldn’t wake up for a few hours and get into anything.

    Grace walked down the hall to the top of the grand staircase. She looked down the hallways and over the railing to make sure there was no Severus to catch her. Coast was clear. She grinned and hopped up onto the railing. Slowly, she inched herself towards the edge before zooming down the curved railing. She was having so much fun, giggling maniacally because she had managed to pull something off her bucket list, that she forgot to brace herself for the landing. Her feet didn’t plant themselves on the floor fast enough and she fell on the hard floor with a loud thud. She hit her tailbone and the wind was knocked out of her as she let out a strangled groan.

    Then, to make matters worse, Severus rushed out from what looked like an office or study to the small Ravenclaw on the floor. “What happened? What was that bang? Are you okay? Did you fall?” Grace could actually hear a slight panic in his voice. 

    Now Grace was beet-red, too embarrassed to actually come out and tell the truth of how she got hurt. It was too childish and Severus would certainly get mad. Knowing him, he’d probably issue her a detention at home and make her write, “I will not act childish and slide down the staircase railing,” one-hundred times. “N-not exactly…” Grace winced, looking up at the man.

    Severus gave her a narrowed look, then looked at the railing, then back to where she had fallen, and let out a small laugh. At least, that’s what Grace _thought_ she heard, she could have been going deaf from her foolish injury as well. She was surprised though when Severus offered her a hand and helped her up.

    “Next time, please do watch where you’re sliding off to. I thought a Ravenclaw such as yourself would be smart enough to brace herself for the landing,” Severus rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen. 

    Grace’s jaw dropped. _Did he just_ mock _me? Severus Snape. Mock_ me? She couldn’t believe it. But her shock was replaced by the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, so she followed the professor, “So, what’s for dinner- oh, hello! Sorry!” Again, she hadn’t been watching where she was going and knocked into something small, but not entirely solid. She looked down to see a tiny house elf wearing a purple rag.

    “Missy so sorry, new mistress. Missy wasn’t careful,” the house elf, named Missy, stammered out.

    Grace knew that prestigious wizard families owned house elves, mostly pureblood families, and that house elves worked in the Hogwarts kitchens, but she didn’t agree with it one bit. It was all too much like the ugly Muggle practice abolished years ago, but it seemed that the Wizard world never really got the memo. Even though Luna had explained to her countless times that the house elves were made to serve others and that they were just doing their jobs. Grace had known that though some masters were kinder than others, the others outright abused the defenseless little creatures.

    “Oh no, it’s totally my fault, Missy! I’m sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. Are you hurt?” Grace said, patting Missy on the head. Before Missy could cut in with what Grace could only assume was Missy blaming herself, she added, “Did you cook dinner? It smells delicious, Missy.”

    The house elf smiled wide, “Thank you, new mistress!”

    “It’s just Grace.”

    “Thank you, Mistress Grace.”

    Grace nodded in defeat, “Alright, we’ll work on it, Missy.”

 

-

 

    Dinner had started out quiet, and Grace just couldn’t allow for a quiet meal. Not when she had a new guardian and so many things the two had to learn about each other. 

    “So,” Grace said breaking the silence, “this is great and all, but I was wondering if maybe… _I_ could cook tomorrow?” She smiled up at the potion master. There was a huge kitchen in there and Grace loved to cook and bake and it would also give Missy a break as well.

    Severus, however, did not look amused by her offer. Actually, he looked as if he was concerned for her well-being. “Why on Earth would you want to cook? Don’t think you have to earn your keep here, Miss McClivert.”

    Grace hadn’t noticed that that was how she came off as. Really, her intention was to show Severus how grateful she was of him taking her in and all. She shook her head, “No, I know. Well, not that I assumed I wouldn’t have to do any work. I’ll help around the house, really I don’t mind. It’s just, I like cooking, and you’ve been so nice to me that I thought I’d return the favor. I’m not a terrible cook. I used to help cook meals at the home and at the Nobles’ and I’ve never poisoned anyone. Plus, when was the last time you had a home-cooked meal?”

    Severus thought for a moment. He hadn’t had a home-cooked meal since his mother was still alive and that was ages ago. After she died, his father barely remembered to feed a five-year-old Severus in his drunken state, or just didn’t give him any food at all. And when Severus would try and sneak some food away for himself, he’d earn himself a beating a definite no supper for a few days. The school was his only sanctuary because at least there, he was guaranteed three meals a day, and escaped his father’s rage. 

    Grace watched for two minutes as Severus zoned out, staring at his plate. “Hey!” She started snapping her fingers, “Did you have a stroke, Sev?”

    That got his attention. Severus snapped his gaze back to her, “I told you not to call me that.”

    “But it got your attention. So, I’ll cook all day tomorrow, and if you absolutely hate it, I’ll never ever do it again,” Grace gave him a smug look and took a drink of her pumpkin juice. She’d take the best meals out of her recipe book to impress the crap out of Severus. “So, what do you usually do around here?”

    Severus shrugged, “Read, prepare potions, there isn’t much excitement around here, Grace. I hate to disappoint.”

    “Oh, we’ll have to change that. Also, this house, don’t get me wrong, it’s gorgeous, but it doesn’t look lived in. It looks too much like a museum,” Grace said looking around.

    “What do you mean by ‘lived in’?”

    “I mean, there are no pictures, the furniture isn’t worn in, it’s cold and empty, and it’s way too quiet.”

    Severus crossed his arms, “And how do you propose we fix this dilemma I haven’t noticed in all of my years living here, Miss McClivert?”

    _Sev, I’m glad you asked._ “Well, the pictures will come in time. And if you’ll let me, I’d like to plant some flowers in the front garden. It’ll brighten up the place, don’tcha think? And music, you like music, right?”

    Severus blinked at the girl. He couldn’t believe that she’d not been there for even twelve hours and she was already making changes around the house, changes to his way of life he’s lived by for years, “What?”

    “Music. I know you must like music. There’s a large, grand piano shaped, sheet in the other room. Looks like it hasn’t been touched in years, though. Don’t worry, I can tune it. And I have a record player, too.”

    “Is there anything you _don’t_ do, Grace?” 

    Grace smiled, no, grinned, because she had a few more tricks up her sleeve, “Well, I play piano and violin. I also play a wee bit of guitar, but that’s more of Luna’s thing, ya know? I also sing, but uh, not in front of anyone. But you probably knew I was in Professor Flitwick’s choir. And the home put me in ballet and figure skating classes when I started, but I stopped going to practices because I didn’t like the instructors, so now I just teach myself. But I did used to compete in figure skating. I wasn’t so bad, either. And ‘course you know I’m Ravenclaw’s Seeker. We won the last game against Slytherin. Draco’s face was just too good.” She was wearing that shit-eating grin again. But the more she spoke about topics that she was passionate about, the more Severus noticed about her. She stood up straighter, her eyes sparkled, her words became more fluid, and the girl’s Irish accent shone through here and there. For some reason, it warmed the potion master. It seemed that she was starting to open up and become comfortable.

    “Yes, I am aware Ravenclaw won against my house, even though you almost cost your life with the careless stunt you pulled to grab the Snitch.” 

Grace and Draco Malfoy were shoulder-to-shoulder reaching for the Snitch as it came hurtling towards the section of stands where the faculty sat. As they got closer, a few of the faculty members pulled their wands out should anything happen, Severus being one of them. _To help his team, of course, not the silly girl._ Anyway, just as the Snitch reached the stands, it made a sharp left turn. Draco flew up to avoid collision, but Grace, showing some certain Gryffindor-ish qualities, pulled her broom out from under her and took a few running steps along the stands. Minerva McGonagall nearly had a heart attack as the young Ravenclaw used sheer momentum to run freely along the wooden guard rail and kick off, swinging her broom in the direction she wanted to go and back underneath her. Even if Draco was right behind her, he, along with the rest of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Quidditch teams, were frozen in awe from Grace’s stunt to do anything about it, ensuring her an easy win for the Ravenclaws. Of course, after a brief celebration with her teammates, she was ushered to Madame Pomfrey’s for an examination. “But I’m _fine!_ Not a scratch on me!” she had protested. “Well, then you must have lost your mind for pulling such a careless stunt, Miss McClivert! As one of the top students, I would have expected a more careful strategy. But what you did out there was just plain stupid and we are thoroughly disappointed in you!” Snape had barked back. If she didn’t look in pain and ready to cry before, then she was then, and he immediately regretted his words. Red in the face, Grace got in one last argument that involved some sort of physics that Severus couldn't follow, but whatever she said, she was confident that the physics law she had applied couldn’t have failed at getting her back on her broom safely. For a week after the match, Grace wouldn’t look at the professor, nor speak, nor even sit at the front of the room. And frankly, the professor found himself offended, but it was his own fault.

    He smiled to himself. He supposed he was always quite protective of the little girl and now here she was in his care. “And as for the music, as long as it’s not too loud-“

    He was interrupted by a very excited Ravenclaw practically jumping out of her seat, “Thanks, Severus!” She started for the room with the piano but he caught her arm just in time. 

    “On _one_ condition, we’ve got to do something about your wardrobe.”

    Grace looked down at her outfit in confusion. She wasn’t wearing anything too short or revealing, “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

    “Nothing, on a normal day like today. But you need formal wear and more variety.”

    _One step ahead of ya,_ “Right, I was gonna go shopping soon anyway.”

    “Nonsense, I’ll call a seamstress,” Grace could never tell if Severus was joking, if he ever joked, especially if she couldn’t read his face. 

    “A seamstress? But, I mean, I don’t have the money for a-“

    Severus cut her off, “And just what makes you think you’ll have to pay for another thing ever again?”

    First, Grace’s expression was shocked. _Um, what? Free, fancy clothes?_ Then she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and she gently pulled her arm from Severus’ grasp. She decided to just keel over and let him win this battle of niceties. _Dammit, if Severus Snape wants to treat me like a charity case, I don’t care anymore!_

    Severus turned to her and smiled, a real, genuine smile, and she smiled back before murmuring, “Thank you, Severus,” and hurrying along to the piano. 

 

-

 

    Severus was in his study when his owl swooped in through the window. He was carrying Grace’s adoption papers he requested. J _ust in case, not that I’ve made a final decision,_ he told himself. Although, he could feel himself gravitate one answer than the other, and it felt like the right thing to do, for the both of them. He tucked the adoption papers into a drawer. Left on his desk was a letter from his grandmother. He groaned. The last time he heard from her was when his father died and she couldn’t stop going on and on about how terrible Muggles were and she made it clear to everyone that a _Muggle_ had killed her beloved daughter, Eileen. 

 

_Severus,_

 

_It has been brought to my attention that you have taken in a Muggle child as your ward. You can imagine how embarrassing this is to the Prince Family name. Though this child may be a witch, she is still one of those filthy Muggles. I implore you to reconsider your decision on taking her in. It is only for the better, before you become too attached to the child or Merlin forbid, adopt the child into the Prince name. I am confident you will make the right decision._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Margaret Prince_

 

    Severus suddenly went cold. _How did she find out? And what say does she have? She hasn’t been around in years and now she comes to tell me how to live my life and who I can associate with?_ Now Severus’ blood was boiling as he wrote a quick response to his grandmother, in short, telling her to come see for herself how wonderful Grace was and was a “dirty Muggle” at all. Oh, he would regret it later, he knew. But he had to defend the girl. He sent the letter away with the owl along with a letter to a seamstress requesting her services _immediately_. Grace couldn’t very well prove she wasn’t a peasant in shorts and a t-shirt. Severus leaned against his hand, rapping his fingers on his desk to a beat. The beat, he didn't notice at first, was coming from the other room where beautiful music poured out from his mother’s piano that was brought back to life by a very _extraordinary_ Muggle girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome. Make sure you hit subscribe for chapter updates!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Trigger Warning ***
> 
> This chapter is the chapter where everything comes out. Mentions of: past abuse, past rape, self-harm. Just a warning. Nothing goes into detail, but it is mentioned.

Madame Malkin arrived within the hour of Severus sending the letter. Grace stood on a pedestal in the middle of her room as the old woman pinned and measured Grace. 

    “I never get to do many pieces outside of the school uniform, so I’m rather excited! Oh, stand straight dear, I don’t want to make this too long,” Madame Malkin said, pinning Grace’s hemline.

    Grace fixed her posture, standing perfectly still, “Sorry. I’ve never had someone make my clothes before, so this is all new to me. Frankly, a lot of things are new to me here.”

    “Strange to see Severus so kind to someone. He seems like an entirely different person,” the woman said. “Now, tell me what your style is, dear.”

    Grace knew she had to get certain styles of clothing, Severus said it was necessary to a young lady’s wardrobe and she passed this on to Madame Malkin, who wholeheartedly agreed. But then, Grace got an idea, “Do you know who Audrey Hepburn is, Madame Malkin?”

 

-

 

    Grace woke up early the next morning to start making breakfast. Not at all a morning person, she padded downstairs and immediately made a pot of coffee. _At least he’s got that, I won’t die._ Severus wasn’t up yet, and the house was dreadfully quiet. She pulled out her wand, that was twisted to keep her hair up in a messy bun, and flicked it, “Accio record player and a Beatles album.” She figured since she was still in the Wizard world, she’d be safe from the age restriction laws on magic. Her record player flew down into her arms along with the Beatles Greatest Hits album. She put the record on, replacing the empty atmosphere with a little morning pick-me-up. 

    Her mood was diminished when she opened the refrigerator and there was nothing in there. _Not a single thing! I guess I’ll have to go grocery shopping. Merlin, what does the man live off of if Missy doesn’t do it for him?_ Grace was in no mood to go walk over to the town and get food, nor did she want to change out of her PJs, so she begrudgingly called Missy. 

    “Yes, Mistress Grace?” asked the tiny house elf.

    “Missy, can you do me the _biggest_ favor?”

    “Yes, of course! Anything for the kind mistress!” Grace felt horrible for taking advantage of the poor creature but this was a drastic measure!

    “I need you to run to the store to fetch me these things, and here’s some money. I promise this will be the last time. I really do appreciate it, though, Missy,” Grace handed her a list of all of the ingredients she’d need for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Later that day, she’d run to the store herself for more of a variety of ingredients.

    “Missy doesn’t mind, Mistress Grace! Missy loves helping the young mistress!” and she vanished with a pop. 

    Grace sighed and leaned on her hand as she sipped more of the dark, bitter liquid. She’d gotten herself addicted to coffee at a young age, and now if she doesn’t get her fix, she goes through caffeine withdrawal and gets a headache. 

    Just then, Madame Malkin floo’d through the fireplace, startling Grace out of her sleepy daze, thankfully, not spilling any coffee on herself. Madame Malkin was carrying about a dozen boxes.

    “Oh, I’m sorry dear, did I startle you? Severus said to just drop off your clothes when I was finished, I didn’t expect you to be up so early,” Grace rushed over to help her with the boxes, stacking them on the floor, fighting the temptation to rip them open.

    “Oh no, it’s fine, Madame Malkin. I was up making breakfast, you didn't interrupt anything,” Grace gave the woman a kind smile, running a hand through her unruly, red curls. 

    Madame Malkin looked at the tiny girl strangely, “Oh, I thought Severus had house elves for that.”

    “He does,” Grace added. “She’s out getting me the ingredients because the kitchen is scarce. But, I think from now on, I’ll be making the meals from now on.” Grace winked and gestured to the fireplace, “Madame Malkin, I can’t thank you enough for everything. Anything you need, any help I could do around the shop, just Owl me, okay? Bye-bye now, have a nice day!”

    The fireplace flashed the green as Madame Malkin stepped through. Grace sighed, _Who knew I’d get weird looks for being a good person and not being lazy?_ She flipped the record over to Side B and checked her phone: nothing. Luna probably wasn’t up yet. She always liked sleeping in just as much as Grace did. Grace smiled to herself; she was so lucky to have a friend like Luna in her life. She hadn’t had any real friends before she met her, she never quite connected to the girls at the home and she left all of her childhood friends in Dublin when she was taken away from her family. She remembered the day she met Luna so crystal clear, it was such an important day to Grace.

 

    _An eleven-year-old Grace walked aimlessly around London, looking for this Diagon Alley described on her Hogwarts letter. The Nobles’ said they knew nothing of the place, and they both had work, so Grace was left to her own devices to get her school supplies. She was starting to panic and was too afraid to ask just anybody if they knew of this secret place. She was looking high, low, left, and right for some sort of sign pointing her in the right direction. Then, she saw a tall man and a young girl with the same platinum blonde hair, and peculiarly dressed. She shrugged, and figured it was worth a shot._

_“Excuse me, sir? Can I ask you a question, please?” Grace called out to the tall man. They both turned around to the redhead, the young girl, about Grace’s height, looked at the distressed letter in Grace’s hands and then back up to her with a wide smile._

_“She’s going to Hogwarts too, papa!” the smaller blonde said to the taller. Her voice was high pitched and almost melodic. She had big blue eyes, long hair down to her waist, and chubby cheeks painted with freckles. If it weren’t for their hair, they could have been sisters._

_The man gave Grace a slight smile, “What is your name, child?”_

_“Grace McClivert, sir? I-I don’t come from a wizard family, sir. I don’t know where to go for my things and no one here has heard of Diagon Alley,” Grace said, checking her letter once again to make sure she had the right place._

_The man knelt down to Grace and whispered, “That’s because non-wizard folk can’t even get to Diagon Alley.” He pulled back and held out his hand, “Xenophilius Lovegood. And this is my daughter Luna.”_

_Grace shook his hand, “Pleasure to meet you.”_

_Luna grabbed Grace’s hand from her father’s and took it in her own, their hands dangling at their sides, “You can come get your supplies with me. I’m a first year, too.”_

_Grace followed the odd girl and her father to a pub named The Leaky Cauldron that Grace hadn’t noticed before. Inside, there were dozens of people dressed in jewel-toned cloaks with peculiar hats. Suddenly, the Lovegoods fit in perfectly, and it was Grace who stuck out like a sore thumb judging by the strange stares she was getting. Mr. Lovegood led them out back to a brick wall and tapped on the stones in a particular pattern and the bricks disappeared._

_Grace’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw Diagon Alley for the first time. It was so much more colorful and cleaner than London’s inner-city. The buildings looked to be misshapen, or it could have been the streets. Plus, the air smelled much cleaner than that of London’s. Grace couldn’t believe her eyes, the place was truly magical._

_Their first stop was Gringotts Bank, and Grace was glad, especially after Mr. Lovegood told her that the shops didn’t accept Muggle money. Mr. Lovegood went to one counter to speak to a goblin, but Luna led Grace to another counter, never leaving the redhead’s side, which made things much easier. Grace set a stack of three month’s worth of allowance on the counter, “Is there any way I could… maybe get this converted into Wizard currency, please?”_

_The goblin grumbled something in annoyance but started counting her notes. “Wow,” Luna said, picking up a note and holding it up to the light. “I’ve never seen Muggle money before. Is that the Queen? Our currency doesn’t have anyone like Minister Fudge on them,” and set the note back on the counter._

_Grace giggled at the girl’s amazement over a note._ What strange girl, indeed. _Grace noticed the two beaded radishes dangling from Luna’s ears, “Did you make your earrings?”_

_“Why yes, I did. Aren’t they wonderful? Radishes are so cute,” Luna said, reaching up to her ears. “I love making jewelry and clothes, anything that has to do with art, really. I can make you some if you’d like. But then, you’ll have to teach me more about Muggle things.”_

_“It’s a deal then,” Grace said, taking the pouches of Wizard money from the counter. She peeked inside to see gold, silver, and bronze coins, no bank notes of any sorts. “I have no idea what these are, Luna.”_

_“Think of gold for Galleons, silver for sickles, and copper for Knuts. They’re actually bronze, but it helps you remember. And there are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Sickles to a Knut. You’ll catch on, but I’ll help you for today,” and with that, Luna pulled Grace back out into Diagon Alley to start shopping for supplies._

_Grace made a few observations throughout the day: Luna was very intelligent, despite her airy personality, her father worked for a magazine called The Quibbler and was a bit neurotic, Wizard currency made no sense, and most all Wizards were very kind. The two girls got their books together, got their robes fitted together— where they learned they were almost exactly the same size— and got their wands together. Luna’s wand was made of mahogany, 12”, unicorn core, and had a tulip handle. Grace’s was ebony, 10”, unicorn core, with a handle that sort of spiraled, almost having a blue sheen to it._

_Luna got a light gray owl, but Grace decided while in the owlry, the birds were too much, and an Owl would never be allowed at the Nobles’ flat. So, she decided on a cat, a black one just like the witches in the movies had. She named the tiny kitten Cas and the shop owner promised that he was trained to be a perfect witch’s assistant, but really, Grace was just looking for a good excuse to get a pet cat._

_Before the day ended, and Grace had to return home to the Nobles’, Luna grabbed both of Grace’s hands, “Promise that no matter what houses we’re sorted into, we’ll still be friends?”_

_Grace couldn’t believe that in just one short day, she had already made a friend, and she wasn’t even trying. She wondered if Luna was like her, and didn’t have many friends. Plus, going to a new school with a friend already made would make the transition a lot easier. Grace nodded and smiled, giving Luna’s hands a squeeze, “I promise.”_

_Luna’s smile went from ear-to-ear as she hugged Grace tightly, “Oh, wonderful! I can’t wait for school to start now! Be careful of the Nargles!” That was the last thing Luna called out before disappearing with her father among the London crowd._

 

-

 

    Missy soon returned with the ingredients and Grace began on breakfast, despite Missy’s protests to help. Instead, Grace put her in charge of record duty— just to get her to stop hitting herself— and had her run upstairs to her room to fetch her Sound of Music soundtrack. Missy’s job was flipping the record once the one side was finished and Missy was very proud of her new role, especially after Grace had convinced her she was being a very big help. 

 

-

 

    Severus woke up that morning to the house being filled with The Beatles, but now as he made his way down the stairs, dressed and ready for the day, the house was filled with happy-go-lucky, sing-songy, music, along with a voice he had never heard before. He peeked into the kitchen to see a tiny redheaded girl dancing in her pajamas around the stove and singing along to the record playing.

    Grace had her eyes closed as she spun around, not noticing the professor leaning up against the kitchen door frame with a very amused smirk on his face. “ _I have confidence in confidence alone. Besides which you see I have confidence in me!”_ she hit the last note, which Severus may add was quite impressive, with her arms open wide. When the button hit, she took a breath and finally opened her eyes, seeing her audience. The girl practically jumped back with a screech and hit her back on the counter, “Bloody hell!” she let out on accident. She’d probably have a bruised spine from her reaction.

    Severus couldn’t help but laugh. Not at her, but at her reaction, “Are you alright?”

    “ ’s not funny!” her face was as red as her hair now. “You should really wear a bell! Bein’ all mysterious and shite and poppin’ up outta nowhere like that! Now I’m gonna go hide under a rock for the rest of my life! I made fresh coffee!” her accent was thick and with her embarrassed state, she just went off with no filter. 

    She tried to stomp out of the kitchen but Severus held out his arm to stop her, “You’re not going to hide for the rest of your life.”

    “Yes, I am!”

    “Why? What happened to that confidence you were singing about? I thought you were pretty brilliant,” it had been so long since the house wasn’t filled with misery and tears, Grace’s aura of sunshine and happiness accompanied by music was a pleasant shock to Severus that seemed to chip away at his stone cold heart. 

    Now Grace was blushing, “Really?” She had never sung alone in front of anybody before, and therefore never had any feedback and had her believing that she wasn’t any good to be able to sing alone in front of people, to begin with. 

    Severus, with a straight face, said, “I never lie, Miss McClivert.”

 

-

 

    “What do you _mean_ you’ve never had pancakes before?” Grace gaped at the man across from her as he drank his coffee and shrugged. 

    “My parents weren’t exactly… Mr. and Mrs. Brady, Grace,” he gave her a sad smile.

    Grace decided not to push. She knew how difficult it was to talk about a dark childhood and wouldn’t appreciate it if she was on the receiving end of questions. Instead, she chose to brighten the mood, “Well, then I am honored to be the first to serve Severus Snape chocolate chip pancakes. Now eat your bacon, mister, before it gets cold!”

    “Can’t believe I’m getting bossed around by a fourteen-year-old.”

    “Hey! I’ll be fifteen July 8th! It’s a national holiday, I mean, everyone should know,” now she was just being silly. Severus wouldn’t expect any less since she’s had three cups of coffee. He was just glad she wasn’t jumping off the walls at this point. 

    “I’ll alert the papers,” he said sarcastically. “Anyway, Grace, do you have any plans on changing out of your pajamas?”

    “On a normal day, no, but today, I have to garden, so yes! I’ll be right back!” Grace got up and ran up the stairs. Severus turned around to see Missy standing in the corner where Grace had put her so the house elf would stop trying to help. 

    “Missy, you may clean up.”

    “Oh, thank you, master! Missy has been dying to help!” the tiny house elf couldn’t have gotten back to work faster.

    

-

 

    Grace came down the stairs moments later in an old t-shirt, patched up overalls, sneakers, her hair braided in two long side braids, and an old straw sunhat. She was awfully pleased with the farmer aesthetic of her outfit, but Severus didn’t seem to share the same opinion.

    “They’re _gardening_ clothes! They’re not supposed to be pretty and new. I do look adorable, don’t I?” she gave a little twirl.

    Severus just rolled his eyes, “Sure, Grace, whatever you say. Did you remember to take your inhaler?” She nodded. “And you have your wand?”

    “Yeah, yeah, yeah. If I’m not back in twenty minutes you can send a search party, you’ll find my body mauled by a rake and strangled by a gardening hose,” she made her way to the door but he followed her and grabbed her wrist.

    “Grace, I’m being serious, I-“ and then he noticed them. The thin, silver scars on her tiny wrists. She was so pale, they could hardly be noticed, but he felt the raised skin under his fingers. He grabbed her other wrist, flipping them, checking for any new marks. Thankfully, they were all old, and tiny. _What happened that made her do this? Who hurt her so badly to make her think that she would deserve this? Why has no one ever said anything about this?_

    Grace’s cheeks were tinted a dark red and her eyes had started to fill with tears. She pulled her wrists away from Severus’ grasp and went out the door, keeping her head down. “I’ll be back soon,” she called over her shoulder and ran down the driveway, rubbing at her eyes to stop her tears. She could feel Severus’ stare boring into the back of her skull, the stare that everyone gave her. _Oh, you poor thing, being taken away from your parents. Oh, you poor thing having to live in an orphanage. Oh, you poor thing with depression. Let me give you a sympathetic look every time I see you._ That was why she didn’t open up to just anybody. The only other person she had told was Luna, but thankfully Luna didn’t change how she acted towards Grace. She made sure not to mention certain things, but she didn’t treat Grace like glass. But now she was afraid Severus would change his ways towards her. She liked how things were going, she liked how they had just started to casually talk to each other, not as a professor and student. And now everything was going to change.

    

-

 

    Severus didn’t know how to feel. He was mad at Dumbledore, even Filius, for never noticing the signs. Or maybe they had, and never done anything about it, making it even worse. The least someone could have done was warn Severus about her. Now he was sure she’d be avoiding him for a while. And of course, he didn’t want that. He didn’t blame her, though, for not telling him. It’d take her a while to completely open up if she ever chose to, but he wasn't going to prod at her.

    She had been outside for a few hours planting. Severus looked out the window; now she was using the _Aguamenti_ charm. _Silly girl. She spent hours in the dirt but chooses to use magic to water them?_ He sighed, setting his book down, and went outside, careful not to startle her. When he finally got to stand next to her, she didn’t say a thing, just kept her gaze towards the garden.

    Finally, he spoke up, “Grace-“

    “I’ll wear long sleeves,” she cut in. “Or lots of bracelets.”

    “Why on Earth would you do that?”

    “To hide them. So I won’t embarrass you when we’re out in public or something.”

    Severus couldn’t believe she had just said that. His heart felt heavy, but also wanted to slap the daft girl for even thinking such a ridiculous thing. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Her eyes were red from crying. “You _stupid_ girl! What could have possibly happened that made you think this way? It is not your fault, there is no reason to hide it, but you need to talk to me, or else I can’t help you. And I’m not going to stand back and watch you self-destruct from the inside-out, Grace!”

    Grace stared at the man with tear-filled eyes, but when she opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a strangled sound before she covered her face with her— dirt-covered— hands and began to cry. “Merlin…” Severus muttered, pulling the girl close. He had gotten used to troubled children, being the Head of Slytherin House, but he never had one of them as his ward. There were no other parents call to come console their child. He was the one who had to console her and take care of things. 

    “I’m so _stupid!”_ Grace said, wiping her face, but only smearing the dirt she had on her hands across her cheeks.

    “You’re not stupid, Grace. Far from it, actually. Though, apparently you have no common sense since you forgot to put on any sun protection!” he said, gesturing to her pink arms. “And you’ve got dirt on your face.”

    “Bloody hell!” She tried rubbing it off with the backsides of her hands, but it was only making it worse. 

    “Here, let me help,” Severus pulled out his wand, pointed at her face, and said, “Aguamenti.”

    Grace now stood there, soaking wet, gaping at Severus. He had the audacity to laugh. A full-blown, doubled-over, laugh!

    When he looked back up at Grace, her eyes were narrowed and her fist was clenched around her own wand. “Run,” she growled.

    Grace chased Severus throwing every harmless charm she could think of, but the potion master just kept blocking them. She chased him up the walkway to the front door before he ran inside, closing the door as Expelliarmis hit the wood. “Come out here and fight like a man, Severus!” she pounded on the door, but he was not budging.

    “No!” he called back and leaned against the door to catch his breath.

    Between Grace’s screaming demands to be let inside, he heard a new voice coming from the other room. “Severus, is that you? What is that banging?”

    Severus felt the color drain from his face, and then he went into a panic, “C-coming, Grandmother!” _Merlin, why is she here? Why didn’t she Owl?_ He threw open the door and was met with a wand in his face and a very pissed off Grace. “Go in through the back door, run upstairs to your room, clean yourself up, and be the perfect young lady. You have ten minutes,” Grace had no idea what was going on, but Severus looked dead serious, and she knew not to question him when he was in a mood.

    “Audrey Hepburn?” 

    “Yes, sure, whatever. Nine minutes and fifty-three seconds,” and he closed the door.

    Grace sprinted around the manor and went in through the back door very quietly and up the stairs. By the time she reached her room, she was out of breath, but the clock was ticking for some reason Grace did not know yet. She grabbed the first box she could get her hands on and threw it on. Luckily, it worked in her favor. The dress was black and knee length, with spaghetti straps and in a fit-and-flare style. And thanks to Madame Malkin, who included shoes and accessories with every outfit, she put on the black kitten heels and black elbow-length gloves. She had no time to fix her hair and face, so she waved her wand and instantly, her face was clean and her makeup was done and her hair had been put up with her curls pinned. Finally, she could take a few puffs of her inhaler. 

    Grace made her way down the stairs and stopped before she went into the sitting room, where she saw Severus and an elderly woman conversing over tea. _Who is she and why does she have Severus totally spooked?_ The woman looked very stern and composed herself almost regally. Grace figured she was from an important Wizard family that descended centuries back. And by the way, Severus fidgeted in his seat whenever the woman directly addressed him, Grace waited by the door so she would not interrupt the woman.

    When the woman took a moment to sip her tea, Severus looked over at Grace and a look of relief washed over him, “You may come in, Grace.” The woman looked over at Grace and eyed her up and down. She seemed to take in every detail of her as Grace stood before with her hands behind her back. “Grace, this my grandmother, Margaret Prince.” Grace looked over at Severus— who was awfully pale, paler than usual— and back to the woman. _Merlin, if looks could kill._

    “It’s a pleasure to meet you, madame,” and she curtsied. Grace mentally slapped herself for doing so because Madame Prince raised an eyebrow to the naive girl and Severus couldn’t help but smirk. 

    “Excellent manners, you have taught this Muggle girl, Severus. She looks and acts like a perfect young lady,” Grace had to bite her tongue not to snort at that comment. _Oh, so this is how it’s going to be? I’m the damn Muggle charity case?_

    “I’m glad to hear you think so, grandmother, but I taught Grace nothing other than Potions. Miss McClivert has always been well-mannered, even as a First Year at Hogwarts. And she’s one of my top students,” now Grace had seen everything; an actual compliment coming from Severus Snape. He looked over at her to give her a small smile, and Madame Prince just “hmph’d.” 

    “Are you enjoying your stay here, Grace?” she asked, turning back to the young girl.

    “Oh, I love it here. It’s beautiful here, even more, beautiful than Hogwarts, but I suppose Hogwarts lost the initial charm after it became more and more like school as the years went on.”

    “What is your house, dear?”

    Grace was almost too afraid to answer, even though it was a simple enough response. But Severus was a Slytherin, and maybe he had come from a lineage of Slytherins, and Madame Margaret would dislike any other house just like Severus loathed the Gryffindors. Severus nudged Grace to answer when she started to zone out into her thoughts, “Ravenclaw, madame. I’m a Ravenclaw.” 

    At that, Madame Margaret’s face lit up, “I was a Ravenclaw as well when I attended Hogwarts! Is there still a crystal garden in the center of the common room.”

    Grace relaxed and mirrored the woman’s enthusiasm, “Yes! And the stairs turn into a slide.”

    “My dear, we were the ones who created the spell!”

    “Really? That’s amazing!” The two girls carried on with their conversation about the Ravenclaw Common Room, favorite classes, professors that were Margaret’s that are still there to this day, and Margaret even went on about the Quidditch teams during her years at Hogwarts which really sent Grace on a tangent. Severus sat back in astonishment; he really couldn’t relate to what they were talking about, and he was in shock at just how well Grace was getting along with his grandmother. He didn’t even get along that greatly with his grandmother and they were related. 

    His grandmother had loved his mother so much, she was her pride and joy, her Princess Eileen. But then Eileen fell into wedlock with his father Tobias and Margaret forced the two to get married as if to not shed so much darkness on the Prince name, even though his father was a Muggle. And that made Margaret resent Tobias, though she had a very good reason to because he was an alcoholic and abusive to both he and his mother. Once Severus was born, Margaret barely even saw the boy enough to form an opinion, and therefore a loving bond was never formed between the two. Instead, Tobias would call the Princes’ “freaks,” and forbid any magic in the manor. His parents would fight constantly, and it would always end in Tobias getting piss-drunk and beating Eileen before passing out. When Severus would try and stand between his parents, he would only receive the first of Tobias’ throws, and get locked in the closet. Finally, Eileen just couldn’t fight him anymore, and Tobias hit too hard, and she never woke up. Margaret had almost killed Tobias, but Tobias threatened that if anything were to happen to him, he would send Severus somewhere far away from where Margaret would never find the boy. So, at the sake of keeping her grandson, the only memory of Eileen, in her life, she stepped back. Tobias moved them out of the manor, which now bore the ugly name of Snape Manor, and into a small house in Spinner’s End.

    Severus looked over at the two women, who were still talking and laughing, and he thought about Grace’s adoption papers, still tucked away in his desk. He really hoped Margaret would have an overall approval of Grace. Yes, she was Muggle-born. But she belonged there, with him, with them.

 

-

 

    Grace had snuck away while Severus kept his grandmother occupied to cook dinner. Often, Grace would come back while the roast was in the oven, talk a while, and then excuse herself to go to the bathroom or “check on the house elf.” But really, Missy’s job for the night was to watch the roast and make sure nothing caught on fire. Though, if you asked Missy, she was very proud of her role as Grace’s helper, because “Mistress Grace” was extremely kind to the house elf, and even sang softly as she danced around the kitchen, cooking.

    Dinner went extremely well, and the food was delicious. Every time Severus or Madame Margaret said something nice about the meal, Grace would grin and wiggle happily in her seat, never giving Margaret the slip that she was the one who actually cooked, instead of Missy like she was supposed to. Madame Margaret had even let Grace have some wine during dinner. Severus was apprehensive at first on giving the child wine, as he was apprehensive on anything that had to do with alcohol because of his father, but he knew Grace was smart enough to know better, and it was only one glass. But he soon regretted it because every time she took a sip, she would glance at Severus and smirk, like, _Look at me, I’m practically grown up, drinking wine and conversing with the adults._

    It wasn’t until towards the end of the night when things took a bad turn.

    “So, tell me about your biological parents, Grace.”

    Grace froze and her eyes grew big, “Well, t-tell about what, madame?”

    “What were they like? Or, were you orphaned at such a young age that you don’t remember them?”

    Severus couldn’t believe this. He could see Grace grow paler by the second, and her eyes glanced everywhere but Margaret. Grace’s voice tightened, as he was sure her chest was doing the same, “N-no, I remember them, madame. And I wasn't orphaned, I was taken away by child services.”

    “Oh dear, I’m sorry. What happened?” 

    Grace’s pale skin was now turning a shade of green, and she was finding the floor very interesting. She stood, “I-I think the wine’s made me a bit dizzy if you’ll excuse me,” and left to go upstairs without a reply from Margaret. 

    Severus looked at the now confused woman across from her, “Grandmother, not even I know what happened to Grace and her parents. But whatever it was, it was horrible and made Grace very mentally unstable. She’s lived in a foster home for two years, then skipped around foster family to foster family until she came across one who kept her for four years and then threw her out all because they were having a baby of their own. You must understand that Grace may have had a dark past but she's a wonderful girl, a brilliant girl. And I don’t know why she hasn’t already been adopted because any family would be the luckiest family in the world to have a kid like her and they’re moronic for ever giving up on her. And it’s all because of what her monstrous parents did to her, whatever they did to her, and it’s not fair. Everyone looks down at her like she’s some broken porcelain doll but she’s not. She’s so strong and so full of love and the nicest person in the world, I don’t even think she’s capable of hate. Have you ever met someone like that? Someone not capable of disliking someone because they see good in _everyone,_ even those who don’t deserve it? Because I haven’t, no, not until this tiny, redheaded, Ravenclaw girl skipped into Potions class and has been, probably the only student in my entire teaching career, to not be afraid of me or not give me any problems. And-“

    Margaret held up her hand to stop Severus from going on, as she had heard enough. Severus blushed, he hadn’t realized he went off on a tangent about Grace, he just didn’t know what came over him. The same thing had happened when Grace was still in school and he went off about her to Minerva and Albus. “Severus, I don’t know why you insist on going on. My impressions were made from the moment I met Grace. Tonight was just time to get to know more about her. Now, go, she obviously needs someone right now.” Margaret got up and went to the fireplace to flood home. “Oh, and Severus, do fill out those adoption papers. Like you said, any family would be lucky enough to have that girl,” and she left.

    Severus stood there, blinked a few times, and finally things set in. When he wrapped his brain around what his grandmother had just said and gave him permission to do, all he could think about was Grace.

 

-

 

    Grace had already changed into her pajamas and washed her makeup off. Now she was staring at herself in the mirror, with a million things on her mind. She had barely heard the knock on her door, and then someone come in. “Grace?” Severus called out to her.

    “In here,” her voice was strained from having a lump in her throat she was forcing herself to swallow. She didn’t want to cry, she was done crying over that. Crying never did anything but make people pity you, and she was tired of the pity too.

    Severus came in and saw Grace leaning on her hands against the vanity surrounded by bottles of her different medications. A jolt of panic went through Severus and he grabbed both of Grace’s shoulders, “Grace how many of those did you take?”

    Grace was both shocked by the question and by being man-handled, “What?”

    “Your pills! How many did you take?” Now he was checking her eyes, making sure her pupils weren’t dilated.

    “I took the amount I’m supposed to take before bed! Merlin, what’s wrong?”

    “We need to talk, Grace?”

    “About? And can you let go you’re gonna bruise my shoulders.”

    Severus let go, “Sorry. And we need to talk about… about this,” and grabbed both of her wrists.

    Grace sighed, she was really in no mood to talk, but she somehow knew the man wasn’t going to drop it until she did. She went over and sat on the edge of the bed, “Fine. We’ll talk since my life is just oh-so-important to everyone.”

    “Grace, what I mean is, you can’t keep everything bottled up inside, or else you’re-“

    “Or else what? Huh, Severus? Please, tell me what else I’ll do? Jump out the window? Because you already thought I had just overdosed myself! I’m not stupid, Severus!”

    “I never said you were stupid, Grace! And I didn’t mean to imply that, I was just worried,” tears had already begun to form in her eyes and he sat next to her on the edge of the bed. “But I can’t help you if you never tell me what happened with your parents.”

    She was quiet for a few minutes, staring at the wall, trying to gather her thoughts in a way to tell her dark secret. It was easier when she told Luna, she had written it all down for Luna to read. Grace never actually orally told anyone what happened, not since the court case. Then, the tears really started to flow, and she shook her head to stop them but it was no use. “You wouldn’t want to know… You’d think I’m broken and disgusting,” her voice was strained and she frantically wiped at her eyes to stop her tears.

    Severus’ stomach started to twist in twenty different directions. He had an idea, but he didn’t want to assume and also wanted Grace to come to terms with it. “ _Grace…”_

    “He told me if I told anyone he’d hurt me! I didn’t know any better. And she _knew_ , she knew and still did nothing! And it went on for years! My teacher was the one who called Child Services because I had asked her about a period because I was afraid of getting pregnant from my _father!_ Shit like that happens all the time, Severus, did you know that? I was seven! I had to stand infant of a courtroom, at seven-years-old, and tell them what my father had done to me,” her sobs were uncontrollable now, and she was gasping and wheezing for breath. Severus, whose heart was now shattered into a million pieces at the sight of the girl, and now wanted nothing more than to kill her father slowly and painfully, pulled her close, hand on her head, trying to get her to calm down. He didn’t know what to say, nothing could have every prepared him to respond to this sort of thing. 

    Once she had gotten enough oxygen back into her lungs, she continued, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

    “What the _hell_ are you apologizing for?”

    “Cause I’m a mess! Congratulations, you’ve got a stupid, whore Mudblood for a ward!”

    Severus could have slapped her, but instead just tugged her hair and pulled her away to look in her eyes, “Grace McClivert, I never, _ever,_ want to hear you describe yourself that way again! Do you understand me? What happened to you was not your fault, and you didn’t deserve any of it. I’m sorry it happened, I’m _so_ sorry you have to live with it, but you can’t make it disappear, and you certainly can’t hurt yourself in order to replace the pain he caused you. Promise me, Grace?”

    Grace nodded and went back to hugging Severus, and she felt safe with him. She had spent years after being taken away being terrified of men, which made being in an all-girls home a good thing, but she had felt instantly comfortable with Severus. Now, with the relief of finally getting things off her chest, and the exhaustion from her breakdown, she relaxed enough to fall asleep against Severus’ chest. He didn’t leave her side for another two hours, afraid she was going to wake up from a nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Reviews and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update. I'm back in school now and it's harder to find time to write.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on the chapter! The first seven chapters of this were written over Christmas break, and with school starting back up again and midterms, it's been hard to get to work on it. So here's the next chapter, even if it's a bit short, but I didn't want to leave you off with how chapter 7 ended for too long, so enjoy!

Grace was just too mentally exhausted the next morning and slept through her alarms. It was a good thing she didn’t have any plans for the day, but sleeping for so long also meant she had missed all the texts and calls from Luna. It was hard for Grace to pry her eyes open, as they were sensitive from practically crying herself to sleep the night before. When her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was large, blue orbs, platinum blonde hair, and a smile in the shape of a heart.

    “Good morning, Gracie~” Luna sang out, inches from her face.

    “Bloody hell!” Grace shrieked, pulling the blankets over her head. “Give a girl a bloody warning!”

    Luna broke out into a fit of giggles, but Grace just stared up at her friend. Suddenly, Grace felt as if a dark cloud had appeared over her, and it showed on her face. Luna’s giggles came to a halt and she pulled Grace into a sitting position to get a better look at her, “Grace, what’s wrong?”

    “Hm?” she had a far-off gaze and while her body was there in bed, her mind was not. Everything from the previous day— specifically the previous night— had finally been catching up with her. She just felt so tired, like her body was lead and her head weighed ten times its weight. From her eyes being so swollen, she had a hard time keeping them open wider than half-lidded, as well. 

    Luna had seen Grace on her low days many times before, and she had gotten better each time on taking care of her friend and knowing what to do for each symptom and what not to do. She bit her lip and looked around the room; everything was neatly in place, which was good. It meant that Grace hadn’t had a bad episode where she thrashed and threw things and punched walls and mirrors. She had only done it once before: at school, and it terrified Luna into making a vow that she’d prevent Grace from getting that low ever again. “Grace, would you like to talk about what’s bothering you?” it was best to let Grace talk about it in her own time; Luna had learned that pushing her to talk only made things worse. 

    Grace still wasn’t giving her attention to Luna, though. Instead, her gaze had now been turned to Cas, the curled up ball of black fur next to Grace’s legs. He had been purring ever-so-slightly, but he wasn’t being any good for much else. “Hey,” Luna finally got Grace’s attention by pushing her messy red curls out of her face. Her eyes looked so blue, but it was only because the whites of her eyes were red, which made for an unfortunate circumstance. “Gracie, c’mon, talk to me.”

    Grace’s voice, raw from crying, came out barely as a whisper, “I… told Severus. About my dad.”

    Luna’s heart dropped. To her, Severus Snape was still the mean Potions professor that bullied his students and played favoritism towards his Slytherins. She hadn’t seen the kinder, more caring side that Grace had. Grace, of course, tried to explain this to Luna over the phone, but Luna would be lying if she didn’t half-expect Stockholm Syndrome. “Oh, Gracie… What did he say? I mean, how did he react?” 

    “I think… he cried, too. I don’t know. I was crying so hard, and he just held me until I fell asleep.”

    Luna was completely shocked. _Are we talking about the same man?_ She couldn’t imagine Snape saying a kind word, let alone comfort a child. 

    “He really cares about me. At least, I _think_ he does. He acts like it,” Grace continued. “I just hope I didn’t, y’know, scare him.”

    Luna gave her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her shoulder, “I don’t think Severus Snape is afraid of a little girl, Gracie. Don’t think about it too much, okay? Now, go get a shower, silly. It’ll make you feel better.” She pulled Grace off of the bed and led her into her bathroom. She set out a fresh towel for her and a clean pair of pajamas and also set out her medication for the day for her. “Get a nice, hot shower. I’ll go make you some lunch.”

    “But I’m not-“ Grace tried to protest.

    “You need to eat! I’ll be right back,” Luna closed the bathroom door, but left it slightly ajar so she’d be able to keep an ear out for Grace. 

 

-

 

    Luna made Grace a sandwich and she’d force it down the girl’s throat if she tried to refuse it. Grace, on her low days especially, took no mind to her needs such as bathing, eating, taking her meds, or getting a proper sleep schedule. That was when Luna had to go full-on “mommy mode” and take care of her friend. It was a good deal, too, since Grace usually mothered Luna almost all of the time. Being without mothers, the two girls filled the gap in for each other.

    As she made her way back upstairs, she passed Snape’s study. The door was open, so naturally, she couldn’t help but peek inside. Severus was staring down at his desk, at a piece of paper, and twirling his quill in his fingers. Luna walked over to the door and knocked on its frame, “Professor?”

    Severus’ head shot up, “Miss Lovegood? How’d you get in here?”

    Luna’s eyes motioned to the upstairs, “Grace’s balcony was unlocked. I climbed in. You okay?”

    “Yes, yes, I’m fine. How is Grace? She hasn’t been down yet. Is she sick?” Although there was the slightest hint of panic in his voice, his words softened when he spoke about her.

    “Well, she told me what happened last night. She’s not avoiding you, Professor. She's just exhausted, is all.”

    “Is she okay, though? Does she need anything?”

    Luna had to admit, seeing the Professor concerned for Grace was quite amusing, as well as sweet, “I’ve got everything under control, Professor. No need to worry. Grace will eventually come back around and she’ll be her old self again.”

    Severus nodded, giving a weak smile, but his eyes kept going to the papers on his desk. This didn’t go unnoticed by Luna, and once she saw Grace’s name on the paper, her curiosity got the best of her. Tilting her head to the perfect angle, she could at least read what was in bold print: “Adoption Form.”

    “Merlin’s beard! You’re going to adopt Gracie?”

    “Miss Lovegood, keep your voice down!”

    She repeated herself in a hushed tone, “You’re adopting Grace?” 

    “Yes, Miss Lovegood, I am. But you mustn’t tell her.”

    “Okay, sooo when are you going to tell her?”

    Severus hadn’t actually gotten around to thinking about when to tell her. He didn’t want to make it seem like the issue was no big deal, but he didn’t know the right way to bring it up to her. Then, he got a perfect idea, “Isn’t her birthday coming up?”

    Luna gasped and covered her mouth to conceal her excitement, “Oh, that’s perfect! Grace hates her birthday, but you’re going to change that all around. I promise I won’t say anything, Professor. Oh, I take back every bad thing I ever said about you, you big softie!”

    Severus watched as Luna went back upstairs to tend to Grace. The strange feeling in his chest came back. He then realized that by adopting Grace, he’d have a daughter, making him a father, something that would have sounded absolutely preposterous a few months prior. But, by having Grace in his life, would also mean having everything that came along with her; her quirks, her cat, her music, her ups and downs, and her best friend, who cared for Grace like a sister. He wasn’t completely inexperienced with teenage girls, as he had to deal with the female Slytherins, and he knew the drama they attracted. 

    While Grace was by no means as cold as the girls in his house, he figured teenage girls were the same no matter what. They’d mostly talk about shopping and makeup and what shoes went with what outfits; all innocent stuff. But as girls got older, their conversations focused more on boys. Rather, boy, since it seemed like every girl, and even some boys, in Slytherin House were in love with Draco Malfoy. Severus, even though he was Draco’s godfather, had to admit Draco was a bit of a tosser, and being a spoiled brat didn’t help his cause. Still, the adoration of Malfoy spread through all four houses, and he even took note of how Grace and Draco, both being the most popular Seekers in the school, had their episodes of team rivalry banter that could easily be mistaken for flirting. Perhaps the fact that he’d have to deal with his Grace dating scared Severus more than actually having a daughter. 

 

-

 

    Over the next few days, slowly but surely, Grace began to come out from under her dark cloud. Severus didn’t push her to do anything or talk, he just let her ease back into a pattern. 

    The first time she had come out of her room, it was nearly lunch time. She rushed downstairs into the kitchen, apologizing profusely that she had missed breakfast and felt awful. Severus assured her it was fine, and really, he didn’t have much of an appetite before Grace showed her face again. Still, she insisted on making up for it by making a big lunch and supper.

    Grace stayed quiet for the most part, but Severus could tell that she was doing all of the talking inside her head. She’d zone off, but her facial expressions, even her body language, gave the illusion she was having a made up conversation in her head. Sometimes he’d see her go to say something aloud, but she would always catch herself. However, when Grace felt fine enough to talk, it was mostly about books or movies of tv shows that Severus had or hadn’t seen or read. And Grace, who usually kept her thoughts well-hidden, was an open book at her most vulnerable state. Severus could read her for everything she thought of, and without using Occlumency, could practically read her mind. 

    For instance, inside her head, Grace was composing two lists: one being things Severus had read or seen, and the other being a rapidly growing list of things to show Severus. He could tell because after each answer he gave her, yes or no, her eyes quickly darted to one side of the room or the other. He figured out that she was envisioning the list of things to show him was on the right side of the room, which made sense because Grace favored her right side. Without Grace’s constant yapping and the fact she moved much slower than usual, he picked up on the tiniest details about her. She was right-handed, and her right arm was her strong arm, and almost never used her left hand unless it was to steady something. But the list in her mind just kept growing, and she would even stop every once in a while and her eyes would scan down as if she was revising the list to see if she had missed anything.

    Needless to say, every night after dinner, Grace and Severus sat on the sofa with her laptop between them, and they began checking things off the list. They, of course, started with _The Fault in Our Stars_ , since Severus had finished the book. It was an extremely tragic book, to begin with, and watching everything being acted out only added to the sadness. Grace sat with a box of tissues in her lap, and sure enough, by the end of the movie, Grace was a blubbering mess. Severus could only smirk and roll his eyes at her because he knew for a fact that she had seen this movie a hundred times and still cried. And then, Grace teased Severus for _not_ crying, saying that he had a heart of stone. But little did she know that she was the one responsible for that heart of stone being chipped away at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Reviews and Comments are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace finally gets what she's wanted for years. Severus finds the thing he's been missing all this time. And Grace finally fesses up to a secret crush of hers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this chapter ever since I started. Actually, I had this chapter planned out before I had even written the previous 8. So now that the events that happen in the chapter are done with, things are going to get a lot more interesting and fun. Stay tuned!

It was midnight of July 8th. Severus watched the clock as the hour hand hit the twelve. He couldn’t fall asleep, not until he wished her a happy birthday. He gently knocked on Grace’s bedroom and opened the door slightly. All he could see was her messy red hair splayed out over her pillow and the tiny black fluff ball that was her cat next to her. He walked in quietly and whispered, “Grace, are you up?”

    He heard Grace groan and roll over to turn on her lamp, “Well, I am now.” Her fiery curls went every which way as she sat up. She barely had her eyes open, but he could tell she wasn’t too happy about being woken up.

    “Sorry,” Severus had to hold back from laughing at the girl. She did look rather ridiculous. But he was unarmed and was afraid that if he annoyed her anymore, she’d grab her wand and turn him into stone. He sat on the edge of her bed, “I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.”

    Grace looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot from being asleep, and then glanced at the clock on her phone. “ _Heyyy_ , it’s my birthday! Aw, thanks, Severus!”

    “Well, I know the past week has been pretty tough for you and-“ he was interrupted by the girl pulling him in for a hug.

    “Severus you’re really too sweet. Thank you so much,” her voice was low and a bit slurred from sleep. She really had a hard time keeping herself awake, barely enough so that her brain could comprehend what was going on. But when she found comfort once again being held by Severus, she immediately started to drift off to sleep. 

    Severus felt Grace slowly slipping back into the dream world, “Okay Grace, go back to sleep.” He laid her back down, she mumbled something inaudible. He just rolled his eyes and tucked her back in, glad no one would ever learn that Severus Snape was being domesticated by a teenage girl and losing his sharp, bitter touch, “I’ll see you in a few hours, Grace.”

    He made his way to the door,  just as he was about to leave, he caught Grace saying, “Night, dad.” He was stopped completely in his tracks. Perhaps he had heard her wrong, or the domestic bliss was just getting to his head and making him hear things. Still, just hearing her say it made his heart melt. “Goodnight, Gracie,” he whispered back, but she had already gone back to sleep.

 

-

 

    Grace woke up the next morning, but when she opened her eyes, she saw darkness. Well, not complete darkness, more like something was covering her eyes, like a sticky note. She groaned, feeling too tired for silly games, and reached up to snatch the note from her forehead. 

    The note read, in Luna’s swirly cursive, _Happy Birthday, Best Friend!_

    Grace’s mood was instantly uplifted. This would be the first of Grace’s birthdays that Luna actually got to spend with her. Years before, the Nobles’ had dragged Grace off for summer vacation, not so much as to celebrate Grace’s birthday, but so they could go off and drink and travel. Half of the time, their vacations were actually business trips for Mr. Noble. 

    Grace looked around her room, where there were tiny objects hung and spread across the ceiling, reflecting the morning sun. When she reached for her glasses, she found another note. Putting them on, she saw that Luna had filled her room with crystals. Crystal garlands, crystal mobiles, crystals everywhere; just like Ravenclaw Tower.

    _A little home away from home. Or is it, a little home away from home at your home?_

    Cas was pawing at a dangling crystal and trying to play with it. Grace, afraid he’d break it or make a mess, let him down from the bed. She just didn’t realize the little fur ball sneak out of her room and probably make his way downstairs. She never really told Severus about her cat, but she had a feeling he knew about him. Plus, Luna was downstairs and she’d act as a buffer to make sure Severus didn’t kill Cas. 

    Grace quickly got dressed, straightened her hair, and did her makeup. Thirty minutes, a new record since she usually took forty-five minutes in her lethargic state that was usually early school mornings at Hogwarts. She made her way day downstairs and she was hit with a strong smell of fruits and… chocolate! She practically tripped over herself running to the kitchen.

    “Happy birthday, Gracie!” she was met by Luna pouncing at her, wrapping her arms around her and doing a “happy dance.”

    “Ah! Yay, happy birthday to me!” Grace hugged back. It really had been amazing to not have to spend her birthday virtually alone; to have her best friend with her in person instead of texting or calling of Facetiming. And as a big bonus, now she had Severus to spend it with as well, who was now sitting at the table with The Daily Prophet, feeding Cas tiny pieces of banana. _Well, thank Merlin he’s not annoyed by the cat._  

    Luna got her attention back, “So, how’s it feel to be fifteen?” She now had Grace’s Polaroid —must have taken it from her room when she put the crystals in— and was taking candids of Grace. 

    “Ummm… Well, y’know, I think I feel a wrinkle coming on,” she said jokingly. 

    Severus snorted, “Oh, don’t even start, Grace.”

    As Grace sat down, he put the paper down. Finally realizing that her red curls were flattened down and hung as low as her waist, and her makeup was done, and she looked significantly older. Severus didn’t know why this scared him so much, but it did. He didn’t realize how much a kid could grow up literally overnight, “When did you go from fourteen to nineteen?”

    Grace, now used to Severus’ dry sense of humor and knew how to take his words, just laughed. Luna sat across from her and levitated their plates over—which was crepes with Nutella and strawberry and bananas— along with what seemingly looked like orange juice, but once Grace took a sip, realized Luna had spiked it with champagne, “ _Luna!_ ”

    “What? Professor said it was okay!”

    “You’re fifteen, and it’s not as if you can get drunk on just one drink. Unless you’re a complete lightweight, and that’s just pitiful,” Severus added with a smirk.

    “Oh! Do you know what he did?” Grace said to Luna. “Twelve am this morning, I’m woken up by him!”

    Luna gave Severus a strange look, “For what?”

    “To be the first to say happy birthday, which was very sweet. But still! When’s your birthday, Severus? January 9th? Oh yeah, just you wait. I’m getting a bugle horn and everything!” 

 

-

 

    Halfway through breakfast, Grace’s phone began to ‘ding’ like crazy. She groaned, “Birthday texts.”

    She began to open them, replying to a few from those who meant the most to her, not just the ones who talked to her on her birthday or when they needed something. But one text, one with no name, especially caught her attention. 

    _Happy Birthday, Fireball._

    “Fireball” was what Grace was known as on the Quidditch pitch, for her fiery red hair and because of how fast she was. But who would call her that in a mysterious text?

    _Who is this?_

    She eagerly awaited a reply, her curiosity piqued. Her leg shaking under the table, trying to think of who the mystery person was. Finally, her phone dinged again.

    _It’s Draco. Surprised you didn’t already have my number when I have yours, little red._

    Grace felt like she had been hit with a bludger; she almost dropped her phone, almost screamed, almost fell out of her seat. Instead, she just gasped, “Oh shit!”

    Both Luna and Severus went, “What’s wrong?” in a panicked tone.

    Grace’s eyes shot up to Luna’s, “Did you give Draco Malfoy my number?!” Now, Grace sounded panicked.

    “Uh, yes?”

    “Why?”

    “Because he asked me!”

    “When did he ask you? _Why_ did he ask you?”

    “He asked me on the last day of school before we went to the platform!”

    “But we hate each other! We butt heads all the time!”

    “But you like him, Grace! Look at yourself, your face is all flushed, your pupils are practically dilated from just the sound of his name. And now you have his number, so there’s no excuse not to text him and get to know the real Draco. And, who knows, if he cared enough to say ‘Happy Birthday,’ maybe he actually-“

    “Don’t say it, Luna Lovegood!”

    “-likes you back,” Luna crossed her arms with a smug look on her face as Grace slouched down in her chair in defeat. She tried to mumble out a final, “I don’t fancy Draco stupid Malfoy,” but it was no use. 

    Severus really had a hard time not breaking into a fit of laughter, for Grace’s sake. She was already embarrassed enough. Actually, he felt kind of sorry for her, being ousted like that. So, he decided to help her get back at her friend, “Maybe you should follow your own advice, Miss Lovegood, and finally ask out Mr. Scamander?”

    Now Luna was the one with the flushed face, “How’d you know?”

    “Everyone knows. Just like everyone got the sense that Grace had feelings for Malfoy. And now both of those theories are proven.”

    Luna groaned and slouched in her seat, mirroring Grace. Severus smirked, “You girls are ridiculous.”

    Both said at the same time, “Oh, shut up.”

 

-

 

    After breakfast, Severus used Grace and Luna’s nonstop chattering as a chance to slip into his office to grab Grace’s adoption forms. He didn’t know how to present them to her, or how she’d even react. But, she kept making future plans as if she was going to be around for a long time, so surely that meant that she wanted to stay, right? From the other room, he could hear the girls’ laughter, and he realized that Grace had always been a part of his life ever since coming to Hogwarts. He remembered the first time he had met the tiny Ravenclaw.

 

-

 

    _The new first years shuffled into the Great Hall in a jumbled line. Their wide eyes scanned every inch of the room in awe. Some knew what to expect, these were Purebloods or Half-bloods that had done their research on Hogwarts or had family and siblings who had come before them. The Muggle-borns were easy to pick out of the crowd; they were the ones who looked like deer in headlights, unable to believe what they were seeing._

_Severus, bored of seeing the same routine thing over and over again, made a game of it all. He’d try to determine each child’s house before the Sorting Hat made its choice. Most of the time, just by looking at them, he was right. He was especially good at picking out future snakes._

_“Hey, look, it’s ‘Loony’ Lovegood!” Severus’ eyes followed the voice to, of course, a second year Draco Malfoy. Young, but still a tosser. His friends found what he said funny, but he knew all the better what the Lovegood child had been through, and though he would never, ever show it or admit to it, he felt awfully bad for her and her father._

_But, Luna didn’t seem to mind at all. The platinum blonde was being distracted by a very tiny redheaded girl._ Was this girl actually eleven? _She was as tall as Professor Flitwick, well, maybe a bit taller. But her red hair fell down to her waist which exaggerated her tiny physique even more. She reminded him ever so much of a certain childhood friend of his that he cared deeply for, but lost._

 _The redhead was going a mile-a-minute asking the Lovegood girl questions, and she happily answered all of them. Then, their attention was brought to the head table, where she asked who each person was. When the redhead’s eyes landed on Severus, their eyes met. Luna looked somewhat terrified, but the redhead smiled brightly and waved really quickly before McGonagall started calling names. Severus smiled slightly and gave a curt nod to the girl so to not be noticed by anyone else._ Hufflepuff, maybe? Or who knows, maybe Slytherin?

_McGonagall called, “Lovegood, Luna,” and the blonde made her way to the stool and the Sorting Hat was plopped on her head. The Hat didn’t take long to finally say, “Ravenclaw!” It was the same house her father and mother had been in, and perhaps it would be good for the child after what she went through. The Ravenclaw table clapped and cheered, but she stopped before going to her seat. Instead, she stood nearby the stool and waited as the redhead girl was called up, “McClivert, Grace!”_

_The tiniest First year Severus had ever seen, not just in height, but she was awfully skinny as well, a skinny that meant she hadn’t been fed properly. She slowly made her way up to the stool, and even had to give herself a tiny jump-boost to sit._

_The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, flattening down her red curls, “Hmmm…You’d do very well in Slytherin. But you’re thinking very fast… Tricky…”_

_“Don’t put me in Slytherin! Put me in Ravenclaw! I’m smart and value learning and knowledge more than anything else,” Severus was in shock, not only because of such a thick Irish accent coming from such a tiny girl but because he never heard someone argue for Ravenclaw._

_She continued to argue with the Hat, using words Severus didn’t think was in an eleven-year old's vocabulary. Maybe she did belong in Ravenclaw on account of her brains and wit, but the Hat wasn’t wrong, she was being awfully Slytherin-like._

_Finally, the Hat said, “Ravenclaw!” and the girl beamed and ran to Luna, taking her hand and walking to the Ravenclaw table together. Though, Severus had to admit he was almost a little disappointed._

 

_In Potion’s class the next day, Grace had dragged Luna all the way up to the front of the class to sit front-and-center. Severus began with his usual speech he said every year to the new students, just to intimidate them enough so that they wouldn’t act like the dunderheads they were, but it ultimately left no lasting effect. While all of the other students looked scared, Grace was gazing around the room, interested in anything else but whatever Severus was saying._

_“Miss McClivert!” Grace’s head snapped toward him, her curls whipping in front of her face._

_“Yes, sir?”_

_“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Sure, Severus knew it was almost impossible for her, a Muggle-born, to know the answer. But after her row with the Sorting Hat the previous day, he wanted to test her knowledge to see if she could at least walk through it._

_For a moment, her eyes were wide and just stared at him, but not in fear, not in shock. No, her eyes weren’t even looking at him, they were looking at the board behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, but there was nothing written. But she saw something because her eyes were flicking back and forth as if she were reading. Finally, it was like a lightbulb went off and she threw open her textbook and began flipping through the pages. She scribbled what looked like nonsense on a piece of parchment, but with a pen, totally disregarding the quill, because that would take too long. She was flipping through the textbook pages so quickly, he was surprised she didn’t get a paper cut or tear the page. Severus didn’t know how long it took her, but it was incredibly fast. She held up her paper and flipped it around so Severus could see what she wrote; it was math. She had turned his question into a chemical equation, with properties he didn’t know the two ingredients had. She made something that was supposed to be abstractly learned and memorized into that of which was logical and could be proven using experimental evidence. “Draught of Living Death, sir,” she was so confident in her answer, as she should be._

_The other students just stared at her in shock, even Luna looked thoroughly surprised. Severus had a baffled look on his face as well. Slowly, Grace’s confidence began to fade, “It’s… just like chemistry. Right, sir?” He could hear a few students whisper,_ What’s chemistry? 

_“Miss McClivert, go up to the board and redo the problem and explain why you did each step,” frankly, Severus was rather intrigued by her method. Should there be a simpler way to understand Potions— to teach it— he wanted to know._

_The Ravenclaw made her way up to the board, and standing on her tip-toes, wrote and explained every step. There were even some students who took notes, others just looked at her like she was crazy. But she so eloquently broke apart the potions recipe, and then another, and another, Severus just called out random potions that came to mind, and she managed to figure them all out just by flipping through her textbook pages and her Muggle methods._

_Later that day, Severus ran into a few of Grace’s professors and Dumbledore. “So, how was everybody’s first day with the First years?” Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye._

_They all replied that things went smoothly, no one had died or got injured at least. Then Severus spoke up, “Miss McClivert, she’s too advanced for First Year Potions class, she needs to be transferred to a more advanced class. It’s only the first day and I feel that she’s already not being challenged enough.”_

_“But, she’s a Muggle-born, how could she be so advanced in something she only just found out about?” asked Flitwick._

_“Chemistry. She used Muggle chemistry equations to put logic behind the potions ingredients. I named off completely random potions, some even that aren’t to be learned until the Third or Fourth year, and she solved them perfectly!” replied Severus._

_Dumbledore intervened, “But that is just the thing, my dear boy. There are certain potions, certain charms, certain spells, that are to be taught only to the appropriate age group. Ministry rules. Besides, it is best to keep her surrounded by her fellow First years.”_

_“But, she’s too clever for that! Within a few years, with extra practice, she could have a Masters in Potion-making before she’s eighteen. Isn’t she that advanced in her other classes?” he looked to his colleagues, but they just shrugged._

_“She seemed to be on the same level as the rest of the class; asked plenty of questions as anyone else,” McGonagall said._

_“It’s because she’s still just a Muggle-born,” said Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. “Potions really doesn’t require magic like Transfiguration or Charms does. Like Severus said, she compares it to chemistry, making it easier for her to learn.”_

_“Perhaps Severus could give the girl some extra Potions work. She’d still remain in the same class, but would learn a step ahead of everyone,” Minerva said to Dumbledore. He took a moment to contemplate, and then finally agreed._

_And since Grace’s second week of her First year, she was doing extra problems, extra essays, staying after to make potions alongside Severus and even help him with his personal potions when she was done her work. He also didn’t know that she had snatched an old copy of Advanced Potions Making from the closet, and he didn’t know that it was his own textbook from when he was a student that he had made notes inside and rewrote instructions and even made up his own spells. And Grace hadn’t known that the Half-Blood Prince whom the book belonged to was actually her favorite professor, the one who believed in her and had big expectations for her and gave her a chance in this new world._

 

-

 

    And now, here was Severus again, giving her another chance at a family. Sure, they wouldn’t be a nuclear family, certainly not the Brady Bunch, but it was more than what Grace had now. 

    “Severus, you didn’t have to get me anything. _Really,_ you’ve given me more than I could ask for,” she held the manilla envelope, playing with the metal clasp that kept it shut.

    “Trust me, I haven’t done that much,” he gestured for her to open it, now his nerves were getting to him.

    Whatever was inside the envelope, it was light and flat, so obviously paper. But what could it have possibly been? _And why is Luna recording me?_ “Why are you recording me?”

    “Oh, trust me, you’re going to want to remember this,” her best friend replied.

    “You know what it is?” Luna just nodded.

    Grace opened the envelope and pulled the papers out. For a few seconds, nothing registered. It was like she had never seen the word “Adoption” before, or never thought she’d see the word so close to her name. Finally, something clicked, her jaw dropped, and her eyes filled up with tears. She covered her mouth with her free hand and whispered, “Oh my God…” a phrase she only used on special occasions in which she was in so much shock that she forgot she was in the Wizarding World. Severus, of course, knew she crying out of pure happiness only by how her eyes squinted with glee and there was a laugh or two between each “Oh my God.” 

    He placed a hand on her shoulder, “Grace, are you all right?” Instantly, she was up and had her arms wrapped around Severus. He hugged her back, which only caused more tears and more giggles. 

    She finally got a hold of herself and looked at Severus with the most sincere look he had ever seen from her, “You have given me…” she choked on her words and while averting her eyes, bit her tongue so she didn’t break out into hysterics again. “Ever since I came here, you’ve given me more than I could ever ask for. And you are _so_ kind to me— overly kind and caring— I’ve just- I’ve never had an adult care so much for me and it scared me! I thought, ‘This is all too good to be true, he’s going to get rid of me at the first chance!’ But now I know you’re not and that’s- you have no idea how grateful I am.”

    It was like the last bit of stone chipped away from Severus’ heart and he felt himself melt completely. He even felt a few tears threaten to form in his eyes before he pulled Grace close once more and hold her tight because no, he would not be giving her up. They were stuck with each other now until forever. It didn’t scare Severus anymore that he’d have a daughter. Hell, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops he was so happy! He was honored to be Grace’s father, and how every foster parent before him failed to see that, he’d never know. But in a selfish way, he was sort of glad they did, because if they hadn’t, he would have never gotten to this point. 

    “I promise, I’m going to be the best daughter ever.”

    He couldn’t help it; he grinned and kissed the top of her head, “Gracie, you already are.”

    Both had forgotten that Luna was right there, still recording on Grace’s phone, until she sniffled and said, “ _Awww!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

 Grace was apprehensive at first, but she didn’t know why she was. Severus had adopted her after all, making him her father. So why did she pace back and forth in her room in the morning for twenty minutes contemplating it? 

    But when she went downstairs and called out, “Morning, dad!” and Severus hid his smile behind his paper, everything was okay. She spent the rest of the morning using the word “dad” as much as she could.

    “Why do you keep saying ‘dad’?” Severus wasn’t annoyed or anything by it, just curious because he counted thirty-three times she used “dad” in the span of breakfast. 

    “Well,” Grace said, taking a sip of her coffee. “I’ve gone the past eight years without really using the word ‘dad.’ No ‘Hey, dad, how’s it going?’ or ‘See ya later, dad,’ or anything of the sorts. I’m making up for lost time, dad.”

    Severus just smiled, “Thirty-seven now.”

    “Let’s see if I can make it to one hundred! Hey- what’s Malfoy doing on the front cover?” she said, pointing to the _Daily Prophet_.

    “Professing his undying love for you,” he joked, but Grace could tell he was just trying to avoid telling her.

    “No, really. Lemme see,” she tried reaching for the paper, but he just pulled it out of her reach.

    “It’s nothing for you to concern yourself with, Grace,” but that just made her worry even more.

    “Yeah, okay, like that’s ever stopped me. Give- me- that- _paper!_ ” finally, she snatched the paper out of Severus’ hands and read the front cover.

    

**_Malfoy Heir Testifies Against Father In Trial_ **

_Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, testifies against his own father at the Wizengamot for Lucius’ crimes against Muggles and Muggle-borns. Malfoy was also charged with involvement with Death Eaters and allegiance to He Who Shall Not Be Named. Draco Malfoy was found innocent of any involvement with father’s activities and is not an accessory to his crime. Narcissa Malfoy will face trial on a date to be determined. Lucius Malfoy will spend life in Azkaban Prison._

 

    “What the bloody hell?” Grace said, after reading the article. She honestly couldn’t believe what she was reading. Yes, she knew Draco’s family was a bunch of self-righteous, Pureblood maniacs. But they had such an important social reputation, one that Draco cared about way too much at school, to ever jeopardize that and shame their family. “Did you know this about Draco’s dad?”

    Severus just looked down, in a shameful way. So yes, he did know, or at least he knew something. And he was ashamed for knowing so much. Grace decided not to press, just like Severus didn’t push her to open up about her past. So she changed the subject, “Is Draco going to be okay? It’s really hard to go up to the Witness stand and speak out against a parent.” She would know, she had to do the same thing eight years ago, and she lost both parents as a result. At least Draco still had his mom around. 

    “Draco will be just fine, Gracie. Now, give me back the paper. I wasn’t finished reading it.”

 

-

 

    Grace was feeling pretty bad for Malfoy. Sure, he had been a twat to her and Luna since day one, but the situation he was in was just horrible. That is, until the next morning when she walked downstairs to find the blonde sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone.

    When their eyes met, both teenagers screamed, “What the hell are _you_ doing here?!” Inside his study, Severus could feel a headache coming on.

    “My mother sent me here for the day to get away from everything. Uncle Sev lives in the middle of nowhere,” Draco said first.

    Grace’s eyes went wide, “ _Uncle Sev?_ ”

    “He’s my godfather. Now, why are _you_ here?”

    “I live here, dumbass! That’s why I would be coming from upstairs! Dad!!” 

    Draco’s jaw could’ve hit the floor. Dad? Since when did Uncle Sev have a kid and since when was it Grace McClivert?

    Severus reluctantly came out of his study, “Grace Audrey, for the love of Merlin, please keep your voice down. And watch the language.”

    Grace’s shoulders sunk a little, “Sorry. But, you never told me Draco Malfoy was your godson! That would’ve been some pretty vital information to share, don’t’cha think?”

    He just smirked, “It never really came up.”

    Draco cut in, “And it would’ve been nice to let me know you had a kid! Especially ‘Fireball’.”

    “Really? I thought you would have been pleasantly surprised to see Grace.”

    Both teenagers said in embarrassed unison, “Shut up.”

    Thankfully, their bickering had settled down by the end of breakfast, and they had resorted to talking about all of the Quidditch defeats they had over each other. So far, Grace’s were more impressive. 

    They had gotten so tired of fighting that finally, they ended up sitting on the couch, on their phones like normal teenagers. Really, that’s all Severus wanted for the both of them. His godson, unfortunately, never really had a fighting chance as the Dark Lord has had an interest in Draco as he’s gotten older. He was afraid that Draco was going to cornered and left without a choice one day. But he also wanted to keep any details about the Dark Lord that weren't found in the papers away from Grace. She was far too curious to willingly stay out of things, so Severus would just have to keep it a secret. And Merlin forbid if any of the Death Eaters, or the Dark Lord, found out that Severus had adopted a Muggle-born daughter. Well, Severus didn’t want to think about it; it was too painful. So, he went down to his potions lab to take his mind off of it.

    Meanwhile, Grace was filling Draco’s phone up with all of the social media apps he had been missing. For such a privileged child, he had a bare home screen. It had only consisted of the apps that Apple wouldn’t let you delete, plus he had no music downloaded. So, Grace, mostly to amuse herself, had Draco sign up for Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, Instagram, and even Tumblr. She also showed him iTunes store and he was very excited that now he could occupy himself with mindless games and every song known to man. 

    But Grace kept thinking about how Severus was Draco’s godfather. How Draco had had Severus in his life, involved in it too, way longer than Grace had. How Draco and Severus’ bond was much deeper than his and Grace’s. How even though Grace was now his daughter, Severus had probably always looked at Draco like his own. And apparently, her thinking showed outwardly.

    “What’s wrong, Little Red?” Draco asked.

    Completely ignoring the nickname, Grace just shook her head, “Nothing. Just thinking, is all.”

    “Thinking about what? You look sad all of a sudden.”

    _Well, Gee, thanks, but you’re the reason why._ “It’s just- don’t laugh, okay? But, what was it like, growing up with Severus in your life?”

    Draco smiled, it was a kind, understanding smile. For once, it wasn’t a mocking smile towards her, and it was actually pretty breathtaking.

    “He was… Well, he was the ‘fun’ uncle, I guess. I’d always cling to him, when I was real little, of course. Used to wrap myself up in his robes and say, ‘Look, I’m you, Uncle Sev!’ and he wouldn’t get annoyed like he usually does, he’d just laugh. I think before I was born, he was sad or lonely, I don’t know. My mother used to always make a big deal whenever he'd smile or laugh, but I was always the reason for him doing it. He’d let me help him brew potions, but not really. See, he’d give me jobs like making sure the cauldron didn’t over-boil or something like that. When I got a bit older, I was allowed to stir, and it was like, the greatest achievement I’ve ever received. He was really great. I mean, is really great. You obviously see that Hogwarts Snape is completely different than how he truly is. He’s always been sort of like a dad to me,” and then Draco caught a glimpse of Grace’s eyes, how they were almost twinkling, because yes, someone sees that Severus Snape has a kind heart to those he loves and someone out there shares the love and adoration Grace has for the man, but mostly in that twinkle, Grace was imagining herself put in Draco’s space. She was trying her best to rewrite her own history. If she could just replace all of the bad memories of her past, of her biological father, with fake, made-up, or stolen memories of Severus, then maybe she could breathe a little easier. “He’s your dad now. Never thought I’d see the day but, here it is.”

    “I never had that…with anyone really. And a dad is supposed to be so important to a little girl! A dad’s supposed to be the first man she ever loves and carry her on his shoulders and teach her how to dance with her standing on his feet and do the daddy-daughter dances and all that stuff you only find in fairy tales! But, I couldn’t have that because my dad was a horrible person. And I had made myself okay with the fact that I would walk down the aisle on my wedding day alone and I’d have no dance with my dad and- Oh, look at me being absolutely ridiculous and spilling my heart out, I’m probably boring you to death.”

    He shook his head, “No, I’m not bored. But you are being ridiculous because you do have that now. And you may not have gotten the growing-up aspect, you have the rest-of-your-life aspect. You get to make all of the memories now.”

    Grace, as emotionally focused on her new dad as she was, couldn’t help but be shocked at how nice Draco was being to her. She had never known him to be genuinely nice, only ironically or fake to her, “Thanks, Draco. That… means a lot. Just, let’s not tell anyone, okay?”

    Draco agreed, but they were unaware that someone already knew. It was Severus, who was about to go check on the teenagers to make sure they hadn’t mauled each other but stopped himself to listen in on their conversation. His heart swelled with two emotions as he listened, something he definitely wasn’t used to; one emotion was pride for his godson, because he had seen how grown up and mature he had become. And the other was love and adoration for his daughter, and whether he realized it or not, he too had begun to rewrite his history, adding just a few more years he could have had with Grace if the tiny, freckled, redheaded little girl had waltzed into his life sooner.

 

-

 

    “So, how’s Luna?” Draco asked, much to Grace’s surprise. She had never heard Draco use anything else to call Luna but “Loony Lovegood,” and she had thought Draco could care less about her anyway.

    “She’s, um, she’s doing well. I get to see her a lot more during the summer now, living in the Wizarding World and all. She’s over a lot. In fact, I think she’s been here more than she’s been at home,” Luna’s dad was always obsessing over The Quibbler and has always been a bit too neurotic anyway. She could understand why Luna would just want to get out of the house some days.

    Draco just smirked before he asked, “Has she talked to Rolf Scamander yet?”

    Oh no, “How did you know about that?” _Great, now Malfoy was going to tease Luna endlessly in school this year for her crush!_

    “Oh, _please._ Everyone knows they like each other but are too afraid to do anything about it! I keep telling Rolf that if he doesn’t ask her out or something soon, he’s going to miss his chance, but every time he gets close to her he flakes.”

    “Wait, how do you know all of this?”

    “Obviously because Rolf told me! Honestly, Little Red, do you _really_ believe I have nothing better to do than to stick my nose in other people’s business and stalk their lives all day?”

    Grace shrugged, “I actually don’t know much about you, I guess. Like the fact that you’re my dad’s godson or that you’re friends with a Hufflepuff.”

    “Rolf and I grew up together. My parents thought it best that the Malfoys’ and Scamanders’ have good connections. We’re actually quite good friends,” Draco replied.

    “Then how come I never see you hanging out in school? Or even say ‘Hi,’ to each other? You completely ignore each other, and why? because you’re in separate houses?”

    Draco said nothing, just stared at the redheaded girl because she was right. For Draco, school was a popularity game. He had to only associate with Purebloods, especially those who were in his own house. But even more so, he could never get a chance to talk to the Muggle-born Ravenclaw Seeker he had admired from afar.

    But now, since his father was sent away, and his mother was the slightest bit more lenient towards others of lesser blood, it was his chance to show her that he wasn’t a bigoted bully, it was all a mask; a mask he wished he never had to dawn in the first place. And now he was afraid that he had dug his grave too deep and she’d never forgive him for his harsh words. He remembered the first time he met the tiny Ravenclaw.

 

-

 

    _It was Grace’s second year, Draco’s third, and he had heard about Ravenclaw’s new Seeker, how they were small and agile and had a lot up their sleeves. He just didn’t know who they were._

_Until the day of the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match; the Ravenclaw team had just walked into the Great Hall, and the Ravenclaw table broke out in cheers. There was the Team Captain, Davies, then the other two Chasers, Stretton, and Burrow. Their two Beaters, Inglebee and a new member, Samuels. Their Keeper was new as well, Page. The boys were all fine, tall, and strong-looking. Draco never saw any girls on the team, however. That is, until, he saw a small girl in the Ravenclaw uniform, with the number 13 on her back. Her bright red curls bounced with the spring in her step. The girl was significantly shorter than the rest of her team. She stopped in the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables right next to Draco. He turned to her, figuring she had some smart remark to say to him. But instead, her back was turned to him, and she was talking to the Lovegood girl that sat directly behind him. And then something clicked in Draco, the new Seeker, the one he would have to fight for the Snitch, was the little redheaded, Muggle girl he found strangely cute._

_“You look so cool, Grace! I know you’re going to do great today at the match. Maybe Ravenclaw will even beat Slytherin!” the pale blonde girl said._

_Draco scoffed, “_ You’re _the new Seeker? I thought you had to be a certain height to play Quidditch?” He laughed, and his friends laughed with him._

_Grace just turned to him with a lop-sided smile. Her blue eyes shone brighter in contrast to the royal blue and bronze uniform. Draco wouldn’t have blamed her if she spat back at him, or even slapped him. But instead, she held her hand out. And Draco, dumbstruck, took it and shook her hand. “Good luck today, Draco. I’m really excited I finally get to play on the same Pitch as you,” she had adoration in her eyes and a disgusting amount of kindness in her sweet voice. It annoyed Draco, he wanted her to be angry with him, it would make getting over his silly little crush on her._

_When he finally snapped out of the trance she put him under, he pulled his hand away from her’s, “Yeah, well, I don’t need luck! Slytherin is undefeated.”_

_Grace, to Draco’s infuriation, just smiled wider at him and sat next to her friend._

_Draco, soon enough, would eat his words. Ravenclaw, for the first time in years, had defeated Slytherin 170-50. Grace McClivert was soon one of the most popular Ravenclaws in her house. Not just for the fact that she had caught the Snitch, but she had caught it with such style and grace._

_After she shoved Draco out of the way to get a lead on the Snitch, which Draco will never admit, she shoved pretty hard, the Snitch had flown straight up into the sky. Grace tipped her broomstick up and was vertically flying after the Snitch, but then, the Snitch evened out for a second, then made its way straight down to the middle of the Pitch. Grace, stupidly, followed it the same way she came up, vertically. It was perhaps the most heart-dropping scene Draco had ever seen, and he couldn’t do anything but watch. As she got closer to the ground, and it was certain she would crash, there were screams from the stands, and the faculty stood ready with their wands if something should happen. But at the last second, the Snitch made a sharp turn right, and so did Grace, catching the Snitch. The crowd cheered, she did a few swoops and flips, and Draco just sat there on his broom like an idiot._

_Of course, while Grace was being lifted on her team members’ shoulders, being congratulated by Professor Flitwick and a few other professors, Draco was getting eaten alive by his teammates. Although it wasn’t her fault, he had to blame somebody, so he blamed Grace._

_As if things weren’t bad enough, he saw his godfather and head of house, Professor Snape, walk towards him. He thought he’d for sure get detention for life for ruining Slytherin’s winning streak, but he walked right past Draco, as if he wasn’t there, and made his way towards Grace. Draco got a little closer to hear what their conversation could possibly be about._

_“Miss McClivert!”_

_Grace whipped her head around, her hair following, and smiled brightly, “Hi, Professor Snape! Did’ya see me? Wasn’t that cool? Look, I caught the Snitch and Roger Davies said that I should keep it so I have a memory of my first game won.” She was obviously overjoyed and proud of her win. For her, it finally meant that she was fitting into this strange new world._

_Snape was taken back, but he should have known by now that Grace McClivert was the least bit scared of him. In fact, Grace was put off more by Professor Trelawney than Snape. He sighed, “Yes, I saw you almost crash into the ground with such speed and force that would have killed you!” Draco couldn’t believe it, he was yelling at her because she had put herself in danger, not because she had put the Slytherin team to shame._ What bullshit!

_“But, Professor, I’m not hurt! Promise!”_

_“I’m still taking you to Madame Pomfrey to get checked out since your head of house doesn’t seem concerned. Maybe you’re not physically hurt, but mental enough to pull a stunt like that!” However annoyed Snape was with Grace, she just giggled._

_“Okay, Professor, if it’ll make you feel better,” then Grace glanced off and her eyes met Draco’s. “Just wait one minute, Professor? I gotta do something.”_

_Grace made her way over to Draco, who now had a slight blush across his cheeks, “I’m sorry for shoving you, Draco. I hope I didn’t bruise you or anything. You were really great today, though.” Her words were sincere, and she had that stupid smile on her face, and it only made Draco angrier._

_“You’re_ supposed _to be aggressive in Quidditch. And you didn’t hurt me, don’t flatter yourself. Stupid Muggle,” Draco spat._

_The light behind Grace’s eyes changed as she narrowed them and clenched her fists, “Fine! Then next time, I won’t hold back!” and she stomped away._

_Draco got an earful from his uncle, not for losing, but for being mean to Grace when she was showing good sportsmanship even though she had totally whipped Draco’s ass. And Grace didn’t hold back the next Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match. In fact, she had no qualms with shoving Draco into a wooden post on the stands and giving him a concussion. Ravenclaw beat them again, and Draco got beat up by his teammates. But even worse, he had completely ruined any feelings Grace may or may not have had for Draco. She only referred to him as “Malfoy” after that, and gave him dirty glances whenever their eyes met. And still, Draco never got over his ridiculous crush on her._

 

-

 

    “What are you thinking about?” Grace snapped her fingers in front of Draco’s face, grabbing his attention. 

    “Hm? Oh, nothing. What are we watching?” Grace had since fetched her laptop and there was a movie playing in front of them.

    “ _Say Anything_. It’s my favorite movie. Like, everyone needs someone like Lloyd Dobbler in their lives,” she didn’t take her eyes off of the screen as she spoke like she would miss something she had missed before. 

    The movie was actually pretty good, for being a Muggle film. But Draco was more entertained by watching Grace watch the film. Her little smiles and the twinkle in her eyes. Occasionally she would whisper a little tidbit about the film or John Cusak, who she had a crush on when she was twelve and spent the whole summer binge-watching all of his films. Or Draco’s favorite, when she’d murmur, “This is my favorite part,” even though she said it multiple times, so Draco actually didn't know what her true favorite scene was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

Narcissa Malfoy (neé Black) was the epitome of elegance. Her long blonde hair was always neat and tidy, she always wore gorgeous dresses, and she carried herself with such grace and poise, it was no wonder why everyone found her to be one of the most beautiful witches of this day and age. And she was always like this.

    When she attended Hogwarts, her reputation as a Black was her most important priority. She was quite popular, especially in Slytherin House. What made her so popular with the rest of the houses is that she never spoke her opinion on Half-Bloods or Muggle-borns. But that didn’t mean that she held a superior aura to her that was strong enough that everyone around her knew it. Black was a prestigious Pureblood family name, and she couldn’t disgrace her family. So she started dating another well-known family heir, Lucius Malfoy. They were a power couple, and beautiful, at that. There was definitely love in Narcissa’s heart for Lucius, there’s no doubt about that, but the relationship was based on their need to carry on a Pureblood legacy and make their families proud.

    Which would be why Narcissa never paid any mind to the Half-Blood Slytherin that followed Lucius around, learning the craft of Dark Magic, towards the end of their school career. It wasn’t until after the Muggle Severus cared so much for had told him to never speak to her again, had Narcissa even realized that Severus Snape had the slightest crush on her. It was a tiny crush, though, and would soon be forgotten after Lucius and Narcissa got married and had their son, Draco, and named Severus the Godfather.

    That is until Narcissa now found herself alone. Her husband in prison for life, her son distraught, and no one else to turn to but Severus. Perhaps she needed someone to fill the void in her heart Lucius took with him to Azkaban. That would be a romantic thought, wouldn’t it? But no, actions are always encouraged by ulterior motives. Severus Snape was no doubt wealthy, and no doubt a bachelor. While he was a Half-Blood, his mother was a Prince, another well-known Pureblood family. His mother may have disgraced the family name by marrying a Muggle, Severus made up for it later in life. Yes, Severus was all alone at Snape Manor and of course, would welcome Narcissa with open arms and do anything she asked of him. And besides, Severus already loved Draco like his own, so that would make the plan go smoother.

    How wrong was she when she flooed into Snape Manor to find her son sitting with a strange girl she had never seen before. Grace, however, recognized Narcissa from the photos in the newspaper and thought she was even prettier in person.

    “Oh, hi, mother. I didn’t know you’d be coming,” said Draco, not getting up from his seat that was way too close the redheaded girl. 

    “Hello, Draco. Who’s this?” she said, glancing sideways at Grace.

    Grace stood up, and held her hand out to Narcissa, just as she did to Draco, “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. I’m Grace McClivert.”

    Narcissa’s eyes went to Grace’s hand, back to her face. McClivert was not a name she had ever heard before. Narcissa made it a point to know every Pureblood’s name that went to Hogwarts, for Draco’s advantage. She even made an attempt to know the Half-Blood’s names, just in case. But McClivert, a name not known to her, meant that this girl was a Muggle. _But what is she doing here?_

    “Where’s Severus?” she asked, ignoring Grace’s hand. 

    Grace, now embarrassed, and utterly confused, looked away while saying, “Um, I’ll go get him. I’ll be right back,” and quickly exited the room.

    Draco, seemingly not bothered by the fact that a Muggle was in his presence, nonchalantly said, “Grace is a year behind me. She’s the Seeker on Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team and she’s really smart.”

    “Yes, but why is she here?”

    “Oh, Uncle Sev adopted her. Yeah, apparently she’s a foster kid and Uncle Sev took her in right after the school year ended. Not surprised, though. She's such a teacher’s pet.”

    Narcissa was indeed surprised, though. Utterly mortified, actually.

    Meanwhile, Grace made her way down to Severus’ own potions lab. After not finding him in his study, there was only one other place he could be. 

    “Dad?” she made sure she was quiet enough not to annoy him but made it known that she was coming down so she wouldn’t startle him and annoy him more, which she sometimes forgot to do.

    “Hm?” Severus was intensely focused on whatever potion he was brewing.

    “Narcissa Malfoy just got here and she’s asking for you.”

    Her name got his attention, and his head snapped up, ignoring whatever task he was doing and started to make his way up the spiral stone staircase. When he noticed his daughter wasn’t following him, he turned back to her, “Aren’t you coming?”

    “Ummm…” Grace said, looking to the ground. “Can’t I just stay down here?”

    “Why on earth would you do that?”

    “I don’t know… I don’t think Mrs. Malfoy likes me very much. Just an instinct.”

    “Grace, don’t be ridiculous. Narcissa is going through a tough time, of course, she’s going to be a little off.”

    “Right, you’re right,” and she followed him upstairs.

    When Severus met Narcissa in the living room, she practically flung herself into Severus’ arms, acting all distraught and helpless, “Oh, Severus, thank Merlin I still have you to confide in! I don’t know what else to do!”

    Both Draco and Grace could have vomited at her whole “damsel-in-distress” display. And Severus just ate right into it.

 

-

 

    The teenagers, no longer wanting to see Narcissa sob pathetically on Severus’ shoulder, made themselves busy by preparing supper.  Draco wouldn’t admit it at the time, but he actually had a lot of fun learning how to cook a meal himself. He had for too long been completely dependent on his house elves. But here, Grace made every meal, and she would only let Missy help her, not take over the operation completely. Grace was fascinating, she was everything Draco wasn’t and he adored her for it.

    Meanwhile, the adults sat in the living room over a bottle of wine.

    “I can’t believe you allow her to walk around here acting like a house elf, Severus,” Narcissa said, sipping her wine.

    “Grace? I couldn’t tell her she couldn’t even if I tried. She’s too headstrong. If she wants to cook, if she wants to clean, if she wants to garden, then so be it. It makes her happy, and that’s all I want,” Severus smiled, and Narcissa honestly believed that the Muggle girl had brainwashed Severus. She’d never seen him so happy or lighthearted before.

    “What made you adopt a Muggle, anyway, Severus? What would your grandmother think? What would He think?” 

    Suddenly, Severus’ smile was gone, “My grandmother actually likes Grace. I was taken back by it too, but she does. And He will never find out about her. I’d die before I’d let anything happen to her. She needed someone when she had nothing left, so I was there. She’s a great kid, and so smart, smartest witch in her class.”    

    “You’ve always had too much of a soft spot for Muggles, Severus,” then she thought for a moment. “She looks like-“

    Severus cut her off, “I know she does. But she has nothing to do with Grace.”

 

-

 

    “I don’t like the way your mom is looking at my dad,” Grace said while peeling some potatoes.

    “Me either. It’s too weird,” Draco said in agreement. Honestly, it was too much for him. His father had just been sent to Azkaban and his mother was all too quick to rebound to Severus. Something was up. 

    “Has Severus ever had a girlfriend?”

    “Not that I know of. I know he liked some Muggle girl when they were at Hogwarts, but they had a fight and she never spoke to him again. I think she died.”

    “That’s awful. Poor man, no wonder why he was so miserable, he was all alone.”

    “I wouldn’t worry too much about them, Little Red. I’m half-sure my mother’s lost her mind.”

 

-

 

    To say the least, dinner didn’t go smoothly. It was obvious to both Grace and Draco that Narcissa was not fond of Grace in the least. Severus, however, remained oblivious to the snide remarks Narcissa made to Grace. She also asked her a million questions, but all were to just make fun of Grace’s being a Muggle, and not as wealthy as the Malfoys, or as prestigious. By the end of the whole affair, Grace was feeling awfully small, and there was Narcissa, feeling ten feet tall. And still on her dad’s arm.

    Finally, not being able to stand seeing Grace so down, Draco dragged Grace outside into the unusually warm summer night. It was a full moon, and it’s bright light made the lake down the hill sparkle. Dancing on the grass were fireflies, their light contrasting in the dark grass.

    “When I was little, I used to call them fairies,” Grace said, her hand reaching out to one before it flew away. She did this a few times, but when one would get close to landing in her palm, she would flinch and jolt her hand back.

    Draco smirked. _So she’s afraid of insects?_ He held out his hand for one to land on, and when it did, he cupped his other palm on top of it. Its green light flashed on and off, making his hands glow, “Come here and see. I promise it won’t hurt you.” Grace got closer, peeking into his hands. Looking at the insect didn’t bother her as much, but really, she was focusing on its glowing butt. “Open your hand up,” she shook her head, her face paling. “Grace, I promise he won’t hurt you. They don’t bite. See?” he shook his hands, jostling the bug around. “Nothing. He’s dizzy now anyway.”

    “O-okay…” she hesitantly held her hand out and Draco led the tiny bug into her palm. The bug was still, and once Grace realized it wouldn’t eat her, she relaxed and smiled, “Hello, there.” She watched its light flash on and off for a few more seconds before the bug decided it was done dealing with these humans and took off. This startled Grace, which led her to jump and yet out a yelp. Draco couldn’t help but double over laughing at her. It was so innocent and cute of her. What wasn’t so cute was when her fist met his shoulder, hard.  
    “ _Ow!_ What was that for?” Draco asked, rubbing his shoulder.

    With her hands on her hips, she said, “For laughing! Jerk!” But she was smiling and laughing. And Draco thought she was beautiful.

    And she was even more beautiful as they lay on the slope of the hill, staring up at the stars, with the moonlight making her pale skin glow and her sapphire eyes sparkle. 

    “I’ve never seen so many stars in the sky outside of Hogwarts. I’ve always lived in big cities. And even at Hogwarts, you can never go out at night to the Astronomy Tower to see them. You can even see the Milky Way. It’s fascinating, how small we actually are in the grand scheme of things,” Draco was listening to her with his full attention, trying to use her words as a barrier to not kiss her because he wanted to so badly right then. “Look, there’s the North Star, so there’s the Big Dipper. And over there is Orion. You can always find him by his belt. But his constellation also contains one of the brightest stars, Betelgeuse.”

    Their hands were so close, “You’re really smart, Grace.” If he could just get closer…

    “Draco~ Time to go home, darling!” Narcissa called out from the house, interrupting their moment.

    Draco groaned, getting up, and held out his hand for Grace, helping her up. But they both didn’t let go immediately. There was a very short moment, where there was something between them, a spark, a lock of eye-gaze, that was once again broken by Narcissa, “Draco!”

    They pulled their hands away from each other. “Coming, mother!” he called back and went inside with Grace following closely behind him. Even in their goodbyes, Narcissa was flirting shamelessly with Severus and he wasn’t reciprocating the flirtations but wasn’t telling her to knock it off, either, which only annoyed Grace even more. Narcissa condescendingly said goodbye to Grace, while Draco gave her a smirk and a wink. On one hand, Grace wanted to say a plethora of things to Narcissa. On the other hand, she wanted to dance around the house because Draco Malfoy liked her. But if his mother didn’t like her, then how likely was their relationship to advance? In the end, her feelings about Narcissa overtook those of Draco. While she texted Luna the details of everything that happened that day, she was still brooding over that damn woman that was trying to come between her and Draco. Or even worse, her and her dad.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Reviews and Comments are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

It was another low day for Grace, but not so low that she was confined to her bed. It could have been from the emotionally tolling previous day, or perhaps it was the usual British weather they were experiencing. It had been raining all day long, coming down in buckets from the gray, dull sky. Grace’s mood was just reflecting her world around her.

    She did try her best not to let her mood control her, though. She tried eating breakfast but lost her appetite almost immediately. She tried to play the violin, but her music was never upbeat. Like her, it mirrored the gray outdoors. So there she sat, on the floor in Severus’ study, watching the rain fall in front of a large window, playing the violin. She was still in her pajamas, with Cas stalking around her, exploring the room he wouldn’t otherwise be allowed to go in. 

    “Are you feeling ill?” Severus asked, Grace’s violin coming to a halt.

    “No. ‘m just tired. But every time I try to fall asleep, I become restless. So here I am in this hellish cycle,” her voice was quiet and slow. And Severus noticed it was groggy. 

    He reached over and put his hand on her forehead; she wasn’t burning up but she was definitely warm, “Grace, are you sure?”

    “It’s from playing the violin. Dad, I swear I’m fine.”

    But she still barely ate, and was restless, and was sounding worse by the minute. Finally, by that evening, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were glassy, and there was no way she could deny the fact that she wasn’t feeling well. Severus put a vile of liquid in front of her.

    “What’s that?” she asked, looking up from pushing her food around her plate.

    “It’ll make you feel better. Grace, you’re sick. You have a cold. Just accept it.”

    “But it’s summer! I can’t be sick during the summer!”

    “Grace, you’re not dying. It’s a cold, it’ll be gone by tomorrow. But only if you take care of yourself. Stress only brings your immune system down, and this weather isn’t helping either. Now, drink this and please try to eat something and then go to bed and get some sleep and I promise you’ll feel much better in the morning.”

    Grace, stubborn as she was, couldn’t help but smile. She’d never had someone so concerned for her health. Well, besides Luna, her best friend, or Madame Pomfrey, whose job it was to be concerned. But since being a foster kid, she’d never had an adult give her medicine and demand she get some rest and hover over her making sure she was taking care of her health beyond everything else. Sure, it was a teenager's prerogative to be stubborn as hell and not care, but she could get used to this.

    Whatever was in that vile surely made her feel better; better enough to at least get some sleep. Everything was fine when she finally closed her eyes.

    And then, in the middle of the night, her chest was on fire, and she couldn’t breathe. And she found herself in a hospital bed with IVs and tubes sticking out of her.

 

-

 

    Grace awoke to the sound of an ECG and a foreign feeling in her side. She was also hooked up to a cannula, and upon inspection of her hand, an IV. Things started to link together in her groggy mind and yes, she was in a hospital bed. She looked over to Severus, who had hidden the fact that he was still in his PJs with his cloak. He was leaning on his hand, trying to get some shut-eye, and looked utterly exhausted.

    “Hey…” Grace said, trying to reach out to him. She felt so weak and her voice was winded and tired. 

    Severus must not have been asleep after all because he opened his eyes right away, and at the sight of his daughter finally awake, he smiled, “Hey…”

    “What happened?”

    “Your lungs filled up with fluid and they had to drain them,” Grace lifted the blankets to see a tube going into her side. _Gross._ “You’ve been asleep for a few hours.”

    “But you haven’t.”

    “I was too worried about you. You looked almost dead lying there.”

    Grace could see the worry in Severus’ eyes and she felt awful for putting him through such a scare, “Dad, you should really go home and get some sleep, you look so tired.”

    He just shook his head, “No, not leaving your side.”

    Before Grace could fight with him any longer, because he really did look exhausted, Luna knocked on her door, “Is she awake yet?”

    “Come in!” Grace tried to call out, but it only came as a hoarse whisper.

    “Oh, thank Merlin!” Luna came in, followed by Draco, followed by Rolf Scamander, and all three were in their pajamas as well. 

    “Why are you guys still in your PJs? What time is it? And how’d you all get here?” 

    “Severus called me as soon as he brought you to the hospital, so I flooed to your house and grabbed you some clothes and stuff and then had to catch a cab here because you’re in a Muggle hospital,” Luna said setting a duffle bag down on Grace’s bed; it probably had all of her medications in it too.

    “Then Luna called me and we rushed over here as fast as we could. That was at three o’clock in the morning, it’s seven now,” Draco looked the most unkempt Grace had ever seen him. Aside from being in his PJs and a coat that was probably the first thing he grabbed off the hook and mismatching shoes, his hair was messy and sticking out every which way and he also hadn’t shaved in a day or two because he had stubble and it could have just been the medicine Grace was on, but he was unbelievably sexy and couldn’t help but blush at the thought that he had dropped everything to come see her.

    “And I was staying over Draco’s, so, hi Grace. How’re you feeling?” Rolf added. He was an awkward boy, but had the biggest heart and always seemed to go out of his way to smile or say hello to Grace when they passed in the halls. 

    “It’s nice to see you, Rolf. And, I have a hole in my side and my lungs suck at beings lungs so,” she shrugged. 

    Luna sat down on the edge of the bed, “Is there anything you need?”

    Grace looked over at her dad, who was trying his best not to fall asleep, “Dad, I think I have plenty people here to look after me. Please go home. Get some rest and come back later but you need some sleep. And I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer.”

    “Yeah, Uncle Sev,” Draco added, “you look like you’re going to doze off any minute.”

    “We promise Grace will be well taken care of,” Luna added.

    Severus rolled his eyes, “Fine. But if anything happens-“

    “Dad, go home!” Severus was being rather ridiculous. He knew that the three teens in there cared as deeply for Grace as he did and wouldn’t let anything happen to her. And there wasn’t really anything endangering Grace’s life. She had had a flare-up, that’s all. But Severus also hadn’t had to watch someone he truly cared about go through such a thing. It helped that Grace was so calm about it, and he knew she did it just to reassure him, but it was still terrifying.

    Grace held out her arms and Severus hugged her gently, afraid to hurt her, but she only squeezed back harder, “I’m not made of glass, you know.”

    “Really? Because you ended up in the hospital from a cold. You’re living in a bubble from now on.”

    As he approached the door, he heard Grace call out, “Love you, dad!”

    Love was sort of an unspoken thing with Grace. There wasn’t much she didn’t love. She loved Luna, she loved school, she loved Quidditch, she loved music, she loved her new life, but at the top of the list was most definitely her dad. It was just never voiced, but Grace always wore her heart on her sleeves, so it wasn’t hard for Severus to just know. But to say “I love you,” it stands for so much. It’s something said out of comfort and assurance. 

    “I love you too, Gracie.”

 

-

 

    It was extremely boring in the hospital, as Draco pointed out, it was an ordinary Muggle hospital. It was filled with people of ordinary cases and ordinary lives. And Grace actually agreed. She had never been to a magical hospital like St. Mungo’s, but she could imagine the accidents and cases the Healers dealt with definitely kept their days interesting.

    It was especially boring since Grace wasn’t allowed to get out of bed yet and at least walk around. The room she was in was dull, and though there was a TV, there was nothing good on to watch. Thankfully Luna packed her her glasses, so Grace wasn’t both bored and blind.

    Speaking of, Grace and Draco had cunningly managed to get Luna and Rolf to venture off into the hospital wings together in search of some food. Draco, to no surprise, had enthusiastically volunteered to stay by Grace’s side.

    “Why can’t I just go alone?” asked Luna.

    “Because you might get lost. It is a big hospital,” Grace added, immediately catching on to Draco’s plan when he suggested Rolf go with Luna.

    “And I’ll help you carry everything, Luna. It’ll be like an adventure,” Rolf flashed Luna a bright, lopsided smile. Actually, it was his jaw that was lopsided, but he was obliviously flirtatious and even more oblivious to the fact that Grace and Draco were trying to set them up; Rolf was just a genuinely nice bloke.

    “I’ll stay here with Grace. Now go, the nurse said she can’t keep taking her medication on an empty stomach,” and hurried them out of the room.

    Draco sat next to Grace, his eyes tracing the tube that went into her side.

    “Wanna see?” Grace asked, lifting the blanket. She was dressed in fresh pajamas the hospital gave her, just her top was pulled up to give access to the tube.

    “That’s going to leave a wicked scar. You can tell people you got, like, attacked by a troll or something, and you defeated it with only a scar to prove it!”

    Grace laughed, but then her smile turned into a wince. Laughing, for now, hurt like hell. 

    “I’m sorry,” Draco said. “Sorry.”

    “Draco, I’m fine. It’s just uncomfortable with a plastic tube sticking out of my side,” she smiled and put her hand over his. His eyes went to her hospital band.

    “Is this your first time in a hospital?” he asked.

    She shook her head. No, the first time she had been in the hospital was when she was three and first discovered she had asthma. She too had thought having a hospital band on was so cool. She had been the talk of the preschool because she proudly showed off her bracelet for two weeks after, not taking it off until everyone had asked her what happened and if she was okay.

    The next time was when she was seven, and she was sent to the hospital after the police had learned about what was happening to her at home. She was put in a special ward and thoroughly inspected, inside and out. What she didn’t understand was why she was the youngest one in that ward. She had seen much older men and women around her. They felt the same pain as her, but everyone looked at her differently because she was seven-years-old. From there, she was transferred to the children's’ psychiatric ward, where she resided during the entire trial. She hated it, all of the doctors asking her too many questions, telling her to talk about what happened too many times. The only good memory she can recollect from that time in her life was when she got to ride in the police cars back and forth from the hospital to the courthouse, and the police officers would let her turn on the sirens.

    But she wouldn’t tell Draco that, and she hadn’t even told Luna that much. The only person who knew was Severus because as time went on, she had slowly but surely started talking about it more, just so someone knew.

    “You know, you look really cool right now. With your glasses and that breathing tube and the badass scar,” he said, his thumb absentmindedly gliding across her hand.

    “Do I look ‘cool,’ or do I look ‘cute,’ Draco?”

    “You look really cute,” Draco’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red, his blush creeping down all the way to his neck. “You always look cute, actually.”

    “You know, it could just be all this medication I’m on right now doing the talking, but you’re not so bad yourself. When you’re not being a prat, that is.”

    “Oh, well, thanks,” he laughed. “Hey, um, after you’re out of the hospital, would you maybe… want to go out with me?” He said it so softly and quickly, she could barely hear him from even a few inches away. And Draco was so afraid she’d reject him, and she had every right to for the way he treated her. But, her smile said differently. Even in the hospital, tired and hair a mess, she was still the most beautiful girl Draco had ever seen. 

 

-

 

    There was no denying both Luna and Rolf had a thing for each other. They came back both giggly, Rolf with that dazed lop-sided smile and Luna eight shades of red. The four of them sat there around Grace’s hospital bed eating shitty hospital food. The only good thing about it was the Jell-O and pudding cups, and the ice cubes. 

    The nurse came in some time later and said that Grace could leave that night and she was allowed out of bed when she felt strong enough, but strongly suggested staying in a wheelchair at least for that day. She took out Grace’s IVs and her tube but she had to stay on oxygen for at least another week. 

    Grace was worried about her dad, she hoped he actually got some sleep and not stress over everything and keep himself up. What she didn’t think she’d have to worry about was Narcissa Malfoy once again going to her dad for some company and latching onto him like a leech, or even coming to the hospital with him. 

    “Dad!” she exclaimed, running into his arms. “And… Mrs. Malfoy,” she gave a small wave. 

    “Grace… Good to see you’re not dead.”

    The last remark went right over Severus’ head, as he went right into dad-mode, “Grace, shouldn’t you be sitting down? You’ll get exhausted.”

    But before she could reply, Narcissa’s shrill voice interrupted the room, “Draco, what are you doing in your pajamas? You’re out in public, have you gone insane?”

    If Draco had rolled his eyes any harder, they would have rolled out of his head, “Luna’s call woke us up and we rushed right over here. I wanted— _needed_ — to make sure Grace was okay.”

    “It could have waited until later. What if someone saw you?”

    “No one saw me, mother! We’re in a Muggle hospital, no one knows who we are! And I haven’t left Grace’s room, haven’t even left her bedside!”

    Now that really struck a nerve, “Come, Draco, you need to get that stench off of you.” She held out her hand, but he just backed away.

    “No. No, I’m so tired of your stuck-uppish attitude, mother! I’m tired of you speaking about Muggles like they’re lesser than us! They’re not, Grace is not. In fact, based on morals, she’s so much better than us! She’s amazing! And I really like her!” he turned to Grace. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven, okay?”

    “O-okay,” she was still absorbing what had just happened, and Draco stormed out, Narcissa right on his tail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters.
> 
> Reviews and Comments are always welcome.


	13. **Quick Clarification**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't a chapter update. I needed to add a quick clarification and chose to submit it as a chapter because there's a lot to explain.

Dear Readers,

Your comments and reviews are most welcome, and I love to see how you are enjoying the story and what's your favorite aspects. It really gives me the encouragement to continue that I never had before I wrote _The Potion Master's Grace_. But one comment caught my eye, and I realized that I had done a bad job as an author.

This involves the changes in ages, birthdates, and time-period. As you can tell by the tags, it is a Modern AU, but as the story is just starting to pick up pace, I'm afraid I haven't done a very good job at conveying exactly what this means to the Harry Potter universe you all know and love.

I know the original Harry Potter series takes place in the 90's, which is when they were written, so it's easier to connect with that era as the author is comfortable with what it brings. But this is an AU, which involves creativity.

The story begins in June of 2016. Though I began writing the story of December 2016 into 2017, I found it easiest to write about a time that wasn't so long ago. Plus, the summertime was the best period to write about because school's out and there are no conflicting responsibilities. 

I also wanted to incorporate technology into the Wizarding World, as it is a topic widely discussed on social media and forums, just how would cell phones work at Hogwarts, how would Muggle technology clash with what Purebloods know, how did pop culture have an effect on the students, etc. Everyone has a different theory, this is just my interpretation on the subject.

Now, another issue was the characters' ages.

As of July 8, 2016 (chapter 9) Grace McClivert was 15 years old, which means she was born in 2001. 

Severus Snape was 38 when he died in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. But he was 35 around the time that _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_  takes place, and as Grace enters her fifth year, it would make sense to follow that timeline, right? So, 35 subtracted from 2016 is 1981, making Severus' birthday January 9, 1981. He grew up with all of the best movies and music.

Luna is also 15, making her birthday February 13, 2001.

Draco is 16, his birthday is June 5, 2000. 

And of course, since Harry doesn't exist (or did he?) in this AU, you can kind of assume that those who died in the original series are still with us. Like Dumbledore and Snape. And though not every character from the original series is involved in this story, you never know who may make a subtle cameo.

Another change I have to make is what year Grace is in. I messed up on the math from the getgo. Grace is 15, so she should be entering her Fifth Year, not her Fourth. So I will be going back and making these changes. 

I understand that these adjustments may have been confusing and irritating, but I thank those who have stuck alongside me throughout this story. And please keep those comments coming, I love hearing what you have to say.

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, chapter 11 will be up soon!

If you have any questions/comments/inquiries, you can find me at:

Instagram: rob.benedicts.twin

Twitter: @EmilieCrossan

Tumblr: Deadlydollies13

Thank you and lots of love! 

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer Discretion: I am not a Romantic writer.

“So which one should I wear? This one?” Grace held out a black dress from inside her closet, “Or this one?” she held out a light blue one.

    “The blue one; it makes your eyes stand out,” Severus said, sitting on the edge of Grace’s bed.

    Grace had come home from the hospital the previous night. She had to stay on the oxygen tank for at least a week. She was ordered to take it easy; not do anything strenuous, and to basically stay in bed or on the couch for the week. But, Severus was making an exception for this one night on the promise that she would stay in bed for the rest of the week. _How strenuous could a date be anyway?_

    “You don’t have to rush around your room, you know. You still have about an hour.”

    “I know, but I still have to do my hair and makeup!” she called out from inside the closet.

    Grace came out, her hair in curlers, pulling her oxygen tank behind her, and her blue eyes even bluer than before in contrast to her dress.

    “I think you should just go like that.”

    “ _Haha_ , you’re funny,” she said sarcastically.

    Severus never understood why girls liked makeup so much, but he knew that Grace had a lot of it and treated it like it was her diamond-encrusted baby. It took her a good forty-five minutes to do her makeup and he hated the fact that he was fascinated by the whole process. She covered up most of her freckles with some liquid stuff that was almost white because she was so pale, but still, her freckles showed through. And then she spent ten minutes “blending” her eyeshadow whatever the hell that meant. And he had to be completely silent when she put on eyeliner, which she put on with scotch tape. And she put sparkly powder on her cheekbones until the light reflected off them. 

    “Which lip color goes best?”

    “I just noticed Luna isn’t here,” Severus said, looking around.

    “Just pick one.”

    “She’s here almost every day. She never leaves.”

    “Dad!”

    “Grace, I know absolutely nothing about this… That one,” he pointed to one of the tubes.

    “Thank you. And Luna is helping her dad with something for _The Quibbler_ ,” she said letting her hair out. “There! And I’ve still got ten minutes.”

    Severus sighed, “Why can’t you just stay little forever? Just, don’t grow up.”

    “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll always be the same height.”

 

-

 

    “You have a car?!” It was the first thing Grace said when she walked outside into the warm summer evening.

    “Why are you acting so surprised?” Draco grinned, obviously amused by Grace’s amazement over the black 2016 Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé.

    “I didn’t know Wizards drove cars.”

    “Of course we do. Well, at least _I_ do.”

    “Have her home by midnight, Draco! And don’t wreck your father’s car!” Severus called from the doorway.

    “Yes, sir!”

    “Bye, dad. See you later!” Grace waved off and Severus went back inside. Grace walked over to Draco, the wheels on her oxygen tank making a most satisfying noise on the gravel. 

    “You look beautiful, Grace,” Draco said. She felt her cheeks turn pink but she hoped he couldn’t tell in the dark night.

    “Thank you, you too. I mean, you look handsome. You- I like the jacket,” Well that was a stupid thing to say, Grace. But he did look rather nice. He was wearing a dark gray button-down that made his eyes stand out and a black leather jacket that just made him look even hotter standing next to the car. And his hair was styled, but messy at the same time. Grace couldn’t explain it, she just knew that Draco was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. 

    “Thanks, Little Red. Shall we go?” he opened the car door open for her. 

    “Such a gentleman. Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” She got in very carefully, and even sitting she was careful not to touch anything. The car was worth more than her life. 

    “Nope, it’s a surprise.”

 

-

 

    The best thing about Draco was that he made it easy to be yourself around him. He was always interested in what you had to say and made you feel like your interests were as important as anything else. 

    They didn’t talk much on the way to wherever they were going, instead, they listened to songs Grace hadn’t heard in forever. And then _Don’t Stop Believing_ came on; the ultimate sing-along song. Grace was biting her lip, _Don’t sing, Grace. That’s weird. He’ll think you’re weird._

    But then, “ _Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere._ ”

    The night could’ve ended right there because nothing could top Draco Malfoy singing to Journey. And he was actually bloody good! He looked at Grace, just egging her to join in. And she did.

    “ _Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere._ ”

    Then they both sang together, belting at the tops of their lungs because it was amazingly fun and they didn’t care. During guitar riffs, they laughed hysterically at themselves or even sang the guitar chords. Grace didn’t care her hair got a little messed up in the wind, and Draco might’ve gone a bit over the speed limit. None of them felt shy, or self-conscious.

    When the song ended, Grace was out of breath, but she could’ve care less, “Draco Malfoy, you did _not_ tell me you could sing!”

    “Oh please! Why aren’t you on one of those talent shows? You’re amazing!”

    “Stooppp.”

    “Grace, I’m serious. I mean, I never paid attention when you sang in Flitwick’s stupid choir but-“

    “Hey!”

    “But, I guess when you’re not singing about spells and charms, you’re pretty good.”

    “You’re a prat, you know that?” She looked away but he could tell she was grinning. 

 

-

 

    “Draco, this place is so… extravagant,” Grace said as they entered the restaurant. To begin, there was valet parking, which Grace had only seen in movies. And everyone in the restaurant was wearing gowns with fur shawls and three-piece suits and drinking fine wine and tiny entrees. It wasn’t even a Wizard establishment, and she still felt so out of place.

    “Don’t worry about it,” he laced his arm with Grace’s as the hostess led them to their table.

    Grace tried to hide behind Draco but she could still feel eyes on her. It was probably because she was pulling an oxygen tank behind her and they all thought she was sick or dying. She whispered, “I feel like they’re all staring at me.”

    “That’s because you’re the most beautiful girl to walk in here,” he whispered back. 

    Draco really was the perfect gentleman the entire night. Pulled out Grace’s chair for her and he ordered for her. Not that she knew what the menu said anyway since it was in French or Italian. But whatever it was, it was delicious. They even had champagne without question. Although, what hoodlum minor could be able to afford this place? Well, Draco Malfoy, of course.

    The conversation was never awkward. She never once felt awkward or anxious and could speak freely to him because he truly liked her, and Grace’s love for him grew stronger by the minute. 

    When she was with him, even when he sat by her hospital bed, she forgot all of her sorrows. It was like he made every bad thing that ever happened to her go away. Her biological parents never even existed, she was always Severus Snape’s daughter. 

    “A toast,” Draco said holding out his flute.

    “To?” she did the same.

    “To… To us. To you finding happiness and serenity, to me finally breaking free of my parents’ hold, to this wonderful night, and… even more so if you’ll be my girlfriend, Grace McClivert.”

    Grace felt her cheeks go bright red, and she couldn’t simply hide her smile. But Draco’s cheeks were also pink, and somehow he managed to keep the rest of his expression cool and contained.

    “Here, here,” she said, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip. Draco mirrored her and finally allowed his eyes to squint and smile into his glass.

    The bliss of their time together didn’t last for long, for when they left, and the valet pulled up with Draco’s car, Grace was reminded how different she was from Draco.

    Draco grew up without a struggle; he never had to do any chores or worry about where he’d be staying next or getting food from. He grew up happily with a family that was his own and had house elves that served him. But Grace, she spent her years at the home sleeping on a dirty mattress, wearing hand-me-down clothes, cleaning and taking care of the younger children for her keep and struggling to get a full portion of food. Even when she lived with a foster family, she wasn’t treated very well. Most saw she was able to do housework, and that’s just what she did if she wasn’t at school. It was when she’d stand up for herself that they’d send her back, so she just learned to stay quiet and do as she was told if she wanted a “home.”

    “Draco, that was amazing. It was truly something out of a movie but-“

    “Too overwhelming?” he cut her off.

    “Yes. I just- I’m not used to that sort of stuff. And as much as I’d love to live a carefree, extravagant life, I’m afraid I couldn’t grow out of my habits of getting my hands dirty and doing everything myself and working for it.”

    Draco nodded, and then made a sharp turn going down a road in the opposite direction of home.

    “Where are we going now?”

    “Another surprise. Besides, it’s not midnight yet.”

    They pulled up alongside a cliff, and by the edge was an old playground set. It looked like it hadn’t been used in years, and no wonder; it was in the middle of nowhere and dangerously close to the edge. They got out and Draco turned up the radio so they could hear the music from the playground. He pulled along her oxygen tank as they made their way to the swings. The earth beneath them had been pushed away from kids before them and left a dent in the dirt. 

    Draco sat looking towards his car and Grace sat looking towards the cliff edge. It overlooked the town that was nearby Snape Manor. The night was dark except for the few twinkling lights in the windows of the town and the millions of stars over their heads. They both swung gently, Draco keeping the pace going easily, but Grace had more trouble as she was using her tiptoes and could barely reach the ground.

    “In Ireland, it’s all just hills and cliffs. When I was little, we used to play at this one cliff and underneath was a small beach, and we’d throw rocks into the sea and see who could throw their rock the farthest. The big kids and adults would jump off the cliffs into the water, but we were never allowed.”

    “Do you miss it?”

    “Hmm… Sometimes. I don’t miss the people, just Ireland itself.”

    “Maybe one day you’ll go back.”

    “Maybe… And we’ll jump off a cliff.”

    The silence between them was always comfortable, sometimes they’d stop talking just to listen to the song that was playing to fully appreciate. Finally, Draco looked over at Grace, smiled really big, and said, “Merlin, you’re my girlfriend.”

    She was about to say, _Yes, I know_ , but it hadn’t hit her until just then. She was Draco Malfoy’s girlfriend. Draco Malfoy was her boyfriend. She had a boyfriend. There was actually a boy on this damn Earth who liked her for her! And he was amazing to her, “Yes, yes I am, Dray.”

    They both sat, swinging, laughing and being happy. Grace could see it all right there, a happy future with Draco, knowing she’d always be safe and loved. But then she started thinking about what would happen when they’d start to take things further if they even got that far before he broke up with her. How could she tell him she wasn’t a virgin, how could she explain? Her laughter turned into shaking breaths and tears rolled down her cheeks. 

    “Grace? Gracie, what’s wrong?” Draco hopped off his swing and kneeled down in front of Grace, taking her hands in his.

    “I’m sorry, Dray. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,”  she wanted to put her face in her hands, hide her tears, but he wasn’t letting go, so she just brought her face to her hands instead. He let go of one hand to stroke her hair.

    “Gracie, why on bloody earth are you apologizing?”

    “I didn’t want you to know,” he could barely make her words out through her muffled sobs.

    “Want to know what?”

    “That I’m broken!” she shouted and lifted her head up. 

    “You’re not broken, Grace.” Draco looked down at her wrists, “I told you, your scars make you look like a badass. Means you’ve actually lived through something. Shows you're a fighter.”

    Grace wanted to cry even harder. He was being so kind and understanding and she hated it cause it’d hurt him when he found out. It’d be easier if he found her as broken as she saw herself. “Draco, I’m not- I’m not,” she tried her best to get herself under control. “I’m not a virgin, Draco.”

    “So, you’ve had a boyfriend before?”

    Grace wished she’d just die right there. Just dropped dead on that swing or would fall off that cliff. She shook her head in shame.

    Draco was an intelligent boy, but Merlin did it take him forever to piece everything together. Perhaps it was because he’d lived a sheltered life, or it was all too much for him to take in. But when it finally did, Grace could see the realization flash in his gray eyes, but he said nothing. He just pulled Grace close and held her until she stopped shaking. When she took one last deep breath, she whispered, “I’m sorry.”

    “Don’t you dare apologize, Grace. Don’t ever apologize for that.” He kneeled in front of her again and took her wrists in his hands and kissed both of them.

    “You’re still the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. And the bravest, with the kindest heart.”

    “Those things won’t heal me and make everything go away, you know.”

    “I know, Grace. Nothing can fix what you’ve been through. No person, no amount of words; we’ll just have to love you and show you that you matter, and help you see yourself differently than how you do now, no matter how long that may take.” He kissed her wrists again.

    They sat there in silence for a while, sitting in opposite directions on the swings, holding hands, just listening to the music. _Fix You_ by Coldplay came on.

    “How appropriate,” Grace said leaning her forehead against the chain of the swing. She was smiling again, not wide with teeth, but with her lips and mostly her eyes. They shone like sapphires in the moonlight and contrasted with her blue dress. 

 

 _"When the tears come streaming down your face_  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?"    

 

    “Grace?”

    “Hm?”

    “Can I kiss you?”

    Grace turned to him, thinking she had heard him wrong. Surely, Draco hadn’t asked permission to kiss her? But she heard the metal chains creak and his soft lips were on her’s. She almost lost her footing on the ground that kept her still, and it took a moment before her brain finally clicked and yelled, rather loudly inside her head, _Kiss back, you bloody git!_ Even with an oxygen tank, her breath was taken away.

    The kiss was sweet, there wasn’t any tongue or gross noises like in the movies, and didn’t last as long as Grace thought it had. For her, the universe stood still for a moment, and as cliche and gushy as it sounds, she thought she saw fireworks. But in fact, it was just the twinkling lights of the nearby town. 

    They pulled apart from each other but were still close enough that Draco could probably hear Grace’s heart pounding out of her chest, but his was doing the same. Staring into each other’s eyes, they both smiled. Grace finally lost her footing and began to swing softly, laughing.

 

_“Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any music referenced.
> 
> Reviews and Comments are always welcome.
> 
> I deeply apologize for any cringing you may have experienced while reading this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco dropped Grace off at Snape Manor, walked her to the front door, and kissed her goodnight. The act still made her heart race, but it was becoming much easier.

    She had expected to find Severus either waiting by the door like an over-protective father or occupying his mind in his potions lab. Instead, she found him with Luna in the living room playing Wizard Chess. They were so engulfed in their game, they hadn’t even noticed she had come home.

    “Hey, I’m home and not dead~!” she called out from the archway leading into the living room.

    Luna gasped, moved her piece, “Checkmate!” and ran to Grace, grabbing her and nearly knocking her over.

    “Oh geez!” Grace said catching herself.

    Luna began flooding her with questions, “So how was it? Where’d you go? Was he a gentleman? Did you have fun? Are you dating now? Did he kiss you? I want every detail!”

    “Relax! Let me breathe for a second. It was amazing; we went to this fancy-ass restaurant I can’t even pronounce the name of; yes, Draco was a perfect gentleman; yes, we are dating now; and yes, he kissed me.”

    That’s when Luna absolutely lost it, “He _kissed_ you? Like, what kind of kiss? Was there tongue?”

    “I’m not going to kiss and tell, Luna! That’s scandalous,” but Severus looked at her questioningly and she knew that if she didn’t spill— just a little— he’d get it out of her somehow. “It was just a simple kiss. That’s it. Lasted maybe two seconds. Now, I’m going to bed.”

 

-

 

    Luna slept with Grace in her room that night. They’d always done it when they had sleepovers, but it was a girl thing because they didn’t think Draco and Rolf shared a bed, let alone covers, when they had sleepovers.

    It was a good thing, too, that Luna was next to Grace when her lungs flared up again, and she started wheezing and thrashing in her sleep. It was Luna who woke her up and calmed her down, who adjusted Grace’s oxygen tank so her breathing would regulate itself, and who waited until the next morning to tell Severus what had happened. Of course, Severus ordered Grace bedrest, or at least she was allowed to go from her room to the couch if she so chose to. Severus called Grace’s doctor, and she said that something like this was normal, and to have Grace do close to nothing for the rest of the remaining recovery period. And Severus took it all too seriously.

    Afraid she was getting sick, he sanitized everything in the house. He had Missy bring her meals to her on the couch on a tray so she wouldn’t have to get up. Luna didn’t discourage him, either, for she played nurse for Grace and only made it seem like Grace was made of glass even more.

    So there Grace sat, on the couch, in her pajamas wrapped in a blanket (it was rather chilly for a summer day), with her laptop on the coffee table playing _Gilmore Girls_ , her phone in hand, and munching on a ham and cheese sandwich. Compared to the previous night, it was the most bored she’s ever been. Even the sandwich tasted boring, and there was a vile of green liquid on the tray that she knew was a potion, but still didn’t want anything to do with it. 

    “I want coffee,” Grace grumbled out, geared towards no one, in particular, just the Universe.

    “No coffee,” Severus replied from behind her.

    Grace jumped, grabbing her chest and over-dramatizing the fact that she was startled, “Don’t do that! Are you sure you’re not a vampire because you seriously came from _nowhere_!”

    “Oh, please. Has Draco Owled to yet today?”

    “Okay, 1. it’s called a text message, and I’m, seriously getting you a phone as soon as I get off this couch. 2. no he hasn’t because like a _normal_ teenager, he’ll probably sleep at least until ten unlike me, whose father has kept her up since seven.”

    “I don’t need a phone, Grace.”

    “Uh, yes you do. In case of emergencies! It’s 2016, dad. You need a phone.”

    “Not going to argue with you. Drink that potion.”

    “No, I don’t like how they make my lungs feel. It always feels like I’m taking in too much air and they’re gonna pop and-“ her phone dinged and Draco’s name, now with about five heart emojis, popped up on her phone screen. Grace couldn’t have scrambled for her phone faster.

    Severus rolled his eyes, “Teenagers,” and walked away towards his potions lab.

    “Hey, you didn’t get stuck with me, you chose me!” Grace called after him.

    “Yes, but I somehow got Luna along with you.”

    Just as he walked out of the room, Luna walked past him with a smirk on her face, “Draco?”

    “Mhm,” Grace wasn’t really paying attention anymore, she was directing her focus to Draco.

    

Draco: Hey, Little Red.

Grace: Hey. :)

Draco: And how are you, this crappy London day?

Grace: Lungs flared up again last night. :/ Confined to the couch. 

Grace: You?

Draco: Just woke up. And everything okay? You need anything?

Grace: I’m fine, not dying. 

Grace: A chocolate milkshake sounds amazing at the moment, though. >.<

Draco: Uncle Sev has you downing some crappy potion with healthy food?

Grace: A bland ham and cheese sandwich and some mysterious vile of green liquid I refuse to take.

Draco: I think it’s the only way the man knows how to deal with illness. 

Draco: He doesn’t deal well with it, his mom was very sick and I think he kinda blames it on himself. Where is he now?

Grace: Lab. I’m sure trying to find a cure for asthma. XD

Grace: Where are you?

Draco: Headed to my car to get you a chocolate milkshake.

Grace: OMG I was only kinda half joking!

Draco: Too late!

Draco: I’m getting my sick girlfriend whatever her heart desires! <3

Draco: Gtg, driving.

Grace: Yeah, be safe. And thank you so much. You’re seriously the best. <3

 

 

    “What did Draco say?” Luna asked. She was browsing through _Cosmopolitan Magazine._

    “He was just asking if I needed anything. I accidentally got him to go get me a chocolate milkshake, though,” she shrugged. 

    “You’ve got him whipped already. You should basically get married now and give up on life and-“

    “You done?” Grace cut her off.

    “Mhm,” she smirked into her magazine. Luna had always had a love for fashion. Her aunt, the sister of her mother, lived in New York City and worked at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so she was Luna’s hookup for the latest fashion trends in the states. Though, Grace had never met Luna’s American aunt. She knew she lived here in Britain until Luna’s mother died, and maybe the grief was too much to stay with the family. Luna didn't even have photos of her aunt. 

    “Your dad went down to his lab?”

    “Yeah, I guess so. He’s all worried about me, but then occupies himself in the lab.”

    Luna was silent for a moment, “I think it’s really hard for Severus to see you like this. He’s new to the parenting thing, remember that. And to see you sick like this and not be able to do anything about it must be killing him.”

    Grace nodded, she had never thought about that. She remembered reading in _The Fault in Our Stars_ how Hazel Grace’s cancer affected her parents, how having a kid bite it from cancer was almost as worse from having cancer yourself. She also remembered that for the past four years, it had been Luna who took care of Grace when this sort of stuff happened. She had been a nurturer and a nurse to Grace when she needed it because the Nobles’ really didn’t want anything to do with her. She was there for Grace when she had no one else.

 

-

 

    Draco showed up with Grace’s milkshake and even got her a few bag of crisps.

    “Oh my god, you’re the _best_ , Dray,” she acted as if he had just given her a million galleons. 

    “ _Yeah, yeah_ , Little Red. How are you feeling?”

    “Besides loved?” she batted her eyelashes. “Better than before. I feel fine, but dad wants me to stay on the couch.”

    “Sucks. My poor Gracie,” Draco said in a babyish tone.

    “You guys are already gross and gushy it’s been a day!” Luna stuck her tongue out.

    “Oh shush. Have you talked to Rolf, Luna?” Luna’s cheeks turned red and she threw a crisp at him, mumbling something that sounded like, “maybe.”

    Draco couldn’t stay long, so he kissed Grace goodbye and waved to Luna as she made fake gagging noises.

    They sat and ate crisps and watched Netflix until the bags were empty. Severus checked on Grace a few times, but she told him nothing really changed in her condition. She was still wheezing, but she wasn’t in pain at least.

    “Have you ever gone up into the attic?” Luna asked, looking towards the stairs.

    “I didn’t know there was an attic,” Grace said as she licked the salt and vinegar flavoring off her fingers. 

    “Of course there’s an attic! It’s an old, creepy manor.”

    “Ah, yes. I’m sure the attic is very haunted and full of possessed objects,” she replied sarcastically. 

    “Let’s go see it!”

    “Dad said I have to stay here!”

    “Your dad’s making a potion! Now c’mon!” Luna grabbed Grace’s hand and pulled her up. Grace pulled her oxygen tank behind her as she followed Luna upstairs, down the hall to the old door that's paint was chipping off and was locked tight.

    Luna took her wand out of her boot and pointed at the door knob, “Alohomora.”

    The door creaked open to a narrow and steep winding staircase. 

    “You go first,” Luna said to Grace. “I’ll be right behind you in case you get winded and faint.”

    Grace nodded, slinging her tank on her shoulder and beginning her ascendance to the attic. The attic was very dark, stale, and dusty. Both girls covered their mouths and noses with their shirt collars to filter the air a bit and cast the Lumos charm. With some light shed, the attic wasn't so scary. It was filled with what looked like furniture and paintings covered in white sheets. There were trunks stacked on top of each other, some looked like they were from centuries ago, along with books that had inches of dust on top of them. How upsetting it was to see such fine books forgotten in a dusty attic. 

    On one side of the room were cardboard boxes, each labeled with a black permanent marker. Labels like, “Mother’s Things,” “School Books,” and most intriguing of all, “Do Not Open,” written in all capital letters and underlined three times. Well, of course, that meant the girls had to open it. 

    The girls sat on the floor and opened the box. Inside were vinyl records, cassette tapes and a walkman player, old photographs, a few books, and some letters. On closer inspection, they realized the items belonged to Severus, but a much younger Severus. 

    They were about to start rummaging the box when, “Girls!” Severus was standing at the top of the spiral staircase with the Lumos charm cast on his wand.

    Both girls jumped and yelped; Luna dropped her wand, and out of instinct, Grace aimed her wand and yelled, “Expelliarmus!” but with no light, she misaimed at the ceiling and only some dust fell. 

    Severus, exasperated, sighed, “Downstairs. Now.”

    Grace once again slung her tank over her shoulder and Luna picked up the box and made their way carefully down the stairs. 

    “Look at you both!” They were covered in dust and coughing to get it out of their lungs. “Grace, I told you to stay put! Of all things, what made you think to go into a dusty attic was a good idea?”

    Grace hung her head in shame, “I’m sorry, dad.” Severus wasn’t yelling at her, but he also had never spoken to her that way. And with a flick of a switch, hearing her say “dad” and looking so much smaller than she was, he wasn’t annoyed anymore. 

    He dusted the dust out of her red hair, “And we obviously need to work on your dueling skills, because that was a pathetic display of the Expelliarmus charm, and no daughter of mine is going to be known as the witch who can’t even fight in the dark.” That put a smile on her face. “You too, Luna. You didn’t even try, in fact, you dropped your wand. And you know, that box says ‘Do Not Open’ for a reason.”

    “If you wanted no one to open it you should’ve written, ‘Please Open and Release Venomous Snakes,’” she replied.

    Severus finally gave up. They went downstairs; the girls sat on the floor in front of the couch with the box between them, Severus sitting in his chair. 

    “Once we open this box, everything we know about your dad could change forever,” Luna said, staring at the layer of dust on the flaps of the box.

    Grace narrowed her eyes, “I highly doubt it,” and she threw open the flaps, sending dust particles into the air only to settle back down inside the box. 

    “Oh dear Merlin,” Severus propped his head up on his fist.

    “If you didn’t want anyone to find anything, you should’ve burned it,” Luna said.

    “Never thought I’d have two girls raiding my attic.” 

    Grace started with the many vinyl records and cassette tapes, “Can’t believe you had good taste in music.”

    “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

    “Means that you seem like a fun-sucking prude,” that earned Luna a couch pillow to the head, which she returned in laughter. 

    “Oh. My. _God_ ,” Grace didn’t use that phrase unless it was the of the utmost seriousness, and this was certainly serious. She held up the _ABBA Greatest Hits_ cassette tape, “Please tell me this is someone else’s!”

    Severus actually flushed and said nothing. 

    “ _Dad!_ ” Luna was now rolling on the floor laughing loudly, holding her side.

    “It’s not a mine!”

    “That’s something you say when your parents catch you with a baggie of pot, dad! Not ABBA!”

    “I’m serious! It was a girl’s!” Severus regretted his words as soon as they came out. He just couldn’t win. Would they never shut up about the tape she gave him or the girl that gave it to him?

    Luna’s laughter subsided and the tone was now sober. 

    Grace’s voice was low and careful, “Was it Li-“

    Severus held up his hand and stopped her. He couldn’t hear her name, not from the girl who looked too much like her. And she wasn’t even the girl who he was speaking about. 

    Again, the mood changed back to light when Luna picked up a photograph, “ _Woah_ , Mr. S!” 

    “What?” Grace peeked over Luna’s shoulder and gasped.

    “Oh, what now?” Severus groaned.

    “You look like a teenager!” the girls said in unison.

    “Wow, amazing how I went through Hogwarts too once.”

    The photo was black and white, and Severus was sitting on a couch in what Grace assumed was the Slytherin Common Room, smiling with a cigarette between his teeth. His hair was the same length as now, and it must’ve been the weekend because he was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket.

    “Ew, you smoked?” Grace asked.

    “I can’t believe you wore a leather jacket,” Luna remarked.

    “It’s Draco’s now,” Severus replied.

    Grace snorted, “I really like that jacket. Ooh! Is this the people in your year in Slytherin?” She held up another photograph.

    “Yes, that’s Lucius and Narcissa next to me. And… everyone else I hated.”

    Draco’s parents looked like they did now, just much more youthful. They were a beautiful couple. “How come they look so much alike?”

    “Pureblood families are all related in some way or another.”

    “Yeah,” Luna added. “Draco and I are distant cousins or something.” 

    Grace punched Luna’s arm, “Well thanks for telling me!” That would explain the same hair color, though.

    “Ow! It’s not like Draco knows, his parents would be ashamed to be related to my father.”

    There was one photograph that caught Grace’s attention; it was of Severus and a girl. They were both dressed up, probably going to the Yule Ball. They weren’t facing the camera, instead, they were looking into each other’s eyes and laughing, and it looked like Severus was holding her hand but hiding it behind the skirt of her gown. 

    Luna followed Grace’s line of interest, she did a double-take, and then grabbed the photo and held it close to inspect it, “No way! That’s my Aunt Phoebe!”

    “Alright, that’s enough, you two!” Severus reached to snatch the photo out of Luna’s hand, but she tossed it back to Grace, who got up and started towards the other side of the room. Now that she looked closer, she could see how the girl looked like Luna. It was in black and white, but she could tell she had Luna’s pale blonde hair and big eyes matter what color they were. She even had Luna’s heart-shaped smile, which must mean it was a trait on Luna’s mother’s side. 

    “Dad, why are you with Luna’s aunt?”

    “Grace, I said that’s enough.”

    “You two seem awfully close. Is she the one you were talking about?”

    “Grace!”  
    “Hey! I told you about my past, now it’s time you start opening up about yours! This is the only photograph I’ve seen of you, one that you look really happy in!”

    Severus sighed, “I just went to the Yule Ball with her, okay? She was a Slytherin a year behind me, and she was kind to me, so we went as friends.” _Doesn’t look like you’re just friends_ , Grace thought. “But once I graduated, I never really spoke to her again.” That wasn’t the truth, it was only the half-truth, but Severus hoped it would subside the girls for a while until they forgot about it. 

    Grace nodded, she knew damn well there was something more behind the story, but she also knew she wasn’t going to get much out of her father. “Okay, well night, dad!” She and Luna quickly made their way up the stairs with Severus’ box of memories. If Severus wasn’t going to spill, they’d have to go to a different source, and Grace wasn’t too happy about it.

 

-

 

    “So, why do you need to ask my mother something?” Draco asked, his face on Grace’s laptop screen as they Facetime’d him in bed.

    “It’s just really important, okay? Please?”

    Draco shrugged and called for his mother, who walked in looking like she was red carpet ready even so late at night.

    “Draco, darling, what is it?” she asked, not noticing the girls on the other side of the screen yet.

    “Grace and Luna have a question for you,” he pointed to them.

    Narcissa leaned down to look at the screen, narrowing her eyes in confusion. The girls just waved, trying to be as kind and polite as they could be to get her to comply with them. “Ah, hello, girls. Draco, what on Earth is this thing? Oh, whatever. What can I help you with?”

    Grace held up the photo of Severus and Phoebe, “What can you tell us about this picture, Mrs. Malfoy?”

    Narcissa froze like she had never expected that photograph to ever see the light of day again, “Where did you find that?”

    “The attic,” they replied.

    “And what did Severus say about it?”

    “Not much. But since you were in Severus’ year, we were hoping you could help us?”

    Narcissa sighed, telling Draco to move over and took a seat next to him, “Phoebe was a year behind us. While her sister and Xenophilius were in Ravenclaw, she was sorted into Slytherin and felt very out of place there, so I sort of took her under my wing. She was… a lot like Luna, but not as… eccentric as her sister. Phoebe also took a liking to Severus and followed him like a lost puppy wherever she went. Since the Muggle Lily was starting to distance herself from Severus, naturally he grew closer to Phoebe. It was our seventh year, Lily had broken her friendship with Severus our fifth year and he was starting to dabble deeper into the Dark Arts. He took the Lily thing pretty hard, they’d been friends since they were children. So, Severus and Phoebe went to the Yule Ball together, and I thought for sure that Severus had finally found his someone like I found Lucius and that he’d turn his life around, but unfortunately, life isn’t a movie, and as the year came to a close, he caught off ties with her too. I heard she was pretty heartbroken about it, but Severus never really spoke about her anyway. That’s all I have, girls. I wish I could help you more. but until Severus decides to open up about it himself, there’s only what was on the surface. Goodnight,” and she left the room. 

 

-

 

    They laid in bed, Luna half asleep, Grace still staring at the photograph, thinking. All she wanted was her dad to be happy, and she just couldn’t get over the way he looked at Phoebe. Even if it was so many years ago, Grace didn’t think Severus really ever stopped having feelings for her. Phoebe being in America just made it easier.

    “Luna,” Grace whispered, testing to see if she was awake.

    “Wha?” Luna groaned.

    “Are you up?”

    “I am now,” she rolled over to face Grace. “What’ya want?”

    “We need to get my dad and your aunt back together.”

    Even though her eyes were closed, Luna’s face still twisted up in confusion,” What? How? She hasn’t been home in years, even refuses to. She won’t come back unless I’m in danger.”

    Grace got an idea, “So that’s what you’ll tell her. Write to her and _pretend_ you’re in complete danger, and she’ll come rushing here, only to find that you’re safe and sound and also see Severus again!”

    “Grace, smart as you are, you’re completely daft sometimes. Sounds like Severus had no interest in my aunt. Otherwise, he would still be with her.”

    “No, I think there’s still more. Like he didn’t want to distance himself from her, maybe he was forced to, or was afraid to get close to someone again after whatever happened with Lily. Please, Luna, I just _know_ as soon as they see each other again, they’ll realize how much they still like each other! It’s fate that made his daughter and her niece best friends. You can't deny the universe what it wants!”

    Luna tried to cover her head with the pillow, but Grace’s non-stop begging finally got her out of bed and over to the desk. She pulled out a piece of paper, quickly jotted something down, and clipped it onto her owl named Tulip that she kept here since she practically lived here, and crawled back into bed as the bird flew off to America.

    Grace smirked in triumph, “Thank you.”

    “Mh. Now go back to sleep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, books, movies, or music mentioned.
> 
> Comments and Reviews ae always welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus couldn’t sleep the night before; he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He hadn’t thought about Phoebe Trigg in years, not since graduating from Hogwarts. It hurt to think about her. When he thought about Lily, it was of grief and sadness. But when he thought of Phoebe, it was of regret. 

    He truly did like Phoebe, he didn’t break off ties with her because he didn’t have feelings for her. In fact, having feelings for her is the reason he had to distance himself far away from her. He had become involved in the Dark Arts and it was inevitable he would follow the path with Lucius to become a Death Eater. He never told Phoebe that, but no doubt did she read all about it in the papers after the Dark Lord was defeated and Severus and Lucius almost got sent to Azkaban. But she didn’t understand that her safety was the most important thing to him; that he wanted to keep her safe no matter what, even if that meant he could never see her again. Every time he tried to sleep, he’d dream of her, memories being repeated over and over again.

    

    _Severus was sitting on one of the black leather couches in the Slytherin Common Room, wrapped in two blankets, wearing his green and silver hat, gloves, and scarf. Every breath he took, he could see in the freezing dungeons that the Slytherins were forced to reside in. It was always below freezing in the winter, the fireplaces didn’t help much, and it was even chilly on the hottest of days because heat, unfortunately, rises. He was trying to study for Ancient Runes, but he was having trouble taking notes as he was severely shivering._

_Ink splattered everywhere on his parchment as he tried his best to write something down, and then he felt the couch sink beside him. He looked up to see pale blonde hair and seafood green eyes with a bright smile and warm skin even when everyone else’s was turning blue, “Hi, Sev. Wanna take a break?” She was holding two mugs of steaming hot liquid, it could’ve been lava, Severus still would’ve drunk it._

_“H-hi, Phoebe. Where’d you find that?” The Slytherins had no access to any type of coffee or hot cocoa in their common room, and could only get it in the Great Hall if there was even any left._

_“I stole it from the Gryffindor Common Room,” she said proudly, handing Severus a mug. He didn’t know how to feel: thankful for some relief from the cold, impressed that Phoebe just snuck into another house’s common room and stole their luxuries, or pissed off that the Gryffindor’s had such luxuries as basic as warmth and comfort. He didn’t ask how she’d even gotten it from the Gryffindor Common Room, He took a sip— it was coffee— and let the hot liquid thaw his body. “It’s freezing down here. Why don’t you go study in the library?” Severus only returned her question with a look. “Right, forgot. You can't keep yourself cooped up down here when we don’t have classes, Sev. You’re missing out on a great big world.”_

_All I need is right here, Severus thought. “I don’t think the world is missing me too much.”_

_Phoebe jabbed him in the side, but under all of his layers he couldn’t feel her long fingernails, “You’re gonna catch a cold. C’mon.” She closed his textbook and grabbed his free hand, dragging him over to in front of the fireplace. She pushed some of the couch pillows onto the floor and sat down cross-legged, Severus doing the same. She took one end of the blanket off of his shoulder and scooted closer to him so they both snuggled under it, trying to get warm._

_“Uh, Feebs?”_

_“Did you know that if you’re trying to survive out in the wilderness during a snowstorm, that you’re supposed to huddle together with someone for warmth?” We’re not in the wilderness though, Severus thought. “They say it’s better to strip down so that your body heat can be transferred easily.” Severus stiffened, his cheeks turning redder than they already had been from the cold. “I made you blush, didn’t I?”_

_“Mhm,” was all Severus managed to say and took a sip of coffee to try and hide his face. He could feel Phoebe smile into his arm._

_They sat there a while longer, finally getting warm enough to stop shivering. “So, has anyone asked you to the Yule Ball yet?” It was vastly approaching, not that Severus cared, he hated social functions like that. His grandmother made him go to those sort of things; get all dressed up and be forced to ask a girl to dance. He stopped going after his mother died._

_“No. Well, yes. But, I said no to all of them,” she shrugged._

_“Wait, why? Don’t you want to go?”_

_“Of course I wanna go, I’m just waiting for the right person to ask me.”_

_“Who could that possibly be? Any boy in this school would kill to go with you, and I bet every one of them has asked you.”_

_“Not every single one.” It went right over Severus’ head. He felt love, there was no doubt about it, he just had a difficult time recognizing someone reciprocating his love._

_“Well, whoever hasn’t is the biggest idiot in the world and should get their eyes checked.”_

_“Aw, Sev, don’t be so hard on yourself like that,” Phoebe was really trying to throw him a bone here._

_“What?”_

_Perhaps she would just have to give in and be more straight-forward, “For Merlin’s sake, Severus! Have you asked anyone yet?”_

_He looked down into his mug, trying to look for answers, “No, I- Oh. Oh!” His cheeks were red again and Phoebe was giggling. He wondered if fire was as bad a death as they said it was._

_“Took ya long enough!” she nudged him, catching his attention once again._

_“But… why would you want to go with me?”_

_Phoebe looked at him like he was crazy because of course, she’d wanna go with him, why wouldn’t she? But she stopped when she saw how sincere Severus was, “Severus, you’re my best friend. You mean so much to me, and it’s your last year, of course, I’d want you to leave here with some good memories.” She kissed his cheek._

 

  Severus woke up, feeling an immense weight on his chest. And the rest of the night was just like that: he’d fall asleep, dream of her, wake up being crushed by guilt and regret.

 

-

 

    “Sleep okay last night?” Grace asked when her dad walked into the kitchen headed straight for the coffee. 

    “What do you think?” Severus always sounded grumpy, but this morning, Snow White was gonna have her Grumpy and this one hash it out for the grumpiest man alive.

    “Hungry?” she got a grunt, indicating a no, in response. Grace looked to Luna, who shrugged.

    “Mr. S, an owl dropped something off for you,” Luna said pointing to the table. Neither Grace nor Severus knew where the whole “Mr. S” thing came from. Severus even told her, “Luna, it’s fine if you call me by my name during the summer,” but she insisted on “Mr. S.”

    He picked up the letter and groaned as soon as he saw the seal, he just couldn’t catch a break. Dumbledore had called him to an Order meeting. “Girls, I have to go out. I should be back by tonight.”

    “Where are you going?”

    “An… Order of the Phoenix meeting.”

    “Wait, really?” Luna chipped with excitement.

    “Can we come?”

    “No, you cannot come. You two are more than capable of staying home alone. No boys, either,” he really didn’t want to leave Grace in case something should happen. And maybe he should lock his study doors as well.

    “Yessir,” they both said. 

 

-

 

    The girls spent their day watching Netflix and eating almost everything in the house. There wasn’t much to do, they realized, if they couldn’t bug Severus or hang out with Draco and Rolf. They could’ve gone for a walk, but they figured Severus meant by leaving them home alone that they wouldn’t leave said home either. They past their time sending texts to the boys, sending ugly Snapchats to each other. Grace sent her’s to Rolf as well, and Luna sent her’s to Draco, but made sure the boys never saw the other girl’s ridiculous faces. They listened to Broadway Cast Recordings and sang along with their made-up choreography until they tired themselves out and found themselves on the couch drifting off to sleep.

 

-

 

    The Order meeting was not much more interesting. Nothing dangerous was afoot, and since Severus had not seen or spoken to any of the other members since the school year ended, most of the meeting was spent answering too many questions about his new life as a father. He wanted to bash his head against the table, frankly.

 

-

 

    It was late afternoon when the girls were awakened by a loud, incessant knocking at the front door.

    “Bloody hell could _that_ be?” Grace grumbled into the pillow.

    “Pizza man?” Luna replied.

    “We didn’t order any, did we?”

    “ _Free_ Pizza Day?”

    The knocking wouldn't stop and only got louder.

    “Go answer it, Luna.”

    “You’re closer.” 

    “Nuh-uh.”

    “ _Yes_ -huh!” Luna nudged her off the couch.

    “Bitch,” Grace made her way over to the door, opening it to be greeted with a shove out of the way.

    “Where is she?! Luna?! Is she okay??” the woman had her wand out, so Grace pulled her’s out as well, but found her voice paralyzed.

    “What the hell is-“ Luna walked into the foyer and froze at the sight of the woman. “Aunt Phoebe?”

    “Luna!” she pulled her into her arms tightly. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you-… You’re not hurt, are you?”

    Luna shook her head no. Phoebe let go and put her hands on her hips, “Okay, somebody better start answering my questions! Who are you, and why am I here?” she looked at Grace.

    “I’m Grace McClivert, ma’am. And that’s sorta hard to explain. You see-“

    Luna just so happened to have peeked out the window and saw Severus walking up the path from the apparition point and gasped, “Your dad’s home!”

    “Shit! C’mon!”

    Luna grabbed her aunt’s hand and quickly ran upstairs, despite Phoebe’s struggling. Grace stayed downstairs. Luna couldn’t get Phoebe into Grace’s bedroom, so they stayed at the top of the stairs along the guard rail.

    Severus came inside and was a bit startled to find Grace standing at the foot of the stairs, hands behind her back, looking like an innocent angel, “Hey, dad. How was your meeting?”

    Immediately, he knew something was up, “It was fine, Grace. Where’s Luna?”

    “She uh…” Grace glanced behind her to the top of the stairs. Luna was covering Phoebe’s mouth as she gawked at Severus. Severus started to follow Grace’s sightline before she finished, “She’s dealing with girl problems! Yeah, girl problems. You know, all that gross stuff us girls go through.” Aaaanndd Severus now lost all interest. She began to push Severus towards his study and out of sight of Phoebe, “Bad cramps and all, nausea. I’d _really_ love to stay and chat, but I think I should go up there and help her.” Once Severus was in his study, she ran upstairs, both girls pulling Phoebe into Grace’s room, locking the door, and casting a silencing charm over the room.

    “What the hell is he doing here?” Phoebe asked, sounding both pissed and flabbergasted.

    “I’m his daughter!” Grace blurted out.

    “His _what?_ ”

    “Adopted! She’s adopted,” Luna clarified. 

    “Oh my god,” Phoebe ran her fingers through her short blonde hair and paced around the room. “I haven’t seen that man in years. Years! Not since he graduated! Never called, never wrote. All I know about what he’s been up to is what I’ve read about him in the papers, and now apparently he’s Mr. Dad! And you!” she pointed to Luna, “As soon as the coast is clear, we are going back to your father’s and I am heading straight back to New York in the morning! It’ll be like I was never even here.”

    “My father’s out of town for a while. I’ve been staying here because I’m not sure when he’ll be back,” Luna confessed.

    “Ugh! Fine! Then I will go back there alone, but I’m not staying here for one more minute!” and she marched out of Grace’s room to the top of the stairs, but stopped herself and his in the hall when she saw Severus walking from the kitchen back to his study downstairs. She hated how every glance she got of him, her stomach did flips and she felt her pulse everywhere in her body. 

    Grace and Luna quietly came up behind her. “Please, just talk to him? I just _know_ -“

    “No!” Phoebe cut Grace off. “I’m leaving.” After double checking, Phoebe scurried down the staircase, making sure Severus was still in his study. The door was open, she was only a few feet away from the door. Maybe just one look. Keeping her back pressed against the wall, she slowly inched towards his study door. She quickly glanced inside, but was too quick because all she saw was a blur. She tried peeking in again, but Severus picked his head up from whatever was busying him and snapped her head back to behind the wall, making a slight squeaking noise. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth and tried to get her breathing under control, but her heart still wanted to pound out of her chest. _Mamma Mia._

    When she opened her eyes, she found the girls standing in front of her.

    “Go in,” Luna whispered.

    “No,” she whispered back. “He doesn’t wanna see me!”

    “How can you tell?” Grace asked.

    “I can read his mind. He’s busy with whatever the hell he’s doing.”

    “That’s because he doesn’t know you’re even here. Go surprise him.”

    “ _No!_ ”

    “Girls, what are you doing?” Severus called from inside his study.

    Panicked, Phoebe started to head for the door, but Luna tried to stop her, and instead shoved her in front of the open doorway.

    And time stopped.

 

-

 

    Phoebe froze like a deer in headlights; she had no idea what to say, what to do. Should she run? No, it was too late now.

    Severus was at a lost for words too. Upon seeing Phoebe, the girl— no, woman— he had spent all night remembering and all day trying to forget, his work was left forgotten. He blinked a few times, because surely it was a trick of his mind, right? He hadn’t gotten enough sleep, it was all a hallucination. 

    “H-hi, Sev…” she finally managed to get out, just like the way she’d say it when they were young, sweet and sing-songy, and he knew she was real.

    “Hi, Feebs,” Severus felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. 

    “Bet’cha wondering what I’m doing here,” her legs finally not feeling like jelly, she started to make her way over to his desk. 

    Severus stood up, she was still shorter than him, he always had a few inches over her. But her once long blonde hair was now cut above her shoulders, her skin was tanner, probably from the plentiful sunshine in the States, and she had lost her accent, now replaced by an American one, with only a tinge of British emphasized on some words. But her sea-foam green eyes still sparkled like glitter on the sea. 

    “So, wait, why are you here?” 

    “Turns out your daughter is just as stubborn as you, Severus. They wrote me, saying Luna was in great danger, knowing _damn well_ I’d rush out here. Any reason why they’d do that?” she crossed her arms. Severus looked over her shoulder to the doorway, where both girls were trying to eavesdrop. 

    “We’ll just uh… Leave you two alone…” Luna said shutting the door, but both girls ran outside to the window of Severus’ study, crouching below it and opening it just a crack so they could listen.

    “It’s a long story. I’m really sorry, I had no idea they were doing this. But I should’ve known they were acting rather odd… Well, odder than usual.”

    “Mhm, Severus, stop thinking about my hair.” Phoebe was proficient in Occlumency, even more so than Severus. In fact, it was she who had taught him the power of Occlumency and then Legilimency, and she was much stronger than he was. Even at the slightest drop of his walls, and she was right on it. 

    “Sorry, I just- I can’t _believe_ it’s been seventeen years.”

    “Yeah, it’s been seventeen years, you ass!” she began hitting his arm halfheartedly. Honestly, he expected he deserved a few broken ribs for how he treated her. “Acted like I fell of the face of the Earth! No letters, _no nothing!_ Then I see all that bullshit in the papers! God, Severus, what were you _thinking?_ Did you think you were protecting me?” The last hit stung a little.

    “Phoebe, I-“

    “No! You don’t get to talk right now! Severus, I could’ve _helped_ you, I could’ve stopped you. You were _this_ close to ruining your entire life, you’re _so_ fucking lucky Dumbledore saved your ass!” She was pissed, no doubt about it. She was pacing back and forth and her hands accompanied her words. But there was also extreme hurt in her voice. “I was always there, Severus, and you never even thought to come to me? Why, because I wasn’t Lily? God, Severus, am I always going to come in second to her in your life?”

    Severus finally met eyes with Phoebe, whose emotions had gotten the best of her and now tears were flowing down her cheeks; he however had found great interest in the floor in the meantime. “Phoebe, that’s not true,” his words nearly caught in his throat, so he spoke in a hoarse whisper. 

    “I don’t know the truth anymore, Sev. I honestly don’t. I’ve wanted to come back, wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t think of home, of _you_. But I honestly thought you never wanted to see me again. Now I come back and you’re so different and you’ve got your life together and I screwed my own self over!”

    “What do you mean? You moved, you live in New York City! You always wanted to go there.”

    “Doesn’t really matter if I’m there all alone.”

    “Wait, you’re not- you don’t have-?”

    She shook her head, “No. It’s just me. And has been for the past seventeen years.”

    “Why? I always thought you’d get married and have five children and live happily ever after with someone.”

    She snorted, “Then you only have yourself to blame because you didn’t come after me.”

    A beat, and then it finally registered, “I _hate_ that you always corner me like that! You know it flies right over my head, too!”

    “It’s just like seeing you get all blushed and flustered. See, now that’s the boy I know,” her pain was replaced by her bright smile. “God, I’ve missed you so much, Sev,” she said before Severus finally pulled her into his arms.

    “I’ve missed you too,” he whispered. She felt like she belonged there, they fit perfectly. 

 

-

 

    Outside, the two girls crouched below the window felt awfully proud of themselves. They had managed to get Severus and Phoebe reunited, and settle their differences. Although, Grace was definitely going to be picking Severus’ brain later on because some of the things Phoebe yelled at Severus for piqued her interest. But now the two adults were calming down. This was some _The Parents Trap_ shit right here. 

    But, Phoebe was still furious at the girls for calling her there on a false alarm, and felt that her threat to go back to America the next morning was still an issue. However, the way they were holding each other, smiling and whispering only for each other to hear, it was only a matter of time before Phoebe would agree to extend her stay. 

    Grace popped up, opening the window wider than the small gap she had made to eavesdrop, “Dad, ask her to stay for dinner!” She meant to yell it more quietly, but she was so excited, it came out as more of a high-pitched squeak, which startled and pulled Severus and Phoebe away from each other. Furthermore, Grace didn’t think she’d ever seen her dad blush that much. Luna pulled Grace back down into the shrubs, calling her an idiot, before Grace added, “I’ll cook!”

    Severus sighed, walking over and closing the window, “Brats.” He turned back to Phoebe, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing, which would only encourage the girls, “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

    “Oh well, I mean, since you’re _offering_ ,” she said, her attention towards the scene outside the window. Grace was running around the yard, being chased by something, she couldn’t see, and Luna following after her with her phone. She shook her head, “I can’t believe Severus Snape has a teenage daughter.”

    “Adopted.”

    “Oh _please_. Because you two haven’t been like this the past four years when you taught her? The way you two are with each other is like you truly are biological father and daughter. And you certainly act that way towards each other, as well. I don’t have to read your mind to know that, Sev. You’re more transparent than you think.”

    He hated how she was always right. Even if they were both right, she was always more right than he.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, books, or music mentioned.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the night: before dinner, during dinner, and after dinner, Severus and Phoebe talked continuously. Who could blame them? They had seventeen years to catch up on. 

But they both acted as if it was still seventeen years ago, all flirty and touchy and young. Grace had never seen her dad smile so much. Though the adults thought Grace and Luna were busy elsewhere, they were always watching. It was their new-found mission to get Severus and Phoebe together because there was no denying that they had chemistry. But, just like young love, it would take time, and they’d need a little nudge here and there.

They called it _Operation Soul_. Because Severus and Phoebe were soul mates, get it? Yeah, definitely not original.

“Do you think this is your dad’s first girlfriend?” Luna whispered in the other room as they watched Severus and Phoebe on the couch.

Grace wanted to laugh, but then stopped herself and paled. _Was this Severus’ first girlfriend?_ She had never heard of him speak of any other girls besides Lily— and we know how that ended— and Phoebe. Severus was her dad, the wise one who would guide her through her many (well, let’s hope not) relationships; through heartaches and happiness. It wasn’t supposed to be her and Severus venturing through first relationships together!

“Grace? You okay? Hello?” Luna snapped her fingers in front of her face and broke Grace from her trance.

“I have no idea,” she said in a panicked whisper. “I mean, maybe they kissed? _Once?_ But like…”

Luna held her hand up, “Stop right there.” She peered behind the wall from where they were sitting on the staircase to spy some more, “They sure are awfully touchy. I think my she’s touched his arm least twenty times in the past hour.”

“Ah, young love. Throwing flirty hints shamelessly hoping he’ll make the first move.”

“Can’t we just give them a plate of pasta and have them go at it like _Lady and the Tramp_?”

Grace snorted, “I’m not sure that’s how these things work.”

 

-

 

After graduating from Hogwarts, Phoebe had gone into the medical field and became a Healer at St. Mungo’s. It didn’t surprise Severus; she had always been good with people and had such a caring personality. Then she became an aunt when her sister Pandora had Luna. Phoebe had watched over Luna when her parents were off researching something for the _Quibbler_ and started Luna’s love for fashion by buying her magazines and teaching her how to sew and even getting Luna her first sewing machine.

When the accident happened and Pandora died, the whole dynamic of their family changed. Xeno slowly started to lose his marbles and it wasn’t healthy for Luna. The poor nine-year-old had lost her mother and started talking about things like Nargles; creatures that didn’t exist. 

She knew it was selfish, but she couldn’t bare to stay there anymore. Luna was a spitting image of Pandora and Phoebe’s heart broke every time she looked at her, and Xeno became an empty shell of his former self.

So she packed up and moved to New York City and got a studio loft in Manhattan. She works at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaching a class on basic healing charms and potions that any witch or wizard can master without a Healer’s assistance and other health basics; something that wasn’t taught at Hogwarts but was definitely needed. Evidently, when Phoebe arrived, she was sorted at Ilvermorny as well and belonged to the house of Pukwudgie, which is said to favor healers. 

“When I first got to New York City, it was very magical,” she said sipping her tea. “I spent the first month exploring; seeing the sights finding the best places to eat, shopping, seeing Broadway shows. Now it’s just very crowded and loud.”

“At least you didn’t stay stuck in the same place forever. Most everyone we went to school with is still living in the same town, or a town close by. Some have never even left England except to go to Hogwarts.”

“Well, look at _you!_ ” she slapped his knee. “Last I saw, you were living in Cokeworth on Spinner’s End. And now you have Prince Manor.”

Severus shook his head, “Snape Manor. My father forced my mother to sign the deed over to him before she died, so he renamed it and practically looted the place.”

“You’ve come a far way yourself, Severus Snape. Lost that cute Midlands accent of yours, though.”

Before Severus could come back with calling her the pot that called the kettle black, Grace walked in, “Wait, _what_ accent?”

“See? Now, look at what you’ve done!” Severus said covering his face.

“Your dad’s from the Midlands and for the seven years I knew him, did _not_ sound like that! The manor life has changed him,” Phoebe teased.

“No way, shut yer bake!” Grace immediately dropped her synthetic British accent for her original Northern Irish. 

“Oh my god, you’re Irish!” Phoebe’s eyes widened.

“Aye, I’m from Northern Ireland,” which came out as _Norn Iron_ with her thick accent. “I lived in Ballycastle, which isn’t far from Belfast. Then when I was taken from my ma and da, they sent me to London and told me to drop the accent if I ever wanted to get adopted. Said it made me look ‘undignified.’ So they taught me how to say ‘now’ instead of ‘nigh,’ but honestly, it really hurts to annunciate ev’vrything.”

“Say ‘situation,’” Luna said from behind her.

“Situation,” but it came out _sit-chi-ay-shun_.

“How come you’ve kept it a secret?” Severus asked.

“How come _you_ kept it a secret? Did’n even know where yer from? An’ it’s gonna _stay_ a secret! Not even Dray knows.”

“Grace, you can’t keep this from him. He’s your boyfriend!”

“You have a boyfriend?” Phoebe asked Grace but was overpowered by the conversation between her and Severus.

“I mean, I’m sure he’ll find out eventually. But what am I gonna say? ‘Hey, this is my actual voice, sorry I faked one for the past five years’? An’ don’t look at me cause you know yer right, I hate when yer right!”

“You do the same thing, you know,” Luna added.

“But I _do_ know I’m right. I know Draco, and he likes you for you. Even if you were a mass murderer, he’d still like you. And please don’t become a mass murderer,” Severus smirked.

“Wait! _Draco Malfoy?_ ” both Severus and Grace nodded. “Your godson,” she pointed to Severus, “is her boyfriend?” she pointed to Grace, and they both nodded again. “Oh my god! It’s fate! Written in the stars!”

“Oh dear Merlin,” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Shut up, Sev! It’s only fate that Grace and Draco are together, and you adopted Grace, and my niece and your daughter are best friends, and they brought us together!”

Severus couldn’t help but be amused by Phoebe. She had always been this eccentric. One of her favorite subjects in school was Divination, and she was always trying to tell Severus’ future, like reading his palms or his tea leaves. He’d just roll his eyes and go along with it. 

The four of them sat for a while longer, talking about anything. Phoebe asked the girls about school while the two teens bombarded her with questions about America.

“Is New York City really as magical as it is in the movies?” Grace asked.

“I mean, yeah. At first, it’s a bit overwhelming, but you get used to it.”

“I bet the food is much better there.”

“Oh yeah, compared to places like New York and Philadelphia, the food here sucks.”

“Ooh! I know what Philadelphia is, it’s where they signed the Declaration of Independence!”

“Nerd,” Luna turned to Grace.

“Nothing wrong with being a nerd, Grace. You’d probably love the Smithsonian Museums in Washington D.C. There’s the American History Museum, the Natural History Museum, the Air and Space Museum, and all of the monuments. And right around the corner is the United States Holocaust Memorial Museum which is so fascinating.”

“They have an entire museum dedicated to the Holocaust?”

“Yes, and it’s huge. It’s morose, but filled with so many resources and footage and artifacts.”

Grace looked at Severus, “Dad, I have to go to America!”

“You’ve created a monster,” he said to Phoebe; she just smirked.

“There’s so much to see there!”

“Yeah, Mr. S!” Luna cut in.

“C’mon, Sev! You, out of everyone, definitely need a vacation!”

And that’s when Severus realized it: he was the outnumbered sex now. Three girls to one guy. Who did he have? Draco and Rolf when they came over? But they would take the sides of Grace and Luna, of course. There was a serious lack of testosterone in the house, save for Grace’s cat Cas, but Severus was pretty sure he was fixed, so he was downright screwed.

“Fine, fine! Maybe, I don’t know!” Severus finally caved under the pressure, and he knew he’d later regret it. He was just, for perhaps the first time in forever, glad the new school year was approaching so they’d give all their attention to that. Until then, Severus just knew he'd have to get over his fear of flying.

 

-

 

They talked some more until Phoebe glanced at the clock, “Holy shit, it’s almost midnight!”

“Oh yeah, I suppose it is,” Severus agreed, a little disappointed. “I guess you’ll be going back to the States tomorrow.” Severus, ever the child at heart, was horrible at hiding his true emotions. He was an open book, always being able to tell how he felt by his voice or facial expressions. And there wasn’t anyone who could read Severus better than Phoebe.

“I mean… I don’t _have_ to go home right away. At least, not until Xeno comes back from wherever the hell he is,” Phoebe shrugged. She had better self-control when it came to her emotions. Plus, being proficient in Occluding her mind helped as well. But it was how her voice went an octave higher that gave her away, and the light blush across her cheeks.

Grace waited by the staircase while Luna made her way to the apparition point at the edge of the property, leaving Severus and Phoebe at the doorway.

Phoebe was the first one to break the semi-awkward silence, “I’m kinda really glad they sent that letter. No matter how much of a heart attack it gave me.”

“Me too. I hope it didn’t interrupt anything important.”

“Nah, just binging _Glee_.”

Severus smirked, “Grace watches that too.”

“That’s an amazing kid you have there, Sev.”

He shrugged, “She made herself amazing. I just make sure she stays that way.”

“Mr. Dad,” Phoebe mumbled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“I’ll be here.”

“And get some sleep,” she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek before turning and following Luna. “Goodnight, Sev!”

Severus couldn’t help his dumbfounded smile and the redness creeping up to his cheeks. He placed a hand over where she kissed him, still being able to feel her soft touch, “Goodnight, Feebs.”

Severus closed the door and made his way back inside, stopping in front the staircase where Grace was sitting. 

“ _Soooo?_ ” Grace pressed.

“So what?”

“Aren’t you happy she’s back?”

“Of course I am, I missed her. But you and Luna went a bit far by getting her here under false danger.”

“You two didn’t look very cross with us while you were about two centimeters close on the couch, though.”

“I honestly have no clue as to what you and Luna are up to,” he narrowed his eyes, she just smiled innocently, but he could see the mischievous look in her eyes. 

“ _Me?_ ” she pointed to herself. “Up to something? Why I never!”

“I don’t know if I should be mad at you or hug you for what you did.”

“Hmmm, how ‘bout a hug?” she stood up holding her arms out.

“Manipulative little brat,” Severus pulled her close. He wasn’t mad at her at all, actually. He never was mad at her, just shocked she even did it. Honestly, he could thank her a million times for giving him a shot at a second chance with Phoebe. But, he couldn’t let her know that, that would only encourage her more to play matchmaker. He had it from here on.

“You know I just want you to be happy, dad.”

“I am happy. You’ve been the best thing that’s happened to me in years, Grace.”

Grace fought back the tears threatening to form in the corners of her eyes, “But you just look really happy with her. And you deserve that; you deserve each other.”

“Grace…” But she turned and made her way upstairs before he could continue.

“Night, dad. I love you,” she called back.

“I love you too, Gracie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, books, or music mentioned.
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Solas Moyle is a real place. Did a little research before I went and made up a rehabilitation center myself, and turns out there is one in Ballycastle. Thus, the address is real. I have no affiliation with Solas Moyle at all.

Severus naturally woke up every morning at seven o’clock. He’d shower, get dressed, and by seven-twenty, he’d wake up Grace, who would groan and whine and usually throw whatever was in arm’s reach in his direction before he shut the door, shielding himself from her fire. Except for the one time it was Cas, and then he had no choice but to catch the cat, but before he could say something, her head was under her pillow, snoring away. 

    She was a pain in the ass to get up in the morning, he never knew how she’d manage to get down to the Great Hall every morning for breakfast during the school year. But, she did share a dorm room with about three other girls, one of which was Luna, who was disgustingly a morning person. Seriously, she was like a Disney Princess, singing to the birds with a bounce in her step. Unfortunately, none of that rubbed off on Grace, who was through-and-through a night owl.

    Luna, when she stayed over, which was almost every night, was usually up when Severus was up and had gone downstairs to make coffee and tea.

    Grace, ten minutes after Severus had woken her up, was still sleeping. So, Severus came to the conclusion that he had to get creative.

    One morning he rushed into Grace’s room, “Grace, there’s a Dementor attack!”

    “I already have depression tell them to fight me,” she’d grumble into her pillow and then drift off again.

    “Grace, Draco is here, you’d better get dressed!” he tried another time.

    “If he can’t deal with me at my worst then screw ‘em!”

    At a final resort, “Grace Audrey, if you’re not up in three-seconds, you’re getting the cold water treatment.”

    “You wouldn't _dare_ ,” she said, but still didn’t come out from under the covers.

    “ _Aqua Eructo_ ,” he said pointing his wand at her, and a controlled jet stream of freezing cold water hit her before she could react to his words.

    She screamed bloody murder, let out a stream of curses, and scrambled out of bed, now soaking wet, face red with rage. 

    “Morning, sunshine,” he said closing the door behind him, not bothering to hide his smirk. She was pretty pissed at him the entire day though, sending daggers at him, and whenever their eyes would meet, she’d reach for her wand, revenge in her eyes. Severus knew full well she’d get him back, and much harder too, so he never did that again.

    But usually, Grace would eventually roll her ass out of bed and come downstairs, still in her pajamas with her robe and slippers, her red hair a mess, and wouldn't talk for a good thirty minutes, except to wince at how hot the coffee was, no matter how many times Severus would warn her. 

    To say the least, they had created a consistent morning routine.

    Except for this morning; this morning was different. Severus did not wake up at seven on the dot. Perhaps it was because he didn’t sleep two nights before, but he definitely woke up later than usual, which never happened. And there was noise downstairs, which was also unusual, because if he slept in, Grace was surely enjoying her extra snoozing as well.

    Severus showered and dressed, but when he went to wake Grace up, her room was empty. Weird, Severus thought. As he made his way closer to the staircase, he heard music and singing and laughter. Not just one voice, but three.

    Downstairs, in the kitchen, now covered in flour, he found Grace, Luna, and Phoebe dancing around, covered in flour themselves, singing along to the music playing.

    “ _I’m walking on sunshine, woah_ \- Oh! Sev!” Phoebe stopped mid-lyric, jumping at the sight of a very amused Severus in the doorway and smiled wide. It was like she was constantly surrounded by light; she could make a room catch on fire just by walking in it. She poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him, “G’morning. You look much well-rested.”

    “Good… morning, how’d you get in here?” his mind was spinning. _Far too early for this._ He glanced at Phoebe and then at Missy, who was frantically trying to clean the kitchen.

    “She was with Miss Lovegood, Master. And Missy saw how Master was looking at her last-“ he shot Missy a glare before she could finish. But Missy didn’t cower in fear, instead, she hid a knowing smile. _Damn house elf always in the know; she’s worse than Grace._

    “We didn’t wake you, did we, Sev?”

    “Hm? Oh, no, actually, I slept later than usual. What I’m most surprised is why the Hobbit is up so early,” he pointed to Grace, who instead of cutting up fruit, was eating it instead.

    “Sev, that’s _so_ mean!”

    “No, it’s true,” Grace spoke up. “He calls me that because all I do is eat and sleep. And I’m short.”

    Phoebe raised an eyebrow towards Severus. He shrugged, “Fastest metabolism in the world, and I hate her for it. She’s constantly eating her weight in food!”

    “She’s a growing girl, Sev!”

    “How? She’s five feet tall and will be forever, probably!”

    “I’m right here, ya know!” Grace spoke up again.

    “It’s all of that coffee you drink, it’s probably stunted your growth.”

    Grace gasped dramatically, as she does everything else, “How _dare_ you insult my love for coffee? Have the potion fumes gone to your head?”

    “If you two weren’t related somehow in a past life, I’d be completely surprised,” Phoebe laughed, Luna nodding in agreement. 

    Severus looked at Grace, “You still didn’t answer my question.”

    “Hogwarts letters are coming today and we didn’t wanna miss them.”

    “Why? Are you nervous?”

    Luna called from the kitchen where she was helping Phoebe, “Fifth year is a big year! We have O.W.L.s at the end of the year so then we can be in N.E.W.T.s and-“

    “And you both will be fine,” Severus reassured them. 

 

-

 

    When the letters did arrive, the two of them just stared at them for a few minutes.

    “How do they always know where we are?” Luna asked.

    “McGonagall stalks us by owl, I heard,” Grace answered.

    “I heard it was by cat.”

    “Cat?”

    “Yes, McGonagall is an Animagi; she can turn into a cat.”

    “I wanna turn into a cat!”

    “Me too. Mine’s heavier than usual. Does yours feel that way?”

    Grace bobbed it in her hands, “No, I don’t think so?”

    “Girls, if you don’t open them, I will,” Phoebe interrupted. 

    “Fine, fine! Ready? One-“

    “Two-“

    “Three!” they both said in unison as they ripped open the envelopes. It was the usual acceptance letter, along with the books and supplies they’d be needing for their Fifth Year. But Luna had an extra piece of paper more than Grace.

    When she unfolded the paper, she realized why her envelope had been heavier. Out fell a blue badge with the word Prefect across it. Luna, for once, fell speechless. She glanced at the badge and the letter, explaining to her that she had been chosen as Ravenclaw Prefect for her year.

    “What? What is it?” Phoebe asked, trying to peek over her niece’s shoulder.

    “Prefect,” Luna mumbled, still shocked.

    “Prefect?” Grace clarified, Luna nodded. “Luna, oh my god, that's amazing!” she jumped up and down and then hugged her best friend. “I’m so happy for you, this is awesome!”

    Luna broke out of her trance, “You mean you’re not mad?”

    Grace leaned back to look Luna in the eyes, “And why the _hell_ would I be mad?”

    “Because I thought _you’d_ be Prefect.”

    Grace honestly could’ve slapped her for how ridiculous she was being, “What kind of friend would I be if I was mad about this? I’m extremely happy for you, Luna! And besides, Prefects have to deal with the First Years, and we all know I don’t have the patience for that. Plus, you’re hardworking, _and_ caring, _and_ know how to stay calm in a chaotic situation, _and_ -“

    “Okay, I think that’s enough,” Luna giggled.

    “I could write a book of why you’re going to be the best Ravenclaw Prefect ever. And plus, Rolf is a Prefect for his year, so maybe you two will be paired up for midnight strolls around the castle,” Grace winked.

    “Draco’s a Prefect too, though.”

    “Yes, well, _that,_ ” Grace looked at Severus, “is a fine example of what we call, ‘favoritism!’”

    “Brat,” he turned his attention to Luna. “Congratulations, Luna. You deserve this, and I know you’ll be a responsible Prefect.”

    “Thanks, Mr. S!” she beamed.

    “Just realized I have two Prefect friends now, and a Prefect boyfriend, which basically amounts to curfew immunity, right?”

    “Wrong,” Severus answered immediately.

    “Ugh!”

    “Grace, have you practiced Quidditch at all this summer?”

    “Hm, well, no, because you see, I’ve either been mentally distraught or hooked up to an oxygen tank. Or perhaps it’s because I take pity on the dear Slytherins in my life because we all know that with Davies gone, I’m up for Team Captain, and I’m going to ensure Ravenclaw wins the Quidditch Cup this year,” Grace said smugly. 

    “Go Eagles!” Luna cheered in addition.

    “Mhm,” Severus smirked. “Have you told your Slytherin Quidditch Captain _boyfriend_ this yet?”

    “No,” Grace paled. She hadn’t realized that her and Draco, both Seekers, would now be going up against one another as boyfriend and girlfriend. _Awkward._ “You don’t like Quidditch anyway!”

    “Since _when?_ ” Phoebe asked. “Um, your dad may have never been on the pitch, but he definitely liked going to the games and got very into it at times.”

    “Oh for the love of-“

    “So who you gonna cheer for, dad? _Huh?_ Slytherin or Ravenclaw? _Huh?_ ”

    “Whichever is the winning team,” he smirked. 

    “Soooo, Ravenclaw?”

    “You’d better get to practicing then.”

    “I know, I know. Don’t nag.”

    “I bet Draco’s been practi-“

    “Dad!!”

 

-

 

    Severus and Phoebe sat in the living room with the windows open so they could keep an eye on Grace as she rode her broom. Luna would release the Snitch and Grace would chase after it, diving, swooping and flipping. She also had much more new flashy tricks in her repertoire to show off once the season began. Severus couldn’t decide if it was to win the adoration of the spectators or to baffle the opposing Seeker. Either way, they definitely had an effect on everyone. 

    But, as impressive as they were, they still made Severus anxious; they always have, even before becoming her father. Now that he was her dad, his heart stopped every time she did something remotely risky. Which is why his eyes followed her every move until Phoebe spoke up, “Hey Sev?”

    “Hm?”

    “Did you teach Grace Occlumency”

    “What?” he gave her a questioning look. “No. Why?”

    “Her mind is just, a wall. Like, Fort Knox— or the Tower of London— type walls. Impenetrable. Why would that be?”

    _Dammit, Phoebe, always the curious._ “Uh, I think that’s something for Grace to tell you.”

    “Sev, did something bad happen?”

    “Feebs-“

    She narrowed her eyes at him. _She’s so cute when she does that,_ he thought. Then her face paled and her eyes widened. _Shit!_ Perhaps he wasn’t the best at Occluding his mind around her. 

    “Holy shit, Sev…” her eyes started to brim with tears as she looked out the window at the happy teenager who had such a horrible past.

    “Phoebe, please don’t let her know you know. I think there are only three people in her life that actually know, and that’s Luna, me, and I’m sure she told Draco. She’s trying her best to just forget it all.”

    “She’s trying to erase her own life and replace it with one based off the one she has now,” her voice was strained now as if she’d absorbed all of the sadness she saw.”

    “If that’s her coping mechanism, then so be it.”

    “She can’t suppress all of that and just ignore it though, Sev.”

    “She already dealt with it. She had to stand in a courtroom full of strangers and tell what happened to her. And she’s just trying to make a new life for herself, no matter how she has to do that, and I’m going to be with her every step of the way because she hasn’t had that support since she was seven. I just want her to be happy.”

    Phoebe placed a hand over her heart and looked at Severus, “You’re an amazing dad, do you know that?”

    Severus smiled, he did know. 

    And then,

        _SPLASH!_

    Followed by a cackling laugh from Luna. They both rushed to the window to see Luna rolling in the grass clutching her side and Grace stomping up the hill soaking wet.

    “Not funny!” Grace glared at the two adults through the window who were trying to stifle their laughs but were failing miserably.

    Then she glared at her best friend, still laughing, and smirked to herself as she wrung her sopping red hair out on her face. That certainly shut her up.

    “Agh, it got in my mouth!” 

    “Good! I’ve got water in my ear!” she tilted her head to one side and smacked her palm on the opposite side of her head, jumping up and down on one foot, trying to get the water out.

    “Grace, don’t do that! You’ll give yourself a concussion! Come inside,” Phoebe called out.

    “It’s all sloshy!” Grace said as she made her way inside. There was a side door in the kitchen, so she used that one so she at least wouldn't get water on anything valuable. 

    Phoebe placed a hot washcloth on Grace’s ear, telling her to keep her head tilted and apply pressure with the washcloth for thirty-seconds before removing it for a minute and repeat until the water comes out. This, plus gravity, should do the trick.

    “You don’t want to go jostling your brain around any more than you already have done those tricks. And what on Earth were you trying to do?”

    “Stand on my broom.” It would’ve been really cool if Grace managed to do it, but she lost balance and fell. Thank god she at least fell in the lake and the water broke her fall. 

    “Are you insane? Honestly, Grace, you’re going to give your father a heart attack and he's far too young! You put so much stress on him already and now I’ve gotta stress over you? You’ll make us age another twenty years!” Phoebe did a quick check on the rest of Grace’s body, making sure she had no cuts or bruises. Grace couldn’t help but smile. Like the overprotectiveness Severus had over her, she rather enjoyed being fussed over; especially by someone who was so motherly as Phoebe. 

    Severus was great and all, a wonderful father, caring, kind (at least to Grace), and someone Grace could always rely on being there, but he wasn't a mother. And though she wouldn’t let Severus know, she yearned for a mother-figure once again. Someone who wasn't Luna, and shouldn’t have to be a mother to Grace; that wasn’t her job. But there was so much that a mother and daughter shared. Not that Grace would necessarily know, but she'd seen it with Lorelai and Rory on _Gilmore Girls_ and many others. 

    “I like having a nurse around here,” she said to Severus.

    “Me too,” but he wasn’t smiling at Grace, he was smiling at Phoebe, who had no idea he was looking at her the way he was. Luna and Grace shared a knowing look. There was no doubt about it, Severus Snape was in love with Phoebe Trigg.

    Grace always saw it in movies; person A would look at person B with such love and adoration only when they weren’t looking. Person B was completely oblivious to their feelings. But person B also had feelings for person A, only they didn’t know of either one’s feelings. And you sat watching this movie, yelling at the characters to just get on with it and confess their love to each other. But you sit through an agonizing two-hour movie, only for them to get together in the end and the screen fades to black, and the audience never knows what happens afterward.

    This is what life at Snape Manor is now. Only, now person A and B have two annoying teenage girls to push them to confess their feelings. And there is life after they get together filled with endless possibilities. 

    Finally, the water came out of Grace’s ear. “Are you going to be staying long here?” she asked.

    “Well, I work at Ilvermorny, so I have to get back for that.”

    “But that’s not until September first, right? Can’t you stay until then?”

    “ _Please,_ Aunt Phoebe? It’ll be fun!” Luna pleaded.

    “I mean, I suppose… But that’d mean I’d have to go get more clothes since I barely brought any.”

    “Yes! Shopping!”

    Phoebe smiled, “Yeah, a girl’s day out sounds nice. Plus, I’m sure Sev would like a break from all the females.”

    He smirked, “Just me and the cat.”

 

-

 

    The light mood didn’t last, however. Not when an owl flew in through the window with a letter clutched in its talons.

    “I thought the Hogwarts letters already came? Did they forget something?” Phoebe asked.

    “No, that’s Pidge. He belongs to a Squib who works at the postal office. He sends Muggle mail to Wizards, like magazines and all that,” Grace answered. Pidge hooted in agreement. 

    Severus took the letter from Pidge and he flew off. He glanced at the letter, there was no seal, it was just an ordinary Muggle letter, but who sent letters anymore? 

    “It’s for you, Grace,” he said handing it over. “Who’s Adina McClivert?”

    Grace’s face turned red, and then a ghastly white, and slowly started to turn green. She wanted her eyes to be lying to her, wanted her tears to have the magical power to make her read incorrectly.

 

 

_Adina McClivert_

_Solas Moyle_

_62 Anne Street_

_Ballycastle, Northern Ireland_

_United Kingdom_

 

    She froze, the envelope dropped out of her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, music, or books referenced.
> 
> Reviews and Comments always welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay. My classes of senior year just finished, and I graduate on the 13th, so it's been pretty hectic.

Grace’s heart pounded loudly against her chest, sure that everyone in the room could hear it. 

    “Grace? What’s wrong?” Severus took a cautious step towards her. 

    She couldn’t hear him. She couldn’t hear anything but herself hyperventilating and her heart about to beat out of her chest, which now had a sharp-shooting pain through it. Her brain was screaming at her; not words, just really loud static and a long “ _Aaaahhhhh!_ ” She shut her eyes tight and put her hands over her ears, but it didn’t stop. She also must’ve been saying, “no” over and over, but couldn’t hear herself say it, only feel her mouth moving. 

    “She’s having an anxiety attack,” Luna said, and instantly Severus was at her side.

    He tried to pry her hands from her ears, tried to calm her down, but she kept shaking her head. 

    “Grace! Gracie, it’s me, _please!_ ”  he pleaded. Her legs started to give and he was the only support keeping her from crashing to the ground. 

    She couldn’t feel her body. It was like she was there, but wasn’t there at the same time. She was numb. All at once, her hyperventilating stopped, her brain was silent, and everything went black.

 

-

 

    Grace woke up on the couch. She was hooked up to her oxygen again and there was a cool washcloth on her forehead. It had to have been Phoebe, Severus often panicked and froze on parental instincts in these moments.

    She wanted to sit up, see where everyone had gone, but her body felt so heavy. But she could hear their voices from down the hall.

 

-

 

    Inside Severus’ study, he, Phoebe, and Luna all stared at the envelope before them.

    “Who’s Adina?” Phoebe asked.

    “Her mother, of course,” Luna said reaching for the envelope and tearing it open.

    “Luna!”

    “Grace will never open it!” She read over the letter, distaste written all over her face. “Her mother is at a rehabilitation center and she’s finally allowed visitors so she wants Grace to come.” She folded the letter back up and tossed it back on the table like it burned her to touch it. 

    “It’s entirely up to Grace if she goes,” Severus said.

    “And if she does, you’ll go with her,” Luna’s voice was stern, a tone rarely voiced by the girl.

    “Shouldn’t Grace confront her alone?” Phoebe asked.

    “No! After what that woman did to her? Grace will either have a mental breakdown and do something stupid, or murder Adina right there! Grace is strong, but she’s not mentally stable enough to do this alone! She needs Severus there! For once in her life, she has a damn support system and she’s put all of her reliance on him! And that’s final!”

    Both adults gaped at the teenager. They’d never seen her so serious, so furious about something, it was scary. Luna was the closest one out of all three to Grace, she knew Grace’s thoughts and secrets, and the extent of what Adina had done to Grace. So they knew best not to argue, and just nodded their heads. Luna grabbed the letter and left the room. Severus looked at Phoebe, she shrugged, “Don’t look at me! She gets that from her father, her mother was chill about everything. She’s right though. You should go with Grace if she chooses to go.”

    “You’d _really_ think I’d let Gracie go all the way to Ireland alone?”

    “No,” she smirked. “But, it was pretty funny seeing you cower at Luna’s yelling.”

    “I did not cower.”

    “You _so_ did!! It was cute though,” she kissed him on his cheek. “Just like your face when I do that,” and she winked and walked away.

    “I really wish I hated you.”

    “Funny how our emotions have a way of betraying us!”

 

-

 

    Grace’s head was in Luna’s lap as she braided her hair into dozens of sections. They sat watching Netflix, only talking ever so often, but the conversations weren’t very long. It was just easier not to talk. 

    Of course, Luna had texted Draco what happened, who then called Grace freaking out, already having one foot out the door before Grace calmed him down and told him that she was fine and she’d see him soon. She didn't want Draco to constantly worry about her, that wasn’t fair to him. 

    “I’m gonna go,” Grace murmured as an episode of Doctor Who ended.

    “Grace, you don’t have to.”

    “No, I do. Now that she knows where I am, she won’t quit pestering me until I do. So I’ll go in person and tell her to fuck off.”

    “She _is_ a crazy bitch.”

    Grace snorted, “You don’t even know the half of it. I’ll go the day after tomorrow.”

    “Yeah, tomorrow we’ll do a little retail therapy.”

    “I gotta get dad a phone.”

    “Oh, Merlin. That should be interesting.”

 

-

 

    And it was.

    “Grace, I don’t need a phone,” Severus said as he watched his daughter set it up.

    “Yes, you do. What if there’s an emergency? Or… something.”

    “I don’t even know how to use it!”

    “Well, aren’t you glad that you have me around to get you caught up on technology? Honestly, dad, it’s the 21st century. Get with it.”

    He turned to Phoebe, “Did… Was I just called old?” He turned back to Grace, “Did you just call me old? _Seriously?_ Grace Audrey McClivert-Snape, I was twenty when you were born, okay? Dumbledore is, old. I am not.”

    “ _Mhm_ ,” she smirked. “Want me to make the text larger so you can read it better?”

    “What happened to the sweet little Ravenclaw that barely said a word, and when she did, she was always so polite? _Huh?_ Now you’re as snarky as- as-“

    “You?” all three women said at once.

    “Yes! … Oh, fuck.”

    “Dad cursed! Put a Knot in the swear jar.”

    “We don’t have a swear jar.”

    “Really? Then, shit!”

    “Okay, now we’re going to have a swear jar!”

    “Here’s your phone. Have fun playing around with it!”

    “Brat.”

    “Okay, but your lock screen is the best thing ever.”

    Somehow, Grace and Luna had managed to take a picture— or as Severus learned— “selfie,” with Cas and set it as his lock screen. Actually, there were about a hundred of these “selfies” already on his phone, how, he wasn’t sure. He smiled, “I like the cat the most.”

    “Stupid cat.”

    Cas meowed. 

 

-

 

    Severus didn’t know of any apparition points in Northern Ireland, at least ones that were secretive enough that should he mess up, he would be safe from being noticed. But he did know of a few in England and Scotland. Originally, taking a ferry from Liverpool to Belfast sounded the easiest, and it would have been exciting because both he and Grace loved the Beatles, and they could have possibly made something fun out of the day she was dreading. But, the ferry ride was eight hours, and Grace was not having any of it. It’s not that she got sea-sick or anything, she just didn’t like the idea of being on a really big boat with lots of strangers and their cars for eight hours straight. Plus, that would mean they’d have to get up at the crack of dawn so they could be on the ferry by 5 am and arrive in Belfast a little afternoon. So, she did some research and found a much shorter ferry route from Cairnryan to Larne, which was only two hours. What was great was that they could sleep in a little longer and get on the ferry by 10:30 am and be in Larne by 12:30 pm, and then take an hour bus ride to Ballycastle and be there around the same time they would if they left from Liverpool. 

    Grace didn’t sleep the night before, so she spent the majority of the night staring at her walls, the ceiling, the starry night sky out her windows. Luna and Phoebe slept over, Luna staying in Grace’s room as usual, and Phoebe sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms which was actually supposed to be Luna’s room, but Luna always insisted on sharing a room with Grace, since, “That’s what teenage girls always do in the movies,” not that Grace really minded; sometimes it got rather lonely in her room, no matter how many photographs she hung up. Plus, Luna was a sleep-cuddler. _Don’t judge. It’s human nature to want to cuddle._

    Anyway, Grace only got about two hours of sleep. So when it was finally time to get out of bed, Luna had to practically drag her out. 

    Grace sat on her bed staring at her closet, shoulders hunched and arms crossed over her stomach, “I don’t know what to wear.”

    Luna, stepping out of the bathroom, took her wet hair out of its towel turban and stared at her almost full walk-in closet with shopping bags full of clothes Grace still had yet to put away or hang up, “ _Seriously?_ ” Grace nodded. “I hate you.”

    It was chilly that day, well, chilly for the summer. It was really about 19ºC, but still. And it was bleak; it must’ve rained overnight and the sky was full of gray clouds and no sun. 

    “Why can’t I just wear sweats and a baggy t-shirt?” Grace groaned as she watched Luna, her fashion consultant, rummage through her wardrobe.

    “Because if you dress like shit, that’s how you’ll feel. I know you don’t want to, but throw on some bright clothes, brush your hair, and put on a little makeup, and it might just help. Here, this shirt,” it was a pink and white striped tank top, “this skirt,” it was an A-line baby blue skirt that had a matching belt that tied together in the front in a bow, “your boots,” brown knee-high riding boots, “and your trench coat.” 

    Grace got dressed, put on some makeup, and while she may have looked cute, she still felt anxious. She checked her phone, two messages from Draco:

    

    Draco: I know today is going to be hard, but you’re strong. If you need anything, if you just wanna talk, I’ll be here. Just call. <3

    Draco: Also, fuck her, fuck her for fucking with you like this. Punch her in the throat, baby!

    

    Grace smiled, Dray really was great. It was nice to feel cared for by someone that wasn’t unconditional, like Severus, or friendly, like Luna. Rather, mutual voluntary passion for someone that translated into the L-word that neither of them dared to speak yet.

    

    Grace: Thanks, babe. <3 Though, I want to do a lot more than just throat punch her. Hope you have bail money!

    Draco: Just don’t leave any fingerprints! Can’t get arrested if no one knows.

    Grace: We are terrible people.

    Draco: That’s why we’re perfect for each other.

 

    It was all sappy, but she didn’t care. She was allowed the sappiness, she was allowed the gross romantic cliches. Dammit, she should be allowed to have a normal teenage life.

 

-

 

    Apparition sucked (no pun intended) when you were tired. It took everything out of you for a second and made functioning normally for a few moments afterward very hard. Grace just couldn’t wait until she could learn how to apparate on her own, maybe it’d be easier.

    The good thing was that the ferry wasn’t too crowded. Besides, who would be taking a ferry from Cairnryan to Larne anyway? Most people just sucked it up and took the eight-hour ride to Belfast or flew. Grace mostly slept the way there, head resting on Severus’ arm.

    Severus had no idea how Grace was going to react when she saw her mother. _Would she panic and refuse to do so? Or would she finally snap and try to kill her?_ He really should’ve checked to make sure she wasn’t armed before they left. _Did she bring her wand?_ He hoped she just wouldn’t do anything stupid.

    Honestly, how would Severus act though? Severus had a certain degree of hatred for Grace’s birth parents, though his hatred for her mother wasn’t as strong as it was for her father. He was lucky he was locked up in prison because Severus would surely do something so drastic that he would find himself locked up in Azkaban. But her mother? He almost pitied her. She was in a rehabilitation center, she’d lost everything she’s ever had; she had ruined her own life. 

    After two hours, they finally arrived in Northern Ireland. Stepping off, Grace stopped in her tracks and just took a moment to look around. It was like a wave of nostalgia and familiarity washed over her, and she smiled. Of course, this wasn’t her home of Ballycastle. But it was close.

    Fortunately, Severus and Grace had the bus to themselves, save for two other people who would eventually get off at different stops along the way. They were on the A2 Causeway Coastal route, going past steep cliffs that overlooked the ocean, uphill, downhill, so close to the edge sometimes Severus thought that the bus would tip over on a sharp turn, but Grace didn’t mind. She just gazed out the window and tapped her fingers to whatever music was playing on the radio. 

    “What’s your favorite Beatles song?” Grace asked.

    “‘Hey Jude.’”

    “Really?”

    He nodded, “My mother used to sing it to me when I was little.”

    “What was she like?”

    “She was kind and very smart. She always tried her best to be the peacemaker and be there for me. Unfortunately, she made one mistake when she was young and that led to her demise. And I couldn’t save her,” he looked at his daughter and smiled. “She would’ve loved you though. I think she always wanted a daughter, so she would’ve spoiled you.”

    “If she was anything like you, I would’ve loved her too.”

    They passed the time along just like that: asking questions that would lead to stories that would lead to more questions. 

    “Ballycastle,” the bus driver finally called out. It was as if Grace was excited to finally see her hometown after eight years, but was paralyzed by fear in her seat. 

    “Grace? Are you alright?” Severus asked.

    “Hm? Uh, yeah, yeah I think. Just got… lost in thought or something,” she quickly made her way off the bus; just had to get it over with it like a band-aid. 

    She looked around at the bright coastal town before her. Not much had changed in the eight years since she’s been gone. It still looked the same, maybe a few new coats of paint, and it still smelled like the sea. The bus pulled away and there was no turning back now. 

    “So this is Ballycastle,” Severus said taking it all in.

    “Aye, this is Ballycastle. C’mon I’ll give you a tour,” she took Severus’ hand and started walking. They weren’t in any hurry, and they could use some walking around after being cooped up for over three hours. 

    Severus was sure they were getting lost, having walked around aimlessly, but Grace knew exactly where they were going. She had the whole town mapped out in her head.

    “So this was my Primary school, Ballycastle Integrated Primary School, and Nursery Unit. We wore awful uniforms, baby blue collared shirts with burgundy jumpers and the girls had to wear gray skirts and knee socks in the warmer months, but when it got cold we were ‘allowed’ to wear slacks.”

    “But you wear a uniform now, so what’s the difference?”

    Grace smirked, “I almost never wear my uniform under my robes. Especially in the winter, I’m usually in joggers and my Uggs.”

    “Grace!”

    “Oi, get over it, no one wears the damn uniform unless it’s something special. Okay! Next stop!”

    They continued walking, Grace occasionally pointing to random buildings:

    “That’s where I fell off my bike.”

    “That’s where I twisted my ankle.”

    “That’s the pub _he_ would always get drunk at after work,” referring to Mr. McClivert.

    “That’s where Artie McCleod tried to kiss me in P7 so I punched him in the face and broke his nose.”

    “And here’s the Diamond, known as the Heart of Ballycastle. I personally don’t think it’s shaped like a diamond, it looks more like a triangle, but apparently, it’s a diamond.”

    They stood in the center of the Diamond, next to a monument that's plaque read was in memory of Dr. George Matthew O’Connor. They watched the locals pass by, going into pubs and shops. A few of them waved, and they waved back; Grace was thankful no one recognized her. 

    There was a group of men outside a pub playing music. No singing, just some guitars, a fiddle, a banjo, and a small drum set. Grace watched them with a smile on her face, recognizing the songs they were playing from growing up here in Northern Ireland. She tapped her foot to the music, and she caught the eye of the man playing the fiddle. 

    “Oi, wee lass!” he called to her.

    Grace looked around for someone else he could have been talking to.

    He pointed his bow at her, “Yes you!” he laughed. “With the pretty red hair!”

    She blushed, “Yes sir?”

    “Do ye dance?”

    “Aye!”

    “Well c’mere!”

    She ran across the road to the band, Severus following her. He was ready to reach for his wand, but it was all under false caution.

    “What’s your name, miss?”

    “Grace,” she shook the man’s hand.

    “Nice to meet ye, Grace. You Riverdance?”

    “When I was little, but I probably still can.”

    “To any music?” a man with a guitar asked.

    “Probably.”

    “How’s bout a challenge?”

    “Aye,” she took off her coat and handed it to Severus.

    “Grace-“ he started.

    “It’s fine, dad. I won’t get hurt. Promise!” she flexed her ankles; this was going to be really hard in boots.

    Severus sighed, leaning against the wall of the pub, watching carefully. Leave it to Grace to live completely on the edge of life when Severus just wanted to keep her in a bubble.

    Grace stood in front of the band, trying to avoid the looks of passerby's, just keeping her gaze on the O’Connor monument. 

    The man with the fiddle started, and Grace laughed, noticing the song as Dropkick Murphy’s ‘I’m Shipping Up To Boston.”

    She danced along to the music, realizing it was very, _very_ hard to Riverdance in boots. And the tempo was fast, so it was even harder to tap and scuff along. But she was doing it, smiling and laughing along, adding a graceful flare to the otherwise hoarse song. People from the street and out of shops and the pub started to gather around the band to watch the scene. They clapped along to the music and cheered the redhead before them on. 

    There was a little girl in the growing crowd that tugged on her mother’s pant leg, “Look, mummy. Look at her dance. I wanna dance just like her, mummy!”

    She heard a couple of high school boys whistle, “How come the hot girls never are the ones that are in our class?”

    “I know, right?” the other boy said. 

    The music ended and Grace took a deep breath and bowed and the small crowd cheered. 

    A few people came up to her, as she responded in her natural nervous giggles, and complimented her. The boys tried asking for her number, but she politely declined and told them she had a boyfriend, but that she was very flattered.

    “Ah, well, he’s a lucky lad then,” one of the boys said.

    “Anyways, you made our day far more interesting than it was. Have a nice day, miss,” said the other, and they both waved and went on their way. _And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to respond to someone rejecting to give you their number!_

    With Grace’s little show brought more attention to the small band. They thanked Grace profusely as they were at the same time bombarded with a few requests.

    “Do you live here in Ballycastle, miss?” asked the man with the fiddle.

    Severus walked over and handed Grace her coat. She put it back on, the sea breeze picking up, “I used to. A long time ago.”

    The two started walking towards Anne Street, when he asked, “What’s your last name?”

    “Snape!” she called over her shoulder and turned the corner onto Anne. She looked up at her dad, who looked both proud and amused. 

    “What’s that look for?”  
    “I’m just really proud of you of you, you know that right, Grace?”

    She nodded as they stopped in front of Solas Moyle. 

    “You don’t have to do this. We can turn around and go home right now. It’s your choice,” he put a hand on her shoulder. 

    She shook her head, “No. It needs to be done. I need to tell her face-to-face that she doesn’t have any control over me or any emotions. Just, please stay close, okay?”

    “Don’t worry, Gracie. I’m not going anywhere. Now, hand it over,” he held his hand out.

    “Ugh. You’re no fun,” she pulled her wand out of her boot and handed it to him.

    “And I’m not having my daughter being expelled for using magic underage out of Hogwarts,” he put her wand in the inside pocket of his coat. 

 

-

 

    Solas Moyle was painted with bright colors and filled with a “cheery” staff, but its patients’ eyes were filled with misery. Grace had been in their shoes before; being in an institution where you basically had no freedom. Every part of your day was monitored and planned. You couldn’t wear certain things, have certain things in your room, or even go to the bathroom without someone standing outside the door. Each day you had to sit in a circle and talk about your feelings and how you’re doing, and then have a one-on-one and talk about the same thing, and then do group activities that you could care less about doing.

    “May I help you, miss?” the woman behind the desk asked after they had been buzzed in.

    “Uh, yeah. We uh… We… Adina McClivert?” Grace stumbled out; her chest felt tight.

    “Oh, she’s been waiting. You must be her daughter,” the woman handed Grace and Severus visitor’s passes. 

    “No,” Grace said as if she had just been asked to drink poison. She put on the stupid pass and opened the stupid door into the stupid rec room. Did she mention that she thought all of this was fucking stupid?

    “Relax,” Severus said noting Grace’s clenched fists. He was glad he took her wand.

    “Whatever,” she shoved her hands into her pockets. She made her way over to the woman with dark red hair, just like herself.

    Adina McClivert was a short, thin woman with curly, long, deep red hair. Her skin was a ghastly white, even whiter than Grace’s, and she had no freckles, unlike Grace as well. Other than that, and Adina’s brown eyes, they looked strikingly similar. That, and the obvious wear and tear years of drug abuse had on Adina’s body. 

    “Well I’ll be damned,” Adina said standing from her spot on the old, frumpy rec room couch. “I didn’t think you’d show.”

    “Just as surprised,” Grace responded, flinching away from Adina’s arms as she tried to hug her former daughter.

    “And who’s this?” she asked looking at Severus.

    Before he could speak up, Grace cut in, “This is Severus Snape. He’s one of my professors at school and he’s great and he adopted me. So he’s my _true_ family now.” Her scowl towards Adina transitioned to admiration when she shot a glance towards her dad. 

    “Pleasure to meet you, Severus.”

    “Likewise,” his voice was laced with venom as she shook her hand as he had nothing but resentment for the woman.

    Grace smirked at Adina’s slight reaction to Severus’ overwhelming aura of absolute hatred. 

    “Well, please, sit,” Adina gestured at another couch, exactly like the one adjacent. The two of them sat, Grace, letting out a huff as she took her hands out of her pockets and crossed her arms. She looked at the woman sitting across from her; she looked sickly, her body was covered in track marks that had barely faded against her pale skin, and those teeth were probably fake as well. It was nice to see Karma had done her part on Grace’s mother, no matter in what form it was. Grace hoped her father was doing just as bad rotting in prison. 

    “So, tell me about this special Wizarding school you go to, Grace. I always knew you were special. Always making strange things happen when you were little.”

    Grace narrowed her eyes, “Are you _stalking_ me now?”

    She shook her head, “No. Well, maybe a _wee_ bit. I called up your last foster family, The Nobles. They filled me in and told me where I could find you.”

    “Remind me to hex them,” Grace mumbled loud enough for Severus to hear.

    “Is it really wise to be speaking openly about magic in public?” he asked.

    “With what everyone here talks about on a daily basis and the shite they see?” 

    Severus shrugged, _Fair enough_. 

    Adina turned back to Grace, “And of course I’ve been keeping up on all of your achievements here in our world. Figure skating competitions, dance recitals, violin and piano recitals; that’s all stuff anyone can look up on Google, dear.”

    Grace rolled her eyes, “Well I had to give all of that stuff up on behalf of attending Hogwarts because I simply don’t have the time, but I still enjoy it. But I’ve found other stuff to do at my new school.”

    “Such as?”

    “I play Quidditch. It’s… It’s quite hard to explain, but my position is pretty important.”

    “And are you doing well in your classes?”

    “A bit too well. I think I annoy the teachers sometimes,” she smirked at Severus.

    “Nobody likes a know-it-all, Grace Audrey.”

    “ _Audrey?_ Whatever happened to Grace Adina?” the older woman raised a brow.

    “I changed that shit as soon as I entered the foster system. Like I’d want to have _anything_ that reminded me of you,” Grace glared at the woman in front of her. Severus bit his tongue to correct Grace on her language and attitude but then he realized, _This woman deserves everything that’s gonna be handed to her._

    “Now, now, Gracie. Watch your tongue.”

    “Who are _you_ to tell me what to do? Who are you to think you have any control over me? You were the one who was too high to protect me from him when I was seven-years-old! If you had any love for me, you wouldn’t have shot up! You were supposed to be there to stop him, to do something! And you could’ve cared less about me! You cared more about your fucking drugs!” 

    Severus looked around the rec room and noticed that not just one light was flickering, but they all were starting to erratically flicker. They flickered faster as Grace’s voice got louder. _Uh-oh_.

    Adina narrowed her eyes, “That’s no way to talk to your moth-“

    “You are _not_ my mother!” Grace stood up, fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were white, and in an instant, the lights in the room got extremely bright and with a pop, the room went dark. Grace flinched and covered her ears at the loud pop, unaware she was the one who caused it. 

    Before the patients could start a commotion, one of the staff flipped the breaker, turning the lights back on.

    “Okay, I think we’re done here,” Severus stood, taking Grace by the arm and pulling her away from a terrified Adina.

    Before they left, Grace called over her shoulder her final words to her former mother, “And leave me the hell alone, or I swear to god I’ll-“ she didn’t get finish before Severus pulled her out the door.

 

-

 

    Once outside, Grace’s emotions finally washed over her; her eyes were full of tears and she was bloody pissed. She went over to a narrow alley across the street and punched a wall. “ _Fuck!_ ” she yelled clutching her hand. 

    Severus ran over to her, “Now _why_ would you think that’d be a good idea?”

    “I don’t know! I just needed to punch something and- _ugh!_ That bloody hurt!”

    “Well, yeah, you punched a brick wall, She-Hulk!”

    Grace took a few deep breaths and wiped her tears, “I’m sorry.”

    “For? The wall doesn’t have feelings, Gracie,” he was trying his best to get her to laugh.

    “No, for- for in there.”

    “Grace, don’t you dare apologize.”

    “But-“

    “Grace,” he pulled her into a hug. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Although, you’ll have to learn how to control your emotions better. Surprised you didn’t blow up the whole building.”

    “Huh?” she looked up at her dad, confused.

    “You blew the circuit in there.”

    “Wait, that was me?”

    “Yes, you honestly didn't know that?”

    “No! That’s so cool! I’m like, a superhero or something. Miss… Electric! No… Electric Shock? Nah, I think that one is taken.”

    Severus rolled his eyes, at least she was smiling again. 

    “Ooh! Before we leave, I wanna show you something!” she grabbed Severus’ hand and started leading the way.

    

-

 

    When Severus thought “something,” he thought maybe a park or a monument. Not a bloody path that led to a treacherous rope bridge to a tiny island! First of all, he was pretty sure they were trespassing.

    “It's closed. Weather isn’t good enough today. I used to come here all the time when I was little,” she said as she jumped the fence.

    “Grace, no.”

    “Grace, yes. Now c’mon! Hop it!”

    “If we get arrested, I’m not paying for your bail,” he said as he reluctantly hopped the fence.

    And then the rope bridge. He was going to kill Grace. She went first, and about halfway over, because she thinks she’s bloody funny, started shifting her weight, making the bridge sway.

    “Grace Audrey McClivert-Snape!” 

    And she just kept laughing her ass off. Yup, he was going to kill her.

    Finally, they got across, “Welcome to Carrick-A-Rede Island!”

    Severus looked around, there was only a single building on the small island and it was surrounded by the sea and Ireland’s Cliffs. “It _is_ pretty amazing.”

    “Right?” she walked over to the edge, breathing in the sea breeze. She sat down, legs hanging off of the edge. She looked over her shoulder to her dad and patted the grass next to her, “I promise the edge isn’t gonna break off.”

    “I swear, Grace…” but he sat next to her anyway.

    “Thank you for coming today.”

    “You don’t have to face everything on your own, Grace,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You shouldn’t have to, at least.”

    “Thank you. It really does mean a lot… Hey, speaking of not being alone, when are you going to tell Phoebe how you feel?”

    “What?” Severus asked, trying to sound oblivious.

    “Dad, it’s obvious you like Phoebe. Perhaps even love her. You need to tell her before she goes back to New York. The Universe is giving you a second chance and if you don’t take it now, then she’s never going to come back!”

    He knew she was right, he just didn’t want to admit it, and he didn’t want to admit that he was indeed in love with Phoebe. “Shut up, Grace.” But she just smirked, knowing she was right all along.

 

-

 

    Severus was able to find an apparition point to return home to Snape Manor. Grace was emotionally exhausted, and all she could do was say goodnight to everyone before heading upstairs to her room. But something was blocking her door. When she finally got the door open enough to squeeze through, she gasped; her room was full of dozens of sunflowers.

    On her bed was a note, next to Cas who was rather enjoying himself playing with the flowers. The note read: “Sorry today was awful, but I thought you could use something to brighten your gray day. I’ll pick you up tomorrow around seven. Love, Draco.”

    She smiled wide, holding the note to her chest, her heart swelled. She loved that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, shows, books, or music mentioned. Nor do I have any affiliation to Solas Moyle.
> 
> Reviews and Comments are always welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I try my hand at romance because I'm afraid of my story becoming so sad and angsty, so I try and put in a few chapters here and there that show the characters do live semi-normal, happy lives. Of course, this happens after I've watched too many romantic movies and listened/watched Glee for a few hours and I write the chapter at 5am because I graduated and I can now. 
> 
> I so deeply apologize.

August came around, much to everyone’s dismay. Grace, Luna, Draco, and Rolf finished their summer assignments and started planning for an End-Of-Summer trip to the beach. Grace and Luna usually went for the day, but Draco’s parents had a “summer estate” right on the beach, so of course, they weren’t going to turn that down. So they decided to stay the weekend before school started, and while Severus was a bit apprehensive, Phoebe thought it was a great idea and talked him into letting them go. Severus would go a day early to Hogwarts with the rest of the faculty and staff to prepare, and Grace and Luna would take the Hogwarts Express with their friends per tradition.

    They also made their trip to Diagon Alley early to avoid the student crowd. They got their supplies for the upcoming year, which meant Severus started to go into teacher-mode. He mostly stayed in his study all day writing up lesson plans. He’d only come out for meals and such, though Phoebe and the girls would try and drag him outside to the garden, which was in full-bloom, for lunch or tea. 

    Grace spent most days outside with her friends or going on “adventure trips,” where they would drive aimlessly until they came across something interesting enough to make a day of it. Or they would stay at the Manor, Draco, and Grace chasing around a Snitch and Grace refusing to teach her boyfriend any of her tricks.

    As far as relationships went: Luna and Rolf were definitely talking on the side but hadn’t said anything official to Grace or Draco. But there was something going on for sure. On the other hand, Severus and Phoebe flirted shamelessly, though neither had told the other how they felt, which was starting to drive the kids insane. The girls even got Draco and Rolf involved in Operation Soul, and the boys tried to get Severus to make the first move, while the girls worked on Phoebe. But nothing was working, and summer was almost over, which meant Phoebe would be going back to New York soon.

    Grace and Luna had made the living room, well, the entire house, actually, their personal stage. Severus had no idea what had gotten into them. They ran around singing everything to rock, mash-ups, and Broadway. The obsession with _Hamilton: The Musical_ had also grown stronger after the girls found a bootleg of the show, and it seemed like they never shut up about it. They’d even reenact scenes, Grace being Hamilton and Luna being Burr, though neither could rap. Apparently, Rolf could, which took Severus by surprise when he heard him rap “Guns and Ships.” But Merlin forbid Severus asked a question and he got an entire American history lesson. But it was something Grace was passionate about, so he just smiled and nodded, though he did find it very interesting. Phoebe would often join in on their antics; she tried to get Severus to join but to no avail.

    “Your dad used to be cool, you know,” Phoebe mentioned during dinner one night.

    “Really?” 

    “Yeah, he had this really cool guitar he got from like, a pawn shop or something, and he played it in the common room late at night,” she smiled mischievously.

    “That was seventeen years ago, Phoebe. And you were the only person in that entire school that thought I was even the tiniest bit ‘cool.’ Say that to the Marauders and they may have just laughed themselves to death,” Severus mumbled.

    “But you were so much more fun! We’d dance and sing until the prefects finally told us to get to bed.”

       “I’d pay so much money to see that,” Luna said with a smirk.

    “See what you’ve created?” pointing at the girls. “Monsters.”

    “Your dad could’ve had so many girls if he’d just smile and talk to them.”

    “Maybe I didn’t want a bunch of girls after me. Only needed one,” he started to occupy himself with his food.

    “Well, you’ve still got one girl after you,” she kicked his foot under the table.

    Grace looked across the table at Luna and raised a brow, who just shook her head. It was always on the verge, but no one was jumping. If they were going to get together, it would be up to her and Luna to do something.

    So that’s why the next day, Grace and Luna marched into Severus’ study, closing the door behind them. They stopped in front of his desk and crossed their arms.

    Severus peered up at the two girls, “What is this? An intervention?”

    The girls looked at each other and shrugged. “Yeah,” Grace said.

    “Pretty much,” Luna finished.

    Severus sighed and put down his quill, “About?”

    “Phoebe,” they said in unison.

    “What about Phoebe?”

    Grace pulled out her phone, pressed play, and set it on his desk. “My Life Would Suck Without You” by Kelly Clarkson started playing. Severus gave her a confused look, What the hell did this have to do with Phoebe? “Listen to the lyrics, dad.”

    He listened, and when the song ended, he started to realize what they were getting at, “I’m not singing to her.”

    “We thought you’d say that,” Luna said.

    “That’s why you’re gonna do this _Love Actually_ -style,” Grace said making a stack of poster board appear with a Sharpie.

    “Grace and I are going to say we’re staying at Draco’s for dinner, so you’ll mention to Phoebe that it’s a beautiful night, so why not dine under the stars?”

    “Meanwhile, Luna and I are actually the ones who made dinner, and we’ll be upstairs in my room making sure you don’t muck everything up,” Grace started to write on the poster boards.

    “She’ll come outside to the garden.”

    “You’ll be holding up the signs.”

    “She’ll say, ‘Sev, what’s going on?’”

    “And you’ll say, ‘Just listen.’”

    “And all you have to do is drop the signs one-by-one. But make sure you give her enough time to read them.”

    “You don’t even have to say anything!”

    “Until she runs into your arms and you two profess your love to each other.”

    Severus stared at the two girls for a moment, taking in all of the nonsense they just spurted out. “No.”

    “Why the hell not?”

    “You’ve watched far too many movies.”

    “But it’s so romantic!”

    “And so ridiculous!” Severus added.

    “It’s bound to work. Have you met my aunt? She loves all of this sappy crap!”

    “And what if I make a jackass of myself and she laughs at me?”

    “I think you worry too much about what would happen if they reject you, and not what would happen if she actually returned the sentiments.”

    “We can always Obliviate her,” Luna shrugged.

    “Please, dad? You deserve happiness, you know. Take the second chance before she gets back on that plane to New York.”

 

-

 

    And so, Operation Bella Notte was in full-swing. Though Severus and Phoebe weren’t dogs, and the girls weren't cooking a spaghetti dinner. But, Grace did know how to play “Bella Notte” on the violin. 

    Luna had set up a small table for two in the yard and charmed candles to float around them, just like in the Great Hall. The night sky was crystal clear and a million stars shone. She made the table setting pretty, but not over-the-top. 

    “I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Severus said as Grace set the table and put a warming charm on the food so it wouldn’t cold. She also poured them two glasses of wine.

    “I can’t believe Luna got you to wear something other than black.”

    Luna had told Severus that he was going on a date, not going to a funeral. She found it hard to believe that Severus didn’t own one article of clothing that wasn’t black. Lo and behold, at the back of his closet were several button downs in different colors. Save, they were all darkened gem colors, like royal purple and royal blue and blood red, but she thought emerald green was most suitable. Plus, she got him to tie his hair back so it wasn’t hiding his face.

    “You look twenty years younger, dad.”

    “That would make me your age.”

    “Okay, maybe ten years younger.”

    “That’s better.”

    “You ready, Mr. S?”

    “No.”

    “That’s the spirit! Don’t screw it up, okay? We’ll be right upstairs. Have fun!” Luna said before going inside.

    “Yeah, but not too much fun. We _are_ right upstairs,” Grace said, giving him a thumbs up and following Luna.

    Severus took a deep breath, picking up the poster boards. He didn’t know what exactly was on them. 

    A few minutes later, Phoebe came outside. Her short blonde hair was curled into bouncy waves and she was wearing a black crochet-lace dress with a nude slip. Her makeup was light, and her seafoam green eyes sparkled; she was stunning.

    “Sev?” she looked around. “What is all this?”

    “I’ve been advised to tell you to just listen, but honestly, I have no idea what you’re listening to.”

    She laughed, “Okay. I’m all ears.”

    The first poster board that he dropped was blank, and Grace took the cue from her tiny balcony to start playing the violin accompaniment to the lyrics that she had in front of her.

 

_“Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye._

_-_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight._

_-_

_I know that I’ve got issues._

_-_

_But you’re pretty messed up too._

_-_

_Either way, I found out,_

_-_

_I’m nothing without you._

_-_

_‘Case we belong together now._

_-_

_Forever united here somehow._

_-_

_You got a piece of me._

_-_

_And honestly,_

_-_

_My life_

_-_

_Would_ **_SUCK_ **

_-_

_Without you.”_

 

    He dropped the last board. Phoebe had her hands over her mouth, but her eyes were smiling, _That’s good, right? Unless she’s laughing at me._

    She made her way over to Severus, careful not to step on the poster boards, “I can’t believe…”

    “It was the girls’ idea I-“

    “Shut up, Sev,” she cut him off and pulled him down to her height by his shoulders and kissed him. Like she had been waiting seventeen years for that exact moment. Well, technically, they both had.

    Grace stopped playing to take a sigh of relief, “Finally!” Luna whistled.

    They pulled away from each other and Phoebe looked up at the girls, “So that’s where the violin was coming from!” She turned back to Severus, “So is this our song now?”

    “Until I can find one better. And I swear, if you tell anyone about this, I’ll deny it until my last breath,” he smiled.

    “I mean, I think this one pretty much sums us up. Because my life would suck without you, too, Sev,” she wrapped he arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

    “I love you, Phoebe. I know I’m seventeen years late on telling you.”

    “I love you too, Sev. Always have… Oh my god, is our life a RomCom now?”

    “I do believe so.”

    “Let me stick with the sappy stuff, okay? Because believe me, I’ll know now when you go to the girls for help.”

     “They came to _me!_ ”

     Grace played soft music for them throughout their date, while Luna took photos from her balcony. “They’ll thank me when they have these photos to look back on one day,” she justified.

    Phoebe’s love for Severus could be seen from a mile away, while Severus was still reserved with showing his feelings. But, it was enough for Phoebe, who had a giant weight taken off of her shoulders that night. She was afraid that her feelings weren’t reciprocated, and that she had been foolish to even try. Plus, she didn’t think she could return to New York now that she had Severus back in her life and they were on good terms. 

    Not to mention that they belonged together, and if they didn’t get together, then they would probably never find true love, for Grace truly believed Severus and Phoebe were soul mates. It was in the way they looked at each other when the other wasn’t looking. It was in Severus’ rare smile that spoke a thousand words. It was in the way Phoebe’s body language changed whenever she was near Severus. They deserved happiness; they deserved each other.

 

-

 

    Phoebe decided to stay in the U.K., and while she loved America, she and Severus both agreed that a long distance relationship would be too much. Phoebe had also grown closer to her niece once again reconnecting herself with her family and adored Grace, so leaving would be too hard. 

    So, she quit her job at Ilvermorny, and immediately wrote to Dumbledore for a position at Hogwarts, and had landed herself in the infirmary helping Madame Pomfrey. 

    “It’s gonna be sort of strange when we go back this year,” Luna brought up.

    “Why?” Phoebe asked.

    “Well, because Grace is Severus’ daughter, you’re dating Severus, Grace is dating Draco. No one knows any of this because we’ve kept it so under the radar that when we go back everyone’s going to be like, ‘Holy shit!’ And, everyone’s going to think that Severus got kidnapped and got replaced by a clone because he smiles now?”

    “I’m going to try and not take any offense to that, Miss Lovegood,” Severus said not looking up from his book, but a smile hinted at his lips.

    “It is gonna be a bit weird, though,” Grace agreed. “Surely everyone is going to be talking, but you don’t give a shit anyway.” She looked at her dad, “What do I call you anyway? Dad? Professor?”

    “Professor Dad?” Phoebe teased.

    “Don’t push it too far, Grace.”

    “Don’t worry, Mr. S. We’ll keep the embarrassing stories to a minimum,” Luna grinned.

    “You know, when I adopted Grace, I wasn’t aware that you were as close as you are and you wouldn’t leave.”

    “Better get used to it. I’m basically your step-niece.”

    “Luna, we’re not married,” a blush started to creep across Phoebe’s cheek.

    “Yet,” Luna winked. 

    “Shut up,” she said, hiding her face in the junction of where Severus’ neck met his shoulder.

    “You know,” Grace said peering over her shoulder and gesturing to Severus and Phoebe, “all of this PDA is going to be have to kept a secret at Hogwarts, so you better get it all out now.” 

 

-

 

    Phoebe walked into Severus’ study one sunny afternoon, wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, but dirt and water had been splayed all over her and her hair was messily pulled back, “Heeeyyy, Sev.” Her smile was not convincing that everything was normal.

    Severus looked up from his lesson plans, “What did they do?” Draco and Rolf had come over that day and the four teenagers decided to venture into town.

    “Nothing!”

    “Feebs.”

    “ _Please_ don’t get mad, Sev.”

    “What the hell did they do?” he got up and made his way to the back door in the kitchen.

    Phoebe was right on his heels, “Sev!”

    Severus took a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst. He opened the door to be presented with a small tub full of sudsy water and a furry creature that the four teens were trying to keep inside the tub. The furry creature barked when it spotted Severus and tried to run towards him, but Rolf grabbed it while losing his balance and taking a splash in the soapy water for himself.

    Severus looked back at Phoebe, “No.”

    “But!”  
    “Absolutely not,” his voice was stern. He made his way over to his daughter, who was now holding a dried off corgi puppy. He was about the length of her forearm and had a black body and head with a white belly, paws, and snout, with a white line that went up between his eyes. His ears, cheeks, and brows were tan, and he had one ice-blue eye, while the other was brown.

    “Hi, dad,” Grace said an octave higher while batting her eyes.

    “Not going to work this time, Grace.”

    “But he’s so cute!” as she said this, the puppy started to lick her face, which Severus thought was gross, but Grace didn’t seem to mind at all.

    “Grace, a dog is a lot of responsibility.”

    “And we’ll all take care of him!” she gestured to her friends.

    “Where did you even find him?”

    “At a shelter.”

    “They were going to… _you know_ ,” Draco made a slicing motion at his neck.

    “The owner said because he had Heterochromia,” Luna added.

    “He was free. He’s got all of his shots, he’s been fixed, he’s healthy, he’s just a little underfed,” Rolf said, making the tub disappear. 

    “Dogs aren’t allowed at Hogwarts.”

    “Oh _please_. Like Dumbledore would say no to having a dog around!” Phoebe contradicted Severus.

    “Yeah, he keeps Filch around,” Draco sneered at the mention of Filch’s name.

    It was now five against one as if Severus already didn’t feel outnumbered on a daily basis with three girls in the house. 

    But, if he was going to trust anyone to be responsible enough to take care of a dog, it’d be Grace. She’s far too afraid of failure and letting him down to do any less.

    He sighed, “You have to train him and take care of him, make sure he’s fed, take him for walks-“

    He was cut off by Grace’s squeal, followed by being hugged tightly, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

    

-

 

    It wasn’t that Severus didn’t like animals; he never had a pet growing up, besides an Owl, which he rarely saw except for sending and receiving mail. He never knew otherwise to have an opinion on pets. He liked having Cas around, but he usually kept to himself and stayed quiet. He and Severus merely coincided with each other, Cas only requesting that he sometimes had a place on Severus’ lap and a usual scratch behind the ears.

    But in the hour and a half that he met Merlin at the Manor to now at the pet store with Grace, Luna, and Phoebe, he found that the puppy was quite the opposite of the cat. 

    Merlin sat in the shopping trolley where a toddler would sit, and he wouldn’t stop licking or biting playfully at Severus’ hands. 

    “Merlin, stop it,” Severus would say sternly, and the pup would tilt his head, his ears too big for his tiny head and flopping back and forth. _I mustn’t give into him_ , Severus kept telling himself, though it was extremely adorable. 

    The girls were trying to decide on a dog food, having to read the ingredients of each and every bag, Severus didn’t know why. He would probably end up being fed scraps from the table from Grace; she did the same with Cas.

    Merlin pawed at Severus’ hand. “What do you want?” The dog yipped. “Must you be so loud? Inside voice, Merlin.” To his surprise, the dog yipped in a softer tone. “Grace, the dog knows what I’m saying.”

    “That’s because he’s a smart puppy. Isn't that right, Merlin?” she spoke in a baby voice towards Merlin. He yipped in response and licked her face. “Thank you.”

    “Doesn’t that gross you out?”

    “Nope!”

    “Yeah, Sev, just the same as this,” Phoebe said and kissed him on the cheek.

    “Alright, you two are starting to lose your cuteness factor,” Luna said as she stepped onto the front end of the trolley and balance on the rung. 

    Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her niece, and Merlin barked at the younger blonde. “Tell her, Merlin,” Severus patted the fur ball on the head.

    “I will not take any sass from you, Merlin. I receive enough from Mr. S and the venomous sarcasm that he’s taught Grace.”

    The dog was possibly the most _spoiled_ dog in England. Grace had him choose his own toys and treats, and even his bed. Luna was more interested in the dog’s fashion sense, picking out tiny outfits for him. Phoebe, meanwhile, had found a worker and was asking the lady every question imaginable about how to care for the dog. At least somebody was being the adult around here. Severus, however, was in charge of watching Merlin in the cart, and he was becoming more convinced that dogs could actually understand what humans were saying.

    “Merlin has to choose his House,” Grace said placing red, green, blue, and yellow collars on the floor and placing Merlin in front of them.

    “Grace, dogs can’t see color like us. He doesn’t know the difference,” Severus injected.

    “How do you know?” Luna raised a brow. “Are _you_ a dog?”

    “No, but I knew a few,” he said, thinking back to his high school days.

    Merlin sniffed each collar, seemed to contemplate them, and finally flopping and rolling on the yellow one.

    “Hufflepuff!” both girls cheered and congratulating the puppy as if they didn’t already look insane in the middle of the pet store.

    “Oh, for the love of Merlin…” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Merlin’s ears perked up at the sound of his name. “Not you.” The pup yipped in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, music, books, movies, or cliche acts of romance mentioned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of past abuse!**
> 
> Also, spoilers for the Gilmore Girls if you're not caught up.

Grace made her way down to the cellar to find Severus at work in his potions lab, “You wouldn’t _believe_ what Draco and Rolf did today!”

    Severus sighed, he had become used to Grace bursting into a room or dropping her phone and repeating to him what gossip Grace had to spill about her classmates. Needless to say, he found out way too much about some of his students, but some part of him was glad Grace had so much trust in him to talk about these things to him. However, this time he couldn’t tell whether Grace was annoyed, shocked, or amused, “What did they do?”

    “They potty trained Merlin!” she said grabbing an apron and her Quidditch goggles she used as PPE to join him.

    Severus raised a brow, “Isn’t that what they were _supposed_ to do?” He continued on with the potion he was working on, he had to be very meticulous. 

    “On the actual toilet!” she took her spot by his side, as she had done dozens of times before that summer. “He flushes and everything with his lil’ paw! They’re such jackasses!”

    Severus found it quite hilarious, and Grace’s serious face made it even funnier, and he couldn’t help but double over laughing. He also forgot that he was holding an ingredient in his hand and accidentally poured too much into his cauldron.

    There was a loud bang, Severus quickly moved out of the way, and a large puff of smoke enveloped Grace, who had covered her face with her arms and screamed.

    When Severus finally made sense of what happened, he pulled out his wand and cleared the smoke, only to find a tiny, frail, ash-covered, redheaded girl in the spot where his daughter was standing just moments ago, “Bloody fucking hell.” 

    The girl looked up at him, trembling, with big blue eyes that were quickly filling with tears. “Grace, I-“ he tried to reach out to her, but she shrieked and cowered into the corner. He tried taking a step towards her, but she only screamed louder. “Phoebe!” he called up the stairs.

    Phoebe came downstairs, glanced at the now younger Grace, to the mess of a potions lab, back to Severus, “Severus Tobias Snape, what the fuck did you _do_?!”

    “I…”

    “Well I fucking _see_ what you did, but I can’t believe you did it! Oh my god, Severus! Oh my god! You never fuck up anything and of course, now, you fuck up big-time! Fucking idiot!”

    And at that, Grace broke down sobbing. She was severely trembling and hugging her sides. Severus’ instincts kicked and took a step towards her to comfort her, but she looked up at him with such fear and screamed, “No!” and continued to cry. He could feel his heart break, Could she not remember me?

    Phoebe’s anger soon left her and slowly made her way to the little girl’s side. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Grace, sweetheart, do you know where you are?”

    Grace shook her head.

    “Do you know who any of us are?”

    Again, she shook her head. “W-where’s my ma and da?”

    “Where did you last see them?”

    “A-at home. I took a nap and woke up here. I don’t know where I am! I want to go home!”

    It wasn’t like the potion had just made Grace smaller; it was like they had pulled this Grace straight out of her past. Through her screaming and crying, Phoebe slowly explained that Grace didn’t live with her ma and da anymore, and that Severus was her new da, and that Phoebe was dating her da, so it was okay if she called her ma.

    “It’s just until you find a counter-potion for this muck-up, Severus Snape,” Phoebe said. “So, you’d better get on it. Now!”

    She took Grace upstairs, “Luna.”

    Luna looked up from her book, shocked at the site of a younger version of her best friend, “Holy shit!”

    “Language! I need you to go home and find any old clothes you might still have that will fit her.”

    Luna nodded, still shocked, and looked Grace up and down to get a good idea of what age she might be, she guessed four.

    With Severus working in his lab and Luna rummaging for old clothes, Phoebe took the child upstairs to get a bath; she was covered in ash. As they made their way to Grace’s room, her eyes went wide with wonder as she looked around the large manor and all of its pretty things held inside.

    “This is your room, Gracie,” Phoebe said opening the door.

    “Really?” Grace stepped inside, spinning around to get a good look, a slight smile hinted at her lips.

    “Yes.”

    “It’s so pretty,” she reached out and touched the bed post. “I never had a bed that was off of the floor before.”

    Phoebe understood what she meant; Grace must’ve slept on a mere mattress as a child, with maybe a single pillow and blanket. “How old are you, Grace?”

    “Seven.”

    Phoebe was shocked. Grace was far too short and skinny to be seven. She looked four-years-old, not seven by any means. She made a mental note to cook a very large dinner and make sure the child was well-fed.

    It was a huge fuss to get Grace in the tub, even after putting lots of bubble bath inside. But Phoebe assured her that she was a nurse, and that it was okay for her to see Grace in the nude because doctors and nurses have to make sure that a child is healthy. Finally, Grace agreed.

    She was covered in so much soot and ash from the explosion, her body was almost entirely gray. A good, hard scrubbing and she’ll be good as new, Phoebe thought. But instead, she found Grace’s body littered in bruises. There were a few dark ones on her arms and wrists where it looked like she had been grabbed, she also had a burn mark on her upper arm from what Phoebe assumed was a cigarette. She also had a few bruises on her calves and knees, along with some scrapes. The worst of the bruises was one around her thin neck, and two others on each of her hips, in obvious shapes of large hands.

    “Grace?… Who did this to you, sweetie?” her voice was a whisper and she was trying to hold back tears.

    Grace looked down shamefully, “My father…”

    Phoebe paled, and suddenly felt the strong urge to hold the child close and rock her while also crying, for the walls the older Grace had built around her mind had finally come tumbling down and Phoebe was overwhelmed by the gigantic wave of memories of past abuse; mental, physical, and sexual.

    “I… I’ll go see if Luna has your clothes…” Phoebe got up and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She was met with Luna placing a box of her old clothes on Grace’s bed and a very worried Severus in the doorway.

    “Is she okay?” Severus asked.

    The tears Phoebe was trying to hold back for the sake of Grace finally flowed down her cheeks. She covered her mouth to silence her sobs with her hand and shook her head. Severus started to make for the bathroom door but Phoebe stopped him in his tracks, “Severus, no, you don’t want to see.”

    “She’s _my_ daughter!”

    “And Grace would not _want_ you to see her like that!”

    While they were arguing, Luna snuck into the bathroom, her eyes widening at the giant bruise on Grace’s neck, but nevertheless smiled and pretended she didn’t see it. Grace was playing with the bubbles, stacking them on top of her head, having fun as a child should be. 

    “Hi!” the younger girl said, with a big smile on her face despite her outer appearance.

    “Hi,” Luna replied and held up two outfits; one blue and one green. “What’s your favorite color?”

    “Blue!”

    She smiled and nodded. Of course, she knew that Grace’s favorite color was blue, but how similar was the Grace she knew to the Grace eight years prior?

    Severus, with the bathroom door open slightly ajar, caught site of the bruise on Grace’s neck, along with the bruises and burn on her arm. His concern turned to anger, “I’m going to kill him.”

    “Who?”

    “Her father!” he growled.

    “Severus, you will not do anything drastic! Now go get some balm to get rid of those bruises!”

    “But!”

    “ _Now!_ ” and she pushed him out of the door.

    Severus came back with a few things from his lab. Phoebe put them on Grace’s bruises, but they only faded slightly. She wondered if there was any serious internal bleeding or something broken; the balm should have made them disappear completely. She dressed her in clothes that were still too big for the too small seven-year-old and braided her hair in two side-braids. Grace had made herself (re)acquainted with Merlin until the pup had tired himself out and curled up into a ball in his bed. So, Grace decided to make her way downstairs. 

    The man with dark hair, who was supposedly her new daddy, was reading on the couch. Grace’s parents never read, not books like this. They had stacks of magazines, though. Mostly with pictures of naked women in them. But Grace loved to read, even if she had to hide the books she brought home from the library from her parents. Seeing her new da read so openly intrigued her, and so she tentatively took a seat next to him.

    “What are you reading?” she asked quietly.

    Severus flipped over the book to show her the cover; the book was very old and its pages were aged like historic documents, and the cover was fading, but she could make out the word “Potions.” She assumed it was a fantasy book about magic and sorcerers, but when she craned her neck to have a peek at the contents of the book, all she found was a few paragraphs with words she had never seen before and what looks like a cookbook. 

    She continued reading the strange book over Severus’ arm, trying to make sense of it. Something in her told her that she knew exactly what she was reading, but her brain said otherwise. 

    Severus watched the younger version of his daughter try to make sense of the different potions. He was scouring every potions book he had to try and find a reversal potion, but some part of him wanted to procrastinate, just slightly. 

    Grace had tried to rewrite some of her own history in her head; make it less painful to remember. _Maybe if we really could rewrite it…_

    “Severus Tobias Snape, don’t you _dare!_ ” Phoebe called from the kitchen; obviously, she had read his mind.

    “What’s the worst that could possibly happen?”

    “Um, how about she’s stuck that way forever? Haven’t you learned anything from literally every movie about time travel? You don’t mess with the past!”

    “Daddy, what’re talking about?” Grace asked, now reaching over to flip through the pages herself since her dad was too preoccupied to read with her.

    Severus’ heart swelled and he looked at Phoebe pleadingly, who shook her head in response.

 

-

 

    There wasn’t much Grace could do with her time as a seven-year-old, not that she knew she couldn’t do much. Luna kept her occupied by coloring or playing games with her. Severus got easily distracted when Grace was around and wanted to spend time with his daughter rather than spend time trying to get his daughter back to normal. So, Luna and Grace spent most days outside with Merlin and Phoebe kept Severus locked up in his lab. But, a man can only do so much before his brain becomes fried for the day, so when he finally tired of the research, he and Grace would take Merlin for a walk and he’d just let her ramble on and on about absolutely nothing. He didn’t mind at all that he didn’t understand a word she was saying, only that she was smiling.

    Whoever said Severus Snape didn’t like children didn’t know the true Severus. He loved teaching and loved the students and especially adored those in his own House. (He was the Head of House, he was allowed to). It’s just that he expected better from his students, sometimes too much, but he wanted them to be successful, and if that meant being strict and making them a bit afraid to mess up in his class, then so be it. It worked for the most part. 

    Grace also met Draco in the few days she was seven-years-old.

    “This is insane,” Draco muttered.

    “ _Right?_ It’s like, I know it’s Grace, but it’s not!” Luna agreed.

    “I mean, she’s my girlfriend. This is technically pedophilia.”

    “Ew, Malfoy. Keep it in your pants.”

    “I didn’t mean- Nevermind.”

    “You’re pretty,” Grace said looking up at Draco from her drawing.

    “Thank you,” Draco smiled. “You’re very pretty too.”

    “Okay, I’m weirded out.”

    “Yeah, me too. Uncle Sev needs to change her back. Quickly.”

    

-

 

    It was somewhat hard for Phoebe to watch Severus with the younger Grace. It was very cute and very sweet to see the two of them. Severus was so in love with that little girl, and she absolutely adored him. When she and Luna weren’t keeping them apart so Severus could work, they were inseparable. Severus by no means spoiled the older Grace. He gave her what she needed and what she had been deprived of for so many years and showed her that she didn’t need to do absolutely everything alone, but didn’t spoil her… much. But with the younger Grace, it didn’t take much of anything at all for him to melt like butter. The girl had him wrapped around her little finger. It was a simple, “Please, daddy?” a flash of her big blue eyes and her crooked little smile, and Severus would sell his soul for her. It was over silly little things, too, like having ice cream for breakfast, or getting him to read her a bedtime story, and then another!

    The worst part about it was that it would be over once Grace was back to normal. Their relationship wouldn’t change; they were still just as close. But it was the silly small things, like giving Grace a normal childhood. Perhaps that’s why he was giving in so easily, Phoebe thought. Severus was hoping that if Grace remembered anything from this, it would be all of the happy memories, like eating ice cream for breakfast.

 

-

 

    Severus had found the recipe to reverse the effects of the potion, but it had to simmer overnight. So the two of them sat on the couch watching old episodes of _Gilmore Girls_ with a bowl of popcorn between them. Grace tried countless times to throw a piece of popcorn in the air and catch it in her mouth, only for it to hit her face or for her to completely miss, and then Merlin chased after it and Grace laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

    “I wanna drink coffee like Rory.”

    “No, it’ll make you hyper and you won’t be able to sleep.”

    “So? I’m hyper and can’t sleep right away now,” even at seven-years-old, she always had a damn answer for everything.

    “Do you think Lorelai will ever get with Luke?”

    Severus just shrugged. He knew they got together, broke up, and then got back together. But he wouldn’t tell her that, they were only watching the first season. He also hated the fact he knew that since his damn daughter had him binge the entire series with him. 

    “If I’m Rory, then that means you’re Lorelai.”

    “Oh, is that right?” he raised a brow.

    “Uh-huh. ‘Cause you’re my dad _and_ my best friend,” she said it so plainly like it was natural law. And maybe Severus was a fool for not thinking the same way. He never realized because the Grace he knew already had a best friend, Luna. But was his relationship with the older Grace and younger Grace really any different? 

 

-

 

    The next morning, Grace took the reversal potion, and everything was back to normal— whatever “normal” was anymore— except Grace had a splitting headache. She and Severus sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

    “Good job screwing up my timeline, dad,” she said taking a sip of her coffee.

    “What do you mean?”

    “Well, to me, it’s all in a fog now, but I remember my shitty parents sending me to some big house for a few days to get a break from me and the family was super nice and loving. It just made meeting Luna and you again all the more interesting,” she smirked.

    “ _Shit._ ”

    “You remember it differently?”

    “Yes, I remember it like it really happened, just over the past few days.”

    “Well, aren’t you glad I never brought it up? Would’ve been a bit awkward,” she finished off her coffee.

    “How’s your head feel?”

    “Like someone is drilling into it,” she rubbed her temples and winced in pain.

    “Go get some rest, Gracie.”

    “Sleeping the day away sounds good,” she said as she placed her mug in the sink. “I’ll see you… I don’t know. Maybe I’ll wake up for dinner.”

    He snorted, “Okay, Grace.”

    She went upstairs to her room, her small potato of a puppy following her with his short stubby legs. She was about to just flop on her bed and pass out, but something caught her eye on her doorframe. 

    There was a black line not too far off the ground and in childish handwriting said, “Grace Age 7.” She smiled and grabbed a Sharpie, standing with her back up against the doorframe and marked where the top of her head was, drawing a black line and writing in much neater handwriting, “Grace Age 15.” She hadn’t grown much at all since then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, shows, or music mentioned.
> 
> I also do not own the AU that inspired this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologize enough for taking so long to update! With school ending, I thought I'd be busting out many more chapters. But life has just been so hectic. We're trying to move and have to pack up 18 years worth of stuff which still isn't done, I'm starting to get ready for college, I had orientation, and now I'm in Europe for 3 weeks on a cruise. I can't thank you enough for those that have still been here, being oh-so-patient while waiting for me to update. Thank you for that, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Again, I'm so so sorry.  
> Enjoy!  
> Xoxo

September first wasn’t on a Monday that year, so their End-Of-Summer trip to the beach actually took place on that Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday before they went to school on Thursday. 

    They packed Draco’s car with everything they would need for the trip, plus all of their things for the school year. Thank god for shrinking charms, otherwise, they’d probably need a moving truck.

    “I still don’t think it’s a good idea,” Severus said to Phoebe as they made ready to head to Hogwarts themselves early along with the rest of the staff.

    “Sev, they’ll be just fine. You scare the boys enough that they won’t do anything out of line and the girls are smart and know better. Plus, I filled their bags with condoms and birth control.”

    “Phoebe!”

    “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

 

-

 

    They said their goodbyes, and Severus must have said, “Be careful, don’t do anything stupid,” a million times, each time Phoebe rolling her eyes behind him. 

    “Dad, I promise, everything will be all right,” Grace said picking up Merlin and getting in the passenger’s seat.

    “Just please be smart.”

    “We will! We’ll see you in a few days, okay?” she said as Draco started the car.

    “All in one piece,” Luna added.

    The four teenagers waved off to the two adults; Phoebe smiling wildly and Severus smiling slightly, the look of worry washing over him. Grace turned around in her seat and yelled back, “Love you, dad!”

    Severus didn’t say anything, but his smile said, “Love you too.”

    Grace watched over her shoulder until Severus, Phoebe, and the Manor disappeared from view. She turned back around, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes, “He worries too much.”

    “Because you’re all he has,” her boyfriend said. It was a warm sunny day and he was still wearing that damn leather jacket. Not that Grace was complaining how he looked in it— he looked sexy— but he had to be overheating in it! Of course, Draco was more style-conscious than her and Luna put together. He was always dressing to impress. He even wore aviator sunglasses and had his hair slicked back; not slicked back like how it was when he was younger and used too much product that made his hair frame his face way too much, but at least now it had some volume in the front and a bit of a wave.

    “He has Phoebe, too.”

    Draco’s brow Rose above the rim of his lens. 

    “Okay, maybe you’re right.”

    Merlin had long fallen asleep in Grace’s lap and didn’t seem to mind the four of them singing their hearts out to the music. They did, however, earn a few strange looks by the other cars on the road. They just didn’t appreciate their collective passionate belting. 

 

-

 

    They arrived at the Malfoy summer estate sometime that evening. It was beautiful, and to Grace’s surprise, modern. The Malfoy Manor was dark and old and somewhat isolated, but this was the complete opposite. Everything was painted in bright, but neutral colors that fit the beach scenery. The first floor had an open layout with large sliding glass doors that led to a huge deck out back, which led directly to the beach. The estate was peaceful, and Grace wasn’t afraid to touch anything.

    “Are you sure this is your parent’s?” Luna asked, looking around bewilderedly. 

    “Well, really it’s my mother’s. She designed it for a place to escape the manor and live a little,” Draco replied.

    “She’s got good taste,” Grace said opening the back door and breathing in the sea breeze. 

    They all found their rooms and put their bags down. Grace found that Narcissa chose to follow a coral color palette; mints and light blues, coral pinks and peaches, and white. Additionally, each guest room followed a certain color, and Grace chose the one that was full of sky blues that overlooked the beach. The room next to her’s was Luna’s, which was made of soft pinks. Across the hall was Draco in the master bedroom in a room made up of a sandy beige color with bright accents. Next to him was Rolf in a bright coral pink room, and he was extremely happy about it. 

    When they were finished settling in, they all met downstairs in the living room, where Merlin had made himself quite comfortable on the hardwood floor. 

    “What are we going to do about food?” Rolf asked looking at the kitchen. It was empty save for the full stock of alcohol. They had brought snacks with them, but not enough to be a meal. And Rolf, as tall and lanky as he was, could really eat.

    “We can go to the grocery store to get stuff to make, but I don’t feel like cooking tonight,” Draco said.

    “Do you even know _how_ to cook?” Grace crossed her arms.

    “No.”

    She nodded, her face saying, “I thought so.”

    “We could order take-out tonight, though,” Draco suggested. “And Rolf and I will go to the store so we have the stuff to make for the rest of the time.”

    Immediately, Luna had out a piece of lined paper, writing down what they needed. Grace would say, “Ooh, I could make this one day!” and Luna would write down every ingredient needed. The list grew longer, but the girls knew that if the boys didn’t have a detailed list, they'd be helpless. 

    Rolf had found a stack of take-out menus shoved in the back of the drawer, and they flipped through them until they decided on Chinese. Grace wrote down what everyone wanted, it’d just go in the center for everyone to pick off of anyway, but then realized she’d have to call in order to order the food. She froze, eyes wide, holding her phone. She’d never called to order food herself before; she’d seen her foster parents do it in front of her, she’d seen it everywhere on TV, and it always looked so easy. But she couldn’t help the feeling of dread that washed over her at the thought of doing it herself.

    Luna, noticing her friend’s silent panic, handed over the shopping list to Draco, sent the boys on their way, and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed Grace’s phone, the number was dialed in, she just had to press Call. Luna read off the order with ease, and Grace felt stupid for being so afraid to do it. 

    Luna hung up and handed Grace her phone, smiling. 

    “I’m sorry. It was stupid,” Grace said looking at the floor.

    “No it wasn’t,” she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Nothing you feel is stupid. You can’t help your feelings. And being nervous to make a phone call is completely justifiable.” It was something Luna always said to her when Grace was feeling anxious. She had begun doing it their first year when Grace wouldn’t even go into the showers, so Luna told her something along the lines of this and stood outside of the showers and talked to Grace the entire time about simple things like classes. Eventually, Grace didn’t feel anxious about getting a shower with twenty of her other housemates, and she knew that eventually, she’d be able to do something so simple as making a phone call.

    

-

 

    Grace and Luna got showers and moved the living room around a bit to throw a bunch of pillows and blankets on the floor to make sitting together easier. Grace sent a quick text to Severus saying, “Got here safe. The house is really nice. I’ll send you lots of pics. Love you!” 

    The boys came back and together they stocked the fridge and pantry, agreeing that whatever they didn’t eat, they’d take with them to Hogwarts. The food came soon after; they paid the delivery boy and took plates and dumped all of the food they ordered on to them for accessible eating. 

    “The TV has Netflix and Hulu on it. Should we put something on?” Draco asked.

    “Yeah, just put on whatever,” Grace said as she went to the kitchen to refill her drink. When she came back and saw what was playing, she knew she had made a terrible mistake. Her asshole boyfriend put on _Insidious._

    Grace loved the classic slasher films: _A Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Child’s Play,_ etc. But anything that involved possession, the paranormal, or some weird shit that could technically happen because Grace was a believer, especially if it said, “Based on a true story,” at the beginning, freaked Grace the fuck out!

    She had finished eating just in time for all of the jump scares to come on like a tidal wave that never ended. She spent most of the movie with her face hiding in Draco’s chest. Even though she couldn’t see the screen, she could sense it and would jump and scream every time. Draco would start to laugh, but Luna and Rolf would give him a pointed look, and he’d just rub Grace’s back soothingly until she stopped shaking in time for the next scary scene. Even Merlin hid his face under the blankets!

    Oh, and Luna, was completely unfazed by the movie. Although, Rolf jumped a bit here and there. 

    Suffice to say, by the end of the movie, Grace was a mess. She laid in her room that night, next to Merlin and Cas fighting over a spot on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. She was too afraid to sleep but also too afraid to stay awake and let her mind play tricks on her. Finally, at a loss, she rummaged through her bag for the sleeping draught her dad gave her and took a swig, immediately feeling her eyes droop.

    She just wished she had remembered to take a dreamless sleep potion. 

    She woke up at quarter-past-four, screaming and in a cold sweat. It startled her two sleeping companions; Merlin barked and jumped down from the bed, Cas hissed and jumped, now on the side table with his fur raised. Her throat felt extremely dry, so she threw on her robe and made her way to the kitchen, quickly turning on the light. She was opening the fridge when she heard a creak in the floor behind her, and turned, screaming once again.

    The tall figure that made the noise also let out a surprised yelp as well. When the fear finally cleared from her eyes, she realized it was just Rolf. “Rolf, I’m _so_ sorry, you just scared me,” she let out a sigh of relief.

    “It’s okay, I should’ve done something to warn you,” of all people, Rolf was the least menacing. 

    She filled a glass with water, nodding to it to offer Rolf one as well, who nodded and grabbed a glass from the cabinet as Grace filled it, “Couldn’t sleep either?”

    “Your scream actually woke me up.”

    “ _Oh_ , Rolf, I’m so sorry.”

    “I don’t mind. The sunrise will be soon anyway. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?” Rolf had the kindest face and the biggest heart. He reminded her a lot of Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper and Care for Magical Creatures professor. Grace determined he got a lot of his personality traits from his famous grandfather, Newt Scamander. At least, she made the connection after reading his work and hearing many ramble on about how wonderful Mr. Scamander is, especially Luna, who is probably his #1 fan. 

    “I just… I had a nightmare.”

    “I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” he took a seat at the breakfast table.

    Grace took a seat across from him and opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it in confusion, “I actually can’t remember a thing.”

    “Sometimes, that’s how people cope with trauma, and the dream obviously had you shaken up. You’re still trembling,” Rolf reached over and placed a comforting hand on hand on Grace’s, but his fingers grazed her battle-scarred wrist and pulled his hand away, giving her a panicked look. 

    “Rolf-“ she started.

    “I’m sorry, Grace. I didn’t mean to.”

    “ _Rolf-_ “ she tried again.

    “I just- I didn’t know until recently. I wish I had said more to you in school. I should’ve actually stopped to talk to you, instead, I was always in a rush!”

    “Rolf Scamander!” She finally caught his full attention, “You are, and always have been, a good friend. It may not seem much to you, but it meant a lot to me. Actually, you hellos were one of the best parts of my day.” She smiled at him, wide and cheerful, letting him know that she was okay.

    “Just… I know you have Luna and Draco and your dad, but if you ever just wanna talk…”

    “Thank you, Rolf.”

 

-

 

    Grace and Rolf went back to bed for a few hours after watching the sun rise. They all allowed themselves to sleep in the next morning, but Draco was the last one to get up. And the remnants of fear from Grace’s nightmare disappeared in the morning.

    Draco walked into the kitchen, following the scent of food. Luna was mixing orange juice and from what he could tell, champagne to make mimosas. Rolf was manning the toaster, making sure nothing would get burnt. And Grace, _his Grace_ , was in front of the stove making eggs; she was wearing a tight tank top with baggy pajama shorts and a thin robe. Her long, wild red hair was brushed and tamed into a french braid that went down to her waist and she pushed her black-rimmed glasses higher up on the bridge of her nose. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She jumped slightly. “Good morning, beautiful,” he mumbled.

    “G’morning,” she replied with a big smile, turning her head towards him, but he caught her lips in a kiss. She tasted of too-sweet coffee.

    “Whatcha doing?” he asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck; she even smelled sweet. He never knew someone who looked this good in the morning.

    Little did he know, Grace looked a wreck when she woke up. Her hair was always knotted and standing up in every direction. She had brushed her hair that morning and spritzed a bit of perfume on, washed her face and brushed her teeth. “Makin’ eggs. How do you want them?” She wasn’t used to someone being so handsy with her. She was actually surprised with herself that she didn’t try to squirm out of his touch immediately. She had never liked being grabbed or touched from behind, a point of vulnerability she couldn’t afford to allow. Sure, she panicked a little at first, but that was because she hadn’t known he was coming. Now, strangely enough, she felt rather safe and comforted in his arms like this; a pure image of domestic bliss. _Is this what it’s like to not fear everything?_ she thought. 

    They ate breakfast out on the deck that overlooked the beach and the sparkling water. Grace and Draco watched with a smirk as Luna and Rolf, sitting across from each other, stole flirty glances and wondered when their friends would finally come out and say they were together.

    As they were cleaning up and also getting ready for a day on the beach, Severus texted Grace. Both his text tone and call tone were loud and annoying so she’d always know to answer immediately.

    Severus: How is everything?

    Grace: It’s fun. We made breakfast and now we’re heading off to the beach?

    Severus: We?

    Grace: *I made breakfast. Luna and Rolf helped. Dray was the last to get up.

    Severus: Wow. And wear sunblock!

    Grace: I know, I know. How’s Hogwarts?

    Severus: There’s been a few changes.

    Grace: Uh oh.

    Severus: Yes, I’m afraid uh oh.

    Grace: Shit, now I don’t wanna go!

    Severus: You’ll be fine. I just wanted to warn you before you come here.

    Grace: Is it bad?

    Severus: You’ll see.

    Grace: Well, I guess having a professor for a dad is to my advantage.

    Severus: About that. The staff knows, but we need to keep it a secret.

    Grace: Um, why???

    Severus: For your safety. 

    Grace: But Hogwarts is like, the safest place!

    Severus: The press would be right on it of they found out, though. And then who knows what people would do with the information.

    Grace: So??? It’s not like it’s illegal. 

    Severus: We’ll talk about it later. We’ve got to go, meeting. Love you.

    Grace: We?

    Severus: Yes, Phoebe and I. And shut up!

    Grace: Okaaayyyy. Love you too!

 

    Grace put on her bikini and a t-shirt as a cover up and went into Luna’s room, showing her her phone. She read them from her spot on the bed as she pulled back her bangs into a tiny poof that sat on top of her head, “What the hell?”

    “ _Right?_ ”

    “What changes? And why wouldn’t he just tell you? Unless he didn’t wanna ruin your trip… And why does he want to keep the adoption secret?”

    “I don’t know!” Grace shrugged. 

    “Probably has something to do with You Know Who…” Luna mumbled and immediately regret it.

    “Wait, what?”

    “Nothing. Your dad’s right, it’s only for your protection, and everyone else’s, but mostly your’s. Now C'mon,” she stood up and took Grace’s hand, “let’s go.”

    Grace wasn’t satisfied with the answer by any means, but she decided to temporarily brush it off. They walked into the kitchen to find a very proud Draco standing by the cooler.

    “I made lunch!” he said holding up a sandwich, possibly the simplest sandwich ever.

    “ _Aww_ , did you make them all by yourself?” Grace said in tone she’d use with a small child who at least tried their best at something.

    “Don’t patronize me. I never had to cook for myself before!”

    “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you one day,” she patted his back.

    “Are you wearing one of my shirts?”

    She looked down at the t-shirt she was wearing and noticed how much bigger it had her than her other shirts, “I was wondering where this came from!”

    “I don’t even remember leaving my shirt anywhere.”

    She shrugged, “It’s mine now.”

    They packed the rest of their lunch: condiments, crisps, drinks, along with tons of sunscreen and beach towels and a wireless speaker Rolf had brought.

 

-

 

    The beach was completely empty, and Grace wasn’t surprised that of course, the Malfoys would own property on a private beach. It at least meant no nuisances, but they missed out on people-watching. 

    They set up not too far from the water on the hot, soft sand. The boys were struggling with trying to keep the towels from blowing away in the breeze while Luna and Grace took to bathing themselves in sunscreen. Luna had more sun tolerance and often got a slight tan when she was careful; Grace never had a fighting chance with her fair skin and burnt immediately if she didn’t constantly reapply. She did freckle a lot though. 

    It was Grace’s, “Luna, can you spray my back?” that caught the boys’ attention. First, their eyes caught onto Luna, who was wearing a blinding yellow bikini that right now, washed her out, but once she got some color would contrast perfectly. She was lean and curvy, having puberty finally making her body proportioned to everything else. Her pale blonde hair flew recklessly in the wind, giving her a wild look, and Rolf couldn’t help but gaze at her with a dark blush staining his cheeks.

    Grace pulled her copper hair off of her back. She wore a navy bikini that made her already pale skin white as paper. Her body was scattered with freckles like stars, and clusters formed where her skin had been in the sun most often. Grace had always been extremely skinny since she was a child, but the combination of dance and figure skating and Quidditch added muscle to her tiny frame. For as much muscle mass as her body could hold, she had toned biceps and triceps, detailed calves and thighs, and a lean stomach. Her waist, in comparison to her hips and bust, was significantly tiny. She still carried a dancer’s body, but for the petite girl, she had been well endowed. 

    Draco had known Grace had been skinny, it wasn’t hard to tell by just one glance at the girl. And he knew she was pretty strong despite her size; he had been body slammed or shoved by her many a time during Quidditch matches. But she always wore clothes that were slightly larger that hid her physique. He didn’t notice he had been staring at her with his mouth slightly open until she nudged him, almost knocking him down.

    “Dray? You okay?”

    “Hm? Oh, yeah,” he reached out a poked her stomach; it was hard. She gave him a confused look before doing the same to him. _What is this? A poking match?_

    Draco was tall and lean from Quidditch, but never really did any further workouts aside from practice and games. He didn’t binge on junk food very much. It was frowned upon at home and only did so every so often during the school year. He definitely had muscle; you couldn’t be worked hard enough by Quidditch workouts, no matter what team you were on, and not gain more and more muscle mass each year. But Grace was just ridiculous. Honestly, he believed she could break his arm in one swift motion right now and it’d be the coolest thing to experience. 

    “Dray, you’re staring again.”

    A dark red blush swept across Draco’s cheeks, “Sorry, I just-“

    “It’s okay,” she smiled and stood on her tippy-toes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips before running off with Luna to the water. The boys heard them squeal at the sudden chill and watched them slowly ease their way into the water, flinching at each wave as it crashed against them. Finally, the girls counted to three before diving underneath a wave, coming back up with their long hair sticking to their backs.

    Rolf glanced over to his best friend, who was watching Grace with a lovestruck look. “Your girlfriend could beat you up,” he said with a smirk.

    Draco snorted, he was probably right, “Your’s could too.”

    “Without a doubt.”

    “You didn’t deny the fact that I called Luna your girlfriend, though.”

    “Shut up, dick.”

 

-

 

    The rest of the day was spent mostly on the beach in the sand, venturing into the frigid water periodically. They ate lunch on the beach and fed their scraps to the birds. 

    Draco lied on his towel propped up on his forearms while Grace lied close next to him, almost on top of him, reading her book, which was _The Handmaid’s Tale_. He could have sworn she was reading a different book the previous day; one she had just started. Every once in a while, in between talking to Rolf, he’d bring his attention to her book and read the page she was on. He’d try to piece the story together in his mind, but she read too quickly to make sense of anything. So, he’d steal her focus and ask her a million questions, much to her annoyance. 

    “So, like, they’re surrogates?” he asked.

    “Surrogates give consent. These women are forced to do this,” she nuzzled her face into his smooth chest. The sea salt in her hair had styled both her’s and Luna’s hair into bouncy waves that hung down to their waists.

    “I still don't get what it’s about.”

    “You can read it when I’m done.”

    “Can’t you just read it to me?”

    “No.”

    He started to groan, but she shushed him, going back to reading her book. His arms started to tire, so he prompted to lay down, Grace following him and settling her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her, tracing little circles on her shoulder mindlessly.

    “Grace, did you put more sunscreen on?” Luna asked.

    “Mhm.”

    Next, to them, Rolf and Luna had pretty much officially-but-unofficially came out as a couple. Rolf’s legs were stretched out in front of him with his ankles crossed and Luna’s head propped up against his thigh as she flipped through one of her many fashion magazines. Grace quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Severus and Phoebe, who both replied, “Fucking finally.”

    Merlin ran around the beach, digging up seashells in the sand. He’d venture to the edge of the water, a wave would wash up, and he’d jump and bark like he had just been electrocuted. He did this several times, never learning his lesson from the previous. 

    They stayed on the beach until the breeze got cooler. They packed everything up and walked back to the house, Merlin following behind them with a shell in his mouth.

    After showers, Grace started on dinner. She really didn’t mind cooking, and it wasn’t like no one was helping, it was just she was the head chef, telling everyone what to do and how to do it.

    Draco insisted on helping, and Grace soon learned that a simple task like chopping veggies would be difficult since he had no idea how to hold the knife correctly and was probably going to chop his finger off. 

    “You’ll slice right through your thumb if you chop like that. Here, hold it like this,” she said grabbing his hands and repositioning them. She looked up at Draco, whose blush slowly crept up his neck.

    “It’s not my fault I’ve had House Elves to do everything for me.”

    “And what are you going to do when you graduate and move out and have to adult?”

    “Then it’s a good thing I’ll have you with me,” he said nonchalantly and without a beat. Now it was Grace who was blushing. 

    She tried to stammer something out, but she was at a complete lost for words. She kept her gaze on the food in front of her. Draco put down the knife and placed his hands on Grace’s shoulders, turning her so she faced him.

    “Grace, I love you,” he said quietly so Rolf and Luna wouldn’t hear him in the other room.

    Now, Grace was really at a lost for words. Her breath caught in her throat, heart pumping against her chest, stomach doing flips. She still hadn’t met Draco’s eyes.

    It took her a few seconds to absorb everything, but when she looked up, she saw panic flash in Draco’s eyes. “You don’t have to say anything, Grace. I just- well, I wanted you to know. I know you wanna take everything slow and I completely understand, but I can’t go any longer without telling you how much I love you and I know we’ve only been dating for a little over a month, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same-“

    Grace blinked, “ _Of course_ I love you, you idiot.” It came out without a second thought. And that’s when Grace realized that it meant that she truly felt that way. 

    Draco stopped talking mid-sentence, and the couple just stared at each other for a second.

    Grace was the first to break the silence, “Dray, if I didn’t love you, do you truly think I’d be here? I mean, I’m not one for casual dating or hooking up or whatever. It’s all or nothing for me.”

    “God, you make me so damn happy, Grace Audrey,” he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her so their lips could meet. It was deeper than their other kisses. Those were quick and cute. This kiss had so much behind it, so much love and adoration for the other without a care in the world. 

    

-

 

    After dinner, the two found themselves snuggling in Draco’s room watching stupid YouTube videos on his bed. They were both fully clothed, on top of the blankets, and with the door open, but it was the most intimate they had been so far.

    “If we were at home, we’d never be able to do this,” Grace said nuzzling closer to him. She had taken another one of his t-shirts, and it was only a matter of time before she raided his clothes for at least one hoodie to steal.

    “Yeah, with Severus checking on us every five minutes,” he agreed.

    “He’s just got a lot of the overly protective father thing to catch up on.”

    “Still, this is really nice,” he gently kissed her temple.

    They continued watching, clicking on one video and then catching interest on another video on the sidebar until they delved deep into a whole new side or sides of YouTube they had never explored before. 

    It wasn’t long before Grace started to doze off, but every time Draco asked if she was tired, she’d say she was fine. Finally, her breathing had evened out and she was asleep. 

    Having Grace next to him was amazing, and truthfully he didn’t want her to wake up and go back to her room. So, he gently pulled the covers over the two of them and held her close.

    “Night, Gracie,” he whispered.

    She didn’t answer, only smiled slightly in her sleep, edging her way even closer to Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, books, shows, or music.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me forever to update! I've been in Europe and then came home, had to pack up 18 years of stuff, move to a different state, and then I move into my college dorm in a few days!
> 
> Anyways, I didn't disappoint with a long chapter to make up for it. (Even though it's probably cringy and has a ton of dialogue and cursing). 
> 
> But we meet some new characters and an old character near and dear to our hearts *total sarcasm, you'll see why.*

The four pushed their carts through the crowd at King’s Cross Station. There was no rush, they wouldn’t miss their train, but they wanted to get a good cabin. 

    They reached the brick column between Platforms 9 and 10 and stopped for a moment to catch their breath. 

    “Ladies first,” Rolf said gesturing to the wall. 

    “You’re just afraid that this is the time it won’t work,” Luna said, running towards the wall and disappearing.

    “It would be funny if it suddenly didn’t,” Grace said before doing the same. Moments later, the boys joined them on Platform 9 3/4. 

    The platform was bustling with students pushing their carts and getting on to the train. Many families stood watching as their young witch or wizard said goodbye. For the first time, Grace didn’t feel sick to her stomach as she watched the other children hug their parents goodbye because she knew hers was waiting for her at Hogwarts, and she’d get to have them all year-round.

    She also realized she had lately been referring to Severus and Phoebe as “parents,” plural. Severus her dad and Phoebe her mom. But, only in her thoughts.

    A small yip from her bag brought Grace out of her thoughts. Merlin was currently in her bag that she’d take with her on to the train and Cas was in Luna’s. No one would bat an eye to the cat, but the dog was a completely different story.

    “Ssshh, Merlin,” they couldn’t take any chances of him being seen.

 

-

 

    They got on to the train rather early. 

    “We’ve got to go to a Prefects meeting, but it never lasts long and we’ll meet up with you later, okay?” Draco said handing the bag full of junk food to Grace.

    “Okay. I’ll go find us a cabin,” she said. This would also be the first time Draco didn’t lock himself in the back car with all of the other Pureblood Slytherins. It occurred to her that Draco may face some serious heat for dating a Muggle-born Ravenclaw. She knew how Pureblood families worked; they liked to keep the bloodline pure and she had even heard rumors of some families arranging marriages. It was a dead tradition, but that didn’t mean that families still didn’t heavily influence their children to marry a certain person.

    The three Prefects made their way to a separate car while Grace squeezed through the narrow hallway to find a cabin. She finally found one that was completely empty. She set the bag that Merlin had been smuggled in down on the seat, only to find he had fallen asleep and wasn’t moving anytime soon.

    She began putting her bags on the storage shelf, along with her uniform to change in to later. For now, she was wearing shorts, a t-shirt, and Draco’s Slytherin Quidditch letterman jacket she finally found while digging through his stuff. Despite it being summer still, she liked how big it was on her and wrapped her in an embrace of soft, fleece lining and Draco’s scent.

    She was standing on her toes, struggling to push her bag on to the shelf, when someone much taller came up behind her and helped her with her bag. She turned around to see who it was, and her face lit up at the sight of him, “Charlie!” she exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

    “Hello, love,” he returned the gesture and squeezed her tightly.

    Finnegan Charles Ackerman was the definition of the high school teen movie jock. He was tall, dark, and extremely handsome. His family had moved to the U.K. from Australia before he turned eleven so that he would be able to attend Hogwarts, and despite the move, his accent seems to get thicker every year. He came from a very rich and influential Pureblood family, though their influence was held more in Australia rather than the U.K. like the Malfoy's. He was a Gryffindor, Chaser, and Quidditch Team Captain. He was every girl at Hogwarts' dream, and could often be seen with a posse of drooling girls trailing behind him, just to get a chance to sit directly next to him during meals. The fact that the only girls he really paid attention to where Grace and Luna really made the entire female student body resent them. 

    Going only by Charlie because he hates the name Finn, he made the acquaintance of the two Ravenclaws on their first day of First year on this train. He had walked into their cabin, rather confidently, and introduced himself. 

    _“I was trying to find a cabin to sit in, and it looks like I’m the luckiest mate alive because I believe I’ve found the two most beautiful women to ever bless this school we’re going to,” he said with a heartwarming grin. Even at eleven, he was ever the charmer. The girls blushed and giggled, but they didn't swoon over him. Instead, they treated him as any other person, not some god._

    Even though Charlie wasn’t in the same house as Grace and Luna, their friendship never faltered. In fact, they rather liked it because then at least they had different gossip from other houses to discuss. They soon met Alfred Honeycutt, or Alfie, a Hufflepuff. Since their first year, it’s always been the four of them. The quartet practically went everywhere together, and they were lucky enough to have all of their classes together as well. Since there are usually two people to a table, Grace and Luna would sit together and Charlie and Alfie would sit together behind them. Charlie would always insist on sitting directly behind Grace, and at first she thought it was so he could copy her notes or look over her shoulder during an exam, but on the contrary. Charlie would often reach up and play with Grace’s copper curls; stroking them, twisting a lock around his finger, and sometimes even scooting as close as he could and braiding her hair.

    It was undeniable that Charlie had an immense crush on Grace since day one. The tables had turned and now he was the drooling admirer and she was the one who just shrugged his flirting off. It only made him even crazier for her. He would do every trick in the book to try and win her over, but she’d just come back with her beautiful smile and glistening blue eyes and say, “Oh, Charlie, you’re so sweet! I couldn’t ask for a better friend!” Friend. It was all Grace ever saw him as. A friend. A brother-type. It broke Charlie’s heart every time, but he never gave up.

    The whole school actually thought that they would end up together because of how close and touchy the two were. Even on the Quidditch Pitch, they’d tease each other and playfully shove one another around. Everyone would surely be in for a surprise when they found out Grace and Draco were actually a thing.

    “How was Australia?” Charlie went to Australia this summer to visit with his extended family, which is unfortunately why they didn’t get to see one another all of holiday.

    “It was wonderful. Though, I missed you, love! I couldn’t bear being away from my favorite girl for so long,” he was always this dramatic.

    “Well, you have me now!” Grace finally stepped back out of his embrace and Charlie’s eyes averted to a certain emblem on the jacket she was wearing.

    “The bloody hell are you wearing?”

    “Hm? Oh, it’s Dray’s jacket! It’s mine now until Quidditch starts,” she said rather proud of herself that she had made that deal with Draco.

    “Who the _hell_ is Dray and _why_ do you have his jacket?”

    “It’s Draco’s, Char. And I have it because he’s my boyfriend,” she didn’t mean to put even the slightest bit of emphasis on the last word and regretted it even more when she saw the pain flash in Charlie’s eyes.

    “You’re dating Malfoy?”

    She nodded.

    “But you hate him… All he did was tease you!” he had to sit down. He felt himself rocking and the train wasn't even moving yet. 

    “I teased back. And I always sort of liked him, it’s just this summer I saw a new side of him and… I don’t know.”

    “I should have stayed here this summer…” his voice was low and somber.

    “Charlie, we’ve talked about this.”

    “I know but-“

    “You’re still one of my best friends, Charlie. And I wouldn’t want anything to change that. What if we had a huge fight and started hating each other— not that I could ever hate you— but I’d be devastated! You mean too much to me to lose you,” she reached her hand out and touched his cheek before placing it on his shoulder. At her gentle touch, he grinned.

    “Alright, love. But, if Malfoy hurts you in any way, I’m going to actually kill him.”

    “I wouldn’t expect any less,” she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing his middle. Her head went up to his chest, whereas with Draco, her head fits perfectly under his chin. “And nothing has to change between us. It shouldn’t change between us.”

    “And what will Malfoy have to say about that?”

    “Well, he’ll just have to fucking deal with it,” she shrugged.

    In the midst of their discussion, they didn’t realize someone walking up to their cabin before they cleared their throat, grabbing the attention of the other two.

    “Alfie!” they both exclaimed. 

    “Yes, I have arrived,” he flipped back the nonexistent hair that would fall on his shoulders.

    Alfred Honeycutt, better known as Alfie, was a Half-Blood Hufflepuff in the same year as Grace, Luna, and Charlie. They had also met their first day on the train. Even then he was so lanky and had a rather feminine figure, even for an eleven-year-old boy. There was no denying Alfie was gay. The only interest he’d ever shown Grace and Luna was their style choices. The best way Grace would describe him is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson’s love-child from _Glee_. While being the biggest diva in Hufflepuff and being a runner-up for all of Hogwarts, Alfie was an amazing friend. He was always there when someone needed to talk, even if he had never spoken to them before. The younger Hufflepuff students tended to stick close to him the first few weeks of their first years because he had such a maternal instinct. He could also sympathize with Grace on some Muggle-related things, unlike Luna and Charlie. 

    “Grace, Charlie,” when he said Charlie’s name, a blush appeared, but he tried to cover it up by pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Alfie had a crush on almost every boy in their year and older. This included some of the most recently mentioned names: Davies, Draco, Rolf, Professor Lupin, and his current crush, Charlie. The good part about having a crush on Charlie was that Charlie really didn't care. He didn’t make Alfie’s life hell for it. Instead, they often joked about it. Charlie knew he was irresistible to everyone, and stated that he simply couldn’t help it. So if Alfie had a crush on him, so be it.

    “How was your summer, mate?” Charlie asked as Alfie shoved his bag in a storage cubby. 

    “Nothing too special. We just did some small day trips here and there. My brothers never stopped being assholes.” Alfie had two younger brothers, and strangely enough, neither of them were wizards. This was a huge relief to Alfie’s mom, who is very religious and didn’t even know her husband was a wizard until they were married and with child until Alfie came along. It was bad enough Alfie was discriminated against by his own family for being a wizard, Alfie didn't dare tell them that he was gay. He was sure they had to have known, but simply ignored it or hoped that he’d “grow out of the phase.” He was afraid of how they would react if they ever found out. 

    “You could’ve called to come over, ass.”

    “Um, apparently _you’ve_ had a very interesting summer according to the two rumors I just heard your name mentioned!”

    “Oh god, what now?” Grace rolled her eyes.

    Charlie sat straighter, “Who is making rumors about my girl?”

    “Down boy.”

    “Well, the first was that you’re with Malfoy, and judging by the Slytherin jacket you’re wearing, I’d say that’s been proven. By the way, green isn’t your color. Makes you look like Christmas personified with your red hair.”

    “Bitch!”

    “And the other one, which of course can’t be true, is that Professor Severus Snape adopted you!” At that, both boys started giggling in disbelief. But Grace’s eyes went wide and she quickly shut the door to their cabin.

    “Who’d you hear that from?!”

    “What’s it matter? It’s just a dumb rumor,” Alfie shrugged.

    “It’s _not_ a rumor though!”

    “What?!” everyone in that train car could have probably heard the two boys scream.

    “Sssshhhhh! Shut up, fuckheads!”

    “I’m sorry, you’re telling us to calm down after you just told us Snape _adopted_ you?”

    “Yes! We’re trying to keep it on the down-low!”

    “Do you have Stockholm Syndrome or something? Blink twice for yes!” 

    “Charlie, could you be any more stupid? He didn’t kidnap me, I don’t have Stockholm Syndrome, I wasn’t brainwashed, and I’m not a robot and/or alien.”

    “You can be a robot and an alien?” Alfie muttered.

    “Yes,” both replied.

    “Gracie, have you gone Slytherin?”

    “I would’ve gone Slytherin if I didn’t tell the damn hat to put me in Ravenclaw!”

    “But it’s Snape! _Snape_ , Grace!”

    “And he’s an amazing father! He’s been there for me and Luna all summer! If you’d just give him a chance, you’d see that he's actually cool… Okay, he _was_ cool, but he’s still really great! Why can’t you just be happy for me that my life is _finally_ good for once? I’m happy, I have a family, I have someone who loves me, and I have the bestest friends in the world! I’m finally in a place where I’ve wanted to be for a very long time.”

    Charlie and Alfie exchanged a look, and then both gave Grace an apologetic smile.

    “Of course we’re happy for you, love,” Charlie said pulling her into his chest.

    “It’s just a lot to take in is all,” Alfie joined the hug, sandwiching Grace in the middle.

 

-

 

    The Hogwarts Express departed exactly on time, as usual. The three sat in the cabin waiting for Luna, Draco, and Rolf to join them. They talked about their summers and how they were excited for the new school year, but also nervous because O.W.L.s were this year. 

 

-

 

    At Hogwarts, the teachers scrambled to finish any last minute preparations for the students’ arrivals. Except Severus, who sat in the solitude of the Potions Lab, lost in thought. 

    His private rooms were redecorated to look homier, and Grace’s room was almost an exact copy of her room at Snape Manor, save for the windows because they were in the dungeons. She had moved too many times in her life, she didn’t need to feel like everywhere she went she had to adjust to a new living space. 

    Ever since he arrived back at Hogwarts, he couldn’t stop thinking about her and how this year would be so much different. He had hoped that for once, she’d have a year with no troubles at all. He wanted her to focus on her school work, the Quidditch team, and have a social life like any teenager should have. But after meeting the new staff, he knew that wouldn’t be too easy.

    He knew Grace and Luna would love the new male teacher Dumbledore brought on. He was probably just out of school getting his Masters. Practically all of the female staff was drooling over him from the moment he walked in and introduced himself. Even Phoebe said, “Oh, the girls are going to absolutely _love_ him!” with a wink. Severus rolled his eyes at this and was thankful that they both had boyfriends now to keep them grounded.

    But the new Defense teacher… _Honestly, where did Albus_ find _these people?_ The Ministry found out that Lupin was a werewolf and deemed him dangerous to be around children. Who were they to pass judgment like that? Out of all of the Marauders, Remus was the most civil to Severus. So, in a strange way, Severus and Remus could be called close acquaintances?

    But Remus has never harmed a student when the full moon came. And the students loved him because he loved what he did, and he cared about the kids. He wondered where Lupin was now. Would he find a new job? Would he ever take back his position if offered? Telling by his replacement, would Severus have to go fight the Ministry on its position? Possibly. 

    The replacement was horrid, and a prime example of why the government should never be involved with schooling.

    “Knut for your thoughts?” her voice caught his attention. He hadn’t even noticed she’d come in.

    “Do you think we should just homeschool Grace and Luna?”

    “I think that’s probably the worst thing to do,” she sat on top of the desk that was directly in front of his. This was usually Grace and Luna’s desk, and he thought they had always rushed to sit there because Grace wanted to answer all of the questions and show off. But one day, somebody had taken their seat and they had to sit a few rows back, and Severus realized she had sat front and center simply because she couldn’t see. Everyone was too tall and it was hard for her to see the board because of the heads blocking her view. By the end of the period, though, she had dragged a chair, rather loudly and while shooting death glares at the two Hufflepuffs who took her seat, to Severus’ desk and continued taking notes. Then that was the first time a Hogwarts teacher had ever implemented a seating chart for the entire class.

    “We’ll worry about it when— _if_ — it comes to it. Until then, you need to chill,” she continued.

    “I suppose you’re right,” he glanced down at his phone sitting on his desk. It hadn’t buzzed in a while, and he guessed that it was because Grace was too busy catching up with her friends. Or she was dead.

    “She’s _not_ dead! And I know I’m right. I always am,” Phoebe smirked. 

    “Isn’t reading my mind some form of harassment?”

    “Isn’t reading my mind some form of harassment?” she repeated in a mocking tone.

 

-

 

    After about an hour, the Prefects finally made their way back to the cabins.

    “Finny!” Luna exclaimed as she slid open the door. 

    “Hello, darling,” Charlie replied as she gave him a tight squeeze around his middle. 

    Draco and Rolf soon followed and their initial reaction was shocked at the sight of Charlie. It was well-known that the girls were friends with Ackerman, they just didn’t expect him to already be in their cabin.

    And it is also to be noted that there was absolutely no animosity between Charlie and Draco. They kept up appearances for their houses and pretended to want to rip each others’ heads off during Quidditch matches, but both boys got along relatively fine. And everyone got along with Rolf; you probably couldn’t find one person at Hogwarts who disliked the Scamander boy. 

    “Hello, mates,” Charlie flashed them his perfect smile.

    “Hey, Charlie,” they both replied.

    “Oh, hey, Alfie!” Rolf peered around Charlie to see his younger housemate.

    Alfie, scrunched up in the corner with his phone looked up momentarily and waved before putting his face back down into his screen before they could notice his blush.

    The six of them got situated; Alfie, Draco, and Grace on one side, Rolf, Luna, and Charlie on the other. They passed around snacks and exchanged summer tales. 

    “Wait, so who’s Prefect with you?” Grace asked Luna.

    Luna rolled her eyes, “Christopher Raves.”

    “Oh, you poor dear.”

    “He’s barely even in class! He’s always in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom getting high! I don’t even know how he got Prefect!”

    “He makes Dumbledore laugh,” Rolf said.

    “The man’s borderline senile,” Charlie added.

    “Dad sometimes tells me all of the crazy shit Dumbledore says or does,” Grace’s hand was currently tangled with Draco’s who kept intertwining his fingers different ways with her’s.

    Charlie blinked a few times, “Sorry, the whole Severus-Snape-is-your-father-thing is still a bit shocking.”

    “Honestly, we should have seen it coming,” Luna giggled.

    “They act like they’re biologically father and daughter too. In the length of the summer, they’ve gotten closer than he and I are, and he’s my godfather,” Draco looked up from his preoccupation of cracking Grace’s knuckles with whatever he was doing.

    “It’s only been the bloody summer!”    

    “And they’re best friends.”

     “We look nothing alike, though. Except, his mother did have light hair and light eyes, so I can always say I get it from her. And of course, Phoebe also has light hair and light eyes. In the end, I get nothing from him but his intelligence.”

    Charlie gave Grace a baffled look. After a moment, Alfie said, “Honestly, if I didn’t know you, I’d believe that shit.”

    “Wait, who’s Phoebe?!” Charlie asked once his mind caught up with him.

    “My aunt,” Luna said. “And Severus’ girlfriend. He’s practically my uncle now. Which would make Grace and me cousins!”

    “I think you’re all fucking nuts! Should’ve stayed in Australia.”

 

-

 

    That evening, the train finally pulled into the station. The students exited the train, went through the gates, past the pile of luggage, and the older students climbed into the carriages, while the First Years followed Hagrid to the boats. 

    Luna gave the front of the carriage a sad smile. “What are you looking at?” asked Draco.

    “You don’t see them?” Luna didn’t look away from the front of the carriage.

    “See what?”

    Grace nudged her boyfriend and shook her head. _Now was not the time_. She’d explain to him later that the reason Luna could see the creatures was that she has had a close experience with death.

    Luna didn’t even notice. She was staring off into the distance, but now holding Rolf’s hand.

 

-

 

    Hogwarts’ lights reflected onto the water below in the dark night as they pulled up to the castle. 

    “Why do we always have to wear those stupid dunce hats?” Charlie muttered as he put his on.

    “Because you _are_ a dunce. Jesus, Char, can you seriously not dress yourself?” Grace took to make him look presentable. He hated the uniforms and always tried to look as horrible as possible when he had to wear them; as if he thought that if Dumbledore saw that if Finnegan Charles Ackerman couldn’t make the uniforms look cool, they shouldn’t be implemented at all. She straightened his tie, tried to smooth out the wrinkles, and button up his robes. She gave her final approval with a nod. 

    Draco tried not to let it bother him too much. 

    They all shuffled into the Great Hall, and as soon as Grace saw Severus, she beamed. She wanted so badly to run over to him and hug him. She hadn’t realized how much she really missed him. He smiled back; it was a quick, slight smile. _Oh, right. Gotta keep it a secret._

    Everyone made their way to their House tables, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. Grace sat next to Luna towards the end closest to the head table, and Draco sat behind Grace like he had done for the past five years. 

 

-

 

    The First Years slowly filled the Great Hall. They were all so tiny and wide-eyed. They stared around the room in amazement, but at the same time looked terrified. _Did we look like this when we first came here?_

    McGonagall called off their names, the children were sorted, everyone cheered, and the houses that gained a new member cheered even louder. 

    When the new students had been sorted, McGonagall paused but remained standing next to the Sorting Hat, “A rare occasion has come upon us, students. This year, we welcome a transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I want you to welcome her just as you would any other new student. Remember, things may have been different at her school, and it will take time for her to adjust. Rose Martell!” Her name was called differently than the First Years’ was; first then last, unlike last comma first. 

    A girl, still clad in her Beauxbatons uniform floated in. The pale blue of her dress and hat perfectly contrasted her olive skin and long chestnut hair was thrown over one shoulder. She walked with such grace and poise, she looked goddess-like. She gave a closed-mouth smile to McGonagall before taking off her uniform hat and sitting on the stool; hands folded in her lap and legs crossed at the ankles like a queen.

    The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. A few seconds passed and Grace secretly hoped she’d be sorted into Ravenclaw. It would be fun to have a trio of Ravenclaws. Maybe they could be like the Heathers, but not total bitches and everyone survives. And then she thought she heard the Sorting Hat say Ravenclaw, but then it continued to contemplate where to place the French girl. Though, Rose sat even straighter when the hat said Ravenclaw. 

    “GRYFFINDOR!” it shouted. The Gryffindor table fucking lost it. The Lions gave the new girl a standing ovation, the boys whistled, a few girls already started to look jealous, and Rose looked utterly confused. But still, she kept her poise and her kind smile as she made her way to her new table.

    Grace decided that no matter what her house, she had to meet her.

    

 

-

 

    As the excitement died down, Grace finally noticed exactly who was at the head table.

    “Where’s Professor Lupin?”

    “Surely he’s up there,” Luna scanned the table and then rescanned it again and again. “What the hell?”

    “He’s not there!”

    “What are you two freaking about already?” Draco turned around.

    “Professor Lupin isn’t here!” Luna sounded seriously distraught. Lupin was her favorite professor.

    Draco gave her a doubted look, but after looking across the table himself, his eyes widened, “Holy shit, he’s really not there.”

    Luna snatched Grace’s phone that was sitting on the long table and quickly sent a text.

    

    Grace watched her father jump slightly and then look down at his phone. She watched the conversation on her own phone over Luna’s shoulder.

    Luna: Where the hell is Remus Lupin?!

    Luna: It’s Luna btw but I DEMAND answers, Severus Snape!

    Severus: If you’d just be patient, Dumbledore will explain that the Ministry did not see fit for a werewolf to be teaching children.

 

    Wouldn’t you know, Dumbledore had begun his speech, and had just started to explain the situation.

 

    Luna: Doesn’t the Minister have anything better to do than to fire the most awesome teacher ever?!

    Luna: Of course, second to you.

    Severus: You can’t even lie through text message.

    Luna: Can't prove it was a lie!

    Severus: I saw you panic as soon as you sent the text and try to cover it up.

    Luna: Whatever! Who the fuck is the giant flamingo?

    Severus: Luna!

 

    “In place of Professor Lupin, Dolores Umbridge will be filling in as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” it looked as if it pained Dumbledore to say that. Severus gave the lady a practical death glare, as did many of the other teachers behind her back. Grace had to fight herself not to laugh. The lady was wearing an all-pink pencil skirt and blazer combo. Her undershirt was pink, her hat was pink, her shoes were pink, even her stockings had a pinkish hue!

    Grace couldn’t even focus on what she was saying, she couldn’t believe her eyes. What she did get from this first impression was that she had a bad aura about her, her heart was cruel, and she didn’t even like Grace and they had yet to meet.

    This lady just kept going on and on and on and on about fucking bullshit Grace didn’t understand. She glanced back at the conversation still pursuing on her own phone.

    

    Severus: She’s from the Ministry.

    Luna: Again, why is the government putting their influence in the school?

    Severus: Been asking myself that same question since I got here.

    Luna: AND SERIOUSLY WHAT’S UP WITH THE PINK?!

    Severus: It’s all she wears. I haven’t seen her wear any other color yet.

    Luna: Ew.

    Severus: You know, all the BS Dumbledore is saying is meant for you to hear.

    Luna: Don’t go into the Forbidden Forest, don’t track in mud, leave Filch alone, blah blah blah. You will remind all of us of the damn rules ten billion more times before Christmas. 

    Severus: You’re all talk when it’s not face-to-face.

 

    “Your dad can be _such_ a bugger, do you know that?” she whispered to Grace.

    Dumbledore pulled both girls’ attention, “Please welcome your new Professor of Magical Art and Music, Evan Maes.”

    The new professor stood and Grace and Luna’s jaws nearly dropped, along with Grace’s phone. 

    He was tall, blonde, with blue eyes. He had a perfect little smile and a strong body. When he said hello, Grace could definitely hear an accent. Central European, like German or Belgian or something. 

    “Magical Arts and Music will be an elective course available to all students and a sign-up sheet will be available in all four common rooms tonight.”

    Draco leaned back, “I assume you girls are signing up for the class?”

    “Uh-huh,” they replied in a daze.

    He just rolled his eyes, “I’ll text the boys to sign up too then.”

    “Aw, babe, you don’t have to. You have N.E.W.T.s this year, I don’t want you to be distracted.”

    “I won’t be. It’s just art and music. And with the way you two are drooling, no way are we leaving you unsupervised.” Grace watched as he quickly sent a text and then saw Rolf, Alfie, and Charlie snicker at their tables.

    “Do you seriously have a group chat with the boys?” Luna asked.

    “Yeah. We’re gonna use it to talk about how _ridiculous_ you girls are,” he joked.

    Luna acted offended but Grace smiled, “I’m glad you’re making new, better friends, Dray.” She looked over at the group of Slytherins Draco used to “associate” with. He was never friends with them. But their parents were friends, rather, their parents were Death Eaters, and Draco said that since his father was put in Azkaban, as tragic as it is, he felt a weight lifted off of his shoulder. 

 

-

 

    The feast began and Grace and Luna talked amongst their fellow Ravenclaws. They discussed the upcoming Quidditch season, and Stretton, the oldest member and only Chaser left, kept giving her dirty looks. He had expected to become captain when Davies left, but he had left the position to Grace instead. 

    Grace glanced over to the Gryffindor table where Rose sat. She still looked confused, and now that she wasn’t presented in front of everyone, she looked slightly afraid.

    

    Grace: Charles, make friends with the new girl!

    Charlie: No, you!

    Grace: Are you afraid of her?

    Charlie: No! I just don’t wanna look desperate. 

    Grace: You’re unbelievable. 

 

    “Luna, c’mon.”

    “Where we goin’?” Luna asked, her mouth full of treacle tart.

    “To make friends with the new girl.” Both girls got up, taking off those stupid dunce hats, and walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down on either side of Rose.

    “Hello,” they said in unison. 

    Rose’s eyes widened and she froze, “B-bonjour.”

    “I’m Grace McClivert and this is Luna Lovegood. We’re both Fifth Year Ravenclaws,” she said gesturing to Luna and both girls held out their hands for Rose to shake.

    Rose finally relaxed and she smiled her absolutely perfect smile; all of her teeth were straight and unbelievably white. Instead of turning to each Ravenclaw, she crossed her arms in front of her and shook each girl’s hand at the same time, “Rose Martell. I was in Ombrelune at Beauxbatons but it seems now I am a Gryffindor. I am a Fifth Year as well.” Her French accent was thick. “Ombrelune is, what I assume, is sort of like Ravenclaw. At least that was the impression given to me by _Hogwarts: A History._ But I didn’t expect to be a Gryffindor.”

    Luna shrugged, “You’ll be surprised at how right the hat can be.”

    “Well, at least we may have some classes together, being in the same year. We won’t know until tomorrow morning, though.”

    Rose looked over at the head table, “Could you tell me about some of the professors?”

    “Why, _certainly_! Well, of course, you already know Dumbledore, the Headmaster.”

    “He’s a bit of a coot,” Grace added.

    “And then Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration.”

    “McGoogles,” Grace smirked.

    “She gets awfully cross when we call her that, but not too much.”

    “Because she loves us.”

    “She’s head of your house, so you ought to just suck up to her ASAP.”

    “Seriously, it’ll help you in the long run.”

    “And then there’s Professor Sprout.”

    “Head of Hufflepuff.”

    “And the Herbology professor.”

    “Another one of those school mums.”

    “She loves everyone, though, And she loves to bake. So, if you’re really nice to her, she bakes you cookies and muffins.”

    “Professor Trelawney is absolutely bonkers.”

    “She’s the Divination professor and I _happen_ to like her!”

    Grace rolled her eyes, “Bonkers,” she whispered to Rose.

    “Professor Binns for History of Magic is dead.”

    “No, we’re serious. Dead. He’s a ghost. There are lots of ghosts here, but he still teaches and his class is the worst. It’s like nap time.”

    “Speaking of ghosts, beware of Peeves.”

    “Oh, you _poor_ dear.”

    “Who’s Peeves?” Rose asked.

    “Peeves the Poltergeist. He’s a ghost in Gryffindor Tower and he’s a bugger.”

    “He likes to pull pranks.”

    “Oh, dear.”

    “Anyway, before the feast ends, Professor Flitwick is the Head of Ravenclaw and the Charms professor.”

    “He also runs the school choir, but seeing as we have Professor Hottie over there, we may have a new choir director.”

    “Grace, you have a boyfriend!”

    “As do you, Luna, but that doesn’t mean we can’t admire him.”

    “Who are your boyfriends, if I may ask?”

    “We’ll get on to that later.”

    “Last, but not least, Potions Master-“

    “Prince of Darkness-“

    “Notorious for being a hardass-“

    “King of Dad jokes-“

    “Professor Severus Snape!” both girls said loud enough for Severus to hear even on the other side of the Great Hall. They heard both Rolf and Draco snort, and a girl laughing, whom they assumed was Phoebe. Severus just glared at the girls and shook his head.

    “He looks mean…” Rose whispered, afraid that he had ears like a hawk and could now hear their every word.

    Grace was the first to break into laughter, followed by Luna.

    “ _Mean_? I mean, yeah he has a resting bitch face-“

    “RBF!” Luna doubled over.

    “And he wears all black-“

    “Bastard looks like he’s attending a funeral every. single. day.”

    “But he’s actually very kind. He’s tough on his students, but that’s only because he expects a lot out of us. So long as you try your best, you’ll be fine.”

    All three turned around to meet Severus’ glare. It was a terribly fake glare and was trying his best not to crack a smile. Then Grace and Luna waved, grinning at him. Rose looked at them like they were insane.

    Severus finally had to look away; he looked in Phoebe’s direction, who was giggling uncontrollably now. He was helpless.

    Grace’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and read the message aloud, “Stop being such insolent little girls.”

    “He’s no fun,” Luna pouted.

    “I am so confused.”

    “I suppose we might as well tell her.”

    “The secret is practically out.”

    “Snape is my father.”

    “Wait, _really_?”

    “Adoptive father. But yes. And it’s a secret, so we mustn’t tell anyone.”

    “Except our closest and dearest friends because now Grace has private rooms down in Slytherin, and what good are they if we can’t invite people over?”

    Rose nodded in understanding, and was extremely happy to find that they already considered her a “close and dear friend.”

    “Are you Ravenclaws going to leave anytime soon? You’re making the table boring,” it was Charlie who had moved down to across where they were sitting.

    “Rose, I’d like to introduce you to Finnegan Charles Ackerman.”

    “You can call me Charlie,” he took Rose’s hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed her knuckles.

    Rose’s cheeks were now of a deep rose color, “Pleasure to meet you, Charlie.”

    Luna rolled her eyes, “Oh, so now you wanna come sit with us? Charles, don’t go ruining our new friend. She’s too good for you.”

    “Nobody asked you, Luna darling”

    “‘Nobody asked you, Luna darling.’ I asked me.”

    “Rolf! Your girl is mocking me!”

    Rolf turned around, looked at Luna, and then looked at Charlie, and smirked, “You’re very mockable, Ackerman.”

    “You’re whipped, mate.”

    “I’m not starting any fights this early into the relationship.” Rolf leaned back and shook Rose’s hand, “Rolf Scamander— yes, of Newt Scamander, he’s my grandfather— nice to meet you, Rose. Welcome to Hogwarts.”

    “Thank you, Rolf,” she smiled.

    “And I’m Alfred Honeycutt, _the_ most fashionable person in this bloody school,” Alfie turned around in his seat and took Rose’s hand in his. “And I must say, I may have a bit of competition this year for best dressed.”

    “Thank you. Although, it’ll be hard to make this uniform fashionable. No offense.”

    “Oh, no, don’t worry. We all know it’s ugly,” Luna said.

    “We never wear our uniforms under our cloaks unless there’s something special going on.”

    “I wish Hogwarts would take notes from _literally_ every other Wizarding school and update their uniforms,” Alfie rolled his eyes.

    “I feel left out because Slytherin is literally on the other side of the room,” Draco made his way across the Great Hall and sat next to Grace. “Hello.”

    “Hello,” Rose replied.

    “This is Draco Malfoy.”

    “Biggest Arse of Hogwarts.”

    “But he’s _my_ arse.”

    “I think I’ve rather matured since last year.”

    “It also helps to distance yourself away from _them_ ,” Grace glared over at the group of boys Draco once associated with. 

    “I can’t avoid them forever, you know.”

    “I know. But if they try to say anything, I’ll knock their teeth out.”

    “Mhm, my little fighter,” he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder.

    “Get a room,” Alfie smirked.

    “Bugger off! Hey, so we’re all signing up for Art and Music, right?”

    “That’s the new professor, oui?” Rose asked.

    “Yeah, but that’s not the only reason we’re signing up. It’s the only class we’ll have with students, not in our own year!”

    “Unless you take Arithmancy so you won’t be cramming it in next year,” Rolf nudged his girlfriend.

    “Why the _hell_ would I take that?”

    “I signed up for it,” Grace shrugged. Draco's head bobbed with her shoulder.

    “You _bitch_! Why didn’t you tell me?”

    “You said you were signing up for Care of Magical Creatures, and I said, ‘Okay, I’ll sign up for Arithmancy then.’”

    “I didn’t think you were serious!”

    “I’m taking the class, Luna, so you won’t be alone,” Rolf placed a hand on her shoulder.

    “Now’s the time for you to start choosing classes based on what you want to do after you graduate, anyway. And Grace just doesn’t need CMC. Neither do I,” Draco said.

    “I bloody signed up for Astronomy! Neither of you told me the plans!” Charlie propped his elbow on the table and leaned on his palm.

    “You need to focus on your core classes, you dunce,” Alfie said. “Astronomy is easy enough and you need to pass your O.W.L.s if you want to be an Auror!”

    “I guess I will see what class I have tomorrow when we get our schedules,” Rose looked across the head table one more time, hoping for a smoother year.

 

-

 

    “Why didn’t you _tell_ me Professor Lupin was gone?!” Grace began unpacking half of her casual clothes and uniforms into her room in Severus’ private rooms.

    “I told you she’d be angry,” Severus whispered to Phoebe.

    “Leave me out of it, I had nothing to do with it,” Phoebe held her hands up.

    “Of _course_ I’m angry! He got replaced by a toad! A _pink_ toad! Ugh, I’ve never been more repulsed by the color pink!”

    “Grace, you don’t have to love your professors, you just have to pass the class.”

    “But Lupin wasn’t a bad professor! We’ve had worse!”

    “The Ministry thought he was a danger to the students.”

    “He hasn’t been a danger to the students in all the years he’s been teaching! Why the hell is the Ministry sticking their nose where it’s not wanted now?” She stepped up onto her trunk to put something on the top shelf of her closet.

    “You should take it up with the Ministry then.”

    When Grace turned around, she was almost eye-to-eye with Severus. Still shorter, but at least she didn’t have to crane her neck, “Don’t tempt me, father. I’ll floo right to Fudge’s office this instant and wait all night for an audience if I have to!” 

    They had a stare down for a few seconds with their arms crossed before Severus smirked, “Stubborn little girl.”

    “You missed me though,” she held her arms out in front of her.

    “Actually, it was pretty quiet,” he smirked but still pulled her into a hug.

    “Okay, but seriously, why’s it so cold down here?”

    “We’re in the dungeons of an old castle, there was no insulation when they built it!”

    “We are goddamn _magical_ people! Why can’t it be warm?”

    “You’ll live.”

    “Barely. Can I stay down here tonight?”

    “No, you’ve got to stay in Ravenclaw Tower. At least on school nights.”

    “Wait, seriously? _Phoebe_!”

    “Listen to your dad!” she called from the living area.

    “It’s such a far walk…”  
    “You’ll get your steps in. Go on,” Severus started leading her to the door of his quarters, then stopped. “Where’s Merlin?”

    “He’s staying with Hagrid tonight.”

    “Okay, that’s good,” he opened the door that led into the extremely dim dungeon. “Goodnight, see you in the morning, love you.”

    “Love you-“ she was just finishing her sentence when the door shut, “-too.” She stared at the door for a minute, “Bastard.”

    “They’re probably doing the… y’know,” a voice said behind her.    

    “Oh, _shut up,_ I don’t wanna think about that!”

    “Well, it’s probably true! Think about it; they’ve had three days without you around,” Draco smirked.

    “ _La la la la_ ,” Grace covered her ears and shut her eyes.

    “I’ll walk you up to your common room, though.”

    “Oh, you’re so sweet. Such a gentleman. My knight in shining armor,” she wrapped her arm around his. They both walked all the way from the Slytherin common room in the dungeons to the Ravenclaw common room in the highest tower of Hogwarts, along the way battling the moving staircases and being the gossip of the portraits. Though, the spirits did not bother them, as they probably had the first years to tease anyway. 

    “Thanks for doing my rounds with me,” Draco said as they reached the large door with a golden eagle knocker. 

    “It was my pleasure, since I really had no choice,” she smiled into their chaste goodnight kiss. “I love you,” she wondered if she was even heard, she whispered it so softly, but she saw Draco smile when she glanced up through her lashes. 

    “I love you too,” he kissed her once more before stepping away. “I’ll see you at breakfast. Sweet dreams.”

    “You too,” when Draco disappeared from sight down the spiral staircase, she turned her attention to the door of her common room. 

    It started with its usual crap, “What is-“

    “Not doing this bullshit every night this year, let me in.”

    The door creaked open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, tv shows, books, or music.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! College is going well so far, but it's also a lot. Also, I've joined the College of Charleston Quidditch Team. I'm a Beater.

“Defense in the morning, followed by double Potions,” Grace read off her schedule. Luna, Charlie, Alfie, and Rose followed along to check if they had the same classes.

    “Who the hell thought it was a good idea to put those two classes together?” Charlie asked. “And why the fuck do we have twice as much of Potions?”

    “Because it’s basically a lab, dumbass. We need enough time to actually finish the potions. Carrying on,” Grace continued, “Charms, then Herbology, then lunch.” She glanced over at her friends, and they all gave a nod indicating that their schedules matched hers. “Then Divination, Transfiguration, then I have Arithmancy…”

    “That’s when I have Care of Magical Creatures,” Luna added.

    Rose looked at her schedule and then looked over at Charlie’s, “Charlie and I have Astronomy!”

    “You’re all fucking overachievers. I have a free period to actually have time to study for O.W.L.s,” Alfie snorted.

    “Alfie, shut up, we all know you’re going to be in the greenhouses tending to the plants.”

    “Okay, yeah.”

    “And then we have Magical Arts and Music, right?”

    “Right.”

    Draco and Rolf made their way over to the Hufflepuff table the Fifth Years had all gathered at.

    “Breakfast isn’t even over yet and I want to die,” Draco said taking a seat next to Grace.

    “At least we don’t have Divination…” Rolf sat next to Luna.

    “What do you have instead?” his girlfriend asked, scooting closer to him.

    “Intro to Apparition,” they both replied. 

    The Fifth Years’ eyes went wide; that was the one thing to look forward to Sixth Year besides taking N.E.W.T. classes. But with friends already learning it…

    “You _have_ to teach us!” Grace looked up at Draco.

    “Why?”

    “Because it’s cool and extremely valuable and it’s. fucking. cool, Dray!”

    “We’ll see how it goes for us.”

    “Yeah, if someone splinches, that’s it! You’re waiting until next year,” Rolf added.

    “Fair enough.”

 

-

 

    There was a short break between breakfast and the first class of the day; students usually used it as a social period or, like Grace, went back to their dorms and grabbed their bags. Only, her bag was all the way down in her room in the dungeon. 

    It was much easier going down to the dungeon than coming up from it. Though the painting in front of the common room did not like her very much, being a Muggle-born and not even in Slytherin, she did know the password and so it reluctantly let it in. The painting to get into Severus’ quarters was much easier. _Why is every Common Room behind a painting?_

    She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. The faded black canvas had been decorated with buttons, pins, patches, and key chains she's accumulated over the years and made it easier to tell apart from everyone else’s same exact bag.

    She was just about to leave the way she came when she noticed an old door in the corner of the main room was open just a smidge. She really did have a problem with her curiosity getting the best of her when she saw an old door.

    She opened it, and it led to Severus’ Potions closet. The door to the hallway was shut, but there was one shelf that was a secret door that opened up to the Potions classroom.

    “That’s freaking cool…” she said to Severus, who was sitting at his desk. “Wish I had your class first, cause then I could sleep in longer and pop in here.”

    “What class do you have first?” 

    Grace took the folded up schedule out of her pocket and handed it to him.

    “ _Seriously_? Defense first thing in the morning?”

    “I at least come right back here afterward.”

    “Grace, just please don’t start anything with her.”

    “Can’t make any promises.”

    Severus groaned, “If anything does happen, and I mean dangerous, you come find me. Scream, run, whatever, just come find me immediately.”

    “Jesus, dad, how bad is she?”

    “I don’t know but I really have a bad feeling about her.”

    “McGoogles looks like she’s gonna hex her at any minute.”

    “Would you stop calling Minerva that?”

    “Nah, I think she secretly likes it.”

    “Whatever. Here’s your coffee,” he said holding out a cup. “Kept a warming charm on it.”

    “Oh my god, you’re the _best_!”  
    “I know, now get to class.”

    “What if I just never show up?”

    “Grace, _go_.”

    “Okay, okay, I’m going, geez. See you in a bit!”

 

-

 

    The students walked into DADA to find Umbridge standing at the front of the room with a predatory smile and of course, wearing all pink. Something about what Severus had said and the strange feeling in her gut told her to distance herself as far away as possible from the new professor, and for once, Grace took a seat a few rows back from the front.

    Luna gave her a puzzled look, “The desk at the front is open, don’t you wanna sit there?”

    Grace shook her head, “No, I think it’s best we stay here,” and took a sip of her coffee.

    “Okay…” she said and took the seat next to her. Alfie and Charlie sat behind them as usual, and Rose sat on the other side of the aisle next to Grace next to another girl from Gryffindor.

    Like past years in DADA, every student took out their wands and placed them at the top of their desks.

    “Good morning, students,” Umbridge started, and Grace wished that Severus had been merciful and spiked her coffee. With alcohol or rat poison, either would do at the moment. “You can go on and put away your wands, you will not be needing them today nor any day this year. Take out your Defense Against the Dark Arts texts.”

    _Ummm… what??_

    The room filled with confused whispers as they slowly put their wands away and took out their books.

    “How are we going to learn Defense without actually… doing it?” Grace heard Charlie whisper behind her.

    “This year, you will take your O.W.L.s, which stands for Ordinary Wizarding Level exams in order to qualify to be in N.E.W.T.s next year. So, we will be learning strictly from the text, so there is no possibility you will fail if you study hard.”

    “But, Professor,” one Slytherin boy said raising his hand, “the O.W.L.s have a practical portion too, and we need to be able to actually perform the defenses.”

    “I’m sure if you do the work assigned, and if you learn efficiently, they will come to you.”

    Finally, it was Charlie who spoke up, without raising his hand, “What sort of _rubbish_ is that? What about those who want to be Aurors? You can’t be an Auror without getting ‘Outstandings’ on every exam from here on in!”

    “You will raise your hand, Mr. Ackerman, unless you want to earn yourself a week’s detention with me!” the room went silent, Charlie had actually flinched at her raising her voice, and no one asked another god damn question.

    The entire class was spent taking notes from a pathetically outdated textbook. Professor Lupin never used these things unless it was used for a brief overview of the material they were working on.

    When class finally ended, everyone quickly shoved everything into their bags and practically ran out of the door, almost all of them on their way to Potions.

    Grace overheard one Hufflepuff girl murmur, “I can’t believe I’m actually excited to be in Snape’s class.”

 

-

 

    Severus knew something was off as soon as everyone got to their seats. They all looked like they had been beaten, spooked, something, but every face he saw was pale and had a nervous, fearful look in their eyes. _Do the students really hate me that much?_

    Standing at the front of the room, he flicked his wand and shut the door. Though it slammed, no one flinched. Instead, they all watched him, waiting for him to say something.

    “This year, Potions will be twice as long because now you will be dealing with more complex material, and you will definitely need the time allotted to complete each potion. You’re all older now and I shouldn’t have to hover over you. I’ll write the instructions on the board and unlock the supply closet and then you’re on your own. Though, if you do have any questions, ask. I’d rather you ask a million stupid questions than blow up the dungeons and kill us all. Nevertheless, come your O.W.L.s, there should be no reason why you all shouldn’t get ‘Outstanding.’ Understood?”

    Mostly everyone who had been tensely sitting up straight finally allowed themselves to slump in their seats. Whispers of, “Oh, thank Merlin,” and “At least Professor Snape cares about our futures,” among others spread across the room. Now Severus was extremely confused, and he glanced to Grace, who had her head in her hands and was exasperatingly laughing.

    “Okay, _what_ is going on?”

    “Professor Umbridge isn’t teaching us practical Defense!” a French accent from the front row caught his attention. _Oh, right, the new student._ She was sitting at the same table as Grace and Luna, and looked as if she was on the brink of tears.

    “What do you mean?”

    “She told us to put our wands away! We basically copied the textbook the entire time!” Alfie answered.

    “There goes being an Auror! Can’t be an Auror if you don’t know how to do the one thing that being an Auror is all about!” Charlie said over-dramatically and then put his head down on his desk with a loud thump.

    Severus watched as all of his other students agreed, looking hopeless as ever, “I’ll have a word with her. Until then, how about we start with a Calming Draught?”

    Severus had never seen any of his students so eager to make a damn potion. Well, except Grace. But immediately, everyone got to setting up their stations with their cauldrons and going to the supply closet for supplies as Severus wrote down the instructions on the board. 

    “Does Professor Snape seem… _kinder_ this year?” one Ravenclaw whispered to her partner across from Grace.

    “Yeah, he doesn’t look like he’s going to hex us,” the Gryffindor boy replied.

    “I heard he got a girlfriend over the summer,” the Slytherin girl behind them added.

    Grace and Luna looked at each other and burst into laughter. Everyone else looked at the two like they were insane, and Severus just glared.

    “Miss McClivert, Miss Lovegood.”

    Both girls gave him a disgusted look. They hadn’t been called that all summer, and now it just seemed foreign. It was so impersonal to be called what they had been called for five years now, especially after they basically spent the entire summer together and they were family.

    “Just get to work.”

 

-

 

    Rose watched as Grace masterfully made her potion. She worked in fluid motions and never took her eyes away from her cauldron unless it was to look at the Advanced Potions textbook she had set on the table. Beside her, Luna looked tense, always checking and double checking, measuring and remeasuring. But Grace never once second-guessed herself, and she looked so tranquil while doing it. Finally, it came time for Grace’s potion to simmer, and she brought her head up and leaned back against the table and sighed. 

    “You look so graceful while working,” Rose said to her new friend.

    “Thanks. Potions have always been my favorite subject and I had some extra practice this summer…” she gestured towards Severus, “so now I’m really getting it down.”

    “Is that what you want to do? Be a Potioneer?”

    “Yeah, you know, carry on the family business.”

    Severus had to stop himself from beaming with pride when he heard that.

    “Hey, McClivert, since you’re so great at Potions, why don’t you share your super-awesome book?”

    “As _if_! Get your own written-in textbook, Ackerman!”

    “You’ve had that thing since Second Year! Share!” Charlie reached to grab it, but Grace snatched it off the table and held it out behind her and out of Charlie’s reach.

    “And let you know all the cool secrets? Not a chance in hell!”

    “You’ve gone power hungry!” he launched for the book but was stopped by her foot in his gut. But, the smug look on her face left when the book was taken out of her hand by someone behind her.

    Both teens snapped to attention to watch as Severus flipped through the pages of the worn-out textbook with a fond smile, “Where did you say you got this?”

    “The supply closet… Found it when I was putting stuff away and it had notes in it so I…”

    “And you’ve had it all these years?”

    Grace nodded.

    “No wonder you’re so advanced. Not only is this an N.E.W.T.s book, but it’s mine,” Severus met Grace’s shocked expression by opening to the front cover where “Property of the Half-Blood Prince” was scrawled in sharp, spidery handwriting. Grace always knew the handwriting looked familiar, but she could never think how, and now she felt bloody stupid for not realizing it before. 

    “ _No way!_ ”

    All four of her friends gathered behind her, peering over her shoulder at the book. Luna nudged her friend in the side, “You _idiot_!”

    “It is pretty funny, isn’t it?”

    All around them, the other Fifth Years were staring at the group being so familiar with Professor Snape and wondered what the hell had actually gotten into Snape over the summer.

 

-

 

    The rest of the day went relatively smoothly, as they had had these professors before, and eventually, every professor had heard a complaint about Umbridge. 

    Then came the time for their elective courses.

    “I’ll see you in Professor Maes’ room afterward,” Grace said eyeing Luna and Rolf’s textbooks. They had teeth. 

    “Yeah… Have fun doing _math_ …” Luna replied.

    “At least I’ll be inside.”

    “It’s. _Math_. Grace.”

    “Sucks for the both of you, we get to look at stars and shit,” Charlie gloated.

    “Do you even know what Astronomy is?” Rose asked the Australian.

    He pondered for a moment, “Nope.”

    “C’mon, we’ll be late,” Draco took Grace’s hand.

    “See you all in a little bit!”

    Grace and Draco made their way to Arithmancy, Rolf and Luna walked outside to Care of Magical Creatures, and Charlie and Rose were off to Astronomy. Left standing in the middle of the corridor was Alfie.

    Until that is, Professor Sprout walked by, “Oh, Mr. Honeycutt! Do you have a free period?”

    “Yes, ma’am.”

    “Would you care to join me in the greenhouses?”

    “Sure!”

 

-

 

    “Can I have one of those pen things?”

    “Mhm,” Grace quickly grabbed one from her bag and handed it to Draco, then took back to solving the problems.

    It was just a practice test to see what they knew and what Professor Vector needed to focus on. But Grace still treated it like a test, although she flew through all of the questions and Draco wasn’t far behind her.

    “So, you’re gonna become a potions master like Severus?” Draco asked as he finished up the last question; Grace had since finished minutes ago. 

    “Why not? I love doing it, and I’m really good at it, and it’ll just be easier to apprentice him instead of going out and finding a master, so,” she ended with a shrug.

    “What did you want to be before you knew you were a witch?”

    “Besides a fairy princess?”

    “I mean, yeah, though, you’re _my_ fairy princess.”

    “Ew, don’t be gross. But like, I guess it’s always been something in math or science.”

    “Nerd.”

    “Shut up, you’re going to Med. Are you going to intern at St. Mungo’s?”

    “Um… eventually… There’s actually a few really great programs in Germany and Belgium and the Netherlands, I just have to start applying.”

    Grace’s eyes widened, “All the way over there? How long would you be gone?”

    “Maybe a semester, at the most two… You don’t want me to go, do you?”

    “No, I mean, yes, _of course_ , I want you to go!” she whispered so she wouldn’t draw too much attention to them. “This is all you’ve wanted, all you’ve worked for. I’m not going to be the one to hold you back. Especially on an opportunity to go study abroad.” She paused for a moment and finished with, “As long as I can come visit.”

    Draco smiled, holding Grace’s hand in the small gap between their seats, “Of course you can. I love you too much to not share the start of my future with you.”

 

-

 

    Inside Professor Maes’ classroom, every instrument from across the globe hugged the walls, the windows were open to let the breeze in and some natural lighting, and in the center of the room, the desks made a large circle. 

    There was Grace’s group of friends and two First Years, she assumed. They all made their way to a desk and went to sit, when Professor Maes walked in, “Good afternoon; don’t bother sitting in chairs because I want everyone to sit on top of the desks. You sit in chairs enough all day.”

    They all looked at each other questionable but climbed on top of the desks in a circle.

    “You’ve sucked us into Crazy Town,” Charlie whispered as he walked past Grace, who in return kicked his knee.

    “Shush.”

    Professor Maes joined them in the circle of desks and greeted his students’ strange looks with a dashing smile, “As you probably know, or maybe don’t because you weren’t paying attention last night at the Feast, my name is Professor Evan Maes. That is all I will say now, as you will be able to ask me any question you want after we’re done this activity. And there are no stupid questions. Now, since most of you are from different years, I think it’s best to do an ice breaker so we get to know each other since it’s such a small class so far. So, we’ll go around the room, everyone state their name, house, year, and some fact about themselves. It could be something that has to do with music or art, a favorite hobby, or just a random fact. We’ll start on this side of the circle.”

    “Hi, my name is Baylee Jones, I’m a First Year Slytherin, and I became totally blind after a car accident when I was six. ” Baylee, though only eleven, had long legs and was probably Grace’s height, maybe a tiny bit shorter, and would only grow taller. She was of mixed ethnicity and had thick, black curls that hung down to her shoulders. Her large, hazel eyes scanned across the room, but she couldn’t see their smiles. Maybe she could sense them, maybe her hearing was heightened to allow her to hear them because she smiled back.

    They moved around the circle to the person next to her, “Hi, my name is Sammy Williams. I’m a First Year Gryffindor. And well, I used to be a Samuel. Now I’m a Samantha…” Sammy was very petite and feminine. Her dirty blonde hair grew to the nape of her neck and she had doe-like brown eyes, with freckles speckled across her nose and cheeks and she wore the girls uniform.

    Alfie was next, “I’m Alfie Honeycutt, I'm a Fifth Year Hufflepuff and… I’m gay. Oh, and I really like plants.”

    “And you’re a Diva,” Charlie added, sitting next to him.

    “That’s a given. Your turn, Ackerman.”

    “A’ight. My name’s Charlie Ackerman, Fifth Year, Gryffindor, Quidditch Captain, and I am the coolest mate in Hogwarts.”

    “No, you’re not,” all of the Fifth and Sixth Years said in unison. 

    “You all are horrible, horrible people. The Firsties are better than you. How does that make you feel?”

    “Pretty good actually. And no one cares, Charlie,” Rose quickly transitioned from the side glance she was giving Charlie to beaming towards the center of the circle to no one in particular. “My name is Rose Martell, I’m a Fifth Year Gryffindor, I’m a transfer student from Beauxbatons, and unlike Charlie, _I_ know our Solar System.”

    “Wait, you don’t know the Solar System?” Grace asked.

    “Not everyone hoards useless knowledge in their heads, Grace!”

    She raised a brow towards Charlie, and then slowly turned to her other side to look at Draco, who just shook his head. “ _Anyway_ … I’m Grace McClivert. I am a Fifth Year Ravenclaw and I’m the Quidditch Captain as well, and I also play violin and piano.”

    “And sing,” Draco added.

    “ _Shut up_.”

    “No, really, she can sing,” Luna said.

    “Oh my god, all of you shut your damn mouths.”

    “Don’t worry, you’ll get to show everyone your talent, Miss McClivert,” it was Maes who cut in now.

    “You know, Draco can sing too! Actually, all of them can! That’s right, if I’m getting thrown under the bus, I’m bringing you all down with me.”

    Draco glared at her, “I’m Draco Malfoy, I’m a Sixth Year Slytherin, and my girlfriend is a bitch.” His eyes then met Grace’s narrowed and full of fury, the kind of look that could kill. “I mean, I want to go into the medical field… And I play guitar.”

    “Draco thinks he’s really edgy. Anyway! I’m Luna Lovegood. I’m a Fifth Year Ravenclaw and I’m also a Prefect and I really love art.”

    “Her Tumblr is make_lovegood_not_war and her art account on Instagram is the same.”

    “Thank you, Grace, for that shameless promo.”

    “You’re oh-so-very welcome.”

    “Your turn, Rolf.”

    “ _Hm?_ Oh. Uh, my name’s Rolf Scamander, I’m a Sixth Year Hufflepuff and my grandad is Newt Scamander and basically that’s the only cool thing about me.”

    “That’s not true,” Luna said.

    “I’m your boyfriend, _that’s_ a cool thing.”

    “This is _very_ true.”

    Maes looked around the room at his new students, “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you and I look forward to making this class fun. I know most of you are getting ready for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, but this class should be a place where all of that stress is relieved and you feel comfortable to be yourselves. Now, in order to have gotten this course approved, I said you all would be learning how to make photos and paintings move and how to charm instruments to play by themselves. We will still learn that, but that’s no fun to be doing all year round. But I’ll get to that later. Now, you may ask me any question you’d like.”

    Grace, Luna, and Rose’s hands shot up. Maes smiled, “Yes, Luna?” A professor referring to them by the first name was such a pleasant change.

    “What house are you?”

    “I went to Durmstrang Institute and was in Falkor, which is basically Ravenclaw… So, yeah, Ravenclaw. Grace?”

    “So where are you from? Like, where were you born?”

    “Salzburg, Austria.” The accent made sense now. Also the fact he was so artistically inclined. Austria has a lot of prestigious art schools, and it’s also the birthplace of Mozart and where _The Sound of Music_ took place. “In Durmstrang, the arts, unless they’re the Dark Arts, aren’t very popular. So after I graduated, I studied music and art at Academy of Fine Arts in Vienna and then on the side, self-taught how to apply magic to them. I came to Hogwarts because I knew I wouldn’t get a job at my Alma Mater and Hogwarts seemed more accepting… All right, there was one more question? Rose?”

    “Are you single?” the girls in the class burst into giggles and Professor Maes had the slightest blush.

    “Yes, I am single. Although, maybe a bit too old for you,” he laughed it off. Rose whispered, “Dammit,” under her breath. 

    “Now,” Maes continued, “next week we will start working on scales. I’ll break you into voice groups based on your vocal ranges and then we’ll work towards a song as a group. I’ll start taking suggestions once you’re split into your groups. Then we’ll break apart even further to do duets and eventually solos. No need to stress now, you still have time. But for now, class is dismissed. Enjoy your weekend.”

 

 

-

 

    Everyone hopped down from the desks and grabbed their bags, waving goodbye to the young professor and shuffling out into the hallway.

    Grace loosened her tie, “I need a nap.”

    “Are you going down to his rooms?” Draco asked, referring to Severus’ quarters.

    “Mhm.”

    “I’ll walk you down.”

    “Are we sitting together for dinner?” Rose asked.

    “Of course.”

    Lingering behind them were the First Years. Sammy and Baylee seemed to have become acquainted and Sammy took Baylee’s arm to help guide her back to wherever she wanted to go. Before they walked away, Sammy shot quick glances at the older students. In curiosity, in awe, maybe both? Baylee just listened closely.

    The two younger students caught Draco’s eye before he and Grace went down to the dungeons. He didn’t know what came over him, but the next thing he knew he heard himself ask them, “Do you want to sit with us at dinner?”

    Both younger girls’ faces lit up as they nodded frantically.

    “S-sure! We’d love to!” 

    “Thank you!”

    Draco smiled in response and watched as the girls skip away giggling.

    “Holy shit. Draco Malfoy has a heart,” Luna said behind him.

    “Shut up.”

    “That was very sweet of you, Dray,” Grace said wrapping her arm around his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

    “Don’t mention it. Seriously. Don’t mention it. I have a reputation.”

 

-

 

    “How was your first day of school?” it was something parents in movies always asked their kid when they came home. Whether the parent actually cared how their child’s first day was or not, it wasn’t something Grace was used to. Being at a boarding school, she didn’t have that. But now she had Severus and Phoebe who would always be there for her to go to. 

    “It was good… Professor Maes seems really cool. The class sounds like it’ll be a lot of fun,” she yawned. “Talk to Umbitch yet?”

    Severus smirked, “Don’t let her catch you calling her that. And no, I haven’t. Not that I’m looking forward to anyway. Are you tired?”

    “Mhm… I’m gonna take a nap before dinner.”

    “Okay. Are you sure everything was fine?”

    “Yeah… Can I have a hug though?”

    “Did you just ask me if you could have a hug?” Grace nodded as he pulled her into a hug.

    “It’s been a long day.”

    “You’re telling me. Try teaching seven classes of imbeciles.”

    “At least my class likes you now.”

    “I think they’re even more scared now.”

    “Just as long as you stay nicer than Umbridge, you’ll be Teacher of the Year.”

    “That will be the day hell freezes over.”

    “Better grab a coat then, dad.” Severus smiled. One down, only one-hundred and ninety-four days to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, tv shows, books, or music.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm actually alive.
> 
> So like, college happened. It's currently finals week. The semester is almost over, and I have a three-week break. I'm deeply sorry. I also apologize that this chapter is basically shit and like, 90% dialogue and short as hell. I try, guys, I try.
> 
> On a lighter note, it's almost the 1 year anniversary of The Potion Master's Grace and I would like to thank everyone who has supported me along the way. I love you all.

Grace sat on the couch Sunday morning with Merlin. 

“I have to go to… a meeting today. So I probably won’t be home until later. Phoebe is in the infirmary if you need her,” Severus said as he threw on his robes.

“What kind of meeting is on a _Sunday?_ ”

“A not-Grace’s-business meeting,” he teased.

“Is it a teacher meeting?”

“Don’t worry about it, Grace,” he scooped up some Floo Powder.

“Why’s it so top-secret?”

“See you in a few hours!” he stepped into the fireplace, tossed down the powder and said, “12 Grimmauld Place.” There was a bright flash of green, and he was gone.

Grace stared at the fireplace for a moment. One on hand, Severus told her to just stay home. On the other hand, she was getting a little fed up with her dad keeping stuff from her. “Merlin, be a good boy.” Merlin didn’t care. Her getting up meant he could stretch out on the couch and hog her soft blanket. She threw on her robes on top of her Muggle jeans and t-shirt and tucked her wand up her sleeve and grabbed some Floo Powder.

“Well, hopefully, it doesn’t take me to a psycho’s house. 12 Grimmauld Place!”

 

-

 

She stumbled out of the fireplace in what she assumed was 12 Grimmauld Place covered in soot. The room she was in was empty and she straightened up to dust the ash off of her robes, coughing from what had entered into her lungs. Her coughing must’ve caught someone’s attention because she heard footsteps approaching. She frantically looked around the room for someplace to hide, and was about to dive behind a chair, when, “Seriously, Grace?”

“Hey, dad…”

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” he asked in a hoarse whisper. He sounded pretty annoyed.

“Would you believe me if I said I tripped and ended up here?”

Severus just glared.

“Alright, curiosity killed the cat?”

“What the hell am I supposed to do with you?… I can’t send you back because you’ll make too much noise. So go upstairs and don’t. make. a single. sound.”

“Okay, but what is this place?“

“Grace Audrey McClivert-Snape, I swear to-“ Severus couldn’t even finish his threat before she swiftly ran up the stairs of the old house without making a sound. 

Upstairs looked just as old and dusty as the downstairs. The floorboards creaked and the old paintings on the walls were definitely moving. She saw a few of those painted sneer at her as she walked by and muttered obscenities under their breaths. She found a room at the end of the hall with no portraits on the walls to call her names. It was a bedroom that hadn't been used in a very long time, for there was an inch of dust that covered everything. She sat in the chair in the corner and picked up the book that was sitting on the table. It was a book on Dark Magic, not something she had the slightest interest in, but it was the only thing to do since her phone was deemed useless with no internet connection or cell service. 

She spent an hour in the small, dusty bedroom, actually had started to doze off. That is until she saw something black descend from the ceiling onto her page. She shrieked, throwing the book off of her lap, standing up, and running down the stairs. At the bottom of the creaky— probably about to cave in— staircase was a seriously pissed off Severus Snape. 

“What did I say about not making a bloody sound?” he was back to the whisper, which seemed to be louder than if he would just yell at her.

“Spider!” 

“What?”

“Spider! _Huge_ spider!” Severus could see she was visibly trembling, which made sense since she had a deathly phobia of insects.

“Oh, for the love of-“

“Severus, what on _Earth_ is going on? Oh!” a woman came through the door into the corridor where they stood. She looked older than Severus, had short, curly, red hair, and a motherly instinct radiated off of her. She was shocked to see the smaller redhead standing next to Severus, but then smiled. “Severus, who’s this?” she took Grace’s hand and pulled her back inside the room where a dozen people sat around an elongated dining table. 

“Molly, _no!_ ”

“What’s your name, dear?”

Grace felt all eyes on her; mostly curious, some judging, and a pair who were elated to see her, Professor Lupin’s.

“Uh… G-Grace McClivert…”

“She’s a muggle!” someone said behind her.

“How did she get in here? She’s a spy!” a man with a false eye glared at her.

“Alastor, she’s just a girl!” Molly said. “How did you get here, dear?”

“She’s my… daughter,” Severus cut into the curious whispers and grabbed Grace’s shoulders. “She followed me here, even though I _told_ her to stay home, and she will be going now.”

The room was dead silent, and everyone’s jaws had hit the floor, as well as their eyes, had popped out of their skulls.

“Now, wait just a minute, Severus Tobias Snape!” he had gone rigid when Molly used his full name. “How dare you think you can just announce that you have a daughter and think you can be on your way? The both of you, take a seat!”

Grace had never seen her dad obey an order quicker, and she smirked at the fact that he was so afraid of this sweet woman. They sat down in two empty seats at the table, Grace sitting across from Remus, who was sitting next to a rather handsome man with long brown hair and striking blue eyes.

“How the hell did _Sniv_ -“ Remus gave him a sharp jab with his elbow to the side, “Severus get a kid?”

“I’m adopted. I mean, c’mon, we look nothing alike,” Grace answered for herself.

“You look just like Lily…” he murmured, his eyes now sad.

“You knew Lily?” She took off her robes, as it was starting to get warm in the crowded kitchen, or maybe it was because all the attention was on her and she felt her face reddening by the second.

“Knew her? She dated my best friend!” Then Grace saw the look exchanged between the man and Severus and… _Oh_. 

Thinking quickly, she extended her arm out to the man, “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, sir. I’m Grace McClivert.”

He was taken back at first, and then gave a slight smile as he shook the small girl’s hand, “Sirius Black.”

Grace’s sweater sleeve hiked up a bit and showed her thin wrists and she hoped no one saw. But, Mrs. Weasley saw the girth of her arms, “Severus, don’t you feed that poor girl?”

“Molly, she doesn’t _stop_ eating! She’s a Hobbit!”

“Don’t lie to me, Severus. She’s so thin!”

“I’m not responsible for the condition she came in.”

“Nonsense,” Mrs. Weasley mumbled as she piled muffins on a plate and set it in front of Grace. “Eat up, dear,” she said sweetly and patted Grace on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” Grace then turned to Severus and gave him a cheeky smile. Her father still looked thoroughly annoyed with her, which struck something deep inside her; her shoulders drooped and she stopped smiling. She held out a muffin, as sort of a peace offering, because her motto was food could solve anything. 

Severus looked at the muffin, Remus and Molly looked like they might jinx him if he turned down Grace’s “apology.” 

“You’re a brat, you know that?” the corner of his mouth curved upward and he took the muffin. 

“Cheers,” she smiled in return and took a bite.

A man with ginger hair like Mrs. Weasley caught Grace’s attention next, “Excuse me, dear. Perhaps you may be able to answer me something? You are Muggle-born?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?” he asked sincerely. 

Grace blinked. _Seriously?_ She looked at her father, as well as everyone else around her, who were all straight-faced. _Bloody hell, the man is serious_. “Well, uh… It’s… It’s a toy for the bathtub, sir. Adults use it to distract a child so they can get the kid clean… I think.”

The curious man looked as if Grace had just answered the question of life, the universe, everything. And yet, everyone in the room was taking it just as seriously as the strange man. 

“Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!” the man exclaimed. 

-

 

“Your father told me how horrid Umbridge is,” Remus said to Grace as everyone began to leave.

“Professor, she’s god awful! Please come back!”

“I’ve tried everything, but the Ministry won’t let me.”

“But we’re not _learning_ anything!”

“You’re smart, Grace. You’ll figure it out,” Lupin winked. 

“There you are, Moony,” Sirius clasped Remus on the shoulder.

“It was really nice meeting you, Mr. Black,” Grace shook his hand once more.

“It’s Sirius. And what an occasion to meet the only girl that will ever care about Snape.”

So there was definitely some long-term resentment between the two. And apparently, that resentment wasn’t shared with Remus, who glared at his friend. “You know my dad has a girlfriend?”

Sirius froze, “Wait, _what?_ ” _That shut him up_.

“Yeah, Phoebe Trigg.”

“ _What??_ ”

“See what happens when you bully people, Sirius? They grow up to have a beautiful girl and an awesome daughter,” Remus teased.

“Shut up.” _Ding-ding-ding Professor Lupin and Sirius Black are a thing and if they’re not then they should be_. “I’m having an existential crisis.”

 

-

 

Phoebe was waiting for them in Severus’ quarters. As soon as both of them were home, she nagged the hell out of them, “Now, I know where you were,” gesturing to Severus, “but where the hell were _you?_ ”

“With him,” Grace didn’t flinch. Phoebe’s tone wasn’t laced with venom, but rather worry. 

“And you didn’t think to tell anyone?”

“Well, then you wouldn’t have let me go.”

Both adults sighed deeply.

“I need a drink,” Severus said and disappeared into the kitchen.

“I may be following suit,” Phoebe added.

“I’m sorry…”

“I’m just glad you’re okay. If you do that _ever_ again, though, your ass isn’t leaving this castle again.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Phoebe nodded and smiled, “Good. Now, go get ready for dinner.” 

Grace turned to go to her room. but she stopped, “Oh, and Sirius Black nearly had a stroke when he found out you and dad were dating.” She smirked and closed her bedroom door behind her. 

Phoebe let out an airy laugh, “Sirius was there?” she asked turning to Severus, who was downing another gulp of whiskey. 

“Unfortunately.”

“I can’t imagine you two being in the same room without slicing each other’s throats.”

“Me either. It helps that Lupin is there though. And Molly.”

“How is Molly?”

“Stubborn as ever,” he downed another drink. “She loves Grace.”

“It’s hard _not_ to love Grace,” she stopped Severus as he tried to pour himself another one. 

He let go of the bottle and glass in defeat, “There are quite a few people who aren’t fond of her.”

“Like who?”

“Umbridge, for one.”

“Well, no one likes that toad in return, so her opinion doesn’t matter. And Grace isn’t going to let that bitch make her life miserable.”

“Doesn’t mean Dolores won’t try. Merlin help us if she finds out I’m Grace’s father because she despises me as well.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think she’ll be here for long,” Phoebe smiled, but Severus didn’t return the gesture. He couldn’t even bring himself to lie to himself, because he knew, deep down, Umbridge had someone wrapped around her finger and she wasn’t going anywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, tv shows, music, or books.
> 
> Comments and Reviews are always welcome.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel at this point me apologizing for taking so long to update because of school and my schedule sounds like a broken record. So for now on, I'll be updating when I can. The reason: school.

As the school year continued, Dolores Umbridge slowly made Grace’s academic life hell. She was clever about it; only making things slightly more difficult in ways it wasn’t too obvious. She’d “lose” Grace’s assignments, make her redo them, and then the missing assignments would suddenly “reappear.” But, it wasn’t something Grace couldn’t handle. 

Until they took away the coffee.

The coffee machine was kept in the teacher’s lounge, which was always kept open during meals. This was because years ago, the students protested that they should have access to caffeine as well. Every morning, teachers would get their caffeine-fix first, and then it was free-reign for students. The line usually went out the door and in that line was Grace and her friends every morning. 

But, one Saturday at the beginning of October, there was a lot of commotion going on in the teacher’s lounge. 

“Albus, I highly doubt that a student would steal it!” Professor McGonagall argued as Grace and her friend pushed their way through the crowd.

“Well, then where could it have disappeared to, Minerva?” Dumbledore rebutted. 

The students were all whispering and arguing amongst themselves, to persuade whoever stole the coffee machine to just fess up. The teachers all crowded around grumpily. 

Grace walked over to Phoebe and Severus. Phoebe could do fine without coffee in the morning, but the father and daughter in front of her were not to be reckoned with in the morning before they had a few cups of the stuff. “What the hell’s going on?” the moody redhead asked.

“Someone stole the coffee machine. It’s gone,” Phoebe answered.

“What?!” Grace growled. It had come out a lot louder than intended and caught the attention of everyone in the room. 

The breaking silence was followed by the voice from hell coming from a mass of pink, “I took the machine.”

“Dolores, what in Merlin’s name were you thinking?” Minerva stepped up.

“The Ministry deemed caffeine unhealthy for Hogwarts students and staff. After all, Muggles call it a drug, as it is addictive. Just look at Miss McClivert.”

Eyes turned to Grace, who was livid and being held back by Luna and Charlie to stop her from mauling Umbridge. 

The pink toad shrugged and smiled, “Tea is much better anyway. That will be all. Students are to leave and return to the Great Hall for breakfast. Good day,” and she left.

When she was at a safe distance, Luna and Charlie let go of Grace. “I’m going to kill her. I am so serious.”

“It’s not worth going to Azkaban,” Draco said beside her. 

“Debatable.”

“Miss McClivert,” Professor Maes stepped out from the crowd of teachers, “may I suggest fighting fire with fire?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the school may not supply coffee now, but I’m sure you kids are smart enough to get your fix anyway,” he shrugged and then winked. 

It was like a lightbulb went off above Grace’s head, “Dray, we need your car.”

“But-“

“Now!”

 

-

 

“Dad!” Grace followed by her friends barged into his lab with plastic bags in their hands.

“What the hell did you do?” He had taken a Pepper-Up Potion in order to compensate for the lack of caffeine, but it wasn’t doing very much.

“We went to the store,” Rose replied.

“Well, I see that. But what did you get?”

“We’re going to make our own coffee for everyone.”

“And how do you expect to pull this off without Umbridge finding out?”

“That’s where _you_ come in,” Grace grinned.

“Yeah, Professor, surely you know _some_ secret place we can set up shop?” Rolf asked.

Severus glared at the students for a minute before he gave in, “You’re definitely going to cost me my job, but getting back at Dolores will make it worth it. Come along and don’t make any noise.” 

The teens followed Severus to the seventh floor, avoiding active halls to stay out of sight of nosey eyes. 

They finally came to the top of the stairs and walked down the long corridor to a bare stone wall. “Here we are,” Severus said gesturing to the wall. 

“It’s just a blank wall,” Alfie said looking around for a door.

“Excellent observation, Mr. Honeycutt.”

“Where’s the door, Mr. S?” Luna set down the bags that were causing deep red marks on her wrists and hands. 

“There isn’t one.”

“ _What?_ ” the students moaned in unison. 

“Dad,” Grace whined, but Severus stopped her. 

“Grace, walk past the wall three times and think of what you want,” he then stepped back and crossed his arms.

“What? Are you-?” but Severus stood his ground. She rolled her eyes, “This is ridiculous,” and scoffed as she set down the bags in her hands and paced the barren stone wall three times. When she was done, there was nothing, and she had sworn that her father had just made a fool of her and her friends, but then there was a slight tremor and an enormous door appeared on the wall.

Severus motioned towards the door, “After you.”

Grace gave him an odd look, but still, she pushed on the heavy door as it creaked open to reveal a large room with a coffee bar in the far corner, filled with plenty of couches and chairs to sit in. 

Grace and her friends began to file in.

“Oh look, it’s like a mini Starbucks!” Rose said as she plopped down on one of the couches covered in decorative pillows.

They started setting up everything to make coffee. “So anyone can get in here if they think about it?” Luna asked.

“Yes, well, there are spells to keep it hidden from unwanted eyes. But you can make it visible and accessible to whomever you’d like,” Severus answered. “Why _this_ design, Grace?”

Grace was sorting the coffee in a fashion only she understood, “I figure it’d be a good place for students to come to get away from everything. I know we have our Common Rooms, but it’s been getting harder and harder for members of other Houses to come into a different House’s Common Room,”

“Students shouldn’t be in other Common Rooms _anyway_ ,” Severus interjected.

“But obviously everyone breaks that rule. Anyway, this can be a place where everyone can just hang out together and not worry about House rivalry or anything like that. And since so many clubs are getting banned, they can use this space to hold meetings; or make new ones.”

“We could have a stage over there,” Alfie pointed at a baren corner.

“Get some instruments in here…” Charlie sat next to Rose.

“Professor Maes would like that,” Rose added.

“Maybe I can even set up a space to start a school paper or a zine of my own, if that’s okay, Grace?” Luna asked while helping Grace.

“Yeah, of course! See?” she looked at Severus, who was looking around.

“Just try to be discreet,” he said as he looked around the room. Although the aesthetic wasn’t particularly his taste, it certainly seemed to be making Grace and her friends excited. He never thought he would ever care so much about a child as much he did his daughter, and here he found himself caring about her friends, even going so far as to risk his job for them. His eyes landed on the fourth barren far corner, but it wasn’t barren at all. There were mirrors and the floor was padded. “Grace? What’s that for?”

“Training. If Umbridge isn’t going to teach us DADA, we decided to take matters into our own hands.”

“And what do you mean by that?”

“I’ve been emailing Professor Lupin. We’ve discovered a way to sneak him into Hogwarts once or twice a week so he can teach us.”

“You did _what_?”

“Uncle Sev, it was my idea,” Draco stepped in. “We’re never going to pass our O.W.L.s let alone get jobs if we don’t know how to execute the defense. Rolf and I are taking care of it.”

“You kids are going to get me fired and sent to Azkaban,” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Why on Earth did he give a shit about these kids?

“Dad,” _Oh yes, she’s why_. “Just keep putting up a front and being the grumpy Potions professor, okay? We’ve got everything under control,” Grace smiled, and even if she wasn’t confident in the plan she and her friends were about to execute, she sure looked like it.

 

-

 

Much to Severus’ surprise, Grace’s little coffee shop which they had named Accio Coffee Cafe had boomed into business within just a few days. They had made recipes such as Butterbeer lattes and Bernie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans lattes (each latte flavor was a complete surprise to the customer), and appropriately named beverages after spells and charms. Severus’ favorite was the Espresso Patronum. With such a high clientele, Grace and her friends had expanded and made a small kitchen to make pastries and such.

Luna had spread the word to everyone she thought could be trusted with such important information. This, of course, included some of the teachers, but obviously not Umbridge. Each person had a reusable coffee cup, that Charlie had charmed to withstand both hot and cold beverages, with their names on them and the Cafe’s logo, which Luna had designed to be an owl holding a coffee cup. With a clean cup, anyone could come up to the counter and get whatever they liked. Every time Severus was in there, Grace was taking orders and Rose and Alfie were the baristas.

Every morning before breakfast there was a huge line of zombie-like students and staff waiting for their caffeine-kick. Severus and Phoebe were, of course, their first customers and there every morning. Other professors frequented as well. Of course, Evan Maes was always there, encouraging his students, as well as Filius and Pomona. Although, one Tuesday morning was the first time he saw Minerva and Albus walk through those heavy doors. At first, he thought they were there to punish the kids and put an end to this, but instead, they both got in line and waited.

“Good morning, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore,” Grace’s customer service voice was about two octaves higher than her regular voice, and was always cheery and friendly since she herself had already had two cups of coffee before starting her shift. She took two extra cups from the side they kept for new customers and wrote their names on the cups, “What can I get you this morning?”

“A pumpkin spice, dear. With an extra shot?” Minerva mumbled as she was just as much a zombie as her students.

“Sure thing!”

“And I think I will try one of those Bernie Bott’s lattes, Miss McClivert. How interesting!” even exhausted, Dumbledore still had a twinkle in his eye.

When they received their drinks, they both their made way over to Severus and Phoebe. By now, Minerva had gulped down half of her cup, and she was starting to become more awake. 

“Morning. Pleasure seeing you both here,” Phoebe smiled and took a sip of her coffee. Severus was not yet caffeinated enough to make conversation.

Minerva took a moment to look at both of the younger adults and then said, “You both are doing a wonderful job with Grace and Luna,” and Severus almost dropped his cup because he swore he saw Minerva smile, and then she walked away, probably to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, made no comment off of Minerva’s, and instead said, “How delightful! It tastes like strawberry!” before following Minerva.

Phoebe looked at Severus and let out a giggle, “Well that was unexpected.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen that woman smile at me while I’ve been working here.”

“Not to toot our own horns, but we have been doing a good job for our girls.”

Severus thought he should really set his cup down on a stable surface before he drops it. Our girls, she said. Although, he supposed he shouldn’t be so surprised. Over the past few months, the four of them had become a sort of family. He looked over at the counter, where Grace and Luna were now dancing along to a song being played throughout the cafe while taking orders. He remembered back to the last school year, seeing them in his class and walking through the corridors, and he couldn’t recall ever seeing them so happy. Before them, the closest thing to a child he had was Draco, and watching Lucius and Narcissa he was slightly envious he would never have that for himself. And perhaps Grace would never think she’d find herself in this life. Not that either was complaining. Both were perfectly happy, for the first time in a long time, where they were in life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, books, songs, etc.


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter! Maybe it was because I wrote most of it in my Geology lecture when I was supposed to be taking notes... oops. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the website I used for all of the Patronus meanings!  
> http://www.mugglenet.com/2017/08/patronus-say-personality/

School continued slowly; Quidditch tryouts were over and soon the season would begin; Professor Maes’ class remained as an escape; the Accio Coffee Cafe continued its business without raising any attention to Umbridge. 

Maes had moved some instruments to the cafe and often the room was filled with music being played by the students. When Grace wasn’t at the counter taking orders and making drinks, she was in the corner on a stool playing her violin. Even Cas and Merlin had found a comfortable niche inside the secret cafe. 

“Why do you have that ‘ _perplexed’_ look on your face?” Grace asked one morning as she prepared Severus’ coffee, which he took black. Or, as Luna termed the drink on the menu, _“Coffee as Black as Snape’s Soul.”_

“I’ve completely lost it. The students don’t fear me anymore, thanks to _you_ ,” Severus replied. He looked around the room and a few sixth years smiled and waved, “Good morning, Professor,” and Severus, almost automatically, gave a very slight smile and replied, “Good morning.”

“It’s because you’re ‘pleasant’ right back to them.”

“Again, it’s _your_ fault!”

“Mhm,” she handed him his cup and pulled off her apron. “Rose, can you take over?”

“Sure!” Rose got up from her spot on the sofa that was awfully close to Charlie to take over Grace’s spot behind the counter with Rolf.

Grace followed her father to a table and they sat across from each other. Severus eyed Grace’s nails tapping on the tabletop and leg bobbing before asking, “How many cups of coffee did you have before I even got here?”

“Three,” she held up three fingers as if Severus couldn’t understand her. 

“Have you tried decaf?”

“Ew, no! I need the caffeine, or else I’m never going to get through Umbridge’s class!” Not actually getting up to practice the spells they were learning about proved to make a very long and boring class. 

“At least it’s Friday and the Quidditch match is tomorrow. Are you ready?”

“ _Pfft_! Of course, I’m ready! We’re gonna destroy Slytherin!” Being the team captain this year, she had made sure her team was training 110% every practice so that when the game came, they’d play at 150%! But, in the end, it was all just for fun. She had friends on the Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff teams and they all decided that Quidditch wouldn’t come between them. 

“Who am I going to cheer for tomorrow?” Severus smirked.

“Your daughter!” Grace kicked his shin under the table. “I mean, you can still cheer for Draco, but only Draco.”

“If the other Slytherin students see me cheering for Ravenclaw, I may regain my title as the most hated teacher.” 

“You couldn’t even give Umbitch a run for her money. Hey, where’s Phoebe?”

“Infirmary. Students are starting to get sick with the flu season and all.”

Grace nodded, “How’d you get that cut on your hand?”

Severus stiffened at the question, pulling his hand off the table and on his lap to hide it, “What is this, twenty questions?”

Grace’s leg stopped bobbing and she stared at her father, “Where’d you get the cut, dad?”

“From a _potion_ , Grace. I was working on a potion and I must have messed up.”

“You’re lying. You rarely mess up and you make a face when you’re lying to me and it’s _only_ to me and _only_ when you’re lying so _why_ are you lying?”

“Grace, we should be getting to the Great Hall before Dolores sees we’re absent,” he completely changed the subject and rose from his seat. “I’ll see you there or in class.”

Severus exited the cafe, his robes flowing behind him. Grace sat at the table, annoyed and curious, but she had bigger things to worry about: she had to get through DADA.

 

-

 

Grace made it through DADA, save for the few times her body tried to get her to sleep as her head nodded off, but she awoke with a jolt every time before Umbridge could see. Even though it was Friday, and professors rarely assigned homework on the weekends as they too would like to enjoy the weekend and not dwell on the fact that they’d return Monday with dozens of parchment to grade, Umbridge, of course, assigned a 2-foot long essay on the Patronus charm. Of course, the essay had to be done with only the knowledge from the textbook and not by actually learning it. 

In Professor Maes’ class, after Arithmancy, Grace finally could actually speak with Draco. “Have you decided on a school yet?”

“Not yet,” he took the seat next to her’s. “I’ve got it narrowed down, but I don’t want to get my hopes up for just one in case I don’t get in.”

“No reason why you shouldn’t get into all of them. You’re top of your class! They’d be lucky to have you!” she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving a light pink mark from her lipstick. 

Draco’s cheeks soon matched the color of the sheer mark, “Thanks, love. Are you excited for this afternoon?”

“Yes, I just hope everything runs smoothly,” it was going to be the first day that Remus Lupin would be smuggled into Hogwarts into the cafe in order to teach some select students practical DADA. Everyone in Maes’ class would be there: Grace, Draco, Luna, Rolf, Alfie, Rose, Charlie, Baylee, and Sammy. From there, they spread the word to only those who could be trusted. Grace didn’t expect a large outcome. “Say, do you know the Patronus charm?”

Draco shook his head, “No, even with Lupin, it’s not something they teach. I mean, we learn about it, but it’s something we basically have to teach ourselves how to do.”

Grace “mhm’d” and went back to looking at her sheet music for the song that Maes had assigned.

 

-

 

The nine students from Maes’ class stood around in a circle along with a few other students they had recruited. 

“Where is he?” Charlie asked, looking at his phone.

“He’ll be here,” Grace answered.

“He’s sneaking into a high-security castle, Finny. It’s probably hard!” Luna added. 

A few minutes later, the tall man with shaggy blonde hair and scars that was Remus Lupin walked into the Room of Requirement, “Good afternoon, everyone.”

The older students who had Lupin as a professor before were excited to see him but the First Years were perplexed on how this man was ever a teacher there.

Remus stood in the middle of the circle with his hands in his pockets, “For those of you that don’t know me, I am R. J. Lupin. For those that I have taught before, it’s good to see you all again.” He smiled, pivoting on his feet to greet everyone. “Since I am no longer your professor, I don’t really care what you call me. Professor; Lupin; Remus; I- Charlie Ackerman get that smirk off your face I _will_ hex you. _You_ can call me Professor.” Charlie snorted but nevertheless kept his mouth shut. “I will be teaching you practical Defense spells, charms, hexes, and whatnot. This information is crucial to pass your O.W.L.s and will only help you once you graduate from Hogwarts. But, these lessons must remain a secret as we all know the Pink Toad who teaches you now has nothing better to do than make your lives miserable and much harder than they need to be.” That earned a collective chuckle from the students. “Now, does anyone have any questions?”

Draco raised his hand, “How did you sneak into Hogwarts?”

“That is also completely secretive, Mr. Malfoy. Anyone else?” No one raised their hands. “Alright then, what are you currently learning in DADA?” 

“The Patronus charm,” Rose spoke up.

“Ah. You see, the Patronus charm is rather difficult to teach to a large group like this because it isn’t just about how you wave your wand or how you say it. To produce a Patronus, you have to think of your happiest memory, and sometimes, there are those that can never produce one,” Remus looked around at some disappointed faces. “But, if it means so much to you, I can certainly help lead you in the right direction.”

The students were spread out across the room with their wands ready. Baylee, who was at the front closest to Remus, raised her hand, “Professor Lupin, what’s your Patronus?” 

“It’s uh… a wolf.” Everyone looked to Remus excitedly, asking— begging— him to produce his Patronus, stating they couldn’t _possibly_ do it correctly themselves if they didn’t see it done first. He finally gave in and pointing his wand out in front of him, said, _“Expecto Patronum!_ ” and a silver shadow burst from his wand, almost like a floating stream of water. From the stream grew a large figure that turned into a full-sized wolf that sprinted around Remus before disappearing like smoke. 

Everyone stood gaping in awe at what they just saw. “Now,” Remus said, “the Patronus charm is a very high-level charm, and I don’t expect anyone to get it on the first try. It can be very tiring, so it’s okay to take a break. But, you mustn’t give up, and you must keep your memory strong!”

The room echoed with the incantation that soon began to sound increasingly frustrated. Every now and then, someone would produce the smallest bit of silver shadow and shriek with excitement. Remus walked around the room to help everyone individually, spending most of his time with Baylee, who couldn’t see if she was making progress or not. 

“What are you thinking of?” Grace asked Luna, who was a few feet away from her. 

“It’s not a particular moment, but I’m thinking of my mom,” she answered, a sweet, reminiscent smile on her face. “What about you?”

“My birthday, when Severus adopted me. It was the best day of my life,” Grace’s smile was huge.

“That’s a good one,” both girls went back to work, focusing hard on their memories. Soon enough, the silver bursts coming from their wands got larger and larger. 

Grace’s mind began to go further than just her birthday, but every happy memory she had with Severus played through her mind all at once. A sort of tightness started in her chest; an overwhelming warmth that traveled from her heart to her throat where her breath got caught in the midst of what she could only call pure happiness and love. “ _Expecto Patronum!”_ the silver stream shot out of her wand and at the end of it formed a large figure, something on four legs. It ran around Grace and she could finally make it out to be a husky. Though not as large and clear as Lupin’s it was certainly a good start. 

When the husky faded away, the room erupted in an applause. Lupin walked over to clap a hand on Grace’s shoulder, “Excellent, Grace. Why don’t you take a break and help your friends before they get too frustrated?”

So Grace walked around and helped her friends firstly, relax enough to focus, and secondly, cheer them on. After more practice, she watched as her friends cast their Patronuses (Patroni?) and the room filled with silver animals. Luna’s was a rabbit that hopped around her head. Alfie’s peacock Patronus spread its magnificent feathers for everyone. Charlie conjured a quick little mink while Rose cast an energetic basset hound. Rolf’s was a pouncing ragdoll cat, which Luna squealed over how cute it was. Baylee, though she couldn’t see it for herself, cast a hedgehog, which Remus described to her and she giggled in response. Sammy, though unexpectedly, but at the same time, expectedly, cast a unicorn Patronus, which Remus said was an uncommon result, but they all agreed it fit her perfectly. 

That just left Draco, fuming in the corner because he had yet to get the Patronus charm to work for him. Grace walked over and slipped her hand in Draco’s free hand.

“You need to _relax_ , Dray.”

“What if I can never produce one?” he looked down at his hand in his hand. 

“Nonsense. You’re just so impatient. Maybe your memory isn’t strong enough?”

“I don’t have many happy memories,” he looked at her, “not many truly happy ones.”

She gave him a small smile before standing on her toes to kiss his cheek, “I’m sure you have some. You’ve just gotta think.”

Draco’s shoulders relaxed and he stared at the floor, trying to concentrate, “All right, I’ve got it.”

Grace took a step back to give him room and watched her boyfriend take a few tries at it before finally, something twinkled in Draco’s eyes, and he cast something enormous. The initial bright light that came with the charm was almost too much for anyone to see what it was. Over Draco’s head, with wings and a tail and everything, was a dragon. Mind you, it was most likely the size of a baby dragon, but still a bloody dragon!

Draco stood there with a smirk on his face whilst everyone else was speechless. A few feet away, Rolf called out, “That’s because it’s your bloody name, you pompous git!” 

Draco broke out in laughter, losing his focus and causing his Patronus to melt away, “Shut up, yours is a cat!” The class joined the two in laughter. 

They continued to cast their Patroni, sometimes at one another’s to see how they would react. After they had tired themselves out, Remus pulled out a journal filled with notes on what their Patronus meant. They were sorted by alphabetical order, so they started with B for Rose’s Basset Hound. 

“Well, they’re from France,” Rose read. “They’re loyal and affectionate, they crave companionship, have a sense of humor, and are playful.” She looked very pleased with that explanation. On the sides of the explanations were some names Remus must have jotted down of people who had that Patronus, so Rose wrote her name in pretty cursive next to it.

Next was D, so the book was passed to Draco, “Ambitious and dominate. Dragons are assertive, unafraid to take risks and like to live by their own rules.” Next, to him, Grace made an agreeable hum. “They’re fierce fighters, leaders, and will stand up for what’s right and always up for a challenge.”

“And it’s your full name,” Rolf added.

“And it’s my full name,” Draco repeated as he wrote Dragon “Draco” Malfoy next to the passage.

While Grace was glancing at the pages in Draco’s hand, the Doe Patronus caught her eye, “Wait, can I see that?” She took the book and had a closer look and saw Lily Evans and Severus Snape’s name in the margin. Doe’s are protective of their loved ones, she read, and are caring and nurturing. They are gentle, but strong in determination, with high levels of sensitivity and intuition. The doe battles life’s challenges with the utmost grace and vigilance. Grace was taken aback; sure the description may have matched Lily, who was a mother and had died to try to save her child, but could Severus Snape really be described as that? 

“What’s wrong, Grace?” Alfie asked.

“Hm? Oh, nothing,” Grace flipped to H. “Ready for your’s Baylee?” She nodded. “Hedgehogs are cute and lovable and thrive on giving and receiving love. They are upfront with their affection but can be anxious and cautious, often worrying about their own safety and others. Others must approach them with care and precision because of their sharp spikes.”

“Hedgehogs are pretty cute,” Baylee smiled. “And it makes sense. What about your’s?”

Grace flipped the page over to Husky, “Fast, energetic, and athletic.”

“Already it’s wrong,” Luna teased.

“Shut up,” Grace nudged her and continued. “And adorably cute. See? I’m fucking adorable. They are lovable and cuddly, and a ball of energy ready to prove themselves. Nothing holds them back. But, despite their natural talent, they don’t strut and brag. They would rather hang out with friends than show off. Awww, I like mine!”

“I think it’s all pseudo,” Charlie said as he took the book and flipped to M. “I don’t even know what a Mink _is_!”

“It almost looks like an otter,” Lupin answered. 

“Oh, okay. It says they’re very territorial and resourceful. They’re very protective, keen-eyed, and quick-witted. I don’t know, does that sound like me?”

“It forgot to mention how full of yourself you are,” Alfie took the journal after Charlie signed his name and turned to P. “Peacocks use their feathers to attract mates and also look intimidating to threats. They are easily irritated, but fierce and gorgeous,” he gave a satisfied “hm” and grinned. 

Charlie, in a mocking tone, said, “And they like to be the center of attention.”

“You’re not wrong,” Alfie signed his name and handed the book to Rolf who flipped a few pages to R. 

He quickly glanced over the passage and blushed, “Ragdoll Cats are the sweetest cats; they are cuddly and want to be loved. They are playful, loyal, sweet, and charming. They are filled with joy and happiness.”

The group gave a collective “Aww” and Luna rested her head on Rolf’s shoulder, “I think it fits you perfectly!”

Rolf, now even more red in the face, handed it to Sammy, who eagerly opened to U, where Unicorn was the only Patronus, “The Unicorn is a very rare Patronus. Unicorns are often associated with women and thus has an affinity for female casters,” she smiled wide at this statement. “Unicorn blood can be used to keep people alive. The Unicorn, with its majestic, mighty horn, could easily charge an attacker. I think that’s perfect!”

Finally, Luna had the book and flipped to the last section which was W, “Wild Rabbits may seem more of a predator, but in Patronus form, make their attacker look rather ridiculous. They will throw themselves into the fray and create a barrier. Though small, they will never back down from a challenge. They are full of drive and passion.” 

The rest of the hour before dinner was spent comparing everyone’s Patronus and arguing which one was better or which one best fit the witch or wizard. Grace scanned through the journal to see who else’s Patronus she could read up on. Like, Dumbledore’s was a Phoenix, which made sense because of Fawkes. Sirius Black’s was an Irish Wolfhound, loyal and fierce and aggressive, but total sweethearts. Phoebe’s was a Pheasant, which is noble and symbolizes virtue and refinement. They are proud, but follow etiquette and care greatly for family and comfort. But she kept going back to the Doe, reading over the explanation and then staring at Severus’ name next to Lily’s, thinking how much a coincidence it was they had the same Patronus and how Severus even had a Doe in the first place. 

As the group started to file out, Remus called Grace back, “I saw how confused you looked when you read about the Doe.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I guess I just thought he’d had something different. I’m not sure what, but, yeah.”

“I think it matches Severus quite well. Maybe not by his behavior over the past few years… Or during his final years at school. But, when he and Lily were friends, it made a lot of sense, and how he is now, how he is with you, it’s very clear.”

Grace nodded, “Can you pick your Patronus? Like, will it to be something specific?”

“No, it just happens.”

“Did he get the same Patronus as Lily because he loved her?”

“I sometimes believe that,” he started packing up his things. “Oh, and one more thing, Grace?”

She stopped before opening the door, “Yes?”

“Good luck tomorrow. I know you’ll do great. But, still, it would be nice to see Ravenclaw win the Quidditch cup. Plus, Sirius and I will be there, I’ve been telling him about how you play and he’s very excited to see it in action, no pressure.”

Grace smiled widely, “No, none at all. Thanks, Remus, for everything! I’ll see you both tomorrow, and I won’t tell dad Sirius is coming. It can be a surprise.” She new how much they didn’t like each other, so it would at least be an interesting afternoon. 

Remus followed her out the door, Grace going towards the Great Hall, and Lupin walking towards whatever secret passage he used to get into the school. In the Great Hall, Dolores Umbridge sat at the teacher’s table, clad in all pink as usual, and none the wiser. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, music, books, movies, or descriptions.


	28. Chapter 27

It was the first Quidditch match of the year, and on that Saturday morning in October, the sky was gray and clouded with fog, rain fluctuated between pouring and sprinkling, and it was near freezing. But, unless thunder and lightning struck, Ravenclaw was still set to play Slytherin. 

The Ravenclaw Quidditch team, clad in their royal blue robes, walked in formation into the Great Hall for breakfast. Their Beaters, Inglebee and Samuels, their Keeper Page, their three chasers, Stretton, Burrow, and a new member, Bradley, were led by their team captain and Seeker, Grace. Grace was known school-wide for her entertaining performances during matches and her incredible Snitch catch rate. Being the only girl on the team, and the new Team Captain despite Stretton’s pleas to Davies, who graduated last year, the power may have gone a bit to her head. She strutted in, broom slung over her shoulder, safety goggles holding back her wild, fiery hair from her face, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table amongst the excited applause from her housemates. She looked up at the fault table, where Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw, was smiling and cheering along with his house. She glanced at her father, Severus Snape, who rolled his eyes at his daughter when she gave him a wink like it was a shoe-in that Slytherin would lose that day. 

Before games, the team always sat together along with a few “groupies.” This included Grace’s best friend Luna who was taking over as Quidditch announcer this year. As a congratulatory gift, and maybe a bribe for some Ravenclaw-biased remarks during the game, the team got her an official jersey with her name on the back. 

Behind Grace sat their rivals, the Slytherin team. Draco, clad in dark green, stood up and the couple turned to one another. “May the best team win,” Draco held out his hand.

Grace took his hand in her’s, “And no hard feelings, love!” Draco started to turn back around, but Grace yanked his arm back and pulled him down to her height so she could place a chaste kiss on his lips. Scattered across the hall, Draco and Grace’s friends whistled and whooped. However, both of their teams didn’t look too happy about it. 

 

-

 

Just before the match started, as the teams were in their respective locker rooms getting pumped, the rain fell harder, turning the Pitch into a giant mud puddle. Grace stood ankle-deep in the mud under a patch where the rain wasn’t falling too hard when Severus called to her from the covered bleachers. Mounting her broom, she flew up to where Severus was, the rain stinging her face.

“Nothing too crazy today, Grace,” Severus said trying to keep as dry as possible.

“But-“ she tried to protest.

“No. It’s far too dangerous for you to be standing on that broom and flipping or whatever. It’s too windy, too wet, too _dangerous_ for you to be playing anyway! I tried to get Madame Hooch to reschedule, but she wouldn’t budge. 

“It’s just rain, _dad_.”

“You can barely see in this fog. Tie your hair back, I wish you would wear a helmet, at least.” Grace huffed and tied her now frizzy, soaking wet hair back. “You are wearing gloves, at least, so hopefully they help you keep a grip on your broom. Here,” he took out his wand and waved it at her goggles, “that should keep them from getting fogged up or water getting in them. Did you take your inhaler?”

Grace nodded, “Yeah, dad, I took it in the locker room.”

“Good, good,” Severus kept glancing around the Pitch, hoping for something to trigger his memory of what to nag Grace about. 

“I promise I’ll try to be careful, dad. But, I’m still gonna kick Slytherin’s ass.”

“Doesn’t matter if you win or lose.”

“Shut up, you’re only saying that because it’s _your_ house!”

From below, Stretton called from the locker room door, “McClivert, get your ass down here!”

“I’ve gotta go,” she threw her arms around Severus, who shivered from the wet and the cold, “Love you, dad.”

“Love you too. Go be great,” he smiled before letting go and watching Grace fly downward and land in the mud.

 

-

 

Hooch hovered over the Pitch on her broom while both teams stood in the mud. They had to keep walking in place, lifting their feet out of the mud, just so they wouldn’t sink. The rain got harder and harder, and Grace was thankful Severus had put that charm on her goggles so she could see. 

Finally, Hooch blew her whistle and called, “Brooms up!”

“And they’re up!” Luna’s gentle voice echoed through the stadium. “Already Ravenclaw is in possession of the Quaffle! There goes Stretton, making his way towards Slytherin’s hoops! _Ooo!_ That Bludger nearly missed his head! Goodness! I know you want to win, but have some _mercy_ , boys!”

“Miss Lovegood, please stay on task,” Professor McGonagall said behind her.

“Sorry! Stretton passes the Quaffle to Bradley! Bradley _don’t_ drop that Quaffle! Look at him go! Around the hoops and- Scores! Would you look at that? The new kid just scored on Slytherin! Ten-Zero Ravenclaw! Brilliant! I guess Slytherin’s Keeper just couldn’t… keep up!” That earned a lot of giggles from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff, and even some of the teachers, but hisses from Slytherin.

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose, “Luna, _please_!”

“Sorry, sorry! Just having fun! Let’s check on our two Seekers! Our beloved Ravenclaw Seeker, my best friend, Grace McClivert, looks to be hovering around, looking for that Snitch. This weather seems to have her a bit grounded today, folks, not much showing off from her! Oh, wait! There she goes, doing a barrel roll! Be careful! Draco Malfoy, Slytherin’s Seeker and also Grace’s boyfriend, does not seem amused. Look, there he goes rolling his eyes- _OW!_ ”

Minerva hit Luna’s shoulder with her wand, “Luna! The match, please!”

“Okay, _okay_!!” Luna continued to narrate the match, but Grace stopped listening, now flying in circles while looking for the Snitch amongst the thick fog.

Draco flew closely behind her, also looking. Grace glanced over her shoulder at Draco, “Stop following me, weirdo,” she teased.

“Don’t worry about me, worry about the Snitch.”

“Mhm,” she stopped in front the stands where the faculty and staff sat. She looked over at Severus, who was sitting next to Phoebe, who was acting as a medic in order to be there. He wasn’t wearing green like he usually did for Quidditch matches. As much as he didn’t Quidditch, he always supported his team. Or maybe, he was just supporting Draco. But today, he was in all black; no trace of green nor blue, completely neutral. Grace watched his reaction closely when Ravenclaw scored, which was now Forty-Ten, Ravenclaw. He smiled but tried to hide it as much as he could. 

At the very top of the bleachers was Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, just as they had promised. Sirius, obviously excited for the match, maybe more excited for the fact that Slytherin was losing, waved erratically. 

Something boorishly pink caught Grace’s eye; it was Umbridge. She was actually surprised to see her there at the match, seeing as she liked to suck the fun out of everything. But, she wasn’t watching the match, her narrowed eyes were boring into Grace. It gave her an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, but her mind was taken to a more important matter when Luna called, “And the Snitch is released! Ravenclaw is up by fifty points Seventy-Twenty!”

“That’s my cue!” turning back to Severus, she winked and zoomed off. Neck and neck, her and Draco were, as they chased the tiny golden ball around the Pitch. “Out of my way!” she cut in front of Draco, making him stall as she took the lead. The Snitch, a good forty feet away from her, got as close as it could to the wall underneath the Gryffindor stands before making a sharp turn left. Grace started to lean her broom to follow, but instead, her broom started jerking. 

“Get off my broom, Draco!” she would try to turn left, but it would jerk her back.

“I’m not touching you!” he called back as he made the curve perfectly.

Grace fought with her broom, eyes now focused on that instead of the Snitch or what was in front of her, and finally gave it a good tug left. But, the broom fought back even harder and yanked her back rightward and - _CRACK_!- Grace was thrown into the wood panel wall headfirst and split a few of the boards.

There was a yelp and a gasp fell over the entire crowd. Grace, somehow managing to keep on her broom, pulled her senses together. When the world stopped spinning, and she caught sight of the Snitch, she wasted no time going after it with all her might, no matter how much her broom resembled a bucking horse. 

“It appears Grace is okay, although I think she could call a timeout!” Luna yelled into the mic. 

Phoebe got out of her seat and ran to Minerva, “ _First_ of all, she’s bleeding and-“

Severus wasn’t too far behind her, “Something’s wrong with her broom!”

“I can’t stop the game until the Snitch is caught,” Minerva answered, although she wanted nothing more than to call it.

“Minerva, she is going to get hurt!” Severus didn’t know whether to keep a stern look with Minerva or keep an awfully worried look while watching Grace. 

Over the Pitch, the Ravenclaw team began to worry about their Captain as well. 

“Don’t you- ah!- _dare_ lose focus because of me! Ugh! Keep up the score!” Grace was really getting frustrated, and she was so close to the Snitch. 

Still neck and neck, Draco called out to her, “Grace, you need to stop!”

“Never!” the closer she got to the Snitch, the wilder her broom got, especially when she let go with one hand to reach out to the fluttering gold orb. Incidentally, one jerk of her broom worked in her favor, as it got her mere inches away from the Snitch. 

The stands were silent, everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to see who would win and if Grace would walk away unscathed. 

“ _Almost_ …” 

“Minerva, maybe Severus is right. With the weather and now this, maybe it’s time to call it,” Dumbledore interjected.

Grace’s hands, although gloved, were slippery from the rain. The wind was too strong against them. The moment she wrapped her fingers around the Snitch, it was like a wild bull, and Grace was thrown off her broom. Draco’s hand reached out to catch her, but her body fell too fast.

Severus heard a scream— her scream— and yet he was frozen. He believed everyone was at that moment, for no one could have pulled their wands out fast enough before the deafening thud, the crack of Grace’s broom that broke her fall, and the squelch of mud. 

“Grace!” Luna screamed, turning her head away from the body on the Pitch. 

No one had ever seen Dumbledore run that fast. The Pitch was soon crowded with both Quidditch teams, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, and Phoebe. 

Grace was covered in mud and blood, her arm twisted in a way it was never meant to twist, but clutched in her fist was the damn Snitch. The Ravenclaw team couldn’t even celebrate. 

In a rush, she was taken back to the Castle. A teary-eyed Luna was left at the mic, “R-Ravenclaw wins Two-hundred and thirty to Slytherin’s Forty.” She too ran to follow the crowd that was with Grace. Nobody cheered, nobody booed. Everyone just walked solemnly back to the Castle. 

In the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey and Phoebe quickly cleaned Grace upon all the mud and blood coming from her head and several parts of her body where her shattered broom has cut her skin. Still unconscious, Phoebe had to work a potion down her throat to fix her broken arm.

In fresh pajamas and bandages, Grace was in an infirmary bed in no time. Dozens of people, students and faculty alike, crowded the hall outside of Madam Pomfrey’s door. Luna had finally caught up and was standing with Severus as Dumbledore and Minerva were trying to comfort him. While his face didn’t show it, his eyes were full of worry and he was fiddling with his robes. 

“Severus, I’m _so_ sorry, this is all my fault,” Minerva pleaded forgiveness.

“I wouldn’t worry too much, my boy, there isn’t anything Poppy can’t fix,” Dumbledore said in a calm tone. 

Draco, who was staring at the muddy floor, looked up at Severus, “I told her to stop,” his voice was shaky. “She wouldn’t listen. She kept going. But something was wrong with her broom. Someone did this to her! And then I couldn’t catch her. I-“

Luna placed a hand on his shoulder, “Dray, it’s not your fault either.”

“If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s my own,” Severus’ voice was so hushed, barely anyone could hear. 

Before Luna, acting as the voice of reason, could call him out, Phoebe opened the door, “She’s waking up.” 

Severus was first through the door. He didn’t care who saw him become an over-protective, fatherly mess. Furthermore, didn’t care who found out he was her father. When he saw Grace was awake and smiling, he couldn’t help it. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could and held her like someone was going to steal her from him. 

“ _Oof_! Dad, I- I’m okay. I promise I’m okay! I don’t know what happened, that broom got out of control.”

“Grace I could’ve lost you.”

“But you didn’t,” she tried to sound cheerful and positive, but every inch of her body hurt and her voice was strained. “I’m still here. And uh, can you please let go? I don’t need a broken rib as well.”

Severus stepped back a little, “Sorry.”

Grace looked around the room at everyone who had come to see her, “Hello, everyone. May I address my team?” In Bradley’s hand was the pieces of Grace’s broom. He looked at his captain extremely apologetically, and Grace sighed, wanting to just give up and cry, but she pushed that feeling away.

The Ravenclaw team, covered in mud, stepped forward. Sitting up straight and clearing her throat, she tried not to let her team see their Captain in a vulnerable position, “You did excellent today. I’m very proud of you. I will address what we need to work on next practice. Oh yes, even if I am in a full body cast, you lot _will_ practice. But for today, do not let me put a damper on your celebration, you’ve definitely earned it. Now go on!” As her team left the Infirmary she called after them, “And take your shoes off! I don’t want you missing practice because Filch gave you detention for tracking in mud! God, it’s so bright in here.” She covered her eyes and put her head in her hands.

“You’ve got a nasty concussion, dear,” Madam Pomfrey said as she waved her wand and closed all of the curtains and lighting the candles and lanterns that lined the Infirmary. 

“What’s that mean?” Severus had pulled up a chair next to Grace’s bed.

“No bright lights, no long exposure to a cell phone or laptop screens, no focusing too much. Basically, her brain is bleeding and she has to use it as least as possible over the next at least two weeks. I’ll write a note to all of your professors stating you need someone to take notes for you and that you’ll just have to make up your work when you’re healed. We’re not taking any risks, right, Grace?”

Grace nodded. 

“Wait, her brain is _bleeding_? Can’t you do something?”

“I’m not messing with her brain, Severus. Athletes get concussions all of the time, and if they take care of themselves, they heal just fine.

“But her _brain_ , Phoebe!”

“Dad, I’ve had a concussion before. It’ll be okay,” Grace gave him a reassuring smile and held his hand.

“What did I just hear?” that voice sent a painful chill down Grace’s spine. It was Dolores Umbridge, free of rain and mud, with an insidious smile on her face.

“Dolores, now is not the time,” Minerva tried.

“No, no. I believe now is the perfect time. Did you just call him ‘dad,’ young lady?” Grace and Severus glared at Dolores. If looks could kill, then the looks she was getting would be an overkill. 

“Severus is Grace’s adopted father, Dolores. Now, if you’d please, Grace, needs rest,” Dumbledore tried to lead Umbridge away, but she remained where she stood.

“Why keep it a secret? _Hm_ , Severus?” she raised an eyebrow, obviously trying her best to press Severus’ buttons.

Grace glanced over at her father, knowing that in a second Severus would blast Umbridge a hundred feet. “It’s really none of your business, isn’t it?” Grace didn’t mean for it to come off so bitchy, but she continued anyway. “There are no rules against teachers having children that attend here and I’m not in Slytherin House either so it’s not like he’s showing me any favoritism. Unless it directly concerns you, I suggest you keep to yourself.”

The room was silent and Dolores’ face had now turned a shade of purple she was so angry. 

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to laugh so badly, but he remained his cool and led Dolores out of the Infirmary, “Come along, Dolores.”

When she was finally gone, Grace looked at Severus, “I am going to be in so much trouble.”

“Nonsense, she won’t do a damn thing to you,” Minerva said. “It was about time someone stood up to her, I’m just glad it wasn’t Severus. He would’ve killed her.”

“I would not!” Severus added.

“Mhm. Get some rest, Miss McClivert.”

Grace called after her, “See you tomorrow, McGoogs! _Ow_ … my _head_.”

She heard Minerva let out a short laugh and shake her head as the door closed behind her. 

Draco was still standing at the foot of her bed next to Luna. Both were dripping onto the floor, but Draco was caked in mud. He still kept looking at Grace with worried eyes, even though she was perfectly fine.

“Does your team hate you?” Grace asked.

He shook his head, “Doesn’t matter.”

“I mean, it kinda does. You have to still talk to them and practice with them.”

He just shrugged, “They’re not so relevant. Really a bunch of idiots.” He laughed.

“Why don’t you go get a shower,” she smirked. “You’re completely filthy.”

Draco looked down at his dirtied Quidditch uniform as if he didn’t notice the green fabric had turned to a dark brown, “Oh, yeah. Good idea.”

“You both should be getting back to your rooms,” Phoebe said coming up behind them. “It’s been a pretty long day; you need your rest, Grace needs her rest. She’ll be staying the night here, but you can see her in the morning.”

“Why does she have to stay here?” Severus asked.

“Her brain is bleeding, Sev. She needs to sleep, but I’ll need to wake her up periodically to make sure, you know…”

He didn’t like that answer, “What do you mean, Phoebe?”

Phoebe just sighed, “Go to bed, Severus. You need some rest as well. You look about ready to pass out, you’re so mentally exhausted.” In a hurry, she had pulled Severus up out of his seat and was ushering him, Luna, and Draco out the door, “I will keep you updated. But, until then, Grace is going to be just fine.” She closed the door after she pushed them out and made her way back to Grace’s bed. “I know it’s not your fault, and Dumbledore and McGonagall are going to figure out who did this, but _dammit_ , Grace. You really put your father through a lot today! It’s rare to see him afraid like that…”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, no. It’s not your fault, sweetie,” she let out a deep sigh. “I’m going to go get more supplies. Rest up.” Phoebe left the infirmary, leaving the door slightly ajar. After a minute, the door swung open, but instead of Phoebe, Sirius Black poked his head in and asked, “Is it clear?”

Grace grinned from her bed, “Yeah, she went out for a bit.”

“Great,” Sirius, followed by Remus, who looked like he would rather not be sneaking about the castle, came into the infirmary. “May I just say, you are a _brilliant_ Quidditch player.”

“I fell off my broom, though. Like, fifty feet, I fell.”

“Ah, but you fell rather _gracefully_ ,” Remus rolled his eyes dramatically, but Sirius was rather pleased with his intended pun.

“Sirius, we should let her sleep,” Remus tried but Sirius wasn’t budging. 

“How many times will we have a chance to speak, Remus? Especially since her father and I aren’t the best of friends,” he looked back at Grace. “He is gone for the night, correct?”

Grace nodded, “Yeah, Phoebe made him go back to his rooms.”

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, “Still can’t believe they’re together… You know, we all knew Sniv-“ he paused, catching himself, sighing and mentally correcting himself before taking a seat on the foot of Grace’s infirmary bed, “ _Severus_ was in love with Lily Evans. They came to Hogwarts already friends and it was like they were attached at the hip. Of course, he was sorted into Slytherin and Lily was sorted in Gryffindor with us. Us being me, Remus, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. And Severus didn’t like us, in fact, he _hated_ us.”

“Can you blame him? You three basically tortured him since he got sorted!” Remus cut in, sitting on the empty bed next to Grace’s. “He didn’t hate me as much because I was decent to him. Him, Lily, and I used to study together all the time in the library.”

“Nerds. No one wants to hear how you three were always the top students in your classes or how you color coded your notes,” Sirius rolled his eyes. But, Grace did in fact want to hear Remus’ stories; she wanted to hear all of it. Severus seldom openly spoke about his days as a student at Hogwarts, maybe it was because he was bullied. “Anyway, for the first year or so, Snape followed Lily around like a lost puppy dog. Really pathetic actually, helping her carry her books, opening up doors for her, all that stuff. But, obviously, James won that contest.”

“Why don’t you tell her how, Sirius?”

“Er…”

“Severus started hanging out with the wrong crowd, mainly Lucius Malfoy’s gang, and James and Sirius really started getting on him about that. And Lily didn’t like it too much, but they were still friends so she stood up for him. And then one day, James was tormenting Severus and Lily stepped in and Severus, accident or not, called her a ‘filthy mudblood’ and that was basically it for them. Although he immediately apologized and would beg her for forgiveness whenever he saw her, she was still having none of it. So Dumb and Dumber,” he said this while motioning to Sirius, “took it as an invitation to make his life a living hell. And they played a horrible trick on him, almost killed him, until James came to his senses and saved Severus, which made him hate James even more.”

“ _But did he die_??” Sirius asked.

“ _Yes_ , Sirius! He almost did! You idiots almost got expelled! You’re lucky you didn’t!” 

Sirius looked back at Grace, “We matured after that.”

“You had to, you were on your last strike.”

“It was a _choice_. But anyway, my point is, as Lily distanced herself from Snape, Phoebe got closer.”

Remus nodded, “You’re right. As soon Phoebe came to Hogwarts, she and Severus were always rather close. Phoebe was friends with everyone, though. She was friends with us, with Lily, and through Lily, she was friends with all of her friends, like Molly. And then Phoebe brought along her sister and her friends. But, Severus never really hung around us as a group, only with Phoebe alone if anything.”

“I think Phoebe is _his_ person,” Grace finally said. “I think their love is the kind of love you see in movies or read about in books. Cause Severus chose Lily, and when Lily didn’t choose him in return, Phoebe was still there for him. And even when Phoebe moved, she still came back, and they found each other again. I think it’s awfully romantic.”

Both men smiled at the red-haired girl before them before Sirius said, “You’re an interesting one, kiddo.”

They continued talking and telling stories for several hours; Grace had forgotten all about Phoebe, who should’ve returned long ago. They talked about Quidditch and how James would have loved to see Grace on the Pitch, which chocolate was best that turned into which sweet from Honeydukes was best, Lily and James’ son Harry, who defeated You-Know-Who but still unfortunately died, how Sirius was almost framed, but with the Prior Incantato spell, Sirius was proven innocent and they eventually Peter Pettigrew, a traitor to the Potters, and threw him in Azkaban. Grace gave bits and pieces of her childhood with her birth parents, to her experience in foster homes, and finally finding happiness with Severus. Sirius talked about his abusive family, and how James and his family took him in. Remus ranted on how werewolves were discriminated against and how it was unfair. 

At one o’clock in the morning, Phoebe finally came back into the infirmary, “Mr. Lupin! Mr. Black! What in _Merlin’s_ name are you doing here, keeping my patient awake?”

“I should be asking you where _you_ were, Ms. Trigg! We were kindly staying here to make sure your patient was all right while you were- were- _where_ were you?” Sirius stood.

“I accidentally fell asleep. I suppose it’s a good thing so I can keep an eye on Grace all night now. Oh, and Sirius, it’s good to see you,” she smiled and opened her arms. Grace watched as old friends embraced each other and ask how one another was. “Now, get out of my infirmary, you two. Grace needs her rest.”

“Grace,” Remus put a hand on her shoulder, “I’ll see you Friday. Get better.”

“Thanks, Professor Lupin.”

Sirius, filled with cheer, turned to Grace with arms wide, but caught himself and shook her hand instead, “Grace, it was a pleasure seeing you again.”

Grace grinned and pulled Sirius down into a hug, “Same to you, Sirius. Will you come for the Quidditch Finals to see Ravenclaw win?”

He hugged the smaller girl back, “Of course, Kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, tv shows, music, or books.


	29. Chapter 28

Hours passed as Phoebe watched Grace sleep, waking her up every two hours. She paced next to her more frequently, watching her chest rise and fall slowly, occasionally stroking a copper lock off of her forehead. Dawn was breaking and the sun, making up for its absence the day before, shone brightly through the curtains. Phoebe went ahead and closed them as not to agitate Grace’s sensitivity to light. 

On a Sunday morning, the halls were pretty empty save for the very few early risers. Most were the staff or older students who wanted to get an early start in the library for the day. 

Grace finally stirred awake and immediately her eyes filled with panic and her hands flew to cover her mouth. 

“ _Accio bucket!_ ” Phoebe shouted. A bucket flew into her hands and she shoved it into Grace’s hands. She sighed, holding Grace’s hair back. “Oh, sweetheart. C’mon,” she helped Grace, who was still clutching the bucket, out of bed and into the bathroom. Grace’s cries and groans echoed through the stalls while Phoebe stood behind her, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. After several minutes, she managed to get Grace cleaned up and a thermometer in her mouth. “You’re hot to the touch but I want to see exactly how bad you are.” She watched as the red liquid shot up high in the tiny thermometer. “Great. Okay, well, let’s get you back to your room. That way you can be more comfortable and take a shower.”

Grace just nodded in response and pointed to the bucket. “Right, right,” Phoebe said. With a wave of her wand, the bucket was spotless again and Grace took it and clutched it to her chest. They managed to shuffle all the way to Severus’ rooms in the dungeon without Grace emptying her stomach again. 

The rooms were still dark and quiet, which meant Severus was still asleep. Grace hurried to her bedroom and quickly stepped into a scalding hot shower. She just stood under the cascading water for a few minutes until she was able to wash up. 

Down the short hall, Phoebe knocked on Severus’ door and opened it slowly. He was sound asleep as it was still too early, even for him. “Severus,” she only had to say his name before he awoke. 

“What’s wrong?” he looked over at the small clock on his nightstand. “Is Grace okay?”

“She’s got a fever. She probably caught the stomach bug that’s been going around. On the bright side, her mobility is back. But she still has a nasty concussion.”

Severus groaned as he got dressed, “ _Great_.”

Meanwhile, Grace had only thrown up once more while in the bathroom, which she took as a major feat. She had never brushed her teeth so many times in one day. She pulled on her comfiest pair of pajamas before Phoebe walked in. 

“Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Grace moaned.

“I know, hun,” Phoebe grabbed Grace’s hairbrush and started untangling her long, copper locks. “Your dad is slowly but surely waking up. He’s going to get coffee, he should be back soon.” Phoebe was now playing with Grace’s hair, braiding it and twisting her braids into a clump on the back of her head to keep her hair off of her neck. She felt her forehead again; she was still hot to the touch. “I want you in bed or on the couch, but nothing strenuous.” She pulled back her covers and Grace climbed in, surrounded by a dozen pillows. “I’m going to get you some water, you need to stay hydrated.”

By time Phoebe walked into the kitchen, Severus was just entering his quarters. “Here you go,” he said handing a cup of coffee to Phoebe. 

“Thanks,” she gulped half of it down. “She’s in bed now, she just looks so exhausted.”

“Should we take her to St. Mungo’s?”

“Sev, it’s just the stomach flu. I mean, her concussion we can’t do much about but keep her from making it worse. But,” she looked into Severus’ worried eyes, “have you never taken care of a sick child?”

He shook his head, “Any students that were sick I sent to Poppy. And Draco was rarely sick growing up.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes, “You’ll be just fine taking care of Grace. Going by her medical record, this isn’t something out of the ordinary for her. Apparently, she was very sickly growing up,” she poured Grace a glass of water and pulled out a pill bottle and a z-pack from her medical bag. She was too nervous to give Grace any potions for fear it would mess with her healing brain. But Muggle medicines Phoebe knew quite well, and she knew that these would work for the pain and Grace’s nausea. 

“You’ve seen her medical records?” 

“Mhm,” she nodded. “It’s my job, Sev.” Severus had never seen Grace’s medical file, nor had he seen any legal document or file on his daughter other than the adoption forms and her birth certificate. “Now, why don’t you take these into her?” she placed the glass and medicine in his hands. “And Sev, trust me when I say, you’ll be glad to never read her files.”

He was about to snap at her for reading his thoughts again, but he took the words she said in and thought perhaps she was right. He walked to Grace’s door, where Merlin was sitting outside, whimpering that he couldn’t get in. As soon as her door was open enough for the pup to squeeze in, Merlin bolted into her room and jumped up on her bed, immediately tending to her face to cover her with slobbery kisses. 

Grace, whose head was on her pillow, sniffed and sat up, “Hey, dad.” Her eyes, already glassy from her fever, were filled with tears. As were her cheeks stained with tears and flushed. Merlin was currently licking away her tears, his nubby tail going a mile a minute.

“What’s wrong? Why were you crying?” Severus set the glass and medicine down on her nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

Grace shrugged, “I dunno, I guess I just needed a good cry.”

Severus pulled his daughter into a hug, not missing how hot she felt although she was shivering. He pointed his wand at the small hearth in her room and lit a fire. “How does your head feel?”

“It hurts a lot. So do my eyes. And I don’t really remember much.”

“Phoebe said those might help.” Grace swallowed the medicine, struggling to keep it down even though it was just water and some pills. Hopefully, they would work in time before she threw them up again. “She also said something about Electrolytes, but I’m not sure how you’re going to get those.”

“They keep a cooler of sports drinks in the infirmary.”

Severus nodded, he’ll have to go and get some then. “She also said you might want to try eating something.”

Grace’s face practically turned green at the mention of food and her eyes glanced over to the bucket on the floor. 

“You don’t have to eat right now. But if you don’t eat then you’re going to wear thin, especially with nothing in your stomach.”

“I really don’t wanna think about food right now,” she said, rolling onto her side and bringing her knees up to her chest. 

“Okay, Gracie. Well then, I’ll be right back.” She didn’t respond, just lied there with her eyes screwed shut. He got up and made his way to the door, but before leaving turned around and looked at his daughter. From that distance, she looked so small and frail, although he knew she was one of the strongest people he had ever met. Sickness wasn’t a good look on her as it made her cheeks sallow, her skin gray and green, and everything about her looked bleak and dull. 

 

-

 

Severus walked through the hall with a box of potions Phoebe left in the Infirmary and some of that “electrolyte juice” he still didn’t quite understand. His eyes weren’t focused on his path in front of him but rather the box of potions in glass bottles that kept clinking together. He had to be careful not to let them shatter or leak. Around him, he knew he was one of the only people in that corridor, but he could also hear the clicking of heels. 

“Good Morning, Severus,” said a malicious voice. 

Severus’ eyes shot up to meet the short, pink-dawned woman before him. “Dolores,” he sneered. 

“Where are you in such a hurry to go to?”

_Merlin, I wish I had a free hand for my wand to just hex this bitch_ , Severus thought to himself. Not caring, he said, “My daughter has a severe concussion and a high fever. So if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to her.” He swiftly walked past her but stopped in his tracks again.

“Interesting how a former Death Eater could be such a ‘ _loving_ ’ father. What would your former master think of you raising a Muggle?” she still had that fake smile plastered on her face. Severus had to use all of his energy not to do some serious harm to the toad. 

Just then, Dumbledore turned the corner, “ _Ah_ , there you are, Severus.” He glanced at Umbridge, who had stiffened up and immediately hustled in the opposite direction. 

Severus finally relaxed, “Hello, Headmaster.”

“How is Grace?” he eyes the contents in Severus’ hands.

“She’s not doing as well as we had hoped she would be today. In fact, she’s worse. She has the flu.”

“Oh dear. I imagine she won’t be back in her classes for a while, then?”

“Unfortunately,” Severus made his way back to the dungeons, Albus accompanying him. “She won’t be too happy about it. She hates missing school, but she can barely get out of bed and with her concussion, it’s just not possible.”

“I have no doubt she will be just fine catching up with her work, and I will let all of her professors know how she is faring. Her main focus should be getting better so she can return to us as soon as possible,” he smiled, his eyes twinkling.

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Severus couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face. 

 

-

 

Grace mostly slept for the remainder of the day with only getting sick a few more times. She tried to eat in the evening, but she only took a few bites before she felt sick again. Plus, whatever Phoebe was treating her with was making her extremely drowsy, so Severus felt at ease by the time he and Phoebe went to bed that night. 

He thought he was dreaming it all, the screams and cries. It wouldn’t have been out of the ordinary, so he pushed the noises out of his mind. Until he felt Phoebe pull herself away from him and shake him awake, “Sev! Severus! It’s Grace!” Immediately he was on his feet and rushing to Grace’s bedroom.

Her eyes were screwed shut and she was thrashing, tangled in her sheets. She was emitting a mix of screams and cries and some inaudible words. Severus grabbed her by her shoulders, “Grace! Gracie, _please_!” She kept screaming and trying to shove him away, not realizing who he was. “Grace, _please_!” He let go of her shoulders and grabbed her wrists to stop her, “Grace, it’s me! Please wake up. Wake up, sweetheart,” he continued to plead with her until her eyes shot open. There was a split second of calm before the storm, realizing it was her father with her, and then she burst into sobs again. She wrapped her arms around Severus, clutching his shirt with tight fists. Severus continued to hold her close, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words, just trying to get her to calm down. 

Phoebe’s eyes were filled with tears as she gently squeezed Grace’s shoulder. She whispered, “It’s okay, sweetie. He’ll never be able to hurt you ever again. You’re safe, we promise.”

Severus, pulling his attention away from Grace for a brief moment, finally understood what was going on. Grace had a terrible nightmare about her biological father and Phoebe had managed to see her horrific memories. Whether or not Phoebe had done it by accident or on purpose, Grace let down her walls that she kept up all of the time. Her father was in prison and would be for the rest of his life. But, that didn’t stop Severus from absolutely loathing the man and wanting to take care of him himself. 

After a half hour or so, Grace finally calmed down and started to drift off to sleep. She had managed to move completely onto Severus’ lap and her head was on his chest. Her sobs were replaced by soft whimpers and steady breathing. Phoebe and Severus didn’t leave her side. Frankly, Severus didn’t have a choice; even though Grace was drifting off to sleep, her hands were still clutching Severus’ shirt like her life depended on it. 

“It’s probably best you stay with her tonight anyway. Just in case she has another nightmare.”

“You’re right,” Severus leaned up against the headboard, careful not to move Grace. He started humming Billy Joel’s “Lullaby.” He didn’t know how the song came to mind; but nevertheless, it calmed Grace down.

“Do you need anything?” she asked yawning?

Severus shook his head; he began to feel the lull of sleep envelop him. 

“Alright,” she bent down and kissed Severus’ cheek and then Grace’s forehead, noting she still felt warm, but not as warm as earlier that day. “Goodnight, you two.”

 

-

 

Long before Grace woke up that morning, Severus had managed to slip away to prepare for his classes. He felt bad leaving his daughter; as soon as she subconsciously sensed his absence, she began to toss and turn. But, when Merlin hopped up on her bed and snuggled close to her, she calmed down again.

Severus and Phoebe decided not to go to breakfast that morning, opting for making a small breakfast in Severus’ apartment. Soon, they heard the shower running from Grace’s room.

“That’s good,” Phoebe said spreading jam and butter over toast. “That means she’s feeling well enough.” 

Minutes later, Grace walked into the dining area where Severus and Phoebe were sitting. Her skin was so pale it almost started to look gray, she had dark circles under her eyes, she could barely stand on her own and her walk was more of a very slow shuffle. Not to mention, she was wearing her school uniform with her hang slung over her shoulder, her garments hanging loosely on her body.

“Grace Audrey McClivert-Snape, what in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing?” 

Grace looked at her father like he had eight heads, like he was the crazy one, when she was the one with a high fever and a concussion, thinking she was going to classes that day. “I’m… going to class,” she pointed at the door.

“Absolutely not!”

“Sweetie, you’re still too sick. And you have to take care of your head!”

Grace did somewhat of a huff and tried to stomp off to her room, obviously too weak to be dramatic. 

“Pajamas, Grace Audrey! You have a choice of staying in bed or on the couch all day!” Severus called after her. He looked to Phoebe, “I never thought I’d have to bed a kid to stay home in their pajamas.”

“She’s stubborn… like her father,” Phoebe smirked and left Severus kitchen in the kitchen to check on Grace. “Sweetie?”

“Come in,” Grace said from inside her room.

Phoebe walked in while Grace was buttoning up her pajama shirt. She could see the outline of Grace’s ribs and made a mental note to really push Grace eating today. “How are you feeling today?”

“Better, I guess. I don’t feel nauseous anymore.” Phoebe stuck the thermometer in Grace’s mouth and watched the thin line of red liquid rise.

“You probably don’t have anything left in your stomach to bring up anyway. Your temperature is still high, but not as high.”

“I’m going to miss _so much_ from my classes…” 

“I’m sure your friends will give you the notes if your professors haven’t already figured something out. How do you feel from last night?”

Grace didn’t meet Phoebe’s eye, just shrugged and looked around her room.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Grace shook her head, “Not really.”

Phoebe thought it was best not to pry, so instead bent down to kiss Grace’s forehead, “Okay, Sweetie. Well, I’m off to the infirmary. If you need anything, call me.” 

 

-

 

Severus had a hard time focusing on his classes knowing Grace was still sick. The only upside was she was just through the door on the other side of his potions closet connected to his classroom. When he left her, she was camped out on the couch. He didn’t know where she got it from, but she had run an extension cord from her room to the couch and plugged in her phone, her laptop, and a heating pad. Honestly, he was just hoping she didn’t start a fire. She was wrapped in her blanket with Merlin snuggled on her lap and her laptop on the coffee table. She was watching something, and occasionally, when it was absolutely quiet in his first class, he could hear what she was watching or hear her laughing. 

Grace’s class was after Severus’ first class. He saw Luna the morning before when he went to get coffee. She had bombarded him with questions and concerns. He merely answered with, “She’s very sick, but will be better in a few days. Nothing to worry about.” In between classes, Severus went through the hidden door in his closet. She was still on the couch, looking bored. “Just checking in.”

“Can I go to class now?”

“Absolutely not.”

She groaned, throwing her head back in despair, “You’re no fair!”

“Oh yes, I’m such a _tyrant_ for making my daughter stay home on the couch,” Severus rolled his eyes. 

“Say hi to my friends for me…”

“Yeah, I’ll tell them.”

When Severus opened the door to his classroom, all of Grace’s Fifth Year friends were huddled at the door and the first to file inside to their desks. 

“Hey, Mr. S! How’s Grace?” Luna asked, glancing at the closet door. 

“She’s doing better, Miss Lovegood. She says hello to you all, but right now, I imagine she’s resting.”

“No, she’s not,” spoke up Alfie. He had his phone in his hand, “She just posted on Snapchat, ‘ _SOS I’m dying and everything hurts._ ’ And then she just posted another one saying, ‘ _I’m confined to this bloody couch and I’m almost out of episodes of_ The Office _kms._ ’”

Severus sighed, “Phone away, Mr. Honeycutt.” Alfie just shrugged and slid his phone into his pocket.

The students spent the first hour of the class taking notes from their textbook on the Dreamless Sleep Potion and they would spend the second hour making it for themselves using the directions Snape wrote up on the board. 

In Severus’ apartment, Grace was becoming increasingly bored. She couldn’t text her friends at the time because they were all in their classes. Her electronic screens gave her a headache, so she decided to put them down for a bit. Now, she was just left with her own thoughts, staring at the ceiling in the dimly lit sitting room. She closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest when she felt something wet on her face.

_What the hell,_ Grace thought. She brought her hand up to wipe it away, and when she looked down, her hand was covered in blood. “Shit!” she sprang up and grabbed a bundle of tissues, holding it to her face. 

Cas, who was curled up on the floor, saw her and got up. The tiny cat made his way to the closet door on Grace’s side, nudging it open just enough to squeeze through. He did the same to the classroom door. No one noticed the black fuzzball making its way into the classroom until Cas jumped up on Severus’ desk and meowing rather loudly. Severus jumped slightly, “Cas, what on _Earth_ do you want?’

Cas just meowed again, even louder. The students were whispering, some even trying to call Cas over to them, but he didn’t budge. He continued to stare intently at Severus and meow. 

“He’s trying to tell you something, Professor,” Luna said, having known Cas the longest. 

Cas meowed again before hopping down from the desk and going back into the apartment. Severus followed him, leaving the doors open. The entire class got out of their seats and crowded around the door to see what was going on. Grace’s friends pushed their way to the front. “Out of our way, official best friends here,” Charlie smirked.

What they saw was a very frail and sickly looking Grace, clad in her pajamas and covered in blood, switching out the blood-soaked tissues for clean ones. “Hey, dad,” Grace said nonchalantly when Severus entered. She peered around him to look at her friends with dropped jaws. “Hey, guys,” she waved. 

“Grace, what the hell happened?” Severus asked, pulling out a stool for Grace to sit on so he could get a closer look. 

“Dunno,” she said muffled. She climbed up on the stool, “I was just lying down and my nose started bleeding!”

“Tilt your head back!” Charlie yelled. By now, Grace’s friends were standing huddled in the supply closet while the rest of the class stood behind them in the classroom. 

“Do **_not_** tilt your head back!” Luna, Rose, Aflie, and Severus all yelled.

“Okay, _okay_!” instead, Grace tilted her head forward, allowing the blood to just spill out. Severus decided the best thing to do was to just wait for it to end, hoping that it would end soon. 

Remembering he still had a class, he called back to them, “Everyone just go back to work! Nothing to worry about!” Slowly, the class obeyed, except for Grace’s friends who stayed put.

Luna walked in, “Do you want me to get my Aunt Phoebe?”

“No, I think I can handle it,” he pulled out his wand for a moment, making ice to wrap in a towel and hold on the back of Grace’s neck. She shivered, but he assured her that this sometimes helped. 

Rose saw how tired the professor looked. Not as tired as Grace, but he was surely mentally exhausted from the events over the past few days. “Do you need anything, Professor?”

Severus shook his head, “No, thank you, Miss Martell. I’ve got everything completely under control.

“ _Mhm_ ,” Alfie tutted, pulling out his wand and cleaning up the blood dripped on the floor and on Grace’s pajamas and hands. 

Rose and Luna were rummaging through the kitchen. Luna put on a pot of tea while Rose filled up a large pot with some chicken and vegetables she found in the fridge and put the stove on a low simmer. “Let that sit for a while and then add noodles later,” Rose said. 

Severus looked around and found he didn’t have the heart— nor energy— to snap at any of the teens. Seeing as the rest of the students were back in the classroom, he smiled, finally, and thanked them all. 

Grace’s nose stopped bleeding eventually and Severus let the four other teens stay with Grace to give her some social interaction. Perhaps one of the most awkward and nerve-wracking things Severus has done as a teacher, Severus stood in front of his class and announced, “I’m very sorry. My daughter, Grace, is very ill and I just have to be with her right now. You’re free to go, spend your extra hour wisely. His classroom emptied quickly and he posted a piece of parchment on his classroom door that read: _Classes are canceled for the rest of the day!_

Severus, exhausted and defeated, went back to his apartment, went into his bedroom and changed out of his teaching robes into a pair of dark jeans and a dark green jumper. 

Severus made his way back into the kitchen, passing Grace and her friends who were taking in the sitting room. “Grace, did you feed Merlin and Cas today?”

Everyone’s attention went to Severus, and Grace saw Charlie, Alfie, and Rose’s eyes widen at the sight of their Potions Professor looking… well, normal. “Oops, no,” she answered.

Severus quickly fed the two pets, not noticing the teens’ eyes on him. Rose leaned closer to Grace and whispered, “Grace, how old is your dad?”

“Uh… 35? Yeah, 35,” she took a sip of the tea Luna made. 

“Wait, really?” Alfie asked. Grace nodded, although she seemed shocked by her words as well. “Holy shit.”

Luna rolled her eyes, “Here, Mr. S. You could use a cup of tea too.” She got up and went to the kitchen to pour him one. 

Rose whispered again, “I never knew he was so young.”

“Yeah…” Grace replied. “I guess I never did either.”

“I mean, he looks older,” Charlie added. “Years must have done a number on him.”

“Well, I’m sure they have. He lived through the first Wizarding War and all.” She looked back at her dad, finally noticing just how _young_ he was. Grace knew Phoebe was young; she looked youthful and cheerful. But she was only a year younger than Severus. Grace thought back and wondered if Severus had looked the same his entire adult life because when Grace started at Hogwarts when Severus was 31, he had looked basically the same. It occurred to Grace that there was so much weighing down her father, she just didn’t know exactly what. 

Over the free hour and lunch hour, Grace’s friends stayed with her. Severus busied himself by grading papers at the kitchen table, but eventually, the younger wizards pulled him into their conversations that led nowhere. Especially the girls, they would start talking or telling a story, then alluding to something else, and in no time the entire conversation had gone off track and they never returned to what they were originally talking about. Severus was astounded Charlie and Alfie could keep up, or maybe they were just nodding and smiling and were as lost as he was. 

Before noon, Grace’s friends left for Transfiguration. Severus and Grace sat together on the sofa while Grace helped him grade. She graded only tests, where there was only one right or wrong answer. Severus thought that seemed fair. However, Grace was itching to get her hands on some essays, as she loved correcting and editing. She kept peering over Severus’ shoulder and commenting on whomever’s paper he was reading. “They used the wrong form of ‘ _to_.’ It should be ’ _t-o-o._ ’”

“I know, Grace,” he continued reading.

“Well, aren’t you going to mark it? They have a dangling participle there as well!”

“ _No_ , Grace. Because I’m not an English teacher. I don’t care so much about their grammar or style so long as I can understand what they’re writing and that they understand the material.”

Grace rolled her eyes, “How can you sleep at night knowing you’re letting your students live on with their lives using the incorrect homophones?”

Severus sighed deeply and gave up. He wrote next to the “ _to_ ,” “ _too_.” Grace looked ultimately satisfied. 

 

-

 

Though it was just chicken noodle soup, Severus thought it was the best chicken noodle soup he had ever tried. Phoebe, Severus, and Grace ate in silence in the sitting room while he got sucked into watching _The Office_. He was utterly confused at first, but after a dozen episodes, he found himself laughing even though he was pretty sure nothing was humorous, just moronic. Apparently, Grace and Phoebe had watched the series many times. Soon, Grace began to fall asleep leaning on Severus. He could finally relax knowing she had eaten and that her fever was dropping. He was just about to send her off to her room for bed when he felt a searing pain in his left forearm. He winced and cursed under his breath while his right hand clutched where the pain was. 

Grace, now awake, gave her father a worried expression, “Dad, what’s wrong with your arm?”

Phoebe looked at Severus with panic and anxiety. “Uh… I accidentally got some Wolfsbane on my arm earlier,” he lied. “Lupin ran out so I had to make it hastily.”

Grace knew he was lying, especially by Phoebe’s face. She wouldn’t look so nervous if he was telling the truth. He was lying about this and he was lying about the cut on his hand she saw a few days prior. “What’s wrong with your arm, Dad?” she asked in a stern tone. Really, it wasn’t a question, but more of a demand to tell her the truth.

“Really, Grace, it’s _nothing_!” He tried to get up, but she gripped his wrist rather tightly and before he could react, she yanked up the sleeve of his sweater. What Grace saw made her heart drop to her stomach. She thought she was having feverish allusions, but there it was, clear as day.

The Dark Mark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Grace just can't catch a break.
> 
> And then, to top it off, the plot thickens! Dun-Dun-Duuuunnnnn!
> 
> P.S. The whole grammar thing is completely hypocritical of me because, as you readers know, I'm not that great when it comes to sentence grammar and structure. I definitely have a ton of hanging participles.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, shows, music, books.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this situation needed a chapter to itself. So, here you go.

Grace said nothing, just staring at the ugly mark on Severus’ forearm. “Grace… I- I can explain,” Severus tried. His voice was drowned in shame. But, Grace never looked up.

_Why didn’t he tell me?_ she thought. _Why would he do something like this? How could he do this? Was this what Sirius and Remus were talking about by “bad choices?” Because this isn’t just a “bad choice!” It’s a bloody crime! But he works for Dumbledore, so what does that mean? Is Dad good or bad? Is he a double-agent? I should hate him, Death Eaters murder Muggles like me! But, wouldn’t he have already killed me by now?_

Grace finally looked up at her father, whose head was hanging in shame. Phoebe looked like she wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. Grace just couldn’t bring herself to confront her father about this; she was still in too much shock. Grace let go of her tight grip on Severus’ wrist and asked rather nonchalantly, “Can I go back to classes tomorrow?”

Severus looked up surprised and was almost speechless, “Uh, I don’t see why not? We’ll see how you feel in the morning.”

“Okay,” Grace stood up, collected her things, and went to her room. “Goodnight!” she called before she closed her door. 

Severus sat there dumbfounded. He expected her to blow up, for them to fight, something! Instead, she was completely normal.

“She’s just in a lot of shock,” Phoebe said, having heard Severus’ thoughts. “Don’t worry, she’ll snap soon.”

 

-

 

Hours went by and Grace couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t text her friends about it, although, some probably knew. Surely Draco knew since his father was Lucius Malfoy and definitely a Death Eater, now in Azkaban. Malfoy was probably the one who got Severus into all this. Draco had to know about his father and godfather. But, she didn’t blame Draco; he didn’t choose to be born into a family of Death Eaters, and he had denied his father and wanted nothing to do with Voldemort. 

Grace just felt so hopeless. She didn’t know what to do or who to talk to. She didn’t want her father to get in trouble, and while she trusted her friends, there was no safe way to tell them. Suddenly, she shot up in bed with an idea. She went to her desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill, and began writing.

 

_ Dear Sirius,  _

_Did you know my father was a Death Eater? Is that what you meant when you told me he made “bad decisions” in school? He has never mentioned it to me, until tonight         when I saw the Dark Mark on his arm. Does he work for ~~Voldemort~~? You-Know-Who? Then how is he working for Dumbledore? I’m just very confused, shocked, and I             don’t know what to do. You’re the only one I thought to go to without jeopardizing my father. He’s still my dad, I just don’t know how I feel. _

_ Sorry if I’m bothering you.  _

_        Also, how are you and Remus? You should join him when he comes to give us lessons.  _

_ With love,  _

_ Grace M.-S.  _

_ _

Grace slowly opened her bedroom door, making sure the coast was clear. The apartment was dark, so that meant everyone was asleep. Clad in her pajamas and school robe, with her wand in one hand and letter in the other, she tip-toed her way to the door. “ _Lumos_ ,” she whispered and her wand gave her light to guide her. Slowly and quietly, she made her way to the Owlry, careful to avoid Filch or Mrs. Norris, his cat. 

The Owls, though not asleep, were awfully quiet for it being their “day,” and it being so dark, it took her a while to find Luna’s owl Stardust. She gave her a little poke to wake her up. Stardust, a tiny gray owl with large, blue, almost violet, eyes, hooted when she spotted Grace. “ _Ssshhh_ ,” Grace whispered. She didn’t want all of the owls making a commotion. “Can you deliver this for me? Please girl?” Stardust looked rather annoyed from being asked to do such a task while she was obviously busy eating, and searched Grace’s hands for a treat. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any treats with me. But, if you deliver this for me when you come back with a reply, I’ll give you _so_ many treats.” Finally, Stardust stuck out her foot and Grace attached the letter. She gave a little nip to Grace’s fingers before flying away into the night. _What a diva,_ Grace said to herself.

 

-

 

Grace woke up the next morning, or rather, a few ours later, feeling much better. She dressed in joggers and a long sleeve t-shirt under her school robe that concealed what she was wearing. Severus was nervous that morning of how Grace would be, but he was surprised when she acted normal. She was smiling and said nothing of the night before. In some way, that made Severus more uneasy than if she was angry with him. 

They made their way to the Great Hall and when they entered, the Ravenclaw table erupted into applause. They hadn’t seen the girl who brought their Quidditch team to victory since the match on Saturday and she was apparently long-overdue the many “Congratulations” and “Great job” and cheers. It had also been since Saturday when she saw Draco. He immediately got up, ran past Severus who was making his way to the head table and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, kissing her forehead. 

“ _Aww_ , I missed you too, Dray!” she smiled up at him.

“You have no idea! I was so pissed when Luna told me they got to spend a whole two hours with you yesterday. And I haven’t seen you in days!” They walked hand in hand to the Ravenclaw table where the rest of their group was eating breakfast. 

“You were in class anyway,” they sat next to each other, Draco keeping an armed wrapped around her waist.

“But not for lunch! Well, I actually got some work done during lunch, but _still_!”

“Oh, you’re _fine_. We texted the whole time!”

“Not the same!”

Grace nibbled on some toast with jam and butter, going between the conversation with her friends and glancing at her father, who still looked on-edge.

“She knows,” Severus whispered to Minerva.

“What? _Who_?” Minerva looked at Umbridge.

“Grace. She knows about-“ his eyes motioned to his left forearm.

Minerva’s shoulders sagged and she gave Severus a sympathetic look, “Oh, I’m sorry, Severus. What did she say?”

“Nothing, that’s the problem. She’s said nothing about it and I’m just waiting for her to blow up,” Severus and Grace glanced at each other at the same time. Grace smiled wide and waved, and Severus gave a small smile and nod in return. “See?” he turned back to Minerva. “She’s acting normal but it’s _odd_!”

“Okay, what’s going on?” Luna asked Grace from across the table.

“What do you mean?”

“Something’s up. What happened between you and Severus? Phoebe mentioned something this morning about you two being ‘on-edge’ with each other but didn’t say anything more.”

Grace shrugged, “I’m not on-edge with him, he is with me.”

“But _why_?”

“Did you two have a fight?” Draco asked. 

“No. Listen, I’ll tell you when I have everything figured out, okay? I’m still trying to process things and I had to reach out to a third-party for advice. _God_ , it’s bright in here,” Grace reached into her bag and pulled out her sunglasses. She looked absolutely ridiculous wearing them inside, but she couldn’t help the fact she was so sensitive to light. 

“Is that why Stardust was gone?”

“Well, I couldn’t very well borrow my dad’s owl. She shouldn’t be gone too long; I didn’t send her far.”

“Where did you send her?”

“To Sirius Black.”

“Wait, you know Sirius Black?” Charlie asked.

“Yes,” Grace answered. “But that’s not important! I asked him if he knew what I found out about my father.” Grace saw Luna shoot Draco a worried glance. “Do you two know too?!”

“You had to have known I knew, Grace,” Draco said, hoping she wouldn’t be mad at him.

“And I just overheard my father talking about it back before my First year, Grace.”

Yes, Grace was annoyed. But, she wasn’t going to get angry with them; they hadn’t done anything wrong. 

Their day continued as normal, no one brought it up again. Severus could tell though, while he was teaching Grace’s class that morning, that she was starting to get closer to snapping. Still, he didn’t say anything and decided to play Grace’s game of pretending like it never happened. 

During lunch, Luna’s owl Stardust swooped in and landed at the Ravenclaw table between Grace and Luna. Stardust hooted impatiently at Grace and held out her leg for her to take the letter. “Wow, that was fast,” Grace took it and nudged her empty plate towards the owl to pick off of, just as she had promised. 

 

_ Grace,  _

_ First off, the owl you sent is an absolute diva! She wouldn’t even let me take your letter until I gave her treats! I like her.  _

_Second, I’m so sorry you had to find out this way. Yes, this is what I was talking about when we spoke the other night. Honestly, I thought you already knew. It is_ an              appalling _thing to learn. I will leave it to Severus to tell you his story. As much as he and I don’t get along, I will say he isn’t a “monster,” Grace. I myself don’t know_ the          full _truth, but what I do know is that he loves you and he wouldn’t if he was really a Death Eater. I believe he was at one time, but then again, he does work for                        Dumbledore. There are possibly a lot of gray areas with this situation. I trust Dumbledore, so if he trusts Snape, and if Severus is such a wonderful father to you, I can            assure you that you shouldn’t fret too much. _

_ Do not tell your father I said any of this. Actually, don’t tell him we talked at all; I would like to live another day.  _

_ Also, I will try my best to sneak in with Remus on Friday. I am eager to see just how wonderful these Patronus charms of his students really are.  _

_ See you soon, kiddo,  _

_ Sirius (and Remus!)  _

_P.S. You are never a bother. If you ever need something or even someone to talk to, I’ll be your confidant. It can get rather lonely here, anyway, with just Remus and I, so any news is welcome. Especially gossip!_

 

“Are you all right?” Luna asked. She had skimmed the letter over Grace’s shoulder.

“You should really talk to Severus,” Draco added from her other side, having done the same thing.

“I’m all right, I’ve just got a lot to think about,” she folded up the letter, placing it back into the envelope and in her pocket. 

At the head table, Severus was curious what exactly the letter was. 

 

-

 

Though Sirius’ letter had shone a new light on the situation, and she was even rather surprised Sirius had written “kind” things about Severus, Grace couldn’t help the growing anger and hurt from boiling up inside her. She walked into Severus’ apartments and set her bag on the table, a look of annoyance on her face, when Severus started, “Grace-“

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” she exploded. “How could you have just _kept_ that from me? No secrets, no lies, remember? And you broke _both_ of those rules!” Her voice cracked and tears started forming in her eyes.

“Grace, I made that decision when I was a stupid kid! I did it to save my own skin and it cost the lives of the people I love!”

“You still could’ve told me! Everyone else knows!”

Severus sighed, “Grace, please stop yelling. Please?”

Grace’s fists were clenched at her side, but she took a deep breath, “Do you hate Muggles?”

“ _No_!”

“Then why did you join Voldemort?” Even Severus flinched when she said his name; the way she said it was too filled with venom and hate.

“I wanted to learn more about the Dark Arts, and Lucius showed me I could do that if I joined them. It was a really stupid decision, Grace.”

“You could’ve left.”

“I couldn’t, though. Not if I wanted to live.”

“Why are you working for Dumbledore then?”

“When I learned the Dark Lord was going after the Potters I went to Dumbledore for their protection. However, I was too late. The Dark Lord, after killing Lily and James, cast the Killing Curse on their son, Harry, who was said to be the chosen one. But for some miraculous reason, Harry reflected the curse and the Dark Lord was defeated. Sirius, his godfather, couldn’t take him because he was standing trial for killing Peter Pettigrew and other innocent Muggles, Lupin wasn’t allowed because of the strict laws against werewolves. As much as I hated Potter, I would have taken the child in if it hadn’t been for me going under trial as well, but Dumbledore had agreed to pardon me and allow me to work as a Potions professor here so long as I spy on the Dark Lord’s actions for him. Dumbledore sent the baby to Lily’s sister’s family, and within a year, Harry was dead.”

Grace stared at the ground, taking it all in, “So, you’re on the good side?”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t you tell Voldemort to screw it then? Is he back? Is that where you run off to sometimes? Because you never use the Floo, but when you go to 12 Grimmauld Place you use the Floo.”

Severus nodded, “I’m a double-agent if that’s what you want to call it. But, I mostly feed the Dark Lord lies while I actually do help Dumbledore. I can’t just tell the Dark Lord to ‘screw off.’ He’d kill me, but worst he would torture and kill everyone I love. Finally, I have people I want to protect. You, Phoebe, Luna, even all of your friends would be in danger if he were to find out I’m your father. That’s why I didn’t tell you, Grace. I don’t want you to worry. I’m trying to let you lead as normal a life as you possibly can. It’s also why I wanted to keep our family a secret, not because I’m ashamed of you. If anything, you should be ashamed of _me_.”

Grace shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks, “I’m not ashamed of you, Dad. I _never_ could be. You’re pretty brave for doing that, you know.” Before Severus could say anything, she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him, “I’m so sorry, Dad! I’m sorry for yelling, I’m sorry for being mad, I’m sorry for thinking anything bad about you!”

“Don’t apologize, Grace. You had every right to feel the way you felt,” Severus held his daughter close, thankful for how trusting and forgiving she was. _She’s definitely a better person than I could ever be_ , he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, songs, shows, or books.


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's Beard! The big THREE-OH and so much in one chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> I should be studying for my finals, but here I am. Don't take after me, kids. Procrastination makes premature gray hairs.

Friday came so agonizingly slow. Grace was beginning to become bored in class. Professor McGonagall had given her a Quick-Quotes Quill in order to copy down her notes while still attending classes. So that left Grace sitting at her desk just watching and listening to her professors; prone to daydreaming. The only good part was that when she started to doze off in class, her professors marked it up to her concussion and let it slide. 

It took a long time for Remus to show up after classes on Friday for their secret lessons. Grace had started to worry and almost sent out a search party when finally, Remus walked through the Accio Coffee Cafe doors. Following him was none other than Sirius Black! Everyone gaped at him; he was sort of famous, at least to everyone who had grown up in the Wizard community. 

“Hey!” Grace jumped up from her seat with a wide grin. She ran past her awestruck friends to give Sirius a hug, “I can’t believe you came!”

“I told you I would try, kiddo. Plus, I didn’t want to miss Remus’ lesson today; you’re going to have fun.”

“Oh, I forgot your hug, Remus!” she turned to Remus and hugged him as well. 

“You seem in an awfully good mood, Grace? Too much coffee?” he looked over at the coffee counter.

“Yes!”

“Are you sure that’s wise with your concussion?”

“Probably not. My head is feeling much better though.”

“That’s good to hear,” he smiled. “I would’ve hated for you to miss out on today’s lesson?”

“What exactly is it?”

“You’ll see,” he smirked. 

Grace took Sirius around the room and introduced him to all of her friends. Rose’s face turned as crimson as her Gryffindor tie when she was face-to-face with Sirius. 

Draco was last to meet Sirius, who eyed him up and down when he heard Draco’s last name. He knew Sirius had made the connection between him and Lucius.

“ _You’re_ Grace’s boyfriend?” he asked.

“Yes, sir.”

Sirius nodded, “Good to know. Don’t hurt her Malfoy; if she doesn’t kick your ass first, I’ll have to.” Draco felt his face turn white before Sirius broke out into a grin. 

Draco let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding, “Heh. Don’t worry, sir.”

 

-

 

Everyone was split into pairs based on height and instructed by Remus on dueling. It was more than just the duels they had done in Charms class; this was going to involve Defense spells as well. Remus and Sirius demonstrated a few rounds before releasing the group to start. 

Remus had made sure the floors and surrounding walls were padded, just in case things got ugly. Grace was up against Luna first. While they were best friends, they tried not to hold back. It was beneficial because Luna was particularly good at Charms while Grace had always excelled in Defense. 

“ _Rictusempra_!” Luna was the first to initiate. Grace broke out into a fit of giggles.

“L- _Locomotor Mortis_!” Grace managed to squeak out between her giggles. Immediately after Luna’s legs were locked, the charm was lifted off Grace. The two girls continued throwing petty spells and charms at one another, both getting very good at casting _Protego_ quick enough to shield themselves. After about three minutes, Remus announced they would be switching partners.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Luna’s wand flew out of her hand in one direction, which caught her off guard and made her lose her footing and fall backward, landing with a thud.

“Times up!” Remus called. Grace ran over to Luna and helped her up, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She ran and grabbed Luna’s wand, handing it back to her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine! That was really awesome, what you did!”

“Thanks!”

“I’m gonna go see if I can beat Rose now,” Luna winked.

Within the next hour or two, Grace had gone against anyone at her level or above. Baylee and Sammy, of course, stayed within their range with a few others for fairness sake. 

“Grace, how are you feeling?” Sirius walked over to Grace. She was panting, but she assured him her lungs or her head didn’t hurt. “Great! I want you to duel me,” he grinned.

“Excuse me?” 

“C’mon! I believe you can do it!” He bowed to her with his wand held in front of him; Grace mirrored him. 

Before she knew it, Sirius Black was throwing everything he had at her. She had no time to do anything but shield herself, an endless string of “ _Protego_ ” coming from her mouth. She managed to get in a few hits here and there, but they weren’t much. All the while, both Remus and Sirius were coaching her on what to do while everyone else watched from along the wall and cheering her on. Eventually, Sirius had Grace cornered, and she was quickly growing tired. With no way to escape the corner, she started to panic and look around, hoping for something while blocking Sirius’ attacks at the same time. The wall was made of natural stone and had a few jagged edges that jutted out. If she could only— she hadn’t done anything less crazy on the Quidditch pitch— but if she could only slow him down, “Impedimenta!” she shouted one last time before Grace put her left foot on one of the tiny ledges on the wall, her right foot coming up a little higher and pushing herself off of the wall. She twisted in the air, landing on her knee behind Sirius, “ _Expelliarmus_!” and the duel was over. She stood up, her head pounding. Everyone stood, jaws dropped, eyes wide, staring at her; as was Sirius who was on the ground disarmed. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” Rolf muttered before her friends broke out into an applause. Grace smiled, but winced from the awful pain in her head and helped Sirius up. 

Remus, noticing Grace’s discomfort, shushed the group. Grace looked up at Sirius who still looked in shock. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Okay?” he was taken aback. “I mean, besides being knocked on my ass by a fifteen-year-old, that was bloody _brilliant_ , Grace!” he grinned. 

“Really?” she sounded doubtful. “All I did was shield myself the whole time and you had me in the corner.”

Remus walked over to the pair, “For dueling an experienced wizard for the first time, Grace, that was excellent. If you’d like, we can continue working on that?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she smiled.

“Too bad she’s not a bit older,” Sirius said to Remus. “The Order could use someone like her. Quick on her feet and have the potential to become a newer, stronger force,” he winked at Grace.

“Yeah, it is too bad,” Remus agreed. 

Everyone began to pack up and leave for dinner. Grace, of course, was straggling behind to talk to the two adults. “Grace, are you coming?” Charlie called.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there!” She turned to Sirius, “Will you come next week as well?” 

“I’ll try my best, kiddo.”

“All right. See you then, maybe.”

“Ah, there you are, Grace,” Severus walked in. He smiled at Grace, but his expression changed when he saw Sirius. He looked rather annoyed.

“Hey, Dad! Well, I’ll see you two later, then!” she smiled at Sirius and Remus.

“Grace, wait,” Sirius whispered. “There is an Order meeting tomorrow at nine o’clock. If you come a little early, I can perhaps manage for you to listen in.”

She smiled wide, “Okay!”

“Grace, C'mon, I’m _starving_!” Rolf yelled from the hallway.  
“I’m coming!” she yelled back. “Bye!” she waved to Remus and Sirius, running out the door, but she stopped where Severus stood in the doorway, her face serious, “Be nice.” She turned, smiling again, and caught up with her friends to go to the Great Hall.

Severus took a deep breath, trying not to let his annoyance show. “How were lessons, Lupin?”

“Excellent, Severus! We practiced dueling using Charms and Defenses. The students did rather well for their first lesson.” 

“Did Grace participate?”

“Yes. She didn’t complain about her concussion until the very end. She was brilliant, wish you would’ve seen it. She actually beat Sirius!”

“Wait, _really_?” Severus turned to Sirius.

Sirius nodded, seeming very proud of the fact the young Ravenclaw bested him. “I had her cornered and everything! Somehow, she figured out a way to get around me. Well, over me, actually. Then she disarmed me and she had won.”

Severus couldn’t help the feeling of pride well up inside him for his daughter. _That’s my girl_ , he thought to himself. 

“You _do_ have a pretty amazing kid, Snape.”

“Thank you,” Severus was rather surprised of how civil Sirius was being in private company. “But, I don’t really have much to do with that. She was always amazing.”

“I think you’ve influenced her over the years, Severus, even by just being her professor. She’s so much like you and you don’t even see it,” Remus said.

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed. “She even fights like you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” the two said in unison, smiling.

Remus began to walk around the room, taking the protection charms he put on the walls and floors. Sirius turned to Severus, “I assume things are better between you and Grace?”

Severus raised a brow, “What do you mean?”

“Well, she wrote me the other day after she, you know, found out about you. She just sounded upset and conflicted. But it looks you two are fine now.”

“What did you tell her?” That must’ve been the letter she got the other day at lunch.

“The truth. I told her that you’re not a monster, no matter your past mistakes. And that you care about her, and if you really did believe in You-Know-Who’s cause, you would’ve never adopted a Muggle-born. I told her she shouldn’t worry, and that there was more to the story, but it was a story for you to tell.”

Severus didn’t know what to say. Did Sirius Black really stand up for him, defend him? “Thank you, Sirius… I… That really means a lot.”

He smiled and shrugged, “Our discourse doesn’t involve her, Severus.”

“You’re right,” he nodded. 

“Oh, and one more thing,” Sirius pulled out a letter out of his coat pocket and handed it to Severus. On the envelope was Severus’ name in what he immediately recognized as Lily Evans’ handwriting.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Read it when you feel you’re ready,” Sirius answered. “She gave it to me to give to you before she… Yeah. I never found the right moment to give it to you, I’m sorry.” 

“Ready to go, Siri?” Remus walked back over with his coat hanging over his arm.

“Yeah,” Sirius smiled. “See you tomorrow, Severus.” Severus didn’t take his attention away from the envelope in his hands as the two other men exited the room.

 

-

 

Severus didn’t open the letter, leaving it in his drawer in his nightstand. When Grace came back later that night from hanging out with her friends after dinner, she told Phoebe and Severus all about Remus’ lessons and how she beat everyone. Phoebe was concerned about her concussion, but Severus was awfully proud, especially when she told them about how she out-smarted Sirius. 

“Well, as much as I would _love_ to hear how you beat all of your friends up,” Phoebe said standing up from her seat at the kitchen table, “I’m exhausted. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kissed Severus on the cheek and vanished into the bedroom. 

“So,” Severus said to Grace, “when did you and Sirius become friends?”

She shrugged, “He’s cool.”

“ _Cool_?”

Grace rolled her eyes, “Dad, I’m not replacing you. So, don’t worry.”

“Thanks, Grace,” he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, “ _all_ my worries are melted.”

“Well, I don’t know, Dad. I think he’s lonely.”

“He’s got Lupin.”

“That’s _not_ \- I mean, everything was kinda taken away from him when Voldemort killed the Potters.”

“ _Must_ you say his name?”

“Yes! And think about it: it’d be like if someone killed Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. You’d be robbed of your best friends and your godson. He lost everything in one night! And, honestly, I think it’s time for you two to put your differences behind you. Not saying you should be best friends, but you can’t keep grudges against each other if you’re going to save the world together or something.” Severus just stared at her, not knowing how to reply. “Night, Dad,” she smiled. “Love you,” she walked into her room.

“Love you too, Grace.”

 

-

 

Grace made sure she woke up long before Severus or Phoebe did. She fed both Merlin and Cas and took Merlin out for a quick walk so there wouldn’t be any reason for them to wake up or check on Grace. Just in case, she left her blankets a mess and the bathroom light on with the door shut so if they did, it would just look like she was in the bathroom. 

Very quietly, she threw Floo powder into the fireplace and loudly whispered, “12 Grimmauld Place.” In a blurry flash, she was in the sitting room of Sirius’ home. This time, she, fortunately, managed to stay on her feet. 

“Morning, kiddo,” Sirius was leaning against the doorframe drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Hi, Sirius!” 

Before people started to arrive, Remus and Sirius had poured Grace five rather large mugs of coffee, simply because she kept asking, and not knowing any better, they just shrugged and filled her cup. They even sent her upstairs with a final full mug to hide.

She went into the room above the kitchen where the meeting would take place. She could hear people arriving: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur, her father. Some of the voices she didn’t recognize, but she found a spot in the floorboards where there was a large enough crack to peek into. Molly began making tea for everyone. They talked of the Ministry; things Grace didn’t fully understand. 

“Severus, what about You-Know-Who? Is he on the rise?” Dumbledore asked.

Severus, standing in his usual spot in the corner, sighed, “Unfortunately, yes. He is still too weak to do very much, and most of his former followers are still locked away in Azkaban, but somehow he’s gotten strong enough to at least start gaining followers once again.”

“Who could possibly flock to him now?” Remus asked.

“We can assume children of Death Eaters. If the children were raised in such an environment, their children most likely will believe in the same things as their parents do. And, of course, those who managed to get out of being sent to Azkaban.”

“Most, if not all, are in Slytherin House, are they not?” a man Grace didn’t know asked.

Severus glared at him, “That isn’t to say that _all_ Slytherins are bad and every other house is made of righteous brats!”

“That’s _enough_!” Grace recognized that man. Moody, his name was, and she remembered him from the last time she was there. “There’s a spy among us!” Everyone panicked and looked around the room, but Moody aimed his wand at the ceiling and before she knew it, Grace had fallen through the floorboards. 

She let out a shriek and covered her eyes, waiting for the impact. When it didn’t come, she opened her eyes and found herself hovering mid-air above the table. The Order members gaped at her, all except Severus, whose face was in his hands pretending she wasn’t there. “Grace Audrey, for the love of Merlin, _why_?…”

“Let me down!” Grace kicked and squirmed, but that only made her flip and twist in the air.

“What are you doing here, girl? Spying on us, _eh_?” Moody asked.

“I’m _not_ a spy!”

“Alastor, put her down!” Molly Weasley ordered.

“Fine!” Grace felt whatever hold he had on her release and she landed with a thud on the table. Remus, Sirius, and Severus had rushed forward, holding their hands out below Grace’s head so she wouldn’t hit it. Severus helped her onto the floor. “Hi, Dad,” she smiled.

“What am I going to do with you?” he wasn’t joking, he wasn’t smiling. She shrunk away. He looked truthfully annoyed and disappointed and the first thought that came to Grace’s mind was “ _Return me_.” She didn’t mean to think it, she hated that she thought it. “Why are you here, Grace?” 

“I-I… I want to help with the Order…?” she mumbled.

“What?”

“I want to help with the Order!”

“ _Absolutely not_!” Grace heard a dozen voices shout at once. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other nervously.

“Miss McClivert, you are _far_ too young,” said Dumbledore.

“And _far_ too inexperienced!” Moody added. 

“What gave you this idea in the first place, Grace?”

“Well, you said Voldemort is back!” everyone gasped at the mention of his name, but Grace ignored it. “I’m not just going to sit idly by while the people I love fight for their lives!”

“My dear, this isn’t something you should be worrying about,” Molly gave her a sad look. 

“But it _is_! It’s just something that’s part of my life now and I’m not going to ignore it!” She looked up at her father, “If you die, I don’t want you to be alone and afraid… I want to fight alongside you! I want to help!”

“Grace,” he sighed. “I’m not going to die. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You can’t promise that…” she whispered. 

Severus didn’t know how to feel. He wasn’t angry per se at Grace, mostly he was annoyed. But, at the same time, he understood where she was coming from. He wished she wouldn’t worry about him so much, but then again, no one had worried about him as much before she came along. 

“It’ll be all my fault if Voldemort-“ another wave of gasps “-finds out I’m your daughter,” she argued. 

“I knew what I was doing when I adopted you and I will deal with the consequences.”

“But you don’t _have_ to deal with them alone! I can help, I _promise_ I can if I could just be trained! Either you allow those who want to help, or I can assure you, you’re going to have your hands full with a bunch of teenage vigilantes helping the cause anyway.”

“Albus, maybe-“ Arthur tried to intervene, but Moody cut him off.

“Who are these ‘teenage vigilantes,’ girl?”

“There are plenty of students who would be willing to fight against Voldemort,” Grace crossed her arms, standing up straight and glaring at Moody. 

“But are they able to, is the question.”

Sirius nodded, “Yes, _actually_. With the proper training, they could.”

“What are you talking about, Sirius?” Dumbledore asked. Sirius and Remus looked to Grace, who was thinking of something to get around answering the truth.

“If you’re speaking of the secret lessons Remus has been giving, I am fully aware of them,” he shot Grace a quick small smile. “If you really thought anything would get past me, you were sorely mistaken.”

“Th-the students are very advanced, Headmaster,” Remus started. “All of them can cast a Patronus charm, and I even have a few First Years. And just yesterday, we dueled.”

“Grace beat me!” Sirius said proudly. 

“All of the students did well,” Remus added. “If I keep working with them some more, I don’t see why they wouldn’t be fantastic at it.”

“Is that so?” Moody asked. 

“Yes, sir,” answered Grace.

“You’d willingly put your life on the line?” Grace looked back at Severus, who was shaking his head. 

She turned back to Alastor, “Yes. I would.”

“Fine, then. You’ll start training in the summer.”

“Alastor, you can’t be _serious_!” Molly shrieked. 

Over all of the commotion, Grace couldn’t help hear Sirius mutter to Remus, “No, _I’m_ Sirius.”

“Why wait until the summer? What if war were to break out tomorrow?” Grace asked.

“Lupin will begin training you immediately.”

“I will?” Remus straightened up.

“Why isn’t he at Hogwarts anymore, again?” Moody turned to Albus.

“Ministry,” Dumbledore rested his chin in his palm. “Dolores Umbridge is teaching Defense now.”

“What _bullocks_ ,” Moody mumbled. 

“Grace?” Severus grabbed her shoulder. “May I have a word?” _Uh oh_ , Grace said to herself. She followed him into the other room and sat upon a dusty upholstered chair in the corner. Remus and Sirius broke away from the group to follow. 

Severus tried to find his words, but nothing came out. He turned to the two other men, “Do you have something to say to her?”

Sirius was the first to speak, “Kiddo, I know you’re smart. Smarter than I could _ever_ hope to be. But Merlin’s Beard, you don’t have a _lick_ of common sense, do you?”

“I don’t think you realize how deep you’ve dug your grave, Grace!” Remus added, who was now pacing. 

“Do you really think I’m going to die, Grace?” Severus blurted out. It may not have been what he wanted to open with, but it’s what came out anyway.

Grace nodded slightly, “If you do, it’ll all be my fault. Umbridge knows you’re my father because I wasn’t careful enough! And who knows who else knows now!” Severus could hear the fear in her voice; she was truly terrified of what was to come. “Ever since I found out, I’m afraid for you, Dad! You say he’s too weak to do anything, but he’s hurting you. I can see it! You can protect me all you want, but you need protection too. I can’t lose you,” she tried her best to fight back the tears that were filling her eyes, but she couldn’t stop one or two from falling. 

“Grace, I’m sorry you have to deal with this,” he knelt down in front of her so that they were eye-to-eye. “I had lost everyone I cared about, so I had no idea there would be future repercussions on the ones I love.”

“It’ll be okay, Dad,” she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Promise.”

 

-

 

As members of the Order started to leave, Severus walked over to Molly Weasley, “Molly?” he asked.

“Yes, dear?” she was cleaning up in the kitchen.

“Tell me it gets easier? This whole parenting thing?”

Molly smiled warmly, “Severus, I have six children. Each uniquely different, that is, besides Fred and George.”

Severus remembered Fred and George vividly, glad they had long since graduated and he didn’t have to deal with them anymore. Although, he must admit their pranks were funny when they weren’t targeted at him. 

“I’m sorry to say, but it doesn’t get much easier. I imagine it’s a lot harder for you, too, not having raised Grace yourself. And a teenage _girl_ , nonetheless!”

Severus slightly smiled, “Yeah, she’s quite the handful. Stubborn and head-strong as anything.”

“ _Hm_ ,” Molly smirked. “Just like her father. Honestly, Severus, I don’t think you realize how much like you she is. Especially when she gets mad, that’s all you, dear.”

“I think that’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Severus Snape,” Molly put her hands on her hips. “Have you made some horrible mistakes? _Yes_. Have you been a complete ass? _Absolutely_. But, you’re not a bad person. You have a heart that beats and loves, and you’re a wonderful father to a girl who needs it. _That’s_ all that matters for now."

“Thank you, Molly,” he smiled. Molly was surprised, she had never gotten a real smile out of Severus Snape before. 

 

-

 

Meanwhile, in Sirius’ dusty study, Sirius gathered books for Grace to read. Some would help her in her training, others were just interesting reads he knew Grace would enjoy. 

“Sirius?” Grace asked; she sounded hesitant.

“What is it, kiddo?” he placed another book on the growing pile. 

“Are you sad you’re not a godfather anymore?” 

Sirius froze and was silent for a moment before answering, “Of course. I wanted nothing more than to care for little Harry.” He smiled sadly, “Nothing I can do, though. Remus and I even thought about adopting a kid of our own. To, you know, try and fill that void. It wouldn’t have worked anyway probably, and we aren’t allowed because Remus is a werewolf, which is a _bullshit_ law.” He shrugged, “We’re the only family we have left. It’s fine, though. Maybe we’ll get a dog.”

Grace looked down at the floor, regretting have asking. “You’re family to me,” she said looking up at Sirius with a loving smile. 

Sirius was taken aback, and then smiled. He pulled Grace into a hug, “You have such a big heart, Grace. _Never_ let anyone take that away from you. Here,” he searched the room, finally founding whatever he wanted inside a drawer in his desk. Like the rest of the room, the box was dusty. He handed it to Grace.

She opened it, revealing a beautiful dagger. It was so shiny and pristine. There were sapphires on the hilt that caught the light magically. “Sirius…”

“It’s your’s,” Sirius grinned. “You’ll be needing it.”

“But, I don’t know how to use it,” she carefully took it out of the box, weighing it in her hand. It felt perfect, just like her own wand had.

“You will.”

 

-

 

Back home, in Severus’ apartments, Grace helped Severus prepare potions in his classroom. While she worked, she hummed quietly; Severus couldn’t make out what song it was exactly. His thoughts were elsewhere; filled with worry for his daughter and anxiety of what the future would bring them. He knew Grace was strong; it was evidence of what she had gone through and what she had shown during her years in school. But, she still had her low moments.

 

-

 

_It was Grace’s third year. Remus Lupin had just done a lesson on Boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was two periods before Severus had Grace’s class for Potions. Her schedule went DADA, lunch, then Potions. When Severus opened his classroom door that day, he didn’t find the cheerful redhead who was always first in line to go inside. Instead, he found a guilty looking Lupin standing at the back of the group._

_“Severus, can I have a quick word?” Remus asked when all of the students had gone inside._

_“What is it now, Lupin? It’s not a full moon, is it?” he teased._

_Remus shook his head, wringing his hands. “It’s Grace McClivert,” he whispered. “We were learning about Boggarts and I had each student stand up to it. Most of the students had normal fears: spiders, clowns, that sort of stuff. Hell, I thought Grace’s would’ve been a failed test or_ something _!”_

_“Can you hurry up, Lupin? I have a class to teach,” he sounded irritated._

_“Sorry, right. Grace’s wasn’t… It was a man. I don’t know who exactly it was, but Miss Lovegood said something about Grace’s father. She completely broke down, Severus. Full-blown panic attack right there and wouldn’t stop screaming. None of us could calm her down. She’s in the infirmary now, which is why she won’t be in class today.”_

_“Oh…” was all Severus could say._

_“I feel_ awful _, Severus.”_

_“Don’t worry too much. I’m sure Miss McClivert will recover quickly,” and he entered his classroom, shutting the door._

_It was strange not having the Ravenclaw in his class answering every question eagerly and whispering to her friend Miss Lovegood. The blonde had moved to work with the two boys Severus always saw them with, Honeycutt and Ackerman. About halfway through the students making their potions, a Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson started to gossip about the redhead._

_“Did you_ see _her? She dropped into a ball in the middle of the floor. She was probably doing it just to get attention,” she and her little clique snickered._

_Severus noticed the glares from Grace’s friends toward Pansy. He knew Parkinson had given McClivert trouble ever since their first year. Grace had been good at ignoring her and taking the high road, but then again, Grace wasn’t there to even defend herself._

_“Little Mudblood, thinks she’s so smart, she’s just weak,” Pansy smirked._

_Luna slammed her knife down on the table, “Shut the_ hell _up, Parkinson!” The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Luna was usually so quiet, especially in his class. Everyone was in shock to hear her raise her voice, even Severus._

_“Miss Parkinson, there will be no more discussion of Miss McClivert. Mind your own business,” Pansy looked sour. “Miss Lovegood, please refrain from any more outbursts or I will have to take away House Points.”_

_“I’m so sorry, Professor,” her voice was its usual mouse-like. “I just-“_

_“No need to explain yourself, Miss Lovegood. I understand. Just finish your potion.”_

_After classes that day, Severus was walking past the Infirmary when he heard what sounded like someone being tortured. He quickly entered to find Madam Pomfrey trying to reason with someone in the corner. “What the_ hell _is going on?”_

_“Snape, get out,” Madam Pomfrey rushed over._

_“Who’s screaming?”_

_“It’s Miss McClivert. I’ve tried to give her a Calming Draught but she won’t take it! My last resort is to knock her out just so she stops screaming.”_

_Severus pushed past her, despite her attempts to stop him, and walked over to the corner where Grace McClivert had her head between her knees, screaming and muttering, “Don’t touch me,” over and over again._

_“Miss McClivert,” he tried. She couldn’t hear him over her screams. Keeping his distance, he said a little louder, “Miss McClivert.” She flinched; he knew he had gotten her attention. “You must drink this, Miss McClivert,” he held the vial of Calming Draught out for Grace to take, but she remained crouched in the corner. Finally, he said, “Miss McClivert, I’m afraid if you don’t take this, I will have no choice but to not allow you to make up today’s lesson.” That did the trick, for her hand shot out. Severus handed her the potion and watched her take it like a shot of Firewhiskey. She resumed her crouched position, but he could hear her breathing begin to slow down. He turned to Madam Pomfrey, who looked relieved, “Have her parents been contacted?”_

_Poppy nodded, “Yes, Albus sent her foster family a letter right away. Poor girl…”_

_Severus simply nodded and left the infirmary._

_The entire staff had hoped that Miss McClivert would be back to her normal self the next morning after Grace had gotten some sleep. The only problem was, she looked like she_ hadn’t _gotten any sleep. The entire school had heard what had happened, students and faculty all. The staff assured Lupin that it wasn’t his fault, that there’s no way he could’ve known. That didn’t stop the fact from Remus being drowned in guilt as they watched Grace at the Ravenclaw table being begged by her friends to eat. Severus didn’t think he saw her eat at lunch either._

_Grace took her usual spot at the front of the class in Potions. She didn’t speak, didn’t smile, didn’t do anything really except get immediately to work. When Pansy thought Severus’ back was turned, she leaned across the aisle to whisper to Grace, “Hey, McClivert! Got some daddy issues?”_

_Severus whipped around to find Grace frozen, staring down at her desk. Luna was trying to comfort her and Mr. Ackerman looked like he was going to shove his knife into Parkinson’s throat. “Miss Parkinson, what did I say?” Severus growled._

_“Why? She’s just a filthy little Mudblood!” It was the last straw; Grace had bolted out of the classroom without making a sound._

_“Miss Parkinson, that’s_ enough _! A hundred points from Slytherin and you will see me after class to discuss your punishment!” he was furious. “Miss Lovegood, please go make sure Miss McClivert makes it safely to the Headmaster’s office or to Madam Pomfrey!”_

_“Yes, sir,” she nodded, slinging both her bag and Grace’s over her shoulder and running after her._

_Severus had given Pansy Parkinson two weeks detention: one week with him, scrubbing cauldrons, and one week with Filch doing Merlin knows what. Before class had ended, he handed a note to Mr. Honeycutt for Grace, who gave it to Luna, who brought it to Grace who had refused to go to the Headmaster or the Infirmary and instead went to her dorm. In the note, he told Grace she could come to Severus’ classroom after her last class and make up the work._

_Severus could say he wasn’t surprised to see Grace McClivert at his classroom door that afternoon, even in the state she was in. “Good afternoon, Miss McClivert.”_

_“Hi, Professor,” she tried to smile, but it was evident how much internal pain she was in. He allowed her to set up while he wrote the instructions on the board._

_She began working, her potion turning out perfect, although Severus couldn’t ignore her shaky hands and dark circles under her eyes. “How are you feeling, Miss McClivert?”_

_“Fine, Professor,” she kept her head down and continued working._

_“Have you eaten? At all?” She remained silent. “_ Grace _?”_

_“No…”_

_Severus sighed and disappeared into his supply closet. A few minutes later, he returned with a plate and a glass. He set down the half of a sandwich and glass of water on Grace’s desk, “You must eat, Miss McClivert.”_

_“I’m not that hungry, Professor, but thank you…”_

_“It’s part of your grade.”_

_No sooner was Grace eating, even though Severus could tell she could barely stomach. At least her blood sugar will go up, he said to himself. As soon as she was done, she went back to work. The potion was occupying her mind from whatever was troubling her._

_“I forgot to ask, Professor, what potion am I making?”_

_“A Dreamless Sleep Potion, Miss McClivert. If you make it correctly, you will be able to get a full night’s sleep tonight.”_

_She smiled, it was small, but she smiled. Severus left her to finish the potion while he graded papers. He could hear humming echoing off the dungeon walls. He listened closely; Hallelujah. Normally, the humming would’ve annoyed him, but seeing the Ravenclaw finally content, he let it go._

_“Professor Dumbledore is gonna bring someone in from St. Mungo’s to talk to me,” she said as she bottled up her potion._

_“Is that so? Do you think that will be beneficial?”_

_She shrugged, “I just don’t want to miss school because of it.”_

_“You need to do whatever you need to to get better, Miss McClivert. Your classwork we can worry about later.” Grace handed over one vial for Severus to grade, keeping the other. “And you needn’t worry about Miss Parkinson anymore. What she said to you was unacceptable and I_ won’t _tolerate it. Her punishments will hopefully teach her a lesson.”_

_Grace tried to hide her satisfied grin while she gathered her things and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Thank you, Professor.”_

_“Oh, and Miss McClivert? Fifty points to Ravenclaw for a perfect potion.”_

 

-

 

“Hey, Dad?” Grace nudged his arm, pulling Severus out of his thoughts. “What’cha thinking about?”

“Nothing too important, Grace,” he smiled. 

“Oh, okay. Well, this potion is all done. I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Goodnight, Grace.”

“Night!”

 

-

 

It was a few hours later that Severus heard the echoes coming off the dungeon walls. He got out of bed and first checked Grace’s room to find she wasn’t there. Following the noise, she wasn’t in the sitting room or kitchen either. The noise grew stronger when he walked past the door. Noticing it was opened just slightly, he pulled out his wand, “Lumos.” 

_“You say I took the name in vain_

_I don't even know the name_

_But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn't matter what you heard_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah”_

He opened the door slightly and peeked out; there was Grace standing against the wall, singing, the acoustics making her voice travel. He wondered if all of Slytherin could hear, but then, did anyone really care? Her eyes were closed and didn’t notice she had an audience.

_“I did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah”_

Severus rolled his eyes, knowing it was just best to let her do whatever she felt needed to be done. He went back inside his apartment and closed the door, leaving a crack so she was able to get back inside. 

At the other end of the hall was Draco, making sure he stayed quiet and hidden so Grace didn’t see him. “I’m going to marry that girl…” he whispered.

_“Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelu-_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelu-_

_Hallelujah”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any Harry Potter characters, songs, books, movies, shows.
> 
> The version of Hallelujah is by Tori Kelly


	32. Chapter 31

The letter to Severus from Lily remained in his drawer, unopened. He dared not even look at it. Grace continued to slowly recover from her concussion. She was able to write her own notes now, but she couldn’t do it for long and had to take breaks, allowing the Quick-Quotes Quill to take over for her. But, she was able to work at the cafe again, greeting students and faculty alike with a caffeine-fueled smile. 

October was nearing its end and everyone was buzzing with excitement for the Halloween Feast. Grace, who usually was on top of Halloween planning since August, had been so distracted from everything else, she had forgotten all about what she was going to dress up as. 

Quidditch season continued and the Thursday evening after the Order meeting, Grace had the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team practicing on the Pitch. Unfortunately, she was still benched, but it didn’t matter either way because her beloved broom was destroyed beyond repair. So, she sat on the bleachers, bundled up in everything blue and bronze-striped. It looked like she had cleaned out Madame Malkins’, who along with school robes, sold House spirit items. It was painful for her to just sit there, calling out orders and drills, but she wasn’t going to let her team suffer because of her. 

Her mood was brightened when a certain Slytherin boy made his way over, clad in green and silver, with his hands full of steaming cups and a blanket was thrown over his arm. “Good evening,” he smiled.

“Here to spy on our technique, are you?” Grace grinned.

“Nah, our technique is good as it is,” he sat next to her and handed her a hot cup of liquid. “It’s hot chocolate. You don’t need caffeine this late in the day.” He threw the blanket over their laps; that, plus the warmth of their drinks and shared body heat thawed their iced skin.

“You’re so sweet,” she turned and kissed his cheek. “What are you doing out here?”

“I thought I would join you. You looked lonely,” he wrapped his free arm around her, holding her close. They sat for a while, enjoying each other’s company and watching her team practice. “So, about this Order thing?” he finally spoke. Grace had told her friends about it on Sunday and said nothing more of it for the rest of the week. 

“Dray, you don’t have to do it too if you don’t want to. It’d be selfish of me to drag you into it.”

“No, no. That’s not what I’m saying. I just, Grace, are _you_ sure about this?”

“A hundred percent sure. I’m going to fight alongside my dad and Sirius and Remus, whether they want me to or not.”

Draco sighed, “You might not be able to protect them all alone…” Grace tensed up; she knew that, but she had to at least try. “Which is why…We’re all going to help you.” Grace looked at Draco, eyes wide. “I’ve talked to everyone, and they’re all up to it. Well, except Sammy and Baylee, but I don’t blame them. But, Grace, we’re with you in this. We can work together to protect each other and hopefully walk away from this impending war together.”

“But, Dray… What about medical school?” 

He smirked, “Med school’s not going to be possible if we’re in the middle of a war anyway.” He took her hand, “I bet it’s killing you, not being able to fly.”

“It is.”

“Well, it’s a good thing Ravenclaw doesn’t play until after the Holiday Break. You could get a new broom for Christmas,” he grinned.

“Are you kidding? Dad is _loving_ the fact that I can’t fly! One less danger I put myself in for him to worry about.”

“Well, you never know,” he shrugged. 

-

 

The next day, everyone was a bit excited. It would be their first real training session with Remus and Sirius, Friday classes in Professor Maes’ class were always the best, and it was Hogsmeade Weekend. Grace and her friends could barely sit still in their second to last classes.

Severus, however, was quite the opposite as he sat in office going over lessons for the following week so he could enjoy the weekend. He heard the little ‘pats’ of paws on the floor and watched the black fuzzball that was Grace’s cat Cas jump up on his desk with an envelope in his mouth. 

“What’s this, Cas?” he asked as he took the envelope. It was Lily’s letter. “How did you get this?” Cas just slowly blinked in response. “What do you want me to do with this?” Cas meowed. “I don’t- Look at me, I’m talking to a _cat_!” he shook his head. “I’m not reading this,” he was about to get up and put the letter back, but Cas stood and narrowed his tiny blue eyes. Somehow, Severus understood the cat really wanted him to read the letter. “You know, sometimes I think you’re not actually a _real_ cat,” he said as he broke the seal. He slowly unfolded the letter, taking a deep breath.

 

_Severus,_

_Hello. How are you? How is Hogwarts? I hear Professor Dumbledore gave you a job as the Potions professor. I think that’s wonderful; you’ve always been talented in Potions. We’re good here. Little Harry is starting to crawl and he has a little personality of his own already. Oh, and I’m pregnant! Which I suppose is why I’m writing to you…_

_I miss you, Sev. We didn’t leave off on good terms at all, and that’s probably mostly my fault. You really hurt me, Severus, but then you did immediately apologize. And apologized over and over again and I never listened to you once. I know you don’t feel that way about Muggles. I know you, Sev, and I think it was just your “friends” in your ear, or the pressure you felt to fit in somewhere._

_I wish I would have forgiven you. I know you and James don’t get along, but I wish you were still a part of my life. So, I talked to James, a lot. Actually, it’s taken me months to talk him into trusting you, and me getting pregnant was the perfect excuse!_

_We would really love it if you’d agree to be the baby’s Godfather. Never mind what anyone else has to say, it would mean a lot to James and I. Yes, even James. He’s really changed, Sev, he’s matured. Although, I do understand if you don’t want anything to do with us._

_The baby, we think, is a girl. It’s what some people have told me by how I’m carrying, but I want it to be a surprise. Harry was a surprise and it was amazing. It’d be nice for the baby to just wear some of Harry’s old clothes, though. But, I’m not going to complain if it’s a baby girl, of course. Hopefully, he or she is born after this stupid war is over. If I have to hold them in there until it is, I will!_

_Please consider it, Sev. I miss you; you were my best friend and I can’t pretend you never meant a lot to me._

_Love Always,_

_Lily_

_October 3_

 

Severus was numb for a few seconds until a wave of grief and heartache washed over him. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to curse the world. But, he remained silent in all of the anguish. Cas nuzzled against his arm in an attempt to comfort him, but it was useless. Mentally, he added Lily’s unborn child to the list of people he’d lost.

-

The final class of the day came and Severus had another free period. He decided it was best to get out of the dungeons and walk around. “Walking around” turned to him climbing seven flights of stairs to where Evan Maes’ classroom was. When he reached the top, he was surprised to see Remus and Sirius walking down the opposite end of the hall.

“What are you two doing here?” he asked quietly, careful not to disrupt any classes. 

“We got here early and decided to walk around,” Remus shrugged.

“You okay there? You look more ghastly than usual,” Sirius asked Severus. Sirius grinned, but immediately stopped when he saw that Severus looked immensely upset. 

“… She was pregnant,” he said. Sirius’ face fell, immediately understanding what Severus had meant.

“Is that what her letter was about?” Severus nodded and handed over the letter; he didn’t know why he had kept it with him. 

Sirius quickly skimmed over the letter and Severus saw the same wave of grief and hurt wash over Sirius.

“Shit…” he whispered. “We knew she was pregnant but we didn’t know this… I’m sorry.”

“They said when they did the autopsy that it was a girl… Obviously, though, she didn’t make it,” Remus added.

Sirius stared at the letter before handing it back to Severus. Though he still looked sad, there was a strange twinkle in his eye, “I don’t think the people we love are ever really gone. I think they come back in mysterious ways; ways even magic can’t explain.”

Severus was just about to ask Sirius what he meant, but then Evan poked his head out of his classroom door, “Ah, Severus, I thought I heard you,” he grinned. “Come on, listen in.” Evan went back inside his classroom, taking a seat in one of the chairs that encircled a piano in the center of the room. The other three men stayed at the door. Grace was sitting at the piano, toying with the keys. She glanced up to see her father, who she knew looked miserable. She smiled broadly, lightening his mood, before turning back to the piano. 

When she started playing, Severus immediately recognized the song. 

_"Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I’ll stand by you…”_

The words resonated with Severus’ heart as Grace’s voice, filled with love and passion, bounced off the walls. 

_“Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'cause even if you're wrong…”_

“Sirius, what did you mean by what you said?” he asked quietly.

“It’s some sort of fate that Grace is your daughter. I mean, you’d think lost souls have to go _somewhere_ , right?” Remus looked at Sirius like he was insane, but somehow, deep down, Severus knew exactly what he was talking about.

When Grace finished, she got up right away and ran over to Severus and hugged him tightly, “Hi, Dad. You looked like you needed a hug.”

“Thanks, Grace.”

She tightened her hug, “Are you gonna come train with us, Dad?”

“I don’t know, Grace…”

“C’mon, Severus,” Remus clapped him on the shoulder, “when was the last time you dueled?”

Severus shrugged, “Alright, fine.”

“I call fighting Snape first!” Charlie grinned and raised his hand and walked out of the classroom door. 

“ _Absolutely not!_ ” Severus called after him, then turned to Remus. “I’ve given him way too many detentions, I’m afraid he’ll actually hex me.”

 

-

 

There were a few new members waiting in the Room of Requirement when the group arrived. One was the Hufflepuff Prefect opposite of Rolf, Celia “Cici” Warbeck. She had her hair cut short, shaved on the sides and thick curls on top, dyed a metallic lavender color, which contrasted wonderfully with her tanned skin and brown eyes. She wore glasses that were charmed to change colors to match whatever outfit she was wearing. As she was wearing her uniform, her glasses were black, decorated with amber stones. Grace had only spoken to her once or twice, not being in her House or year, but Celia was always kind and helpful to those who needed it. She was very interesting to talk to and liked to give her insight into everything if you went to her for help. Luna and Rolf knew her better because they had Care of Magical Creatures together.

Surprisingly, there were even a few Slytherins. None were Draco’s old friends, but it was still nice to see them there. 

Rowena Yaxley was Slytherin’s Seventh Year Prefect. She had flowing locks of pure silvery-white and bold green eyes. She was tall and skinny and very beautiful. There were rumors going around that she was a Veela, but if one had stood in that room with them, the rumor would be debunked, as none of the boys seemed to be charmed by her, as Rose would prove because she went to school with one at Beauxbatons. 

Seth Wilkes was Prefect opposite of Rowena and not the most liked person, Grace would say. Compared to Rowena, Seth didn’t care much for his role as Prefect, nor did he care for the younger students. Since Grace had spent so much time in Slytherin’s Common Room over the past several months, she saw the younger students going to Seth and he would just brush them off, leaving them to go to Rowena or another Prefect. 

Both came from known families of former, or maybe secretly present, Death Eaters. 

They were shocked to see their Head of House enter the room, but he greeted them with a ‘Good afternoon’ and left Remus to introduce himself. The two new Slytherins sighed in relief that they would not get in trouble, at least by Snape, for being there.

Grace looked over at Severus. He looked beside himself, and she could tell he was upset, but now was not the time to confront him about it. He stood next to Remus and Sirius, and while he was physically there, he wasn’t mentally.

“As per last time, you’ll all pair off and duel each other,” Remus started. “Professor Snape and I will walk around and help you lot, maybe even teach you a few things. But before that,” he pulled out a parchment and quill out of his bag, “I want you all to sign this. I imagine you’re all here because you’re aware that something is coming, though we don’t know what. And since most of you are underage,” he gave a pointed look at Grace, “you can **_not_** officially join the Order of the Phoenix. However, with Dumbledore’s permission, we’re training you as such.” He set the parchment on the table as everyone lined up to sign their lives away, basically. Grace was first to sign, and her name was followed by all of her friends’. After Rowena signed, she walked over to Snape. 

“It’s good to see you here, Miss Yaxley.”

She nodded, “You too, Professor.”

“You do know your father-“

She turned to him and said sternly, “I know what I’m doing, Professor Snape. The _right_ thing.”

Pairs were made, but when Grace walked over to Luna, Sirius grabbed her shoulder, “Not so fast, kiddo. You’re fighting me today,” he grinned. 

“Oh, okay,” she tried not to look confused. 

“Do you have that dagger?”

“Mhm,” she had it hidden in the shaft of her boot, which was against dress code, as she rarely wore the school uniform under her robes. 

“Good,” he took it, and with a piece of cloth, wrapped the blade. He took out his own and did the same thing. 

Severus watched them, then turned to Remus, “Please don’t turn my child into a weapon.”

Remus sighed, “She needs to know how to defend herself, Severus.”

Severus knew Remus was right, but he didn’t like it. He watched Sirius teach Grace how to use the dagger properly. Grace only wanted to know how to do cool tricks with it, but she had mastered the basics from what he could tell. 

An hour went by and Grace was dancing around Sirius, dodging his strikes while not making many of her own. Sirius pointed this out to her, telling her, “Stop being so _defensive_. You need to be offensive!” 

Grace slashed forward, but Sirius dodged and grabbed her ponytail in return, “And tie your hair up. Even if you’re not in the magical world, a guy will go for your hair.” The comment made Grace sick to her stomach, but she knew Sirius didn’t know any better. He didn’t know what Grace had gone through, and she knew he was right and just looking out for her. She quickly pulled her long hair into a bun. 

Their little match continued while everyone else dueled for a few rounds, then switched partners. Finally, Celia and Alfie were put together. 

“I didn’t think Professor Snape would be here,” she whispered to Alfie.

“Why not?” he asked in the same hushed tone.

“Well, he’s… Isn’t he?” she asked, avoiding actually saying what she meant.

Alfie shrugged, “Rowena and Seth come from those families and they’re here. Plus, Grace is Snape’s daughter. He’s a good guy. I hope.”

They looked over to where Severus was helping Luna and Rose. He was trying to teach them new spells to use, but the girls kept breaking out into a fit of giggles. He looked exasperated but not angry with either of them.

It wasn’t long after that that Phoebe burst into the room looking worrisome, “There’s something you all might want to see.” 

 

-

 

The group rushingly followed Phoebe; Grace had stowed her dagger in her boot. Outside of the Great Hall, Filch was hammering framed posters into the stone wall. They and many other students crowded around to see what they were. Among them, in the back, standing next to Remus, was a large black dog, but no Sirius. 

“Why is Sirius a dog?” Grace asked. 

“I’ll explain later,” Remus replied.

Rowena stepped up and read one of the posters, “ _Educational Decree Number One: Students found in possession of a Spell-Check Quill will be punished._ ” _Okay, reasonable, Grace thought._ “ _Educational Decree Number Thirty-Five: Items that are not of educational value are hereby banned,_ ” Rowena continued. She may have well said that breathing was banned, for “non-educational items” included electronics. “ _Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six:_ ,” she walked along the wall, “ _Boys and girls are hereby forbidden from being within six inches of one another._ ” Grace saw every couple look to one another, even her and Draco.

She heard Alfie whisper, “Jokes on her for gay couples.”

“Who is putting all of these up?” a third year Gryffindor asked. 

“ _Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three: Dolores Umbridge is hereby given the post of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts._ ” That answered their question.

“ _Number Twelve says Hogwarts can be subjected to informal scrutiny by a Ministry Member,_ ” Rose stated.

“Which would be Umbridge,” Luna added.

“Well, _shit_.”

 

-

 

The Educational Decrees were all anyone talked about at dinner that night. Grace was outraged about one that said anything written by a Muggle of Half-breed was banned, stating not only was it hate speech, but also parallel to one of the rules in the Nuremberg Laws. Severus, angry about it too, admired Grace for standing up for what she believed in, and not taking shit. Although, he wished she would keep her voice down, for he was sure Umbridge could hear her ranting. He was also impressed that she made that connection, while many other students looked at her like she was crazy. She spent all of dinner not talking about the Educational Decrees, but of the rise of Nazi power in Germany and how “Hogwarts was in danger of going down a similar path,” though maybe not as extreme. No one, except for the few pureblood corrupted by their parents’ bigoted views, could necessarily disagree with Grace.But Severus also worried for her, for when she walked up to the head table, to tell Severus and Phoebe she was going to sleep in the Ravenclaw dorms that night, she passed Dolores and, whether on purpose or not, said rather loudly, “So when do I get my ‘Mudblood’ patch?” Dolores’ face turned red, while Minerva, who was sitting next to her, couldn’t believe Grace’s words. Still full of anger, she turned to Dumbledore as well, “Goodnight, Headmaster. I’ll see you at the book burning.” She said sternly, as a warning from not only her but the entire student body, to stop Umbridge in her madness before things got worse. Albus said nothing, but gave Severus a worried look, for he knew, deep down, Umbridge was going to meet her match against the young Ravenclaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, songs, movies, tv shows, or books.
> 
> The song Grace sings is "I'll Stand By You" by The Pretenders if you would like to listen along. Frankly, I like the Glee version from the episode "The Quarterback" the most.


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day??? Crazy! Unheard of!
> 
> Actually, while I was writing Chapter 31, it got to be really long and too much was happening in just one chapter, so I decided to split it in two. Enjoy!

By the next morning, everyone from Year Three and above was too excited about Hogsmeade Weekend to worry about whatever Umbridge was up to. Students showed their permission slips to their Head of Houses and made their way to the village outside of Hogwarts. They knew they were close when the ground abruptly was covered in white, glistening snow. Grace and Draco walked hands intertwined into the village with their friends by their side. Here, at least, Umbridge couldn’t tell them they couldn’t touch. 

Their first stop, which was their first stop _every_ Hogsmeade Weekend, was Honeydukes Sweetshop. The sugary aroma hit them as they entered and the door jingled. They knew better by now to bring their own bags because they just couldn’t fit that much in their hands. Grace especially, who wasn’t afraid to admit she had a horrible sweet tooth. Grace’s bag was filled with Acid Pops, Chocoballs, Chocolate Frogs, Crystallized Pineapple, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, Honeydukes Best Chocolate, Pepper Imps, Pink Coconut Ice, a box of warm Pumpkin Pasties, and of course, Sugared Quills. Grace stocked up on these because she chewed her pens and pencils during class, but when she was in a class where the teacher made her use a quill (DADA), she used these. She avoided any sweets that contained bugs or bug parts, but it didn’t surprise her that Luna or Rolf ate these strange sweets like Sugared Butterfly Wings and Fudge Flies. They paid for their sweets and went back out into the brisk air. 

Grace popped a Pepper Imp into her mouth and tiny little flames burst from within her. Immediately she was warmed up, and a few of her friends did the same. They turned a corner and saw a few of their professors walking down the road, two of which were Severus and Phoebe concealing their intertwined hands with their robes. Their backs were turned towards them, so Grace saw an amazing opportunity in front of her. She quickly scooped up some snow, pressed it into a ball, and ran up so she was within throwing distance. Severus was too distracted talking to Minerva so Grace took her shot and hit her father’s shoulder with the snowball. Severus whipped around to see who did it, hand going to grab his wand. Several other students walking the street gasped and moved off to the side or the road. When he saw it was just Grace, smirking, he put his wand away. Phoebe tried to muffle her giggles. “Brat!” he said before scooping up some snow and throwing it back at her. 

Grace ducked, “This is _war_!” The two Snape’s had a mini snowball fight right there in the middle of Hogsmeade. Grace’s friends, along with the professors, couldn’t help but laugh at the scene before them. The students who had moved out of the way now stood looking flabbergasted. 

The battle ended when Severus hit Grace in the face and she made a melodramatic scene by falling back into the snow and groaning, “This is it! This is the end!” she threw her arm over her eyes. “I see the light, it’s calling me!”

“You’re absolutely ridiculous,” Severus walked over and picked up her bag of sweets. “Winner gets these!” he grinned. 

Grace shot up, “Not today, Satan!” Before she could get up, Severus was already running off. “ _Dad_!” she yelled, but he had turned down an alley towards The Three Broomsticks. She let out a huff before something caught her eye and she hatched a cunning plan. She grinned before she ran, jumping on a crate that was below a pitched roof and jumped on that roof to climb onto the flatter top roof. 

“Grace!” many people below her exclaimed in a panic.

“That girl is going to get herself killed!” Phoebe ran down the alley Severus had taken, the rest following her. 

Meanwhile, Grace was hurdling chimneys, sliding down pitches, climbing them up, trying to find her father below. Behind her, she could hear her friends and teachers begging her to get down. Finally, she saw Severus standing in front of The Three Broomsticks. The building she was on luckily had a separated pitched roof that was low enough to the ground she could get off it safely. She jumped down, slid a little bit, but when she landed on the snowy ground, she lost her footing and did a roll forward to get back to her feet. 

“Always the one for dramatics.”

“Hand over the candy and no one gets hurt!” Grace pulled out her wand and glared at her father, obviously out of breath. 

Severus glared back for a second, “Fine, but I’m taking a Chocoball.”

“Yeah, okay, _fine_!” her glare broke and she grinned. 

Moments later, Phoebe came sprinting over from the alley, “Jesus, Grace!” She pulled Grace into a protective hug, “You’re going to get yourself killed, I _swear_! Severus, stop smirking, you’ll only encourage her!” Grace couldn’t help but giggle while Phoebe searched her for any cuts or bruises.

“She looked like she knew what she was doing, Phoebs.”

Phoebe glared at him, “She jumped from a _building_ , Severus Tobias!” 

Severus held up a hand, “Slid. She slid, Phoebe. Slid and then rolled, and it was very impressive.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes and looked at Grace, “Who do you think you are? Like, in your head, _who_ are you?”

“Uh… a superhero?” the sarcasm obvious in her voice. 

“Which one, though?” Severus asked.

Grace thought for a moment, “Scarlet Witch, duh.”

“Nice,” he smirked. 

“Holy _shit_ , that was _so_ cool!” Grace heard Charlie yell as her friends ran over from the alley, and Luna tackled her. She was surrounded and laughing with her friends.

“Are you okay?” Phoebe asked Severus. “Like, are you having a mid-life crisis?”

Severus shrugged, “You know, I actually have no idea. Surprisingly, I’m in a good mood.”

Phoebe side-eyed him, “Not that I’m complaining, but it is rather strange,” she smiled. 

-

 

Inside The Three Broomsticks, Grace and her friends sat nearest to the fire to try and warm up, while Severus and some of the other teachers sat at a table on the opposite wall. Still, they could hear the teens talking loudly and laughing. 

Grace and Draco sat close together, enjoying each other’s warmth, drinking mugs of warm Butterbeer.

“I wish there wasn’t so much foam at the top; it takes forever to actually get to the drink!” Draco complained.

“What are you talking about?” Grace took another sip of her’s. “The foam is the best part!”

“We can tell,” Alfie teased, pointing to Grace’s upper lip, where she had a Butterbeer-foam mustache. 

“Oops,” she said wiping it away. “I know what we should be for Halloween!”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Grace, I’m not really the ‘dressing up’ type.”

“But it’s perfect…” she pouted.

He sighed, “What is it?”

“Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!” she grinned. Everyone at the table agreed how that was perfect for them, although Draco had the slightest clue what Grace was talking about.

“What? Who?” 

Grace dramatically gasped, “You’ve never seen Kim Possible?”

Draco shrugged and shook his head, “I don’t believe I have.”

“Well, that can’t do! Your homework is to binge the entire series, starting immediately when we get back to Hogwarts!”

“Aren’t you going to watch it with me?”

“I would, but I have prior arrangements for this weekend,” Grace hadn’t mentioned anything to Draco, but judging by the mischievous look Luna and Rose shared, it wasn’t good. 

“Like what?”

Grace held up a finger and turned around in her chair, “Dad!” she shouted across the room to where their professors sat. 

Severus jumped and looked over at Grace. Seeing she wasn’t in danger or anything, he raised a brow. 

“Can Luna and Rose sleep over tonight?” She gave her best puppy eyes, even batting her eyelashes.

“Sure? I don’t see why not,” he answered and went back to whatever conversation he was having with his colleagues, all of which looked very surprised with him. “ _What_?”

“You’re just full of surprises today, Severus,” Minerva smirked.

Phoebe placed the back of her hand on his cheek, “You’re not feverish.”

“Course I’m not! Why would I be?”

“You just agreed for three teenage girls to have a slumber party in your apartment, Sev,” Phoebe still looked shocked. 

Severus couldn’t tell why it was such a big deal, then he actually thought about it, “Oh… Shit.”

“So, what are you all being?” Grace asked, back at their table. 

“Charlie wouldn’t stop pestering me, so we’re being Belle and Prince Adam,” Rose rolled her eyes.

“When he’s human, of course,” Charlie smirked.

Rose shrugged, “At least I really like Belle. She’s French, like me.”

“What about you and Rolf?” Grace looked at Luna.

“Alice and the Mad Hatter,” her and Rolf smiled at one another.

“You two are cute,” Grace grinned. “It sickens me.”

 

-

 

Grace and her friends had run into Cici later that day in Gladrag’s Wizardwear, where they tried on any wacky clothing item they could get their hands on. With their money bags significantly lighter, they returned to Hogwarts for the evening. 

Most of the students and staff had done the same thing, as dinner was nearing in the Great Hall. Severus and Phoebe remained, strolling down the streets of the small village hand-in-hand, not having to worry about what a certain pink-wearing professor might say. Most everyone by then knew about Severus and Phoebe and also knew about Severus and Grace’s relationship. Umbridge knew, but unlike the majority of the school, she intensely disapproved of anything Severus was involved in. 

As they neared Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop, they heard a familiar voice.

“You’ve been in there for _hours_!” Sirius whined when Remus came out of the shop, bag full of what Severus assumed was rolls of parchment, quills, and inkwells. 

“I was, _at_ _most_ , twenty minutes!”

“It’s longer in dog years!”

Remus rolled his eyes, “Honestly, Sirius.”

“Hello, boys,” Phoebe said once they were close enough. 

“Well, if it isn’t Hogwart’s Sweethearts,” Sirius grinned. Remus looked cautiously at Severus, waiting for Sirius’ false sense of familiarity with Severus to finally become too much and Severus would snap, but surprisingly, Severus just smiled. “Where’s the Kiddo?” 

“Back at the school already. Severus made the mistake of agreeing to let Grace’s girlfriends spend the night.”

“ _No_!” both men exclaimed in disbelief. Sirius doubled over laughing, but Remus looked generally concerned for Severus.

“Have you gone _mad,_ man?” Remus asked.

“Apparently,” Severus shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“You’d better have a strong drink on hand!” Sirius said between fits of laughter. 

“Speaking of, I’d better go make sure the place in teenager-proof,” Phoebe said. “I’ll meet you at the Great Hall. See you later, boys,” she smiled and waved, walking towards Hogwarts. 

“I wanted to talk to the both of you,” Severus turned to the two men in front of him, his tone serious. “It’s about Grace.”

“Is everything okay?” Remus asked.

“Yes, she’s fine. It's nothing bad. I just… I wanted to ask you both if you’d agree to be Grace’s godfathers?” The two men looked utterly shocked and found themselves speechless, although gave Severus questioning looks. “Grace considers you family, and she’s comfortable with you both. For Grace to be comfortable around men is, well, that’s saying _a lot_. I’m not going to act as if this war isn’t coming, or that I won’t go unscathed if Voldemort finds out that I’m a spy for the Light. I need to know that if something happens to me, Grace will be taken care of. I know that’s a lot to ask of you two, and we’re not exactly friends, but-“

“Of course we will, Severus,” Sirius was smiling broadly, as was Remus when Severus turned his gaze from the ground to them. “We’d _love_ to!”

Severus gave them a small smile, “Thank you. I’ll have the papers sent to you; I really must be getting back before they think I’ve been kidnapped or something,” he joked. 

-

 

After dinner, Luna and Rose rand up to their dormitories to grab everything they needed to stay over the night. They both met Grace outside a bare stone wall. “Serpentine,” Grace whispered, looking foolish to her two friends until the wall vanished and revealed a winding staircase that led to the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons. 

“Wow,” Rose’s eyes widened when they reached the dimly lit common room. Though they didn’t have windows, they had glass panels that opened up into the lake. There were plenty of Slytherins in the common room, relaxing and enjoying their Saturday evening. 

“What are _they_ doing in here?” a Slytherin boy asked not to anyone in particular. 

“They’re with Professor Snape, now shut up, _dingus_!” Rowena snapped, obviously annoyed that the boy interrupted her reading. Grace gave Rowena a grateful smile and she nodded in return. They walked down a corridor that branched off of the main room and entered Severus’ private apartment. 

The door that opened into the potions pantry was open, meaning Severus was in his classroom brewing something and Phoebe was standing in the doorway of her’s and Severus’ bedroom waving her wand.

“What are you doing, Aunt Phoebe?” Luna asked.

“Putting a silencing spell on the room so Severus and I may actually have a chance of a night’s sleep with you three here.”

Quietly, Rose mumbled, “ _Mhm_. _That’s_ what it’s for.”

Grace and Luna, standing on either side of her, said in unison, “ _Gross_!” 

No sooner had they gotten there, the girls were in their PJs and in the kitchen gathering any type of junk food they could gather on the kitchen island. 

Severus had walked in for just a moment to grab something, but he completely forgot what he needed when he saw the pile of food on the counter. “There’s no _way_ you three are going to eat all of that.” 

“Is that a _challenge_ , Mr. S?” Luna smirked as she took the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and replaced it with nachos.

“You don’t have to stay locked away in your classroom, Mr. S,” Rose had adopted Luna’s name for Severus as well. “We won’t be _too_ loud.”

“I don’t appreciate blatant lies, Miss Martell. What do you three even have planned?”

“We’re gonna watch a scary movie!” Grace answered. Luna had thrown a piece of popcorn at her and Grace failed to catch it in her mouth. However, Merlin was enjoying all of their droppings.

“Oh, _wonderful_ ,” Severus said sarcastically. 

Severus stayed occupied with his potions as much as he could during the duration of the evening. However, with the girls supposedly forgetting what an “inside voice” was, he couldn’t help but overhear their conversations. One discussion, in particular, caught his interest. 

“So, when are you and Charlie just going to go out already?” Grace asked, most likely to Rose. 

Severus’ guess was confirmed when Rose replied, “I do **_not_** like Charlie Ackerman!” 

“You two seem _awfully_ close lately,” Luna said. “It’s no secret he likes you, either. That’s why he begged you to do a Halloween costume with him, so you two can spend even more time together.”

Rose scoffed, “That boy is such an idiot. He follows me around all over the place and won’t leave me alone!”

“ _Bullshit_ ,” Grace said. “You like him too, you’re just lying to yourself!”

Before Rose could retort, Severus emerged from the other room, “Miss Martell, don’t lower yourself to date a person like Mr. Ackerman.”

“ _See_?” Rose exclaimed, gesturing to Severus. “Even your _dad_ agrees with me!”

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about!” Luna argued.

“Yeah, shut up, Dad!” Grace added, throwing popcorn at him, which Merlin happily ran and ate off of the floor.

“I wasn’t finished! Brat,” he looked at Grace, who returned the comment with a smile. Turning back to Rose, “However, it’s blatantly obvious that you like him as well. The flirting between you two is disgusting. Honestly, I thought one of you— if not _both_ of you— were under a Love Potion.”

Rose now had her face in her hands, trying to hide her tomato-red face. She felt like sinking into the floor and never coming out. For it was true, she did have feelings for Charlie, but she had tried so hard to suppress it and lie to herself about her own feelings. “I hate that you’re right…”

“We told you…” Grace shrugged. 

 

-

 

An hour or so later, Severus found the girls sitting in complete darkness on the sofa with Grace’s laptop sitting on the coffee table watching some horror movie filled with jump-scares. He remained in the other room, but could still hear the movie playing, along with every gasp or yelp from the girls. Finally, when it was late and he was exhausted, he started to make his way to his bedroom, but he simply couldn’t pass up this amazing opportunity. He waited quietly in the kitchen for a very suspenseful scene to build up and slowly made his way over to the sitting area behind the couch. All he had to say was, “Girls,” before the apartment was filled with the harmony of three extremely high-pitched there’s-a-bloody-murder-scene-going-on screams. 

Snacks flew everywhere, which made for an extremely happy Merlin. Rose had thrown the blanket over her head, Grace had nearly fallen off the sofa, and Luna was now covered in her bowl of popcorn. 

“Severus!” an annoyed Luna growled when she realized it was just the Potions Master, who was now doubled-over laughing. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and pelted him with it.

“Dad! That’s _not_ funny!”

“Yeah, Mr. S! Not funny!” Rose yelled, still beneath the blanket. 

“I just- I just-“ Severus was now kneeling on the floor, holding his sides from laughing so hard. 

“God, you’re such an ass,” Grace rolled her eyes before slamming her laptop shut. “Go to bed!”

However, Severus couldn’t go to bed straight away, and neither could Phoebe. For while Phoebe had cast a pretty strong Silencing Charm to keep the noise out, nothing could help for the vibrations from the music from the room across the hall from shaking the entire apartment. 

At first, both adults agreed to let it slide, for this may be one of the only few chances for the girls to have a normal teenage life. But when four o’clock in the morning rolled by, and the vibrations hadn’t subsided, they were beginning to become restless (literally). 

“Curse your daughter,” Phoebe mumbled into her pillow.

“Hey, one of those girls is _your_ niece,” Severus had piled all of his pillows on top of his head. Feathers were not good at muffling noise.

“Fair. What about the other one?”

“She’s the scapegoat.”

“Yeah, Severus, let’s just put all of the blame on the poor French girl.”

Finally, about a half-hour later, the noise stopped, meaning the girls finally went to sleep. It was evident in the morning as well, when they didn’t get out of bed until almost noon. 

“Good morning,” Phoebe cheerfully said as the three zombie-esque girls shuffled into the kitchen. “How did you sleep?”

“Rose hogs all of the blankets,” Grace mumbled.

“Well, Luna kept kicking me!” Rose tried to defend herself, although it made no excuse for taking all of the blankets.

“That was Merlin!” Luna argued. “He was having a bad dream… Or a good dream about running.”

“What on Earth could you have _possibly_ been doing all night?”

“Putting on three-woman shows of Broadway musicals,” Grace was slouched on the kitchen island, truly a sight to be seen. Curly red hair everywhere in every direction, glasses askew, robe falling off of one shoulder, and he was pretty sure she had her slippers on the wrong feet. Luna and Rose didn’t look any better off. 

Severus smirked, “I hope the boys come and see all of you looking quite the mess.”

Rose groaned, “I thought you said your dad was much nicer than he is as a teacher!”

“This _is_ him being nice!” both Grace and Luna answered. 

“I need caffeine…” Grace now decided to give up on standing, and instead sink down to the floor and lie on her back.

“Grace, get up off the floor,” Severus sighed.

“Not until I get my coffee!”

“Then go up to the Cafe and get yourself some.”

“No, I’ve already texted Draco to go get it for me.”

“Poor Draco,” Luna teased. “She’s got him whipped.” Next to her, Rose made a whipping sound, “ _Whippish_!”

In perfect timing, there was a knock at the door, and Grace found a burst of energy to spring up and run to the door and fling it open. Sure enough, there was Draco Malfoy standing there with a cup of coffee for his girlfriend.

“Oh, you’re the _best_ boyfriend ever!” Grace grinned.

“I know,” Draco smirked, handing her the cup. “You look ridiculous by the way.” He peered into the apartment, “So do you two.”

“Sod off, Malfoy!” Rose yelled; Luna just flipped him off, being careful Severus or Phoebe didn’t see.

“I enjoyed the dozens of Snaps from you lot last night. Nice to wake up to.”

“It’s because we’re entertaining,” Rose replied.

“And the blowing up of all of the group chats.”

“We felt it was necessary.”

“ _None_ of it was necessary.”

“How many group chats do you _have_?” Phoebe asked.

“Well,” Grace pulled out her phone from her robe pocket, “On GroupMe, we have the _OG Chat_ , which is Me, Luna, Charlie, Alfie, Draco, Rolf, and Rose. The Musical Bitches Chat, which is us plus Sammy and Baylee. The F _uck Umbitch Chat_ which is us, minus Sammy and Baylee, but with Celia, Rowena, Seth, Remus, and Sirius. The _Just Girls Chat_ , which is me, Luna, Rose, Sammy, Baylee, Celia, and Rowena. The Boys have a chat which is Draco, Rolf, Alfie, and Charlie, but not Seth. Seth actually hates just being in the one Chat. Then we have a group chat on Snapchat too, which is me, Luna, Draco, Rolf, Rose, Charlie, Alfie, Celia, Rowena, and Sammy. Seth doesn’t have Snapchat and neither does Baylee, because well, she can’t see, but she’s always with Sammy anyway so she basically is in it. But she can text and message; her phone actually reads to her, it’s pretty cool!”

The other three teens nodded as Grace rattled off their many group chats within their friend group. 

“Then, the Prefects have a Chat,” Luna added. 

“There’s one for each Quidditch team,” Draco said. 

“There’s a huge one for our year, I think each year has one. We keep it muted because it gets annoying,” said Rose.

“And then there’s one for each class. We use it to help each other out with homework and studying. But mostly for bitching about the classes,” Grace concluded. 

“The Chat for Potions Class actually hasn’t been that bad lately,” Luna said. “It’s been DADA that’s been full of commiserating remarks.”

“Oh, good to know,” Severus rolled his eyes. Students hating his class had never bothered him anyway, but he was glad to know that he had been beaten for the most hated professor at Hogwarts. 

“I swear if she screws us over come exam time,” Draco started.

“She won’t. If she’s not gone by the end of the year, at least Remus would have taught us enough to pass,” Grace said. She’d never wish something horrible on someone, but she knew without some horrific event, Dolores Umbridge wasn’t going to just leave Hogwarts on her own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, movies, tv shows, songs, or books.


	34. Chapter 33

The semester went fast, or at least, as fast as it possibly could have been with Umbridge slowly but surely taking over Hogwarts. It started on Halloween, when Grace and her friends dressed up, as they did every year. 

They weren’t the only ones who dressed up, and they still wore their robes on top of their costumes. Grace and Draco’s were easier to conceal than Rose and Luna, who were wearing dresses, and Rolf and Charlie, who were wearing bright costumes. Although, Grace’s midriff was showing, which Severus wasn’t all too happy about. 

They were outside of the Great Hall that morning during breakfast against a blank stone wall taking photos. They all took turns posing in front of the wall while one of them took their pictures and sent it to the rest over Airdrop. Celia and Alfie joined them about halfway through Breakfast. 

“What are you _supposed_ to be?” Charlie asked Alfie. He was dressed head to toe in pink, with a boy in his hair. 

“I’m the scariest thing of all,” Alfie smirked. “Umbridge!”

“Nice!” Rose high-fived him. “And you, Cici?” 

“A cat! Oh, forgot my ears!” she took a headband with two cat ears attached out of her bag and placed it on top of her head. She was wearing a black dress with tights and a black collar. With black eyeliner, she had drawn on whiskers and a little nose.

“Cute! C’mon let’s take an all-girls picture!” The girls had just lined up against the wall and posed when the Devil Herself walked out of the Great Hall. Alfie was quick to hide behind Rolf.

“I will see you all for detention tomorrow evening,” Umbridge announced to the group.

“What? Why?” Draco questioned her.

She pointed to one of the many Educational Decrees on the opposite wall; there had been more and more added each day, “Students must always be in school uniform during school hours.” Her voice was high-pitched and childish and Grace wanted to pull her hair out every time she spoke. 

“Professor Dumbledore always lets students dress up for Halloween! And we’re not the _only_ ones dressed up!” Charlie said. 

“Dumbledore is not making the rules anymore, Mr. Ackerman. I am. And I will see you all in detention tomorrow evening,” and with that, she walked away.

“Grace, can’t you talk to your dad? He’s close to Dumbledore, surely he can do something!” Luna asked.

“I don’t think I want to bother him today,” Grace said. “He’s not in a particularly good mood, even with me. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Today’s the day Voldemort killed the Potters,” Draco mumbled. “He’s like this every Halloween. It’s nothing to do with you, or anyone really. He’s just mourning, but he tends to take it out on others. He doesn’t mean to. It’s probably best to just let him be today.”

Grace nodded, “I didn’t know. He never said anything.”

“He wouldn’t. He never told me either. The only reason I knew is because my mother told me when I was little.”

So the day went on, nobody changed out of their costumes, they refused to. And most of the other teachers complimented their students on their creativity. Some even had sweets to give out as an incentive for answering a question correctly, although, some handed out the sweets just because, like Sprout.

However, Potions was brutal, even for Grace. Severus was in a horrid mood, and while everyone else in the class was complaining about Snape being a hard-ass, Grace felt awful her father was hurting inside and there wasn’t much she could do about it. They didn’t even work on a potion that class, instead, Severus had them write an essay in their allotted two hours about the purpose of Moonstones. Grace had no trouble writing her essay, and when she was done, she drew a tiny smiley-face in the corner of her parchment near her name. Maybe it would put a smile on her father’s face, even if it wasn’t much. 

Grace and her friends spent the rest of the day together after classes ended and ate sweets in the Room of Requirement. They sat around on the plush sofas and chairs and relaxed. Some other students had come up to them, saying they had gotten detention with Umbridge as well, for their costumes or another stupid reason. Some had taken to writing their complaints about Umbridge on pieces of parchment or sticky-notes and sticking them to the wall. They were all rather enjoyable to read. 

The next day, Severus was back to his normal self and spoke nothing of the previous day or his mood. Grace still didn’t ask about it. She felt if he wanted to talk about it, he’d do it on his own time. 

Detention with Umbridge wasn’t too awful. They were just made to write lines, “ _I will wear the school uniform during school hours._ ” They wrote them over and over again until Umbridge finally let them all go; there were about thirty students crammed into the DADA classroom. 

After that, it was like Umbridge was on a detention-giving—spree. Grace, who had never gotten detention before, was getting detention for every stupid little thing almost at least once a week. Most of the time, she was accompanied by her friends, so at least they were in it together. Many of the teachers were concerned for the group of friends. Severus and Minerva were constantly butting heads with Umbridge, but Dumbledore was rarely seen. It was like he had stepped back into the shadows, allowing Hogwarts to become a nightmare.

So many Educational Decrees had been posted that it wasn’t even like a school anymore but like a prison. It felt like no one from the outside world was doing anything about it. Surely the Ministry wasn’t going to do anything, _they_ were the ones who sent Umbridge. Students wrote to their families asking them to help stop it, but it was no use. 

Along with all of the strict rules, Umbridge had issued a group of volunteer students called age Inquisitorial Squad to be on the lookout for “devious behavior.” These students were mostly Draco’s old friends: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Once Draco’s father had been sent to Azkaban, and he was no longer forced to be friends with them, he had completely detached himself from them. Without a brain to follow, his two cronies fell to Draco’s previously betrothed, Pansy. Luckily, they had never been told about the Room of Requirement anyway, so they would never be able to find the Accio Coffee Cafe, though Umbridge had a strong suspicion that such a place existed. The students who were aware of the cafe just had to be extremely careful. 

Grace had managed to keep her cool when Umbridge would dish out detentions, aware of the fact she not only had to protect _herself_ but _also_ her father. She couldn’t give Umbridge any reason to retaliate and target Severus. However, one day in November, Grace’s control of herself was pushed.

Grace and her friends had walked out of the Great Hall after lunch and were met with sobs coming from down the corridor. Umbridge, easy to spot because of her gaudy pink outfit, was berating a younger student. On closer inspection, Grace saw it was Sammy, who was visibly shaking and trying to explain herself, but Umbridge wouldn’t let her speak.

“ _Sammy_? Sammy are you okay?” Grace ran over to the younger girl, placing her hands on her shoulders.

“Miss McClivert, this does _not_ concern you!” Umbridge's face was beet red. 

“It does when you’re yelling at my friend!” The rest of the group were surrounding Sammy, who then turned to Rose and hugged her, sobbing into her chest. Rose had become very protective of Sammy, being in the same House, and because Sammy was bullied endlessly by her fellow classmates. 

“What in _Merlin’s name_ could have Sammy done?” Charlie asked, obviously annoyed. 

“Dress code!” announced Umbridge.

Looking at Sammy, anyone could plainly see she was wearing the issued female Hogwarts student uniform. 

“She’s _obviously_ wearing her uniform, Professor,” Alfie stated.

“ _He_ is wearing the wrong uniform! _He_ is a boy, and _he_ will wear the _male_ uniform!” 

Sammy let out a loud sob and coughed; the crying threatening to make herself sick. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Draco, surprisingly, shouted. “Samantha is a _girl_!”

“ _He_ most certainly is _not_!”

“Just because she’s not _physically_ a girl yet doesn’t mean she’s not valid! She’s _eleven_ , what more do you expect than what she feels in her heart, in her mind?” Luna spoke up. 

“Just leave Sammy alone! She’s done absolutely _nothing_ wrong, and I’m not going to stand by and let you hurt her so, _leave_! _Her_! _Alone_!” Grace exploded.

“What is all of that _obnoxious_ yelling?” Minerva McGonagall’s voice boomed through the corridor. Charging behind her was Severus, Phoebe, and many curious students crowding behind them. “What is going on here?” she questioned when she walked up to the group.

“Umbridge was going to give Samantha detention for wearing the female uniform!” Rolf answered.

“Is this true, Dolores?” Minerva raised a brow, but seeing Sammy sob into Rose answered her question. She didn’t give Umbridge a chance to answer, “Samantha is in _my_ House, and as far as I’m concerned, Samantha Williams is _indeed_ female. She wears the _female_ uniform, she sleeps in the _female_ dormitory, and if you have any further concerns, the staircases leading to the boys’ and girls’ dormitories are charmed to turn into slides if a person of the opposite sex should climb them, as you should know, Dolores, _you_ were once a student here. But, on Samantha’s first day here at Hogwarts, she climbed the staircase to the female dormitory without fail. I think that in and of itself is enough evidence to prove your bigoted beliefs wrong.” 

Minerva was stern and stood her ground. Sammy started to calm down, sniffling and looking up at her Head of House with admiration and gratitude. 

Umbridge glared at those who stood around her before turning back to Minerva, and voiced laced with venom, said, “I’m afraid you will regret this, Minerva.”

“Will I, Dolores? I suggest you leave us. You have done enough damage.” 

With that, Umbridge stormed off, marching down the hall. 

“Sammy, sweetie, are you all right?” Phoebe asked the younger Gryffindor. Sammy nodded, sniffing, and finally let go of her hold around Rose. 

“Mr. Ackerman, Miss Martell, can you take Miss Williams back to the Gryffindor Common Room?” Minerva asked of them. 

“Yes, Professor,” Charlie placed a hand on Sammy’s shoulder, smiling. “C’mon, Sammy,” Rose walked closely next to Sammy while the three of them walked away.

Grace, still standing in the middle of the corridor, turned to Severus, “Dolores Umbridge is going down.”

 

-

 

There were not many of Voldemort’s followers that weren’t in Azkaban. Those who were free had lied low since Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter. They pleaded they were put under the _Imperius Curse,_ as Draco’s parents Lucius and Narcissa had. However, after Lucius had attacked a Muggle, fueled by hatred, Lucius was sent to Azkaban. While some of Voldemort’s most loyal supporters were imprisoned, not afraid to admit they were loyal to the Dark Lord, Voldemort was somehow becoming stronger. Though they were safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, when Severus felt a surging pain in his left forearm, his Dark Mark opaque and clearer than ever, it was clear that Voldemort was back. 

Yet, the Ministry of Magic did absolutely nothing about it. 

It didn’t take long for Hogwarts to find out. Dumbledore went to Minister Fudge, who called Dumbledore a liar and refused to believe Voldemort was truly back now. Immediately, _The Daily Prophet_ was writing slanderous articles on the Headmaster. Some students believed Dumbledore, and with the witness accounts of seeing some of Voldemort’s former supporters acting strangely. 

Draco vouched for them when he said Narcissa was called to go to Voldemort but didn’t go. Rowena and Seth’s parents, however, did go, yet they were very open talking about their parents’ involvement while they both decided to not join the Death Eaters. 

In Slytherin House, where most of the students’ parents were either Death Eaters or in Azkaban, were happy to find Voldemort was back, determined to join their parents. They joined in on dragging Dumbledore’s name through the mud. As attacks on Muggles and Muggleborns in the outside world increased, so did they increase at school. Baylee Jones, a blind Slytherin Half-Blood, who had no interest in joining the Death Eaters, was ostracized and bullied by her House-mates. 

In all, Hogwarts was a huge mess. 

 

-

 

Grace sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, not actually practicing anything they had learned, as usual, when she heard Pansy blabbing her big mouth.

“The Dark Lord is back, and _I’m_ going to join him, along with my parents. We’re going to kill all of the dirty Mudbloods and Half-Bloods!” She grinned maliciously at Grace.

“Shut up, Parkinson!” Charlie snapped.

“And dirty Blood-traitors,” Pansy added.

“Mr. Ackerman, quiet!” Umbridge ordered from her desk. Of course, she wouldn’t say anything to Pansy. Umbridge too was a Pureblood, and she hated Muggles and Half-breeds as much as Pansy. But, surprisingly, she added, “He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is _not_ back! Don’t be _silly!”_

The room filled with whispers among the students.

“But, Voldemort _is_ back!” Grace spoke up; Umbridge flinched at the mention of Voldemort’s name. “There are people who _know_ he’s back!”

“Miss McClivert!”

“No! You refuse to teach us anything useful, basically screwing us over when this inevitable war comes! Now, you’re going to stand there and _lie_ to us? He is back!”

“It is _you_ who is lying, Miss McClivert. Lies that have been fed to you by your father. Of course he, a _Death Eater_ , would want him to be back,” Umbridge wasn’t yelling, but speaking in a very high-pitched tone that sounded threatening.

It was then that Grace lost her cool and exploded, standing up and knocking her chair over in the process, slamming her hands down on her desk, “My father is **_not_** a Death Eater! And Voldemort _is_ back!”

“Detention, Miss McClivert! I will see you tonight in my office!” Umbridge’s face was dark red, her hands clenched into fists.

“Fine by me!” Grace slung her bag over her shoulder, kicking her knocked-over chair out of her way, and stormed out of the classroom, her face hot with anger and breathing heavy. 

That night, at five o’clock, she climbed the stairs to Umbridge’s office. For four years, Grace knew the office as Remus Lupin’s. She frequented there, often to see what new odd creature he had on display or just to talk. There was nothing much to the room, but the chairs that Remus had were plush and comfy. Now, the room was drenched in pink and filled with frills and doilies. On the walls were dozens of plates depicting cats dressed in ridiculous outfits that followed Grace’s every move. 

“Good evening, Miss McClivert,” Umbridge said while stirring her tea, which she even added pink sugar. 

“Evening.”

“You will be writing lines tonight,” she took a sip of her tea before standing and walking over to a small chalkboard and wrote, “ _You-Know-Who is not back, and I will stop telling lies_.”

“Seems _long_ , but okay,” Grace rolled her eyes before sitting down at the small desk in front of the board and pulled her quill out of her knee-high socks. She decided not to bring her bag.

“Your quill will not be needed. I have a _special_ quill you will use that will surely make an _impression_ ,” her smile was mysteriously evil. She handed Grace a long, thin black quill with an extremely sharp point, but no ink. When Umbridge saw Grace about to question her, she said, “You do not need ink for this quill. Begin until I say you’re done.”

Grace sighed, just wanting to get it done and over with, and wrote the first line. She was sure she was seeing things when the ink on her paper was not black, but a deep, shiny red, and the back of her hand stung. She looked and saw the words she wrote appear on her hand, but disappear the next minute. She glanced over at Umbridge, but the Toad said nothing. 

Grace continued and was now sure that this quill she was using was, in fact, using her blood to write her lines. The back of her hand was covered in blood and raw, since she tended to not only bruise more easily than others but when she had a cut, also bled more. Not to mention she was terrified at the sight of blood, and her panic was only worsened by the sight of her own blood covering her hand, bringing back horrible memories. Her breath quickened and her chest started to tighten, every instinct in her body telling her to run. But, Umbridge wasn’t going to just _let_ her go, she had to escape. She looked over at the window and got an idea.

“Professor! _Look_! Do you see what’s going on outside?” she pointed at the window.

“What?” Umbridge got up from her seat and walked over to the window. Grace stood up, gripping the quill in one hand and the parchment in the other, sprinted out of the room and down the spiral stairs, skipping every few steps.

“McClivert!” Umbridge yelled after her from the door of her office. Grace didn’t stop and once she reached the bottom of the staircase, continued sprinting, despite the burning in her lungs, from the East Towers to the West Towers where the entrance to Dumbledore’s office was. She reached the large gargoyle, Umbridge was behind her, but she could hear her raging and coming after her.

“Lemondrops! Chocolate Frogs! Peppermint Imps! Fizzing Whizbees!” finally, the gargoyle moved to reveal the staircase that led to Dumbledore’s office. Grace quickly climbed it, running to Dumbledore’s door and bursting through it.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, Fawkes the Phoenix on his perch, and Severus and Minerva standing in front of Dumbledore’s desk.

“Miss McClivert?” Dumbledore was the first to spot the Ravenclaw in the room. She was unable to speak, but walked up to his desk and placing the quill and the blood-stained paper in front of the Headmaster.

“Grace, your hands are covered in blood! What happened?” Severus asked, taking his daughter’s hands in his.

On cue, Umbridge burst in, her hair a mess and huffing and face red. Grace tore one hand away from Severus and pointed at Umbridge, panting and still unable to breathe.

Minerva picked up the black quill, inspected it, glanced at the bloody parchment, then glared at Umbridge.“Dolories!” If looks could kill, Dolores would’ve dropped dead. “You _dare_ use torture on students?” Umbridge seemed to not know how to respond. 

“Albus, did you know about this?” Severus looked at Dumbledore, who now stood.

“Absolutely not, or I would have done something immediately. Dolores, did you use this quill on other students?”

“Y-Yes, but-” she answered.

Dumbledore held up his hand, refusing to let her speak.

“No student ever brought it to anyone's attention,” Minerva said. 

“This will be reported to the Ministry at once! Minerva, please have letters written out to every student’s family to let them be aware of what has happened.” He then turned to Dolores and glared at her. Grace had never actually seen Dumbledore angry; even when he was disciplining a student he had a certain twinkle in his eyes. That twinkle was gone, and his eyes were dark. “You will stay, Dolores, while I summon the Minister. You three may leave.”

Minerva led the way out of the office, briskly walking to her own to immediately start on those letters to the students’ families. Once in the hall, Severus turned to Grace and pulled her into a tight hug, “Grace, are you okay? Are you hurt? I’m _so_ sorry!”

“Dad, blood,” she murmured. Her hands were covered in her now dry blood and it made her sick.

“Right, that’s right,” he pointed his wand at her hands. “ _Scourgify_ ,” and her hands were spotless, but her hand was still swollen and sore. 

They started to make their way down to the Dungeons, Grace staring at her hand, afraid the cuts would somehow return. Phoebe ran out of the Hospital Wing, “I just saw Minerva, what the _hell_ happened?” Her eyes glanced back and forth between Severus and Grace. Severus looked furious, though he tried to soften his expression when he saw Phoebe. Grace’s eyes were full of tears and her cheeks were red and patchy. “Severus? What happened?”

“Dolores Umbridge has been using a Blood Quill on students for private detentions. Apparently, no one had brought it to anyone’s attention until now,” he glanced down at Grace.

“What the hell?” Phoebe’s expression turned from worried to pissed. “How can someone _do_ that to children? What kind of sick _bitch_?” She made to march up to Dumbledore’s office, maybe to wring Umbridge’s neck, but Severus put out a hand to stop her.

“Phoebe, Albus is taking care of it.”

“Albus was _supposed_ to be ‘taking care of it’ all along and yet he basically rolled belly-up and let the Ministry infiltrate the school!”

She wasn’t wrong, Severus knew that. He wasn’t too happy about the condition Dumbledore let the school get, but at least Dumbledore would see to Dolores being fired and removed from Hogwarts. 

Phoebe looked down at Grace, who kept averting her eyes to the floor and holding her hand, “Oh, sweetie. C’mon, I’ve got something for your hand.”

Phoebe put some type of salve on Grace’s hand that stung at first but then gave a pleasant cooling sensation. Minerva and Severus were once again called to Dumbledore’s office, this time to testify about what Umbridge had been doing. Severus was there mostly to speak on Grace’s behalf. 

Grace sat on one of the kitchen stools in front of the island while Phoebe gently cared for her. “ _Scourgify_ works pretty well, but sometimes it doesn’t get _everything_ ,” she wiped a washcloth over Grace’s hands to wipe off any patches of dried blood that was left. She was humming and smiling, making Grace’s nerves calm and she finally stopped shaking. Actually, she was lulling off to sleep; it had just been such a long day and she just wanted rest. “There you go, sweetie.”

“Thanks, Mum,” it had slipped out on accident of course. As soon as she mumbled it, she was alert and upright. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Gracie, it’s okay,” she put her hands on Grace’s shoulders, but she flinched away and jumped off the stool and ran to her room.

Severus came back about ten minutes later to Phoebe pacing back and forth.

“What happened?” he asked. “Where’s Grace?”

“In her room.”

“Is everything alright?”

Phoebe hesitated, “Grace accidentally called me ‘Mum.’ I think she was just _so_ tired, she wasn’t thinking and it slipped. Then she freaked out and went to her room.”

Before saying anything, Severus opened Grace’s bedroom door just a sliver, enough to see that Grace was sound asleep in bed. He decided it was best that way; she had a long day and she was probably exhausted from everything. He quietly closed her door and turned to Phoebe, “Tea?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

Severus put on a pot of tea on and they both sat at the kitchen table. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… It’s just, _weird_ , I guess. Being called ‘Mum.’”

“I think you’d make a great mother, Phoebs.”

She blushed and looked away, “Stop, Sev.”

“You really do care about Grace, don’t you?”

“Of _course_ I do. To know Grace McClivert is to love her,” they met eyes. “Plus, I love you. I love you and everything that comes with you, that means Grace too. I love her as if she was my own.”

Severus took her hand, “It’s something for you and Grace to agree on, but I’d love nothing more.”

Phoebe smiled and looked at Grace’s closed bedroom door, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I do not own any mentioned tv shows, movies, books, songs, etc.


	35. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update. I don't really have an excuse.

The next morning, Dumbledore stood for a speech in the Great Hall. “Good morning. It has been brought to my attention that Professor Umbridge has been using inhumane methods during detentions. I understand why this wasn’t brought to anyone’s attention before now. To torture children, but to then threaten them if they were to come forward, is behavior not tolerated here at Hogwarts.” Never during one of his speeches had Grace ever heard Dumbledore so grim or serious. “We have also discovered that Dolores Umbridge is responsible for the terrifying Quidditch accident that happened to Ravenclaw Seeker, Grace McClivert.”

All eyes turned their attention from Dumbledore to the Ravenclaw table, where Grace was trying to hide under the table. But, she couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine and the sickening feeling in her stomach. _She tried to kill me_ , the thought ran through her head over and over again. _I could’ve died from that fall._

Phoebe turned to Severus, noticing he was rather unfazed by the announcement. “Did you know about this?” she asked in a hushed tone. 

Severus nodded, “She confessed last night when I went back to Albus’ office. Minerva had to stop me from killing her myself.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Well, you were so fraught because of Grace, I didn’t want to worry you any more than you already were.”

“Dolores Umbridge was taken away by the Ministry of Magic early this morning, and will no longer be teaching here at Hogwarts.” The room erupted into applause and cheers. Dumbledore raised his palm, signaling for everyone to quiet down, for he wasn’t finished. “This means, unfortunately, that Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are canceled until a replacement can be found.”

“Not like we were learning anything _valuable_ in that class anyway,” Rose mumbled.

“Additionally, our History of Magic professor, Professor Cuthbert Binns, has finally moved on. Several of the Hogwarts ghosts have notified me this morning that he will no longer be with us. That being said, History of Magic classes will also be canceled until further notice. That is all,” with that, Dumbledore finally sat down.

Charlie turned to the table, fake crying, “This is the happiest day of my life.”

“Who do you suppose Dumbledore is going to hire to replace them?” Luna asked.

“Probably Snape for Defense; he’s wanted the job since _forever_ ,” Alfie answered.

Grace shook her head, “As much as I would _love_ to see him get the job, Dumbledore would then have to find a replacement Potions Professor.” She took out a piece of parchment and a pen and wrote a short letter addressed to Sirius and Remus.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked.

“Writing them, telling them that two positions just opened up and that they need to apply for them as soon as possible before Dumbledore hires some nutter again,” she sealed the letter. “When the Post comes, if someone could send this off with their owl, I’d really appreciate it.” She left the envelope on the table and got up, hoisting her bag on her shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Luna picked up the letter, she’d send it with her owl Stardust. 

“I’ll see you in Potions,” Grace waved as she walked up to the Head Table.

“Hello, Miss McClivert, how are you feeling today?” Dumbledore asked, the twinkle back in his eyes.

“I’m doing much better today, Headmaster, thank you,” she smiled.

“I can’t begin to apologize for what you’ve endured. If there’s anything I can do, please let me know.”

Grace grinned, “Actually, Headmaster, there is. Please give Professor Lupin his job back? He loved teaching, and it will make everyone’s lives easier if he didn’t have to keep sneaking into the school every Friday afternoon to teach us anyway.”

Dumbledore thought for a moment, then nodded, “I believe that can be done.”

“Also, hire Sirius Black for the History job. I’m sure he’d love to be back here.”

“I’ll see what I can do, Miss McClivert.”

“Thank you, Headmaster,” she walked over to Severus and Phoebe. “I’m going to go take a nap, so wake me up for Potions.”

“Grace, are you okay?” Severus asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she shrugged. “But I’m going to relish this opportunity to get some extra naps in for the rest of the week, of course.”

Severus gave her a skeptical look, knowing there was much more going on in her mind that she let on, but let her go, as sleep would do her good.

 

-

 

At lunch, Draco placed a stack of obnoxiously decorated pieces of cardstock on the table.

“What the _hell_ are those?” Rolf asked.

“Invitations,” Draco replied grimly.

“Care to elaborate?”

“My mother, as she does every year, is holding her annual Winter Soiree, where _only_ Purebloods are invited, as they discuss deep-rooted traditions, and pretend like they’re better than everyone else in the whole damn country,” he didn’t sound the least bit excited for this grand party. “Except, this year, my mother wants me to invite all of my friends.”

“She _does_ know that not all of us are Pureblood, right?” Grace asked.

Draco sighed, “She’s trying to reach out into the community, try and look ‘inclusive,’ when really she isn’t if she’s just inviting all Pureblood families and a couple Half-Blood and Muggleborn children.”

Grace narrowed her eyes, “It’s a power move. She wants all of the attention to be taken off of her with the rise of Voldemort and make herself look innocent to the public eye.”

“Don’t think you’re getting yourself out of it somehow, Uncle Sev goes every year.”

“ _God dammit_.”

“Plus, my mother wants to completely take control of your gown for the evening and your hair and makeup. I tried to argue with her, but she was having none of it.”

“She wants to dress me up to be the perfect little Pureblood to hang on your arm,” she rolled her eyes.

“Unfortunately,” Draco mumbled. He turned around to the Slytherin table where both Rowena and Seth were sitting and handed them their invitations, “Here’s your ticket to Hell for the evening.”

“Oh _Gee_ , can’t wait,” Rowena said sarcastically and shoved the invitation into her bag.

“I swear I got sick off of the spinach puffs last year,” Seth said.

“That’s because you ate two whole tray-fulls, _idiot_ ,” Rowena, most often than not, looked annoyed with Seth with whatever he said.

Behind them, Pansy Parkinson sneered, her pug face scrunching up even more when she saw the invitation in Grace’s hands, “Don’t tell me that the Malfoy’s are letting _Mudbloods_ into their Manor now!”

Both Slytherin Seventh Year Prefects, along with Grace, Draco, and the rest of their friends who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, yelled, “Shut _up_ , Pansy Parkinson!”

All of the attention in the Great Hall was focused on them, including the professors’. Severus Rose from his seat at the head table and, robes billowing behind him, swiftly made his way to the aisle between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables.

“Fifty points from Slytherin for Miss Parkinson’s blatant elitist comment,” he looked at the Slytherin bully, whose jaw was near dropped to the floor. He turned to the group of mixed Houses sitting together, “Ten points to each of you for standing up to her.” He grinned just slightly.

“You’re _such_ a softie, Mr. S!” Alfie teased.

“Don’t push it, Mr. Honeycutt.”

“Dad, do we _really_ have to go to this?” Grace held up the invitation.

“Yes, we do. I have already confirmed that myself, you, Phoebe, and Luna will be attending.”

“Well, _thanks_ , Mr. S,” Luna rested her chin in her hand and sighed. “Now I’ve got to make an evening gown.”

“Mr. Ackerman, Mrs. Malfoy told me that your family has already confirmed, as did your’s, Miss Martell.”

The two Gryffindors groaned. “I’m running away, I swear,” Charlie said.

“I’m literally going to fling myself into the lake,” Rose whined.

“It really won’t be that bad,” Severus tried to comfort them.

Grace raised a brow, “What are all your Death Eater friends going to say when they find out that you adopted a Muggleborn?”

Severus looked caught off guard. He really didn’t think of that. “Phoebe and I will figure something out,” he tried to look like he knew what he was doing, but he was honestly without a clue what to do, and walked back to the head table.

“We’re screwed,” Grace said and took a sip of her Pumpkin Juice. 

 

-

 

Dumbledore had talked to Remus and Sirius about the job openings and they happily accepted. Remus wrote to Grace how excited he was to be returning to Hogwarts officially and to have Sirius with him this time. The weekend they were supposed to move to Hogwarts, Grace took the Floo, with Severus’ permission, to 12 Grimmauld Place to help them pack and bring it back to the castle. 

“I can’t believe you talked Albus into giving us the jobs,” Sirius said as he stuffed old books into boxes. 

“I’m sure he had you two in mind anyway since you snuck into the castle every week. But, he definitely owed me one.”

“How could he have not noticed that bitch was torturing students? She’s lucky I can’t get to her, or else I’d kill her.”

“Relax, Sirius,” Remus came in and set down a packed box. “You need to keep quiet.”

“But, Remus!” Grace’s ears were attacked by an ear-splitting screeching. It sounded like a banshee on high volume, screaming, “ _MUDBLOODS! FILTHY DIRTY SCUM! GET OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE!_ ” over and over again.

Both men ran up the stairs into the study, Grace following behind with her hands over her ears. There was a portrait of a woman on the wall with raven black hair tied tightly in a bun. She looked a lot like Sirius, if Sirius was a woman, and was currently filling the entire house with wall-shaking noise. Both Remus and Sirius struggled to close the curtain that was in front of the portrait, but when they finally did, the screaming stopped immediately.

“What was _that_?” Grace asked, her hands still over her ears that hadn’t stopped ringing yet.

“My mother,” Sirius growled. “Sorry about her. She’s what I can only call bigoted.”

“It’s okay, I’m used to it. Why don’t you just take the painting down?”

“She put a permanent sticking charm on it so that I can never take it down,” Remus answered. “We’ve tried everything. We just have to keep quiet, that’s all.”

Sirius was looking around the room in utter disgust. Everything in the study was old and valuable, like family heirlooms and such. On one wall was a large tapestry that looked like a family tree that took up the entire wall. On the top of the tapestry read, “ _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black ‘Toujours Pur.’_ ” Grace’s eyes wandered the tapestry, starting at the top and saw that the Black family went as far back as the Middle Ages, and the artistic style was kept throughout centuries as they all had butter faces and wore funny hats. 

“Sirius, you’re not on here,” she quickly double-checked to make sure she didn’t miss him.

“No, I’m not. Walburga, my mother, blasted me off for being a blood traitor when I ran away to live with James and his family.” Where his portrait would have been was a black scorch mark like someone had taken a giant cigarette and smudged it on the tapestry. There were actually several of these scorch marks. “She already disliked me because I was sorted into Gryffindor and wasn’t the perfect ‘Slytherin son’ like my brother.”

“You have a brother?” she’d never heard Sirius mention a brother.

“His name was Regulus,” he pointed a figure at the portrait at the bottom of the tapestry. “He was younger than me. He, of course, was the favorite. But, he was an idiot and too easy to manipulate and he joined the Death Eaters. Our parents were _oh-so-proud_ , until, from what I’ve been told, he finally gained a conscious and tried to back out. He was murdered by Voldemort, or someone was ordered by Voldemort to kill him.”

“I’m sorry…”

“My family was all in favor of purification and thought Voldemort was like, a savior of some sort. They hated Muggles, Muggle-borns, Half-Bloods, you have it. I obviously didn’t feel that way.”

Grace nodded, “What about her, what did she do?” She pointed at Andromeda Tonks’ (nee Black) name, whose portrait was also scorched off of the tapestry. 

“She married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, and was disowned, of course. She’s my favorite cousin. Then, she had a daughter, Nymphadora, but we just call her Tonks. You’ve met her at the Order Meetings. She’s a Metamorphmagus, so she’s always changing her appearance.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I _do_ remember her!”

“Her sisters are still on here because they both stayed true to Pureblood traditions. Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange, and they’re both now in Azkaban. And Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy and well, you get it.”

“Wait, you’re related to Draco?”

“Yes, we’re… second cousins?”

Sure enough, branching off of Narcissa’s portrait was Draco’s. Grace wondered if Walburga were still alive, would she blast Draco off of the tapestry as well? He denounced his father and Voldemort and was dating a Muggleborn. Draco was the youngest on the tapestry as well, which meant that the Black Family Tree was basically complete; no one would ever be added to it. 

“All of the Pureblood families are related, somehow,” Sirius added. “Well, I shouldn’t say ‘ _all_ ,’ but a lot. For example, the Scamander’s aren’t on here. But, I’m distantly related to the Weasley’s, Potter’s, Crouch’s, Malfoy’s, Lestrange’s, Yaxley’s, Rosier’s, Crabbe’s,”

“I get it, almost all of the known Death Eaters.” 

Sirius smirked, “I suppose so. Though, you’re friends with the Yaxley girl, right?”

“Rowena? Yeah, cause she hates her parents and what they stand for.”

“I don’t blame her,” Sirius was still staring at the tapestry. It had obviously upset him, whether Regulus’ story or the fact that Sirius had been disowned and hated by his family, Grace didn’t know the reason. 

She reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll make a tapestry, Sirius, and I’ll put _everyone_ on it. We’re a family now.” 

“Thanks, Kiddo,” he ruffled up her hair. Grace had been ecstatic when Severus told her Remus and Sirius were now her godfathers. She was even more surprised that it was _Severus_ ’ idea. She kept going on and on about how proud she was of Severus and Sirius for finally getting past their grudges.

“So, are you going to tell me how you can turn into a dog?” Grace asked, remembering a few weeks prior when she saw a dog with Remus, who could only be Sirius.

“I’m an Animagus. Like, McGonagall, only I’m unregistered.”

“Why?”

“Well, because I became one when I was still at Hogwarts. We all did, actually. Me, James, and Peter. We did it so we could help Remus with his transformations. We were in danger as humans, but not as animals.”

“That’s so sweet!”

“Yeah, it was fun,” Sirius smirked at Remus, who just shook his head and kept packing, but hid his smile.

“What were their Animagus forms?”

“James was a stag and Peter was a rat. We all gave each other nicknames too. James was Prongs, Peter was Wormtail, I’m Padfoot, and Remus is Moony.”

“Not very original, mind you.”

“Is it hard to become an Animagus?”

“Yes, and it takes a long time to master,” Remus answered.

“Can you teach me how to become one?” Grace asked excitedly, a mischievous look in her eyes. 

“Uh…” both Remus and Sirius glanced at each other. On one hand, it’d be such a badass thing to do. On the other hand, Severus would probably murder both men.

“Ask your father,” Remus said.

“But, he’ll only just say ‘no!’”

“Better than him killing us both.”

 

-

 

Remus and Sirius had an apartment in Gryffindor Tower, much like the layout of Severus’. They were, of course, welcomed warmly by Gryffindor House, many of the older students happy to see their favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher back, as well as a new face in History of Magic.

They had spent the entire week without DADA or History of Magic, which Grace and her friends had on Thursdays while she had Divination at the same time on Tuesdays. Everyone was pretty excited for classes the following week.Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh years rejoiced when they realized that they may actually have a chance at securing high marks for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. It would, of course, take a lot of hard work and cramming from December to June to ensure that, but Professor Lupin promised his students that so long as they trusted him and completed the work, they’d be fine. To start things off, he assigned an essay on why learning practical defense was important before he even started teaching.

Many students found themselves in the library that week and weekend before his first day of teaching, including Grace, who secured her usual table in the back corner to put the finishing touches on her essay. 

She was just about finished when a female voice said, “Mind if I sit here?” Grace nodded, not looking up from her parchment. The girl sat down across from her and began skimming through pages of ancient books. 

When Grace finished and finally looked up at who was sitting across from her, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The girl, with bushy brown hair, was unmistakably Hermione Granger, a Sixth Year Gryffindor. She was a Prefect, top of her class, and a Muggleborn. Frankly, Grace had always looked up to Hermione, who proved that you didn’t have to come from a pure bloodline to excel at magic.

Hermione looked up and saw Grace gaping at her and smiled, “Hello.”

“H-Hello,” Grace flushed furiously. 

“Grace, is it?”

“H-how do you know my name?”

“Everyone knows _your_ name,” Hermione smirked. “ _You’re_ the one who got Umbridge fired and brought Professor Lupin back. That doesn’t exactly go _unnoticed_. Also, I can’t say I wasn’t surprised that you were not only dating Malfoy but also Snape’s daughter,” she said both Slytherin names with a slight sneer, although she tried her best to hide it.

“Yeah, it took a lot of people by surprise. They are really nice though. I think they just put up a front because they were afraid of defying Voldemort,” Hermione looked mortified at Grace saying Voldemort’s name. “Sorry.”

Hermione shook her head, “Actually, I wanted to ask you about something.”

“Sure.”

“That secret group, that met up under Umbridge’s nose, is it still together?”

“Yes, I believe so,” Grace said. “There’s only so much Remus and Sirius can teach us in class. Why?”

“Have you been reading _The Daily Prophet_?”

“No, I try to stay away from that garbage,” all the _Daily Prophet_ did was slander people who dared question the Ministry. Plus, Rita Skeeter wasn’t even so much a reporter, as she was a gossip writer who liked to twist things around.

“Understandable. But, you should really look at what they’ve come out with since Umbridge has been fired,” Hermione pulled out the folded newspaper from her bag.

“I have a feeling this is just going to piss me off,” Grace took it and unfolded it to the first page, where there was a photograph of Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge standing together. The headline read, “ _Professor Dolores Umbridge ‘Fired’ from Hogwarts after Accusations Rise_.” Grace scoffed, this was about to be a load of bullshit.

The article basically read that Umbridge was given no choice but to be fired from Hogwarts after “ _a student who shall remain unnamed_ ” came to Headmaster Dumbledore, accusing Professor Umbridge of torturing students in detention with a charmed quill. 

“ _The special quill was used for centuries before on misbehaving students,_ ” Umbridge was quoted. “I _believe children today have become too soft, and believe they are entitled to everything, even being exempt from due punishment._ ” Umbridge also told, of course, Rita Skeeter, that the quill was approved by the Ministry when Dolores Umbridge was named High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Grace could feel her blood starting to boil. “ _The Ministry, since Albus Dumbledore’s claims that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has returned, has been worried that Dumbledore has formed some sort of army of students._ ”

The article also said, “ _The student in question, a Muggleborn, has been known for her dramatics and being outspoken, confirms Umbridge. A child who has gone out of her way to disobey Educational Decrees, and believes that she is above the school rules because she was recently adopted by none other than Hogwarts’ Potions Professor, Severus Snape._ ”

Grace’s heart dropped, along with the feeling of all of the air being knocked out of her lungs. Hermione noticed the girl in front of her go pale, her eyes widening, and a sheer look of panic wash over her. “Grace, are you okay?”

“Hermione, may I borrow this?” she whispered, trying her best to remain calm.

She looked confused, but nodded, “Yes, of course. Keep it, it’s rubbish anyway.”

“Thank you,” before Grace left, she pulled off a corner of the paper and quickly wrote her phone number down and gave it to Hermione. “Text me.” She grabbed her bag and quickly made her way to the Dungeons to find her father.

She checked both the apartment and his classroom, and he wasn’t there. The next place he would be is the Infirmary with Phoebe. Neither of them was there, but Madam Pomfrey said that Phoebe had gone to the teacher’s lounge, which meant that Severus was also most likely to be there.

By the time she reached the teacher’s lounge, from running around the castle and the panic building up in her chest, she could hardly control her breathing. She pounded on the door, perhaps a bit aggressively, because Minerva opened the door, “Miss McClivert, what on Earth are you doing?”

Instead of answering, she pushed past her and walked to where Severus and Phoebe were talking with Remus and Sirius. Their casual chatter was interrupted when they noticed Grace.

“Grace, what’s wrong?” Severus matched Grace’s panic, even though he had no idea why she was panicking. She shakily handed over the paper and by then, had caught the attention of all of the teachers in the room. Remus, Sirius, Minerva, Professor Maes, Flitwick, and Professor Sprout all gathered around Severus while Phoebe took Grace off to the side to try and calm her down.

“Grace, sweetie, you need to _breathe_. C’mon, in through your nose, _one-two-three_ … out through your mouth, _one-two-three_ …” she tried to help Grace regain control of her breathing, but all Grace could focus on was Severus reading aloud the article. “Sweetheart, where’s your inhaler?” Phoebe dug through Grace’s bag before pulling out her red emergency inhaler. She shoved the plastic device in Grace’s face, who then took two huffs, and soon felt her lungs being forced to expand. 

“He’s going to _kill_ him!” Grace whispered, finally able to speak.

“ _Who’s_ going to kill _who_?” Phoebe hid all of her panic, wiping stray locks away from Grace’s face.

“Voldemort’s going to kill dad!” those in the room had a hard time picking who to give their attention to Severus or Grace.

Severus, who was now sitting, crumbled the paper in his hands, “Grace, I’m not going anywhere.”

“But now it’s _out there_ , and if he sees the paper or someone tells him about it, he’ll know, and he’ll know you’re not loyal to him, and he’d kill _me_ because I’m a Muggle, and then he’d kill _you_ because you adopted one!” she rambled on. “It’s all my fault,” Grace really didn’t want to cry in front of all of her teachers, but she couldn’t help the tears that started to form. 

“Oh, dear..” Professor Sprout pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed away Grace’s tears.

“Miss McClivert, there is no possible way that You-Know-Who or his followers could infiltrate Hogwarts,” said Professor Flitwick.

“There are _far_ too many impermeable wards that Dumbledore has put on the castle,” Minerva added. 

“See, kiddo? You and Severus have so many people who’ve got your backs, No-Nose wouldn’t have a chance,” Sirius smirked.

 

-

 

Grace marched out of the teacher’s lounge, _Daily Prophet_ in hand, and went straight to the library. Hermione was still sitting at the table, now with a ginger-haired girl sitting next to her and an equally ginger boy sitting across from her sitting next to a tall brunette. 

That girl was Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor in Grace’s year. They had a few classes together and were close their First Year, along with Luna, Charlie, and Alfie, but as years went on, they naturally drifted apart, no animosity between them. The two girls loved Quidditch, but they were rivals nonetheless. Ginny was ten times the Quidditch player Grace was, and Grace wasn’t afraid to admit it. She was just glad Ginny was a Chaser, and the two never had to go head-to-head for the Golden Snitch.

The boy was Ronald Weasley, a Gryffindor in Hermione and Draco’s year. Grace didn’t know him, never even had a conversation with him, but knew of him. She knew he and Hermione were Prefects. She knew he and Draco did not get along at _all_ , and for four years, heard Draco throw insult after insult Ron’s way because of his family. Of course, when she and Draco started dating, and especially after she met Mrs. Weasley, she told Draco to knock it off. She knew that he was Ginny’s older brother and that Molly Weasley was their mother, and there were even more sons in the family that had since graduated from Hogwarts. Grace knew a few: Percy Weasley, who was a Fifth Year Prefect when Grace started. She never liked him very much. Then there were the twins, Fred and George, who gave Peeves the Poltergeist a run for his money when it came to mischief. They had just left Hogwarts the year prior and now they owned Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. But Ron, well, Ron was Gryffindor’s Keeper but was easy to get a Quaffle past, and Grace knew he hung around Hermione because Hermione helped him with his school work, as she was doing now.

The other was Neville Longbottom. She never paid much attention to him. She had heard a lot about him, though. He was sort of always getting caught in the middle of things, usually trouble that he didn’t necessarily belong in anyway. Draco had also teased the poor boy in the past, but didn’t see any of it this term. She also heard that he was absolutely _terrified_ of Severus, which meant that he was poor at Potions. Rolf, however, had told her that he was _amazing_ at Herbology, and loved the subject, and wanted to make a career in it but his grandmother wanted him to become an Auror, but that was crushed when he didn’t do well on some of his O.W.L.s. She remembered when she and Luna first came to Hogwarts, he was awkward and bullied for it too, but now, in his Sixth Year, he was starting to grow into himself and was actually rather cute. Grace would have to find someone to set him up with.

“Hi, Grace,” Ginny was the first to notice Grace walking over to them.

“Hi, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville. Would you like to come somewhere with me?”

The four Gryffindors looked at each other, then nodded and packed their bags. “Did you show the article to Professor Snape?” Hermione asked.

“Mhm,” Grace answered, leading them out of the library and sending a quick “RoR NOW,” to the _Fuck Umbitch Chat_. 

“What did he say?”

“I’ll explain that all in a minute,” Grace walked them all the way up to the seventh floor, into the cafe, where at this time of day, it was basically empty. Inside, gathered in the sitting area, was Luna, Rose, Charlie, Draco, Rolf, Celia, Alfie, Rowena, and Seth, waiting for Grace. 

“Grace, what is all of this about?” Cici asked.

“It’s about that stupid _Daily Prophet_ article,” Seth said. “It’s all anyone’s been talking about since this morning.”

“Oh, I’m _so_ glad I’ve been the talk of the town,” Grace said sarcastically and stepped in front of everyone. 

“I’ve already written to my mother to see if she can do something,” Draco said, crossing his arms. “Why are _they_ here by the way?” he and Ron were both side-eyeing each other. 

“Because as of right now, we need all of the help we need, no matter how much animosity you boys have between each other.

“Sorry,” they both muttered and put their heads down.

“So, any ideas?” Grace asked.

Rowena shrugged, “There isn’t much to do. Now, you and Snape have a price on your heads. So do Seth, Draco, and I. It’s only going to get worse. The Dark Lord can’t get to Hogwarts; he won’t face Dumbledore and this place is loaded with wardings. As long as Dumbledore is here, we’re pretty safe.”

“As long as Dumbledore doesn’t _die_ ,” Charlie added.

“Dumbledore won’t die. He’s one of the most powerful wizards ever and he’s over a hundred years old,”Alfie scoffed.

“No one is immortal,” said Rolf.

“How do we know someone _here_ in Hogwarts isn’t working for You-Know-Who and trying to get at Dumbledore? Or find a way to get Death Eaters inside the castle?” Ron asked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Pansy Parkinson would be trying,” Draco sneered.

“Why would she do that?” Neville asked.

“All of the Death Eaters’ children are groomed to follow in their footsteps from a young age. They mostly make the children torture and kill animals,” Rowena paused for a moment when everyone gasped, “and then when they turn seventeen, they’re officially inducted by… murdering someone.”

Seth stared down at his hands folded on his lap, “I refused to do it, so my parents disowned me. Rowena refused too, but her mother wouldn’t let her father kick her out.”

“I took the opportunity when my father was sent to Azkaban. I cut ties with anything related to the Death Eaters or Voldemort.”

“I’m so sorry…” Hermione murmured.

Ron turned to her, “So now you’re friends with the _Slytherins_?”

“ _Honestly_ , Ron!” Ginny said. “Can’t you see that they’re on _our_ side? They want just as much as anyone to help bring him down!” Ron looked away embarrassed and he mumbled, “sorry.”

“If the Ministry is so afraid of Dumbledore forming an army of students, then maybe that’s what we should give them,” Luna said.

“What do you mean?”

Luna got up and stood next to Grace, gesturing to her, “What could be scarier to the Ministry? A smart, determined, Muggle-born with not _only_ relations with students from different houses, including Slytherins, and students whose parents are in the Ministry,” she glanced at Ron and Ginny, “but you’re _also_ the daughter of a Death Eater— well, _former_ -Death Eater— and the girlfriend of one of Voldemort’s most _trusted_ servant’s son. _You_ were the one who got Remus here to teach us secretly. _You_ were the one who finally got Umbridge out. _You_ are the one who already has an in with the Order of the Phoenix. You’re our leader, the face of… of _whatever_ we’re calling this,” she gestured to the group.

“But- but shouldn’t like, someone _else_ be? Anyone else but _me_? The… anxious, asthmatic, mess that I am? Shouldn’t it be a Gryffindor?”

Luna rolled her eyes, “We’ll put it to a vote, _Miss Modest._ Everyone in favor of Grace?” She raised her hand, followed by everyone else.

“Sorry, love,” Draco shrugged, “it looks like you’re the face of… We need a name.”

“Team Dumbledore?” Neville suggested.

“No, too preppy…” Rose said.

“The Army of Angry Motherfuckers,” Charlie said.

“Too harsh, mate,” Rolf told him. 

“I like it,” Ron said. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

“What about Dumbledore’s Army? Since that’s what the Ministry is so afraid of?” Ginny asked. 

Everyone exchanged looks; it was a good name. It was simple and blunt, but they knew it’d make the Minister’s skin crawl. 

“Dumbledore’s Army it is,” Grace nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, tv shows, movies, books, or songs mentioned

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've felt confident enough in to actually follow through and share. The concept of this fic isn't very original, but I do hope you'll all enjoy it. Thank you.
> 
> I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.


End file.
